Total Drama Ultimate Crossover
by MasterSaixus
Summary: My first fanfiction is going to be a big one folks. 25 characters from all different forms of media are going to come together for one awesome crossover. 5 characters chosen by me and 20 others chosen by you the readers. Hope your ready for Total Drama Ultimate Crossover.
1. Introduction

**TOTAL DRAMA ULTIMATE CROSSOVER**

 **Introduction**

It was a sunny day in Hollywood. Actors were reading there scripts, camera's where being polished and some famous TV hosts were sleeping in their caravans till late in the afternoon … If by "many" you mean one and by "famous TV hosts" you mean Chris Mclean.

"Sleeping noises" .

"Knock knock. Wake up Chris. Your new manager wants to talk to you" Chef said.

"More sleeping noises".

"Come on Mclean wake up" Chef said starting to become impatient.

"VERY LOUD sleeping noises".

"Oh well sorry sir looks like he's not here." Chef said clearly being sarcastic.

"I See. Oh well guess I'll have to give this BIG TV SHOW CONTRACT to some other host. I wonder if Don might be interested. Oh well say hi to Chris for me." said the manager wearing an expensive looking black tuxedo.

Chef started counting down. "3, 2 , 1"

As soon as the last letter left his mouth the door of the caravan was kicked open with such force that the door flew all the way to the "Hollywood" sign destroying the letter H.

"I'LL BE LYING TEN FOOT UNDERGROUND BEFORE I ALLOW HIM TO STEAL ANOTHER ONE OF MY TV SHOWS!" Chris said while steam was coming out of his head. He was still wearing his pajama.

"Ah Chris Mclean I assume. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the one and only MasterSaixus" The manager said while expecting a standing ovation.

"… Who?" Chris asked.

And with that comment MasterSaixus was brought back down to earth "Oh right, not famous … yet." he said with very disappointed tone.

"Okay whatever. What was this I heard about a BIG TV SHOW CONTRACT" he asked while trying to hide his grin.

"Oh right. So mister Chris, I was watching your show called Total Drama Island and I thought to myself hey, wouldn't it be awesome if we could to something like that with cartoon, anime videogame and other characters?' And then I thought oh wait, I'm a fanfic writer of course I can do something like that." the manager said while Chris was giving him a confused look.

"Fanfic writer?" he asked.

"oh right, no fourth wall breaks." the manager said as he stopped looking nowhere and aimed his attention back to Chris. "So you Chris. You are going to make the exact same thing as Total Drama Island only this time with characters from every media imaginable. Well except for porn characters. Gotha keep this show clean if we want to target the young audience out there and make money from the- I mean give them an entertaining show hihi" he said trying to hide his smile.

".. Yeah sure" Chris said sarcastically. "And who exactly are we going to put in this show?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I already have some guys in mind. 5 to be precise. But I am way too busy to think of all the characters to put in this show so you're going to find the others" the manager said.

"And exactly how many did you have in mind?" asked Mclean as he grabbed his notebook and started writhing.

The manager grabbed his non-existing beard and said "Well this is properly going to be a long one so let's put in 25 characters. With the 5 I have already booked in mind we just need 20 more. Oh and make sure that their all from different franchises. I want this crossover to be as big as possible."

"I see and I'm guessing that the winner of this show is going to be given a million bucks again." Chris said as he kept writing.

"Of course I mean it's not like I actually have to pay them since this is just a fanfiction." the manager said.

"What did you say?" Chris asked

"Never mind that just make sure you manage to find idio- I mean brave souls who want to participate in our show." the manager said.

"Alright fine." Chris said as it was revealed that he was just drawing himself surrounded by money "I suppose I could make a commercial or something to ask people to vote on who is going to be in this show. Wait a minute, I'm going to be paid for this of course right?" Chris asked while looking suspicious at his new manager.

The manager starting to sweat said "Oh uh … will discuss your pay later. Anyway here's the contract. Just sign it down there.".

"Hang on I have written enough contracts in my live to know that I must always first read it" Chris said with a smart look in his eyes.

"Sign it in the next 10 seconds or I'll gave the contract to Don." The manager said in a dry tone.

"OH HELL NO!" Chris said while writing his name on the contract. "There done."

"Excellent mister Myclean. You have just made the smartest (or stupidest) decision in your life. As for that commercial you were talking about earlier, don't worry. It's already being taking care of."

Chris looked surprised "Really? When?"

"Right now." The manager said while pointing at the camera team that's been filming the entire time.

"oh … WAIT WHAT!?" Chris said realizing that he was being filmed while still in his pajama . He ran back to his door less camper and into his bathroom.

"All right you all heard it. This new show is going to rock so get out there, send us your request as to who you would like to see in this show and who knows? Maybe you'll get to see him on the most incredible show you have ever reade- I mean seen. So in the words of Chris Mclean himself, see you next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!" The manager said throwing his hands in the air.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Chris Mclean screamed while still getting dressed.

* * *

Alright my first fanfiction is written. Well not really, I mean this is just an introduction for my real fanfiction but that's besides the point. I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction. Now just in case there's still some confusing allow me to explain the rules.

Rule nr.1 : You guys are allowed to suggest characters from any form of media like anime's, cartoons, videogames and more (not porn for obvious reasons).

Rule nr.2 : I'll only allow one character per franchise to be put in my story. In other words if for instants I put Spider-Man in the story then I wouldn't be able to put Iron-Man in since their both from marvel universe.

Rule nr.3 : Your allowed to suggest as many characters as possible. I'm properly only going to pick a maximum of 3 characters per person but don't let that stop you from giving me as many choices as possible.

Rule nr.4 : Don't concentrate only on heroes since I'm also going to need villains for my story (I mean come on. A story is only as good as it's villains).

Rule nr5 : I am going to put 25 characters in this story. Like I said before I've already got 5 characters in mind but I'm not going to say who they are yet ( Wanna built up some expanse). This however still leaves 20 open spots so I don't think that running out of space is going to be a problem.

Rule nr6: I'm going to write this story at my own pace, meaning that it can sometimes only take a week for a new chapter to come or a couple of months. I'm still a student after all and school needs to come first(unfortunately).

Rule nr7: If you come across any spelling errors feel free to tell me. English is not my native language after all so please keep that in mind.

Well that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading and I look forward to your suggestions


	2. Update 1

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Update 1**

Hello everyone. Here's the one and only MasterSaixus giving you a quick update on my first fanfiction Total Drama Ultimate Crossover.

First of all my thanks for all of you who have already suggested characters for me to use in my story. I already have quite a team put together.

However it isn't complete yet. I still have around 5 spots open so please keep on suggesting.

One more thing. I have noticed that I currently have way more boys than girls on my team so if you are going to give me more suggestions I could definitely use more girls.

Those of you who have already posted some suggestions are also more than allowed to post some more.

Well that was pretty much all I had to say. Thanks for reading my quick update.


	3. All Participants

_**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**_

 _ **All Participants**_

Alright everyone. The Participants for Total Drama Ultimate Crossover have been chosen. I want to thank every one of you for your suggestions. I also apologize to everyone whose characters didn't get in the list but I do hope this won't prevent you from enjoying my story. Now with that all said and done, let's meet the contestants.

* * *

 ** _Characters chosen by me :_**

Crow from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's (I like Yu-Gi-Oh and Crow has always been my favorite duelist)

Jessie Cage from Mortal Kombat (My favorite character from my favorite fighting game)

Natsu and Happy from Fairy Tail (An anime I have only been watching recently but like a lot)

Heavy from Team Fortress 2 (Favorite class from my favorite First Person Shooter)

Tracer from OverWatch (Only had the game for 2 weeks. Instantly addicted)

* * *

 _ **Characters suggested by the viewers :  
**_

Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter (TheMasterKat)

Hawkeye from Marvel Universe (Aegis Luna)

Bowser from the Mario Games (Aegis Luna)

Azula from Avatar : The Last Airbender (MrTempleguy)

Sticks from Sonic Boom (MrTempleguy)

Peridot from Steven Universe (erin05774)

Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony : Equestria Girls (erin05774)

Roman Torchwick from RWBY (General Ultima)

Itachi Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden (Genaral Ultima)

Marinette and Tikki from Miraculous Ladybug (Guest) (Only Marinette was suggested but I wanted to have 2 pairs in this story so just like Natsu and Happy will be working together, so will Marinette and Tikki)

Sans from UnderTale (Guest)

Usopp from One piece (The Lizard King)

Homer Simpson from The Simpsons (TheAwesomeSweden)

Beast Boy from Teen Titans (A8)

Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z (RandomGuest)

Saitama from One Punch Man (RandomGuest)

Arcee from Transformers Prime (Guest(2of them) )

Aqua from Kingdom Hearts : Birth By Sleep (Guy of Justice, IcePunch, Party-Zebra, Guest) (most suggested one)

Athena Cykes from Phoenix Wright (A guy)

Ryuga from Beyblade (CreamCheese)

* * *

And that's all of them. Now that the participants have been chosen comes the hard part. Writing the story. Thanks again for all your suggestions and see you soon on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!


	4. Chapter 1 : The Madness Begins

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 1 : The Madness Begins**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

 ***(Spoiler warning : This fanfic contains spoilers of "Death battle : Tracer vs Scout" and "Death battle : Cammy vs Sonya". If you don't want to be spoiled, please watch these first. You have officially been warned.)**

* * *

The episode starts off in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. On the horizon, we see an awesome cruise ship named "The Dramatizer". Onboard we see good old Chris Mclean, all set and ready to start the show!

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to a new season of Total Drama. This time we have something very special planned for you. Instead of the ordinary people we usually work with, this time we have people from all kinds of different franchises ready to compete for a million dollars (or whatever currency they use in their own universe). What kind of characters shall we be dealing with this time? What kind of mind blowing challenges will they have to face? And who will go home with a huge payday? Find out this season on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!."

* * *

 ***(Que Theme Song)**

 **Hey mom and dad, I'm doing fine!**

We zoom in to a tropical island. Chris is shown trying to look good on the camera, before suddenly Beast Boy shows up in the background imitating Chris, causing Chef who is behind the camera to laugh.

 **You guys are on my mind.**

Homer is shown eating a whole bunch of hamburgers, while Ryuga is watching in disgust.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see.**

We skip to Marinette and Tikki sharing a croissant together when suddenly Sans appears behind Marinette scaring her and causing her to throw her croissant high in to the air.

 **Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lord Voldemort is outside brewing a magic potion when suddenly a croissant falls in causing the brew to explode in his face while Aqua and Tracer are both watching it unfold , causing them both to burst into laughter.

 **I wanna live close to the sun.**

We skip to the beach and see Cassie and Athena bathing in the sun.

 **Well pack your bags, cause I've already won.**

On the same beach Usopp and Hawkeye are having a contest to see who can shoot a coconut of a palm three first. However suddenly Sticks comes jumping out of the air and lands on Hawkeye's head, causing him to release his arrow and completely miss the three.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day.**

The arrow flies into Bowser's butt causing him to fire one his fire balls right at Peridot and Sunset, but luckily for them Natsu came flying through the air thanks to Happy and quickly ate the fireball.

 **Cause I wanna be famous!**

Crow is racing against Arcee with his motorcycle while Roman and Itachi watch without much interest.

 **Na na na na na naa na na na na naa na na na na naaaaa!**

Heavy was having an arm wrestle contest against Vegeta and despite putting all of his strength in his arm, Vegeta defeats him without any effort while Saitama and Azula watch.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, i wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

We see everybody gathering together at the elimination podium were Chris is going to announce who will have to go home.

 **(Whistle)**

He's about to open the envelope when suddenly Sticks jumps in and grapes the envelop. This results into Chris chasing Sticks while the camera zooms out and we get a look at all the contestants.

 *** (end song)**

* * *

"All right now before we go and show our cast for this season, allow me to explain a few things. First of all, as you can properly see we are currently on an awesome cruise ship." Chris said while giving us a tour of the ship. "This ship has everything from an awesome pool, to a climbing wall, to a 5 star restaurant and a lot more … but it's only a rented one so before you ask, no we are not going to do the show on a boat. We'll just use this as a meeting ground for the new challengers and to go to the first challenge. Also believe me, you do not wanna know how much we had to pay to change the ships name to "The Dramatizer". I told my manager that it wasn't worth it but he insisted." He said while trying to hide a tear for all the money the manager wasted. "… Anyway back to the show. We are going to welcome the 25 participants right here." He said while pointing at 2 helicopter landing platforms that were on the ships main-deck. "That's right folks. We're going to fly the competitors here with helicopters. Before you ask, no we didn't buy these helicopters, we rented them. Another brilliant investment by my manager… Anyway that's pretty much all I had to tell so let the contesters arrive. Oh by the way, me and chef have been filled in on who these participants are as well as their background, however to contesters themselves have no idea who else is competing, were they came from or what they have all done in the past. Their just going to have to find out those details on their own. Oh but they do know about this show. We forced the- I mean gave them some videos of our former seasons for them to watch, just so they know what they're in for hehe." Chris said while sweat was coming out of his head. " Well that's enough talk. Time to meet the contestants. Let's start with the ones that our manager himself put in the show. So let's begin shall we. Our first competitor comes from the slumps of the Satellite. His hobbies include hanging out with friends, taking care of orphan's and working on his motorcycle. Give it up for Crow Hogan!"

Just then a helicopter started landing on one of the platforms. A men stepped out who was wearing a brown jacket with an orange shirt underneath it. He has orange hair and a blue headband on his head. Also he has 4 yellow tattoos on his face. One in the shape of the letter M on the front on his head, one small yellow ball on the right of the first tattoo, and two yellow stripes with triangles underneath both his eyes. He was also carrying a black duel disk on his left arm.

"Whoa wee, now this is what I call a pleasure cruise." He said while taking a good look at the ship. "I bet this thing must have cost a fortune."

"It's just a rental." Chris said with a dry tone.

"Oh, well that's disappointing." He said while noticing that no one else but Chris and Chef were there. "So what am I the first one here?"

"Indeed you are." Chris said with an insuring smile on his face.

"Oh that's good. For a second I thought the others had already left because you kept saying disappointing things." Crow said clearly mocking Chris.

"… Haha." Chris said unamused.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **In case you're wondering why I agreed to be on this death trap of a show, I'm actually doing it for some kids I used to look after back in the satellite. Place may be more hospital now than it used to be but there are still plenty of kids who could use the extra help. So if I win that million bucks, I'm going to use it all to help them out a little." Crow said as he suddenly noticed an old looking white telephone up against the wall of the outhouse. "… Has there always been a phone in here?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well what are you waiting for? Let the others come. I wanna meet my competition!" Crow said with a lot of self-confidence.

"Fine." Chris said still pissed about the joke while Chef was still laughing in the background. "Our next competitor is a girl that shouldn't be taken lightly. She's both the daughter of famous Hollywood actor Jonny Cage 'Cough, his movies suck , cough' and the daughter of the general of earth's special forces Sony Blade. She's also a sergeant in said special forces, here's Cassie Cage!"

Another helicopter came down and this time a girl came out of it. She was wearing a military grade armored leather suit with a personalized logo of her initials framed inside a star. She was carrying 2 dual guns on her back and appeared to listening to some music.

"Well I'm finally here." She said while removing to two earphone's that where in her ears. "I would have gotten here sooner if you had allowed me to fly the helicopter."

"No, there rented and I'd rather have it they don't break." Chris said.

"Ugh whatever". She then proceed to stand next to crow. "Ten bucks saying that one of those helicopters is going to end up blowing up." She said challenging Crow.

"He, you're on!" Crow said full of confidence.

"All right. Time for Contestant number 3. Or should I say Contestants! These 2 are both members of the Fairy Tail guild in Fiore. One of them is a master of fire dragon slaying magic and the other one a flying cat, give it up for Natsu Dragneel and Happy!"

The helicopter was approaching the boat, but it didn't need to land since it's passenger decided to simply jump out of the helicopter himself.

"Finally! I'm out of that torture device!" A boy with pink hair yelled as he was falling towards to boat. He was wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat and black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees. He was also wearing white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, black open-toed sandals and finally a white scarf around his neck.

"Finally solid land! Say adios motion sickne- " before he could finish that sentence however he found himself back on the ground. "wha- wait a minute. This isn't solid land!" he said while constantly trying not to throw up.

"I could have warned you about that, but I decided that it would be more fun this way." A small blue colored cat said while flying using his magic wings.

"Gee, so-some best fri-friend you are!" Natsu said while still trying not to throw up.

"… Did that cat just talk!" Crow said with his mouth wide upon.

"Of course I can talk. And I'm not a cat. I'm an Exceed." He said while flying near Crow's face.

"… A talking cat. …. Well I have officially seen everything." Crow said

"Oh don't be such a killjoy. I have seen way weirder back in Outworld." Cassie said.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Crow said with a challenging tone.

"Like a bee girl that let her insects eat a person by spitting them inside her mouth." Cassie said while trying not to remember it too much.

"… Okay, remind me never to take Yusei there." Crow said while trying to get that mental picture out of his head. "So anyway what's wrong with him?" Crow said while pointing at Natsu who was still lying on the ground.

"Oh, he simply has motion sickness. It's all part of being a dragon slayer." Happy said while flying back to Natsu.

"Dragon slayer? You mean this kid actually kills dragons?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Of course not. He was raised by a fire dragon called Igneel who taught him how to use dragons slaying magic." Happy answered.

"… That sounds even less believable." Cassie said while looking at Natsu.

"I shall tell you about it later but could you please give me a hand and help get Natsu on that chair over there". Happy said while pointing at the chair.

"Hey that's my chair!" Chris said.

"There are chairs everywhere!" Crow said while pointing at some other chairs.

"They're all my chairs since technically I'm the one who owns the ship. … for the next few hours s at least." He said with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Just get him in the chair." Cassie said.

"Alright fine." Chris said while pointing at Chef ordering him to help Natsu on the chair.

"You feeling better there buddy?" Crow asked.

"I-I'd feel bet-better if we were on so-solid ground." Natsu said still trying not to puck.

"Well that's still going to take a while so why don't we meet the next contestant. This one is a mercenary who works for Mann co. He's a Russian with a love for big guns and sandwiches. Meet the Heavy!" (see what I did there)

The helicopter landed and out came a huge bald man. He was wearing a black vest with a red shirt underneath it. He also whore a munition belt around his vest filled with bullets and he was carrying a minigun on his back.

"Heavy's here." The big guy said with an Russian accent.

"… Well you're a big fellow aren't ya" Crow said while looking up.

"Indeed. Heavy is big." He said while looking down at crow.

"Oh, is that a minigun you got there?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Indeed. This is Sasha." The heavy said while taking Sasha of his back and showing it.

"Impressive. What are her capacities?" Cassie asked.

"She weighs 150 kilograms and fire's two-hundred dollar custom tool cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs 400 000 dollars to fire this weapon for 12 seconds." The Heavy said.

"Wait a minute. If it costs so much to simple fire that thing then what are you competing in this show for? I mean if you have so much money that you can literally just shoot it away with a minigun, then why even compete in this show?" Crow asked while trying to figure out the answer.

"Simple. Mann co always pays for heavy's bullets. If heavy wins contest then one million dollars while go to my personal account." Heavy said.

"Oh well that makes sense." Crow said. "… Wait! Is that thing loaded right now!"

"Of course she is. Wanna see?" The Heavy asked.

"Sure. Why don't you test it out on that helicopter over there?" Cassie suggested.

"Very well. Now watch closely." Heavy said as he took aim at the helicopter.

"WAIT DON'T!" Chris said but was unfortunately too late. Heavy's minigun started spinning and before you knew it, the entire helicopter got filled up with bullets. Luckily the pilot managed to jump out of the helicopter just in time.

"… OK YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THAT!" Chris said extremely angry.

"Little man can send bill to Mann Co." Heavy said while putting his smoking minigun back on his back.

"Well, looks like you own me 10 bucks ." Cassie said happily.

"Ugh fine." Crow said while handing over 10 bucks to Cassie.

"Ugh, the manager is going to kill me for this." Chris said while looking at what remained of the helicopter.

Meanwhile another helicopter landed on the second platform. A girl came out wearing a brown jacket, orange goggles , an orange-yellow pants and a strange device attached to her chest.

"Now for the finale candidate that our manager put in this show. She's a member of OverWatch, has time manipulating abilities and is one of the OverWatch most famous members, Tracer."

"Cheers loves." The girl with a British accent said while looking at what remand of the other helicopter.

"… What happened here? " she asked.

"Don't ask, just go stand with the others." Chris said as he was calling the insurance company." Hey Chris here, uh quick question. Are these helicopters insured against minigun bullets?" Chris asked the guy on the phone.

Tracer watched the other contestants and quickly deduced with one of them blew up the helicopter.(I mean , that isn't hard to figure out. Only one of them was carrying a minigun.)

"Ha, I think I like this show already." Tracer said while giving a smile to heavy.

"Show hasn't really started yet little lady." Heavy said before realizing that the girl with goggles looked quite familiar.

"Hey, aren't you little girl that blew up Scout during that death battle?" Heavy said while looking down on Tracer.

"Uh, maybe?" Tracer said while looking at the giant of a man afraid that he might want to avenge his friend.

"HAHAHA, that was great! Me and the boys back home never laughed so much in our lives!" Heavy said while trying to stop laughing.

"Oh uh, well thanks! I think …" Tracer said happy that that got resolved pretty quickly.

"My mom ones competed in death battle too. And completely destroyed the competition." Cassie said proud of her mother's achievement.

"Alright thanks a lot." Chris hangs up the phone " Alright let's continue with the show. After having met the contestants put in by our manager , it is now time to meet the contestants chosen by the viewers. So let's get started."

"Our next contester is a member of the famous Avengers despite not having any superpowers other than his bow and his aim. Despite that however he's one hero you don't want to get caught by, give it up for Hawkeye!"

The next helicopter landed and out came a man with blond hair carrying a bow and arrows on his back. He was wearing a black vest with a big purple spot in the middle and purple sunglasses.

"Hey, what's up?" he said while checking out the other competitors and eying on Tracer and Cassie.

"(whistle noise), looks like I'll get to hang out with you lovely ladies. Name's Hawkeye". He said while bowing down to Tracer and Cassie.

"Uh, nice to meet you love." Tracer said while feeling a little bit embarrassed. Meanwhile Cassie was just trying to ignore him.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **Hawkeye reminds me a little too much of another airhead with a bow and arrow." She said clearly thinking of Kung Jin." Ugh, let's just hope he's not going to become more annoying then he already is."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright, enough eyeballing the ladies. It's time for the next contestant. This guy is someone you really don't want to make too angry. He's the prince of all Saiyans and arch revival of Son Goku. Meet Vegeta."

This time no helicopter showed up to drop the contestant. Instead he simple flew down himself. He was wearing his usual training get up.

"Hm, so this is my competition? " Vegeta said while looking at the other contestants. "This is going to be even easier then I thought."

"Oh yeah tuff guy! And who exactly do you think are?" Cassie said feeling insulted

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans and the most powerful fighter in the universe!" Vegeta said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Yeah sure … the most powerful fighter in the universe … 'cough, Goku ,Cough'." Chris said making Vegeta less then pleased.

"What was that?" Vegeta said do Chris in a challenging tone.

"Uh never mind!" Chris said starting to fear for his life." Uh by the way, I have a question. According to your background data you are married to the daughter of a famous and rich scientist. So why are you even competing?"

"Hm, I have my reasons." Vegeta said looking away from Chris.

*( **Confession Seat)**

" **Okay, so I may have accidently blown up the gravity control chamber and instead that my wife simple fixes it, I have to pay for the damage. So in other words , it's either this or get a real job." Vegeta said clearly not happy about this. "I just hope at least one of these guys can be a bit of a challenge."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well, after that interesting meeting it's time to meet the next participant."

"He's the king of the Koopas and an expert in kidnapping princesses, just not at stopping Plummer's. Say hello to King Bowser!"

And once again a helicopter showed up to drop the next contestant. However since he was a little too big to put in an helicopter he was instead flown down while being tied to the helicopter with a rope.

"Thank god that's finally over!" The king of the Koopas said as he touched the ground. "Why didn't you allow me to get on this ship first? I have been hanging on that thing for I don't know how long!" He said to Chris clearly not very happy.

"Hey blame the manager. He came up with the order." Chris said.

"Hm fine , I'll just sit over there but you better not make me wait to long for the first challenge. I wanna crush my opponents!" He said while looking menacing at the other competitors

"A-Are you a dragon?!" Happy said while looking while looking at Bowser.

"A Dra-dragon?" Natsu said while still being as sick as ever.

"Well I suppose so, though technically speaking I'm actually a Koopa, so I guess I more like a giant turtle then a dragon." Bowser explained

"Oh, well that's a lot less impressive." Happy said disappointed.

"Watch it little squirt! I'm still way more impressive than a stupid flying cat." Bowser said mocking Happy

"I'm not a cat! I'm a Exce-" Happy said before being interrupted by Chris.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chris said who had clearly lost his patience." I still have 17 people to introduce so just stand there and be quiet!"

"Fine." The big turtle said as he sat down next to Vegeta.

Chris tried to calm down as he was about to introduce the next contestant. "All right, our next guy is a pirate from to infamous Straw Hat Pirate crew. He's an incredible sharp shooter but a terrible liar, here's Usopp!"

The next helicopter landed and out came a man with a ridiculously long noose. He was wearing a yellow overall pants without shirt, a white hat and he was carrying a big bag with inside an impressive looking slingshot along with ammunition.

"Hey everyone. I'm Captain Usopp, leader of the Usopp pirates and I have a thousand loyal pirates at my command " He said trying to look tough in front of the other competitors but none of them were buying it.

Well almost all of them.

"A THOUSSAND FOLLOWERS! THAT'S AWESOME!" Happy said while his eyes had turned to stars…

"I'm pretty sure he made that up Happy." Crow said looking at disbelief that Happy actually fell for that.

"Hey kid. What's with the slingshot you got there? A little old to be playing with toys aren't you." Hawkeye said mocking Usopp.

"TOY!? This here happens to be a very powerful weapon that has saved my life more times than I can count!" Usopp said who clearly wasn't happy about Hawkeye's insult.

"Whatever, longnose." Hawkeye said.

"Why you…" Usopp said while clearly being pissed off.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chris said. " Is everybody simple going to get in to a pointless fight from this point on! Just stand there and be quiet!"

"Fine!" Usopp said while clearly still pissed.

"Whatever." Hawkeye said.

"Good, now calm down Chris." Chris said to himself trying to calm down.

"Our next contestant is a recently reformed gem with both an high IQ and metal bending abilities. Her only downside is that she is a little on the DOWN side!" Chris said expecting the other contestants to start clapping.

"Ugh, here's Peridot." Chris said while looking disappointed.

Another helicopter landed and out came a little green humanoid creature who for some reason had an IPad tapped to her arm.

"… Oh hey, what's the Wi-Fi password?" Peridot asked Chris.

Chris looked at her and said "Wi-Fi? There is no Wi-Fi on this shi-."

"Oh never mind I got it." Peridot said as she went to stand with the others.

Chris looked at Chef and asked "… Did you knew this ship had Wi-Fi?"

Chef simply shook his head.

"Well whatever. Time for the next participant." Chris said while quickly looking at the sheet of the arrivals. He then said "Oh right, she's next."

"She's an ordinary student at an ordinary school and is in no way associated with magic or anything evil whatsoever, here's Sunset Shimmer!"

Out of the helicopter came a girl who looked like a high school student. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue dress underneath it. She had long hair that had both the colors red and yellow mixed in them.

"Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer." Sunset said while smiling at the other competitors. "I hope we can all become great friends."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ok so I didn't really wanna be in this show but then princess Twilight told me that it would be a good opportunity to make new friends. The thing is that since none of these guys knows who I am , I can introduce myself with a clean slate you know. I'll properly tell them about myself more in the future, but for now I want them to know the new me before they hear about the old me. So I made a deal with Chris that he couldn't tell anyone about my past or else I wouldn't be in this show. Let's just hope he can keep his word." Sunset said while looking a little bit worried.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Okay Sunset, go stand with the others." Chris said as another helicopter was starting to descent.

"Our next contestant is not exactly someone who I would describe as a perfect citizen. Wanted in the world of Remnant for burglary, armed robbery, adduction, terrorism … "

The list went on for about ten minutes

"… faking id's and property damage. Here's Roman Torchwick." Chris said happily that he finally managed to say every crime.

The list was so long however that Roman's helicopter had already landed and he had been standing behind Chris for 5 minutes.

The man had orange hair and was wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He was also wearing a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black hat. In his hand he was holding his trusty cane which by the way was also his weapon of choice.

"Thanks for that … detailed description Chris." He said with an annoyed tone. "To be frank, I think I forgot more than half those crimes."

Chris just looked at him and said "Say about our internees whatever you want, but if they want to now a person's background, they make sure to get all the details of said persons background."

"Whatever." Roman said as he turned to the other contestants. "Hello there, I am Roman Torchwick. I hope you don't draw to many conclusions about me from Chris his detailed description. I can be very friendly if I want to." He said while taking his hat of and bowing towards the other contestants.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **When you're running the criminal underground one of the few things that you absolutely cannot miss is money. However lately my organization has been having a little difficulty getting around, so here I am because my subordinates couldn't manage to rob a single BANK!" He said while punching a hole through the outhouse. " Calm down Roman. You just have to survive for a few weeks on this pathetic excuse of a show and then your money problems will be over."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris watched as Roman joined the group. "Well, pretty sure it's gonna be impossible for someone to get a criminal record worse than his. Anyways or next contestant is no stranger when it comes to going to other worlds. She's an apprentice keyblade wielder studying under Master Eraqus. Give it up for Aqua!"

Suddenly a portal opened up in the sky near the ship. Out of it came a strange flying vehicle that was being driven by someone who was completely covered in armor.

As she came near the ship, the strange vehicle simply vanished into thin air along with the girl's armor. She was revealed to be a young woman with blue eyes and short blue hair. She was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top with two pink, intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. In her hand has some kind of blue blade that appeared to be shaped as a key.

"Hey there, my name is Aqua. It's nice to meet all of you." She said while heaving a smile on her face.

"Alright, enough pleasantries. You can stand next to Sunset." Chris said as Aqua acknowledged.

"He's not exactly the friendliest guy around, is he?" Aqua said to Sunset.

Sunset replied " That's putting it mildly. You've seen what kind of challenges he has put together in the past, jumping off a cliff, eating disgusting food, escaping an exploding volcano … This guy has done pretty much everything."

"Uh, great… ." Aqua said getting a little worried.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **Urgh, how did Ven and Terra convince me to be in his show?" Aqua said frustrated. "I mean, I know it's a great opportunity to meet people from other worlds and all, but I sincerely hope I don't have to do anything too crazy."**

 **RING RING**

" **Huh, what's that?" Aqua wondered**

 **RING RING**

 **Suddenly the telephone in the outhouse started ringing.**

 **RING RI- " Ugh hello, who is this?" Aqua asked.**

" **Hello , here's the manager speaking. I just wanted to let you know that if you didn't wanna go through crazy challenges, that you picked the wrong show to be in, kay bye." The manager quickly said before hanging up the phone.**

 **Aqua looked at the phone and said "… Well (Censored word)."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright, how many contestants are left Chef?" Chris asked Chef

"Uh , I think 12? Sorry, haven't really been counting." Chef responded

"Well at least we got through half these idiots already." Chris said a little too loudly.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Bowser said in a very angry voice.

"Uh nothing, just forget you heard anything." Chris said quickly. "Anyway, on to the next contestant. This one is a ninja from a village called 'The village hidden in the leaves', but after committing a certain crime he left his birthplace and became a rogue ninja. He's also a member of the Akatsuki, a group of rogue ninjas who's motives are unknown but are certain to be anything but good. Here's Itachi Uchiha.

The helicopter landed and out of it came a man with raven hair wearing a black gloat with red clouds on it. He was also wearing a red ring and a headband with a symbol that looked like some kind of leave but there was a single slash on it going straight through the leave symbol.

With an emotionless expression Itachi looked at his competition. "… Well now. This mission might be more interesting then I had thought." Itachi said quietly

 ***(confession Seat)**

" **The Akatsuki is currently a little bit short on money. Normally that job would be left to Hidan and Kakuzu, but they are already busy finding people with high bounties. Therefor the job of collecting the money from this contest was left to me." Itachi said without showing any emotion whatsoever.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Itachi went to stand right next to Crow.

"Hey there, Itachi was it? My name is Crow." Crow said being his usual friendly self.

"Crow huh? That's a rather interesting name." Itachi said.

"Really? Huh , you're the first person I've ever met who said that." Crow said wondering why his name would sound interesting.

"Our next helicopter is going to bring in another pair that will compete in this contest. She's a high school student in Paris with a big passion for designing clothes but also a part time superheroine called Ladybug thanks to the help of her Kwami. Give it up for Marinette and Tikki."

The helicopter landed and out came a pretty young looking girl and a small flying red creature with black spots on her body. The girl in question was half-France and half-Chinese, had blue eyes and dark blue hair with two pigtails in them. She was wearing a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves while also wearing a white t-shirt with a pink flower with black leaves underneath it. She was also wearing a pink pants and pink shoes.

"Hello everyone. I'm Marinette, and this is Tikki." Marinette said while pointing at Tikki.

"It's nice to meet you all!" The red flying Kwami said.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **At first I was hesitating to enter this show. But then I released that if I win the million dollars, I can go to a lot of exclusive places with Adrien!" Marinette stated while starting to imagine all the places she could go to with Adrien.**

 **Tikki showed up and said. "However, since we wanted Ladybugs identity to remain a secret, we made a deal with the manager that insured that this show wouldn't be broadcast back in our world. That way we can keep Ladybugs identity a secret, right Marinette?"**

 **Marinette quickly came out of her own little fantasy world. "Oh uh, of course! My parents currently think that I'm on a trip to a huge designer congress in Amerika that's going to last for a couple of weeks. If I win the price money, I'll simple say I won it during a fashion contest."**

 ***(End confession)**

"… Is that thing a creature from earth?" Peridot asked while pointing at Tikki. "Because Steven gave me a book a while back about creatures that lived on earth and I'm pretty sure that one wasn't in it."

"So … what? Is she an alien or something?" Cassie asked.

"Oh no , Tikki isn't an alien. She's a Kwami. " Ladybug answered.

"What's a Kwami?" Sunset asked.

"Well a Kwami is a …. uh … a Kwami is … ?" Marinette tried to think of an answer only to release she didn't really know the answer to that question herself.

"Uh, hey is that the next contestant being flown in." Tikki said trying to quickly change the subject.

"Huh?" Chris said. "Oh yeah! Our next contestant is another superhero, but he's a little different than most. While most heroes fight for reasons like justice, freedom and everything that's right, this guy simple does it for fun. Give it up for Saitama!"

The next helicopter landed and out came a man who despite being bald still looked like he was only around 25 years old. He was wearing a yellow suit with red gloves and red boots, as well as a white cape.

"… Yo." The bald superhero said.

None of the other contestant were really to impressed by Saitama.

Well, all except one.

' _Wha? What is this!?_ ' Vegeta was thinking to himself _. 'I can't get a clear fix on this guy's power level. It feels almost bottomless!'_

Despite Vegeta trying to stay calm, Saitama saw him sweating a little and asked " Are you alright pal?"

Vegeta quickly tried to go back to his usual arrogant self. "Of-Of course I'm fine!" Vegeta said hoping nobody else was noticing that he was losing his cool.

"… Ok." Saitama said before walking back to the rest of the group.

"All right, our next contestant is a lawyer who works for the Phoenix Wright Anything Agency and she … " Chris paused himself to look if he read that correctly.

"… Wait. So I actually get to hurt a lawyer on this show?" Chris said while wiping away a tear that came out of his eye. " Dreams can come true! Give it up for Athena Cykes!".

The next helicopter landed and out came a girl with long orange hair in a single ponytail. She was wearing a yellow jacket with underneath a white shirt with a blue tie. She was also wearing a yellow skirt and some strange device around her neck.

Athena looked at the other competitors and said "Hello everyone. I'm Athena. It' nice to meet you all" .

"Nice-to-meet-you-all!". The strange device around her neck said while showing a happy emoji face.

"What's the purpose of that little device?" Peridot asked

"Oh, this is Widget." She said while holding the device in her hand. "She's a AI created to help me figure out people's emotion so I can better understand their psychology. She also somethings says what I'm thinking."

"Psychology?" Chris asked. "Ah man. I thought you were a lawyer. Not a psychologist. Ugh, guess it was too good to be true." He said clearly disappointed.

"Oh actually, I am a lawyer. I just use psychology to better understand the witnesses. Wait, why would you care if I were a psychologist or lawyer?" She asked Chris while looking suspiciously at him.

"Uh, no reason." Chris said as he was once again super happy.

"Anyway, our next contestant comes all the way from the underground. He's a talking skeleton that doesn't understand the meaning of the words 'Enough Puns!', say hello to Sans."

Out of the helicopter came a short but width build skeleton that was wearing an unzipped blue hoodie with a with shirt underneath it, black shorts and blue slippers.

"Sup!" The skeleton said to his fellow contestants.

"Another talking skeleton?" Usopp asked. "And here I thought Brook was the only one."

"Sans, do you think you have a change of winning the million dollars?" Chris asked the talking skeleton.

Sans looked at Chris and said "Oh, I'm not too worried. I'm pretty sure I'll be **cruising** to victory real easy."

…

Everybody including Chris was just staring at Sans like "… Really." Nobody except for Happy was laughing while Peridot and Heavy didn't get it.

 ***(Confession seat)**

"I **s there some kind of rule in the universe that says that all walking talking skeletons have to make stupid jokes?" Usopp said clearly not pleased with Sans pun.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession seat)**

 **Marinette was holding her hand against her face and said. "I already have to listen to enough puns from Chat Noir. I can do without Sans his, thank you very much."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris was still staring at Sans when he said "… And after that terrible pun we are ready to introduce our next contestant. She's the princess of the fire nation and daughter of fire lord Ozai. She's an extremely powerful fire bender and you don't ever wanna find yourself on her bad side, here's Princess Azula!

Out of the next helicopter came a black haired girl dressed in red armor. On her head was a crown shaped like fire.

"So you guys will be my competition during this contest? I'm sure we will all have a nice time." She said while having a very creepy laugh on her face. As she was walking towards to group, the other contestants simply couldn't help feeling more than a little creeped out by her.

Roman looked at Azula as she joined the group and said."(whistle noise), Now that's one lady you wanna keep an eye out for."

"Indeed." Itachi responded.

As Azula had joined the group, Chris looked at his sheet to see who was up next " Our next contestant is a man from Springfield who works at a nuclear power plant. He has 3 children and likes to eat pretty much everything. Say hello to Homer Simpsons."

The helicopter landed and it's pilot showed a sign of relieve that he was able to drop this guy of before his weight caused the entire helicopter to fall down. A yellow-colored man came out of the helicopter wearing sunglasses and a swimming pants. His head was mostly bald except for 2 hairs on his front head.

 ***(confession seat)**

" **When I first saw Homer, I thought he had stolen me hairstyle. Then I saw that he wasn't completely bald so I'm alright now." Saitama said as expressionless as ever.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Woohoo! It's time for vacation!" Homer said before diving head first in to the pool, causing a large number of the contestants to become wet.

"… Hey? How come you guys aren't swimming and enjoying your vacation?" Homer asked the other contestants.

"Vacation? What are you talking about? Were here to compete in a reality TV show." Crow responded.

"Yeah me too. I'm competing in Total Drama Vacation." Homer said making the other contestants more confused.

"Total Drama … Vacation?" Chris asked Homer.

"Yeah see? It says so on this contract." Homer said while handing over the contract to Chris.

"Uh, how is that thing not wet?" Chef asked.

"Never mind that Chef. Let's see…" Chris said before starting to read the contract. He quickly saw that somebody had replaced certain words on the contract with bright colored stickers. So were for instance the words "Ultimate Crossover" replaced with a sticker that had the word "Vacation" on it.

"… Well Mr. Simpsons. Looks like somebody put sticker words on this contract, replacing quite a number of words." Chris said as he was removing the stickers one by one.

"Wait what? Let me see that." He said before reading the contract and releasing what he signed in for. He also realized who put those stickers there to begin with.

"Why you little … . " Homer starting saying before realizing that Bart wasn't there se he couldn't strangle him.

"… Well I guess that I'm taking the helicopter back home then." Homer said before he watched his helicopter take off into the sky again.

Chris looked back at Homer and said "Sorry pal. You still signed the contract. Meaning you now have no choice but to stay here."

"D'OH!" Homer said out loud.

"And after that humorous introduction. It's time for our next contestant. In his world he is a wizard feared by pretty much everyone. He is so evil infect that speaking his name alone would give them to freights, so they started calling him things like "You-Know-Who ", ""He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" and "The Dark Lord". However since we are not in his world, feel free to name him whatever you want. Here's Lord Voldemort!"

A helicopter landed and out came a man with extremely pale skin. His head was completely bald and he had a very weird looking noise (Is that even a noise?). He was wearing black robes and he was holding a magic wand in his hand.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **OK, NOW THAT GUY DEFFINTLY STOLE MY HAIR STYLE!" Saitama said angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

The evil wizard looked at Chris and said. "You know, you could simply declare me the winner now. You know as well as I do that nobody here can possible best me!"

Chris looked at the evil wizard and said "If I did that then I wouldn't get paid by my manager so no. Besides, why does an all-powerful wizard like you need money for anyway?"

" Oh I have my reasons." Voldemort said while looking away from Chris.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **What that fool doesn't release is that I'm not in this contest to try and become rich." The wizard said while holding his wand. "I want to study the contestants. See how they act, what their strengths and weaknesses are. After that, I shall use my dark magic to travel to their worlds and then conquer every single one of them. HAHAHAHAHAHA!."**

 **RING RING**

" **HAHAHA-….huh?**

 **RING RING**

 **RING RI- " Who dares to interrupt the dark lord while he's having an evil monologue!?" Voldemort said to the guy on the phone.**

" **Uh, yeah Voldie? This is the manager speaking. Just a little piece of advice for in the future. If you're going to formulate an evil plan to take over multiple worlds, don't say it on a TV show that gets broadcast to most of those worlds!" The manager said to the Dark Lord.**

" **Okay, that was all, bye!" The manager said before hanging up the phone.**

…

…

" **Well (Censored Word)!" The wizard said while looking directly at the camera.**

 ***(End confession)**

"… Hey, I just thought of something. What actually is preventing me from using my magic to torture you and simple force you to declare me the winner?" Voldemort said while pointing his wand to Chris.

"Oh, well you see Voldie. The manager figured that since there are more than a couple of members on this show who can kill me whenever they want, I needed some extra protection." Chris said while It looked like he was going to grab something out of his shirt.

"And what kind of protection did the manager give you ? Voldemort asked him still ready to use his wand against him.

"Start speaking a spell and you'll find out." Chris said trying not to back down from the evil wizard.

While Lord Voldemort was confident that Chris was bluffing , he soon realized that without him there would be no show. And that would mean that the wizards grand plan would become way more complicated.

"… Fine then. I'll play your silly little game Muggle. For now." The wizard said before walking to the other contesters.

Roman looked at the wizard and thought to himself _' Hm. Now there's a guy that could either mean trouble for me, or be useful to me.'_

Chef walked up to Chris and said "Wow Chris. Gotta hand It to you. That was impressive. Weren't you scared of that guy at all?"

Chris looked at Chef and said " Ha, of course not!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I think I just (censored word) my pants." Chris said letting all of his fear finally out.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Voldemort , while going to join the group suddenly eyeballed at Sunset Shimmer. "Hmm, interesting." He said to himself before joining the group.

"Only four people left so let's continue." Chris said happily they were almost done." Our next contestant is a member of the Teen Titans and a strict vegetarian. He can turn into pretty much any animal there exists, meet Beast Boy!".

The next helicopter was approaching the ship, but I didn't need to land because it's passenger decided to turn into a hawk and fly to the ship himself.

Once the hawk landed he turned back into his human form. The boy in question had green skin and green hair. He was wearing a black-purple collared outfit along with a silver belt ,white gloves and purple-black boots.

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO sisters!" he said before running of to some of the ladies in the group.

"How about one of you girls goes on a stroll around the ship with me? Get to know one another? Maybe even kiss?" he said to the girls before taking out a small bottle of mouth deodorant and blow it into his mouth.

"… Uh that's very nice and all, but I think I wanna hang out with the other girls for now." Sunset said while taking a small step backwards.

"Yeah uh sorry, but I already have my eyes on someone." Marinette said while also taking a step backwards

"… You talking to me little men?" Azula said clearly not wanting anything to do with the Titan.

"… Ah man!" Beast Boy said in disappointment.

 ***( Confession seat)**

 **Beast Boy looked at the camera and said "Being in this contest with a change of winning 1 million dollars is nice an all, but before I left I made a little bet with Cyborg. You see I was talking about how I would defiantly find a girlfriend on this show and then Cyborg simply started laughing at me. So he and I made a bet. If I can manage to kiss one of these girls before I have to leave the show, then Cyborg has to do everything I want for an entire month while wearing a pink dress! … Of course, if I don't manage to kiss at least one girl then I'll be the one working for him in a dress. So If I can't manage to win this contest, at least I can try to get a nice backup price."**

 ***(End confession)**

Beast Boy went to stand next to Sans who said "Oh, what's wrong buddy. Feeling a little **green**?"

And again everybody just sighted at Sans terrible pun while Happy was ones again laughing out loud. In the meantime, another helicopter had landed on the platform. However instead of dropping a person, it simply dropped of a dark blue motorcycle.

"Alright guys, meet the next contestant, Arcee!" Chris said while the other contestants looked confused at the motorcycle.

"… Wait! We have to compete against a motorcycle?" Crow said while being as confused as everyone else. "I mean, don't get me wrong. It's certainly a nice looking motorcycle and I should know … but really?"

"Yes really. Now if you just allow me to explain … " But before Chris could, Hawkeye decided to take the motorcycle out for a test drive.

"Ah Yeah! Now this is what I call a fine tuned machine!" Hawkeye said before noticing that the motorcycle wouldn't start up.

"… Hey! What's wrong with this thing?" Hawkeye said while trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Hey get off of her! That's not a motorcycle, that's … " but before Chris could answer the motorcycle suddenly threw Hawkeye off of her before transforming into an entirely different form.

The motorcycle had turned into a huge female looking robot with blue eyes. She had a blue paint job and certain pink outlines.

"… THAT MOTORCYCLE IS A ROBOT!?" Crow asked in disbelief.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" yelled Usopp, Beast Boy, Happy and Natsu as their eyes had turned to stars. But Natsu only managed to keep his excitement up for 5 seconds before falling on the ground again because of his motion sickness.

"Oh, please. She's not a robot! She's clearly some kind of biomechanical lifeform." Peridot said causing Arcee to look directly at her.

"She's … actually right. Name is Arcee and I'm an Autobot from Cybertron.

 ***(Confession seat)(Since Arcee is a little bit too big to put in the outhouse, we've made a confession three for her instead)**

" **You see. Ever since we managed to bring life back to Cybertron, we've been trying to restore the planet back to its former glory. Unfortunately those repairs aren't exactly cheap, so the money from this show is more then welcome." Arcee said while leaning against the confession three.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright Arcee, please turn back into a motorcycle. There's already enough weight on the ship as is." Chris said before Arcee started turning back into a motorcycle and joined the group.

"Aw men! Now I'm really disappointed I couldn't bring my ride along." Crow said in disappointment.

"… Hey wait a minute? Where's Hawkeye?" Cassie asked.

Just then Hawkeye came back on the ship being completely covered in sea water.

He was spitting out some sea water while trying to say "Pfft, that's the last time I step on a motorcycle … Well at least for today."

"Alright, now for our next contestant. The next contestant is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful Beyblader in existence . He blades using a powerful Beyblade called L-Drago. Here is Ryuga!.

The helicopter touched out and out came a man with both an angry and crazy look in his eyes. He had white hair with a red streak in it. He was wearing a white goat as a cape with a black shirt underneath it, black pants and he was also wearing a golden dragon headwear on his head. On his left arm was a golden bey holder that contained his all-powerful Bey, L-Drago Destructor.

"You're kidding right? This is my competition? Please, none of these guys here can possible defeat me and L-Drago!" he said while taking his bey out of his golden bey holder and then showing it to the others.

"… You're kidding right?" Hawkeye said while he was still wet from his dip in the ocean. "You're gonna try and beat us with a TOY!? First we had that long-noised guy's slingshot and now he have a guy with a spinning TOLL!? Is there anyone else here who uses a kid's toy to fight with?"

To those words Marinette simply responded by giving an angry stare at Hawkeye.

"L-Drago Destructor is more than just an ordinary toy! In fact, L-Drago is so powerful people used to create wars with this thing!" The Beyblader said in an angry tone but the others didn't know if he was simply making a joke, or being serious.

"Oh yeah? If your toy is so powerful than why don't you show us?" Hawkeye dared Ryuga.

"Very well. Maybe after a little demonstration of my power you will show me some more respect!" Ryuga said before proceeding to put the bey in his bey-launcher. He then took aim at the helicopter that had brought him here.

Ryuga looked at his target and yelled " LET IT-"

"NO WAIT!" Chris said in an attempt to stop Ryuga.

"RIIIIIIP!" which he unfortunately failed at.

The pilot of the helicopter quickly managed to get out of his helicopter before the bey almost effortlessly broke through the helicopters front window. The bey then proceed to keep striking the helicopter over and over again from the inside until it eventually exploded. L-Drago then returned to his masters hand without so much as a scratch.

"Now do you understand my power!" Ryuga yelled at Hawkeye who was simply standing there baffled.

" Very nice!" Chris said in a calm tone before turning into his usual angry self "NOW HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE ON THIS THING!"

"Uh actually Chris. Since your manager was the one who rented it, he'll have to pay for the damage." Athena said still in awe of what that little toy managed to do.

"… Well, looks like you'll have to give me my ten bucks back." Crow said to Cassie

"What? Why?" Cassie asked Crow

"Well you said that ONE of those helicopter would get destroyed, but now TWO were destroyed instead. So technically , that means I won the bet!" Crow said while looking at Cassie with a smart look in his eyes.

" Ugh fine!" Cassie said before giving the money back to Crow.

"… WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT! NOW BOTH LANDINGPLATFORMS ARE USELESS BECAUSE OF THESE DESTROYED HELICOPTERS AND WE STILL HAVE ONE CONTESTANT THAT NEEDS TO LAND. NOW WHAT DO WE-" before Chris could finish his sentence somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, if you mean me then don't worry. I'm already here!" a weird looking badger like girl said.

She had orange fur with long thick hair on the back of her head, two brown stripes across each of her eyes and bushy round ears that reach the end of her hair. She was wearing a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together.

"… Huh? How did you get here!?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Oh I just jumped through a plot hole. … Well? Aren't you going to introduce me?" The badger girl said.

Chris was still looking confused at the badger girl before facing the others again and introducing Sticks. "… So. This is our last contestant! She lives on an island in the middle of the ocean and used to live alone in the jungle until she met her friends. Give it up for Sticks. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to call the insurance company again to see if these helicopters are insured against … toy damage."

"Okay, before I join you guys there is one thing I must ask." She said rather seriously."… Are any of you aliens?"

While most of the contestants looked at the badger confused, Vegeta and Peridot both hold up their hands while Arcee was simply constantly lighting up her front lamps.

"… Wait really?" the badger girl asked surprised.

"Well … yeah. So what?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I mean were all from different universes so I suppose you could say that were technically all aliens." Peridot said.

"…. Huh." The badger girl replied.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **Well, that was weird. I'm used to people simply looking at me like I'm an idiot instead of giving me an actual answer. Especially a yes!" The badger girl said while writing something on a piece of paper.**

 ***(End confession)**

"… I See. Alright till next time. … Yes I'll properly be calling you guys way more in the near future." Chris said before hanging up his cellphone. "Alright now that we have finally introduced everyone, it's time for us to decide the teams." Chris said happily he was finally done introducing everyone.

"Wait a minute 1, 2 3 …. There are 25 of us. How are you going to splits us up into 2 teams?" Aqua asked.

"I guess one team will simply have an extra member." Sunset answered.

"But wouldn't that be just a little bit unfair?" Cassie replied.

"Not as long as I'm on the team with the extra member." Bowser replied.

"Everyone, be quiet please." Chris said. " I shall explain how the teams will be decided during the first challenge of the season! Chef! Bring us to our first stop!"

Chef bowed his head in acknowledgment as he went do the bridge. He then started the ships engine and then they were on their way to the first challenge.

As the ship started moving, Chris said "While we wait to arrive at the first challenge, please go ahead and explore the ship. Go to the restaurant, climb the wall, consider this ship your home away from home … for the next few hours."

"Fe-few hours!? Ho-how long do I need to be on this thing!" Natsu said still being pretty much unable to move because of his motion sickness.

Chris checked his watch and then said "Somewhere around 1 to 5 hours."

"5 HOURS!?" Natsu said before he once again lost his conscious.

As everybody went to explore the ship, Chris was getting ready to close of the first episode.

"Well there you have it folks. We have met all the contestants, but just what is the first challenge going to be? Who will be on who's team? And is somebody already gonna have to go home? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

* * *

 ***(Note from MasterSaixus)**

 **And with that, the first chapter of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover is over. Writing this chapter has been a lot of fun, even though it took a lot more work then I originally thought it would. I hope you guys liked it and please feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. With that all said and done, I hope to see you next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover.**


	5. Chapter 2 : Golden Egg Hunt

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 2 : Golden Egg Hunt**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Previously on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover. We met all 25 contestants that will be participating in this season. And what and interesting bunch we have this time around. Seriously, we have aliens, wizards, superhero's and a whole bunch more. But only one of them can win this show, so let's go and answer the questions that your properly having right now. What exactly is the first challenge going to be? Who's gonna be on who's team? And who's gonna hook up with who? (seriously, you know you're wondering it too) Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que theme song)**

We start the episode back on cruise ship "The Dramatizer", where our contestants have decided to explore the ship and meet with some of the other contestants. They better enjoy their peace while it last, though there is someone to whom this peace can't end fast enough.

"A-are we the-there yet?" The pink haired wizard asked the TV host.

"No." Chris replied.

"A-are we the-there yet?" Natsu asked again.

"No." Chris replied … again.

"A-are we the-there yet?" Natsu asked before Chris finally had enough of hearing the same question for over an hour.

"FOR GODS SAKE, NO!" Chris said before trying to calm himself down. "Look Natsu , I promise I'll let you know when we will arrive at our destination. So for now, simply be QUIET!"

"Fi-fine." Natsu said before fainting again because of his motion sickness.

 ***(Confession seat)**

 **Chris was holding a bag of ice against his head and said "When I heard that Natsu had motion sickness, I thought that would be good for a couple of laughs. I never thought it would give me such a headache."**

 ***(End Confession)**

We go to pool were we see that some of the contestants have decided to go for a dip. The participants in question where Usopp, Beast Boy, Sans, Happy and Sticks.

"So how is your friend doing over there?" Usopp asked the flying cat. "I mean, he's been sitting on that chair looking sick ever since the show started."

"Don't worry too much." Said the cat wearing a swimming suit. "Natsu will be fine as soon as he's on solid ground."

Usopp looked at Natsu and said "Men, it must suck having such a condition. I mean if I had that condition then I would properly not be a pirate right about now."

"How is life as a pirate anyway?" A curious Beast Boy asked.

"Oh it's amazing!" Usopp said while reminiscing the countless adventures he and his friends have had. "We've been on all kinds of crazy island like one with dinosaurs, one that was flying in the sky, heck. We even went to an island that was located on the back of a giant elephant."

"An island on the back of a giant elephant? I'm pretty sure that you made that one up." Said Beast Boy.

"What? No! I mean … I know it's sounds unbelievable but it's the truth!" Usopp said trying to convince Beast Boy that he was telling the truth.

Suddenly a small skeleton guy came out from underwater and said "Hey, can you guys be a little more quiet. All this **nose** of yours is ruining my swimming practice"

…

And again everyone was silenced because of Sans bad pun.

… Well almost everyone.

"HAHAHA **nose** of yours … HAHAHAHA. That was hilarious!" Happy said while trying to contain his laughter.

Both Usopp and Beast Boy looked at Happy and said "NO IT WASN'T!".

Suddenly they all heard a certain badger girl yelling "CANNONBALL!". Even though the splash wasn't that big, it was big to make water splash on all the other swimmers faces.

"Pfft, hey Sticks! Next time warn us before you do that!" an angry Usopp yelled before realizing something "… Hey wait. This swimming pool doesn't have a springboard. So how did you manage to fall from so high?"

"Oh, just jumped through a plot hole again." Sticks answered

"A what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Never mind." Sticks said before diving underneath the water again.

"… You know. Out of everyone here, I think Sticks is the craziest. Heck, she's almost as crazy as my captain … almost." Usopp said to Beast Boy.

"Maybe, but at least she is the good kind of crazy and not the evil kind." Beast Boy said.

Usopp responded by saying " Speaking of which, I wonder what that bald wizard is doing right now."

We then switch over the restaurant were most of the competitors were currently located. Voldemort was currently listening to Vegeta telling some interesting stories.

"… And then. Instead of making me immortal, those idiots used the dragon balls to wish the Namekian back to live." Vegeta was telling to a group existing out of Lord Voldemort, Aqua, Peridot, and Athena. He was originally not going to tell them anything but since they kept talking about their past's and how crazy they sounded, he decided to just throw his one in the mix.

"… So let me get this straight. In your universe, there are 7 dragon balls and if you can collect them all, they can fulfill any wish?" Athena asked.

"Like bringing people back to live?" Aqua asked.

"… AND MAKING THEM IMMORTAL?!" Lord Voldemort said with quite a lot of anger in his voice.

"That's correct. I myself was ones brought back to live thanks to the dragon balls. And Kakarot has told me stories of one of his former villains that used the dragon balls to become immortal." Vegeta said noticing that Voldemort seemed quiet interested in the whole immortality thing. " … Why are you so curious about that?" Vegeta asked the dark wizard.

"… Uh, no reason." The dark wizard said trying to look uninterested.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **ARE YOU (censored word) KIDDING ME! I had to go through I don't know how much trouble to become immortal and all this guy has to do is gather 7 balls and WISH FOR IT! Note to self, go to his world first!" Voldemort said while looking angrily at the camera.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile at the food stand, Homer and Heavy were looking for something to eat. While homer decided to pick the entire dish of donuts with him, Heavy took the one filled with sandwiches.

"Sandwich is best dish!" Heavy yelled at Homer.

"No way ,man. Donuts are way better!" Homer yelled at Heavy.

Their argument was loud enough to gain the attention of Ryuga and Azula.

"Huh, look at those idiot's arguing over there. There acting as if they can possibly eat that much food own their own!". The Beyblader told the Fire Princess.

"Oh never mind those two. I'm certain they will be out of this contest soon enough." Azula said to Ryuga.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How to any of these guys expect to win this thing if they keep talking about useless things." Azula said while looking at her nails. "Oh, well it doesn't matter, there all gonna lose to me anyway."**

 ***(End Confession)**

We now switch over to another group in the restaurant existing out of Crow, Sunset Shimmer, Saitama, Marinette and Tikki who were all laughing at one of the stories that Crow was telling them.

"No, I'm serious. My butt was sore for at least a week!" Crow said while reminiscing about some of the things he and his friends did.

Sunset was trying her hardest to contain her laughter "Haha, wow. You sure have some interesting friends Crow."

Crow looked at Sunset and said "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to trade them for any other."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I have to admit. So far, I have not met a single person on this ship that I don't like. Take Crow for instance. Despite his rebel look he actually cares a lot about his friends. Sigh, I just hope they won't think differently of me when they hear about what I did in the past." Sunset said while looking a little worried.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'll admit. I'm kinda starting to like these guys. Sure there no Yusei and Jack but at least they know how to have a good time. Just a shame I can't duel with any of them. I'm kinda starting to think I brought this thing along for nothing." Crow said while looking at his duel disk.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile Homer and Heavy were still arguing until suddenly Bowser came along, took the plates from both Homer and Heavy and then proceeded to eat both plates of food all by himself.

Homer looked at the King of the Koopas and said "Hey! Those were my donuts!"

"And my Sandwiches!" said an angry Heavy.

"I just did you two a favor. Had I not eaten them, then they would have gotten cold." Bowser said trying to outsmart Homer and Heavy

"Oh ok, then it's all-… Wait a minute! Donuts are supposed to be cold!" Homer yelled at the giant turtle.

"As are Sandwiches!" Heavy said.

"Oh yeah? What are you two gonna do about it!" He said challenging Homer and Heavy.

Homer looked at bowser for a second and then said "… Uh, getting some more?".

While Homer was slowly backing away from the giant turtle, Heavy took his minigun and said "NOBODY TOUCHES MY SANDWICHES!"

"Bring it tough guy!" Bowser yelled at Heavy.

Before they could fight however they were both bumped on the head by Vegeta, causing them both to lose consciousness.

"Can you guys even try to be quiet! I was just about to tell the others the story of how I defeated Kararot!" he said before walking back to his group who looked in awe as Vegeta had just managed to knock out the two biggest guys in the competition without much effort. Itachi witnessed this while standing alone in the corner.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Vegeta strikes me as the kind of guy who's well aware of how strong he is. That's certainly a good thing to know, but it can also make someone to overconfident of their own abilities. After all, from what I have seen of the challenges that were done in the former seasons of this show, strength is far from everything." Itachi said while being as emotionless as ever.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back on the main-deck of the ship, Hawkeye, Tracer and Cassie were climbing the climbing wall while Roman and Arcee were simply watching from the sidelines.

"I betcha 10 bucks that I can get faster to the top then you 2 can." A confidant Tracer said to both Hawkeye and Cassie.

"You're on girl. There's no way you'll get to the top faster than me!" Hawkeye responded.

"True, but I'm certain I'll get to the top long before you do!" Cassie responded to Hawkeyes comment.

"Alright then loves, on three. One … two … three!" said Tracer before Hawkeye and Cassie started climbing the wall at record pace.

Unfortunately, when you can simply blink your way to the top, it doesn't really matter how fast you go.

"Yay, I win!" said tracer as she was standing on top of the climbing wall.

"Wait what! That's not fair!" yelled Cassie as she managed to get to the top seconds before Hawkeye did.

"Yeah! If I knew we were allowed to do that, I'd have simple used my arrows to get the top!" Hawkeye said while finishing in dead last.

"I said the first one to get on top of the climbing wall would win. I never said you had to climb up." Tracer said still happy about her victory.

"Men, look at those three. Acting like little children." Roman said to Arcee.

"I thought you humans liked competition." Arcee responded to Roman.

"Perhaps. But at the end of the day, competition will only get in the way of achieving your goals. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to the restaurant." Roman said before heading out. Leaving the motorcycle Arcee to watch the other contesters at the climbing wall.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I've been going over the other competitors and have been trying to figure out who I should try to get rid of first. A giant transforming robot like Arcee would defiantly make for a great threat, but there are still plenty of powerful opponents to choose from. Oh decisions, decisions …" Roman said while constantly throwing his hat in the air.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody (except Natsu) was enjoying their time on the ship until suddenly an announcement came through the ship's speakers. Of course the announcement came from none other the Chris Mclean.

"Alright contestants. After a 5 hour ride it is finally time to start the first challenge! Everyone, start gathering on the main deck and I shall explain the ru-" Chris was saying before suddenly a badger girl came waltzing in and took the microphone form Chris.

"Alright all you spies who are hiding on the ship. I know your there so you might as well come out of hiding!" Sticks yelled trough the speakers causing everybody to get confused.

Heavy who just as Bowser was just regaining his consciousness when he heard Sticks announcement "Spies!? Where?" Heavy said picking up his minigun and looking at all directions.

"Don't worry big guy. Pretty sure it's just badger girl imagining things." said Roman who had just entered the restaurant.

"Phew, that's a relief." Heavy said before putting his minigun back on his back.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **In Heavy's line of work, saying that there is a spy nearby normally doesn't mean anything good. Especially since Heavy's usually the first one they try to get." Heavy said while holding a bag of ice on his head.**

 ***(End confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How DARE that runt hit me in the head like that!" an angry Bowser was shouting while holding a bag of ice on his head. "I'll have my revenge against that guy, just wait and see!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Sticks give me that microphone!" an angry Chris was shouting.

"But how else am I supposed to warn everybody of the spies onboard!" Sticks said to Chris.

"THERE ARE NO … sigh, just go back to the main deck Sticks." Chris said while trying to suppress his headache.

"Alright fine." A defeated Sticks said before heading back to the main deck.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm gonna have a lot of headache's this season, aren't I?" Chris said while once again holding a bag of ice against his head.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody was gathered on the main deck when they suddenly saw an island getting closer and closer. The island in question wat completely overgrown with plant life and there was a mountain on the left side of it.

"Island ahead!" said a screaming Usopp.

"We can all see it. No need to scream it out!" yelled Peridot who was standing next to Usopp while he was shouting.

Usopp looked down on Peridot and said "Sorry, force of happed."

"All right everyone. That over there is going to be the island were your first challenge is going to take place. And because of the nature of the task that you'll have to do while on that island, we have decided to name this place 'Golden Egg Island'!" Chris said expecting everyone to be amazed at the title.

But nobody was amazed.

… at all.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Seriously, Golden Egg Island? Who on earth would come up with such a ridiculous name for an island!" Sticks said before noticing that the reader was giving Sticks a weird look. "…What?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Maybe we will be more amazed by the name if you'd tell us what the challenge is!" said an impatient getting Hawkeye.

"Alright fine. For this challenge you will all be competing against one another. Your mission? To find one of these!" Chris said while showing the competitors a golden egg the size of a person's hand with his face engraved on it." These golden Chris eggs are hidden all over the island. Ones you find one, you must bring the egg back with you to the ship which in a little while will move to the other side of the island. Unlike the egg that I have in my hand right now, the eggs on the island contain something special. However you are not allowed to open your egg until all 24 have been found and returned to the ship."

"Wait 24? But there are 25 of us. So does that mean ..." before Athena could finish her sentence Chris confirmed her suspicious.

"That's right everyone. There are only 24 eggs hidden on that island. Meaning which ever one of you returns to the ship without an egg or doesn't return at all, will be the first person to be eliminated from the contest!"

Everyone took a collected breath .

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So for the first challenge we don't get to vote of who has to leave? It's gonna be the one person that won't be able to find an egg?" a nervous getting Marinette said.**

" **Don't worry Marinette, there are 24 eggs hidden on that island. The change that we'll be the ones who won't find one is very small." Tikki said to try and make Marinette less nervous.**

" **Sigh, you're right Tikki. I'm sure we'll be able to find an egg no problem." said Marinette as she was getting more confident for the challenge.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME! That's the first thing we have to do! Find an egg! I thought we were gonna fight one another, not hunt for something to eat!" an angry looking Vegeta said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **So the one person that doesn't return to the ship has to leave, does he?" Azula said while holding her hand against her chin. "Guess I know what to do during this challenge."**

 ***(End confession)**

Chris took a signal gun from Chef and said "And those are pretty much all the rules. Oh and for those of you that need to be reminded. There will be NO KILLING during this challenge or ANY challenge for that matter. Doing so will have seriously consequences. Now if there are no more questions, let the challenge begi-". Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Cassie.

"Wait a minute … Let's say that I manage to find an egg, but before I manage to get to the ship someone else steals it from me. Is that allowed?" Cassie asked Chris.

Chris wanted to give Cassie an angry look but then released that that was actually a very good question. "Well, I never said that the contestants weren't allowed to steal the eggs from other contestants. So yeah, you're allowed to steal the eggs from other players as long as you are on the island. One's someone has made it back to the ship with their egg however, that egg will belong to that person and you won't be able to steal it anymore."

"… Did you just make that rule up by yourself?" Hawkeye asked.

Chris looked at Hawkeye and said "… Maybe. Anyway, now that there are no more questions let the challenge begi-" Chris was ones again interrupted, this time by Saitama.

"Aren't you first gonna bring the ship closer to the island? I mean the ship is still at least 300 meters away from the coast." Saitama said making the smart observation.

"He's right. Why are we still so far away from the island?" Athena asked.

Chris looked at the contestants and said " Sigh, that's because we're not going to go closer to the island. You're all just gonna have to get to the island from here."

"WHAT!?" a few of the contestants yelled.

"Are you serious! Why don't you just bring us in closer?" asked an upset Crow.

Chris looked at Crow and said "Because otherwise it wouldn't be any fun! But I'm not an unreasonable man. I promise that when I come to pick you up, the ship will lay closer to the shore. You happy now?"

"But how are we even supposed to get to the shore from here?" Homer asked.

Chris was starting to get impatient and said "I don't know. Just use whatever method you want!"

"Anyway, this conversation has gone on long enough. The challenge begins … Now!" Chris said before shooting the signal flare high up in the air, meaning the challenge had officially begun.

"This is ridiculous, how are we even supposed to get to the island from he-" before Crow could finish his sentence however, Natsu flew by thanks to the help of Happy.

"Golden Diner Island or whatever you're called, here I come! Happy let's find that stupid egg before anyone else does." said Natsu to his flying companion.

"Aye sir!" said the Blue flying get to Natsu.

"… Well that's one way to do it." Crow said.

"… Wait, so that guy gets motion sick from being on a helicopter and a boat, but he has no problem with being flown around by that cat? … HOW?" asked Cassie while trying to figure out an answer.

Nobody responded however and Vegeta decided not to be the last one on the island as he quickly flew past Natsu and arrived on the island first.

"Wait what?!" asked Natsu as he saw Vegeta get to the island before he did. "Come on Happy. Faster! I still wanna be the first one to find an egg and return it to the boat."

"Aye sir! … But wait, doesn't that mean that one's your back on the ship you'll simply have motion sickness again?" Asked Happy.

"… Uh, on second thought. There's no need to come in first if we simply have to find an egg right?" said Natsu while trying not to think too much about returning to the ship.

All the other competitors who can fly decided to take off as well. Beast Boy simply turned into an eagle again while Aqua summoned her armor and used her flying vehicle to get to the island. Lord Voldemort jumped off the ship before turning himself into dark smoke and them simply flew towards the island. Next up was Azula who used her fire bending to shoot herself like a rocket towards the island, which also created a huge burn spot on the deck of the ship. Finally, Tracer made her way to the island by constantly blinking until she was there.

"Well of course everyone who can fly is gonna fly towards the Island." Hawkeye said. "I mean it's not like you can just walk towards it."

Not two seconds, Itachi jumped out of the boat and into the sea. But instead of sinking, he was using his chakra control to simply stand on the water as if it were solid ground. He then proceeded to run towards the island , Ninja Style.

"… Okay, so ninja's can walk on water apparently." Hawkeye said while looking at Itachi." But at least nobody is doing anything stupid like jump towards the island.

And right on que, Saitama decided to take a massive jump towards the Island, tough he overdid it a little and ended up right in the middle of the jungle.

"… Okay, so apparently you can just jump towards the island." Hawkeye said while he was still shocked about how far Saitama had managed to jump.

"Well, those guys can go to the island however they want. I'm going to old fashion way" Cassie said before jumping in to the sea and then started swimming towards the island.

"Well how are the rest of us gonna get there?" Athena asked.

"Just try and use this thing Steven ones told me. Imagination." Peridot said before using her metal powers to take the letter D out of the ships name sign. She then jumped on it and used it to simply fly towards the island.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE A PIECE OF THE SHI-" Chris yelled before realizing that Peridot could no longer hear him. " Well, looks like I'm calling the insurance company again."

"Hey Peridot, thanks for the assist!" yelled Hawkeye before shooting one of his grappling hook arrows towards Peridot while she flying towards the island. The arrow got stuck in the metal letter and then Hawkeye simply hold on to the rope and took a ride along with Peridot.

Marinette looked at Hawkeye and then back to Tikki. "Looks like I'll have to thank Hawkeye for giving me a great idea as well. Tikki, Spots on!"

And just like that, Tikki got absorbed into one of Marinette's earrings. Her ordinary clothes were suddenly getting replaced by a red stretch suit with black dots on it. She put her hands over her face and when she started to remove them, a red mask appeared with black dots on it.

Ladybug took a big swing with her yoyo and manage to wrap it up in the giant D letter that Peridot was currently flying.

As she was pulling herself towards the flying letter Hawkeye looked at her and her yoyo. "… Really? You have a yoyo as a wea-"

Before Hawkeye could finish his sentence however, Ladybug looked at him and said "Don't-you-start!"

Hawkeye, who decided to better shut his mouth looked up to Peridot and said "Hey! You were right! Imagination can sure be useful!"

Peridot looked down and saw the two superheroes tagging along with her.

"Hey! I never said you could tag along with me!" Peridot said as she was constantly moving around to try and throw Hawkeye and Ladybug off of her flying letter.

"Stop! If you keep doing that you'll end up throwing yourself overboard before us!" Ladybug said while trying not to let go of her yoyo.

"Just let us tag along and we'll all arrive at the Island safe and sound, Okay?" Hawkeye said backing up Ladybug's argument.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Peridot was moving a small coin around while saying "I have only recently discovered my megnatic powers, so I didn't exactly knew what the best way was to get those 2 clods of my platform. I decided not to risk falling into the ocean just to get rid of those stowaways."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Urgh, fine! But don't expect me to help you out again when were on the island!" Peridot said as she stopped shaking the metal letter around and headed straight towards the island.

Hawkeye looked back at the ship before yelling "Hey Usopp! How's that little slingshot gonna help you out now?"

Usopp looked mad at Hawkeye and said "That's it! I'm going to that island right now!"

Usopp then proceed to take his slingshot out of his bag along with some seeds. He took aim at the boat and yelled "Midori Boshi : Fan Grass". And just like that, giant grass was coming out of the boat which were shaped like fans. He then proceeded to aim his slingshot at the sea and then yelled "Midori Boshi : Boaty Banana!". Just before the seed hit the sea, it turned into a banana shaped boat. Usopp then jumped into the boat along with some of the Fan Grass.

"It may not be the fastest way to the island but at least I won't drown trying to swim towards it. Now let's go- whoa hey!" Usopp said before realizing that Crow, Sunset, Athena, Sans and Ryuga decided to jump on the banana boat as well.

Usopp looked at the 5 passengers and said "Hey! This is my boat! I never said you guys could come onboard!"

Ryuga just looked at Usopp and said "And what are you gonna do about it? There are 5 of us on this thing and only one of you. Now if you don't wanna get thrown overboard, I suggest you start pedaling."

Sunset looked mad at Ryuga before switching to Usopp and said "Look. If you help us get to the island, then we'll own you a favor. Is that acceptable?"

Usopp thought about it for a while before saying "Alright fine. But you guys better peddle as well. Good thing I brought a lot of spare fan grass with me."

They started peddling and the boat started traveling at quite a good pace.

"Alright, now were talking!" said Crow before looking back on the boat. "Wonder how those guys are gonna get to the Island tough."

"Hey get back! I wanna be in the banana boat to! … Hmm, banana boat." Said homer before making the trademark noise that he makes whenever he's thinking of something delicious.

"Too late, looks like they already left." Said Roman who was standing next to Chris.

"Well great. Now there is a huge burn mark on the ship, I'm missing a letter in my ship's sign and there are plants on my deck! What else can you guys do to ruin the ship more." said Chris before realizing that he had just temped faith.

Suddenly everybody heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. They turned around and saw that Arcee was getting ready to jump of the ship at maximum capacity. She drove towards the edge of the boat when suddenly a little badger decided to take Arcee for a ride. Arcee jumped of the boat at max speed before transforming back into robot mode halfway through. She landed just short of the beach and landed in the sea.

"Well, good luck to Chris trying to get rid of those tier marks on his boat." Arcee said before realizing someone had tagged along.

"Hey when did you get there?" Arcee said to Sticks who was currently on Arcee's head.

"Oh I just quickly jumped on you just before you jumped of the ship. Which by the way, was awesome!" Sticks yelled before falling off of Arcee's head and into the sea.

Arcee quickly picked Sticks up and said "Are you crazy?! That was extremely dangerous and stupid."

Sticks spit up some seawater before saying "Hey, that's just what my friends back home say whenever I do something."

"Dangerous?" Arcee asked.

"Oh yeah! That too!" Sticks said before jumping out of Arcee's hand and running towards the jungle.

 ***(Confession Three)**

" **Ugh, and here I thought Miko was reckless." Arcee said while leaning against the three.**

 ***(End confession)**

"… Well it's official. My manager is gonna kill me!" yelled Chris as he was trying to get the tire marks out of the ship's deck.

"I had ENOUGH of this!" Bowser started yelling. " I DEMAND that you provide me with some method of reaching that Island!"

Chris looked at Bowser before realizing something. "… Well I do still have that thing lying around. Hey Chef! Go fetch the you-know-what!"

Chef left for about 10 seconds before returning with a massive catapult.

"We were originally going to use this to launch you guys away after you had been voted off." Chris said before walking towards the catapult. "It should be strong enough to simply launch you guys to the Island."

"… Are you KIDDING ME! There is no way that I, the King of the Koopas, am going to use that thing to get to the isla-" Bowser was saying before being interrupted by the sound of Roman, who had decided to get on the catapult and launched himself towards the island. He landed somewhere in the jungle.

"… Well look at that, it works like a charm." Said Chris while making the catapult ready for the next contestant. "All right, only three contestants left. Who's going first?"

Bowser, Homer and Heavy all looked at each other before they all ran towards the catapult and all somehow managed to get on all. Chris pulled the lever and all 3 of them flew screaming towards the island. The catapult afterword's collapsed because the combined weight of those 3 is way more than any catapult can handle.

Peridot, Marinette and Hawkeye had just gone into the jungle when suddenly Cassie got out of the ocean. " Sigh, that was a good exercise." She said before seeing Usopp, Sans, Crow, Sunset, Athena and Ryuga arrive by boat.

"Wait. There was a boat?" Cassie said while trying to get her hair dry.

"There is now. Hey check that out!" Usopp yelled as he saw Homer, Bowser and Heavy fly screaming towards the jungle. As they landed, a mini quake shocked the entire Island.

"Whoa! Those three sure know how to make a **big** entrance!" Sans said while getting out of the banana shaped boat.

"Enough talk! Were the last ones here and I refuse to be the first one who has to go home!" Ryuga yelled before running into the jungle.

"Hey wait for us!" Usopp yelled before running into the jungle with his travel buddies.

Cassie looked around for a bit before saying "… So am I the only one that actually swam towards the island?" She quickly shrugged it off and was the last contestant to make it in the jungle.

Chris looked at the damage that had been done to the ship and then told Chef "You know. Maybe forcing the contestants to get to the island themselves wasn't such a good idea."

Chef sighed in agreement.

"Well whatever. Get the ship moving towards the back of the island!" Chris said before Chef headed back to the control room.

"Now that the contestants have all made it to the island, it's time to see if they will be able to make it back on the ship. Who will be first one to find their golden Chris e-" Chris said before realizing that the golden Chris egg that he had showed to the other contesters as an example was no longer in his pocket.

"Wha? Where did it go?" Chris looked for 5 more seconds before giving up.

"Well whatever. As I was saying, who will be the first to find a golden Chris egg? Who will get back to the boat first? And who will have to go home? Find out after the break on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!

 ***(Que break)**

Chris is back at the boat still trying to get the tire marks off the ship. "And welcome back to Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Everyone has already made it to the jungle. Now let's see who will be the first one to find an egg."

"HAHA, found one!" Vegeta said while looking at a golden Chris egg that was located in a bush near the mountain. "This is way too easy! At this rate, they might as well just give me the prize money!"

While Vegeta was going to the bush to grab the golden Chris egg, Bowser who landed near Vegeta's location looked at him as he was getting his egg.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **HAHA! Now I'll be able to take revenge on this guy for knocking me out like that." Bowser said before imagining just how he was going to take down Vegeta. "First, I'll sneak close to him. Then, I'll punch him on the head with all my might. Then, while he's unconscious's, I'll grab that egg out of the bush and simply leave him there while I'll make my way back to the ship. It's foolproof!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Bowser was getting closer to Vegeta, ready to knock him out. Unfortunately since Vegeta could feel his presence, he had already lost the element of surprise. That belonged to the screaming Peridot who was running away from a giant centipede with massive fangs while Peridot was holding a golden Chris egg in her hand.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Peridot screamed while running towards Bowser and Vegeta.

Bowser took a look at the giant centipede before saying "Wha-? WHAT IS THAT THING!".

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Chris was looking through some photos and then said "When we created Total Drama Revenge Of the Island, we came across several mutants that we had to deem too dangerous to put in the show. … Yes, they were so dangerous that we weren't allowed to put them in THIS show!" Chris then proceeded to show some pictures of the creatures in question. "There was the giant centipede that we called Centi who had fangs strong enough to crush a stone, a giant copra snake called Acy who could spit acid that was so strong that pretty much everything that came into contact with it melted away, and a giant 3 headed lion called Cuddleface who just has the softest fur imaginable. … Too bad he tried to bite me head off every time I tried to get some fur from him." He said while showing a picture of Cuddleface chasing Chris. "Since we didn't wanna get sued by more natural activists, we decided to simply put them all together on some abended island in the middle of the Atlantic. … I'm guessing this is that island."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Peridot was running towards Vegeta and Bowser with the giant centipede following her. "And here I thought corrupted gems were the worst kinda creature in existence!"

"STOP! Don't run this way! You're gonna make that thing come after us too!" Bowser yelled at Peridot.

"Sigh. Just stand behind me. I'll handle this." Vegeta said while looking rather bored at the giant centipede that was heading his way.

Peridot managed to get behind Vegeta while Bowser decided to try and hide in some bushes nearby. The centipede stopped for a minute to take a good look at Vegeta. Something was scaring Centi so much that she took a few steps back. She however quickly dismissed the feeling and then proceeded to attack Vegeta. She graphed Vegeta with her massive front teeth, but to the creature surprise, Vegeta had simply stopped the attack with nothing but his bare hands.

"You should have listened to your instincts." Vegeta said before swinging Centi around several times before letting go and swinging her off the Island.

"… Wow." Both Bowser and Peridot said with their mouths wide open.

"Well that thing's not coming back anytime soon. Why was that thing even chasing you anyway?" Vegeta asked Peridot.

"Properly because this golden Chris egg was lying between several other eggs that I now assume, belonged to that thing." Peridot said while showing Vegeta the golden Chris egg.

"Makes sense. And why exactly are you here?" Vegeta asked Bowser who was still shocked at the physical feat Vegeta managed to accomplice.

"Oh … you know, just looking for golden Chris eggs." Bowser said before looking at the egg that was still stuck in the bush.

"Well sorry pal, but that egg belongs to me. I'm willing to give it to you of course. If you can beat me." Vegeta said while looking menacingly at Bowser.

Bowser took a big breath before saying "Tha-that won't be ne-necessary. I'll just find another egg!" Bowser then ran as fast as he could back into the jungle.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **On second thought. Revenge is overrated. I'll simply focus on the challenge for now. Though if I had decided to fight Vegeta, he would properly by crying to his mommy right about now hehe!" Bowser said while sweat was still coming out of his face.**

 ***(End Confession)**

We now switch to somewhere in the middle of the jungle. Sunset Shimmer has spotted a golden Chris egg in the top of a three. She decided to climb the three to try and get the egg.

"Almost there … almost … Gotcha!" Sunset said as she was holding the golden Chris egg in her hand.

"Well that was easy. Now I just need to get back on the boat and … " Sunset said before suddenly a crow showed up and quickly graphed the egg out of Sunset's hand.

"Wait no! Get back here with that!" Sunset yelled but unfortunately for her, the crow simply kept flying towards the other side of the island.

"… Urhg! Stupid crow!" Sunset yelled in frustration before realizing that another kind of crow was listening in.

"Hey! What did I do?" Crow asked confused as to why Sunset would insult him.

"Huh? No not you Crow. I meant the crow that suddenly flew off with my egg!" Sunset said before getting out of the three.

"Oh I see! For a second there I thought you were mad at me or something." Crow said while having a smile on his face. "I didn't know that crows lived on tropical islands tough. Maybe it was that guy that can turn into animals who saw you getting the egg and quickly decided to take it from you."

Sunset thought about it for a second before saying " Possibly? I mean, the crow did flew towards the place where were supposed to rendezvous with the ship"

"Well what are we standing around for then? Let's go find ourselves some eggs!" Crow said before running back into the jungle.

"Sigh, well let's just hope that I can find another one quick." Sunset said before also returning to the jungle.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Mistaking my name for that of a bird." Crow said. "Has that ever happened to me before?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Somewhere in the middle of the island. An evil wizard was making his way through the jungle.

"Sigh, this is way too easy for someone as powerful as me." Voldemort said before taking out his wand. He then started concentrating while swinging his wand before saying "Accio Golden Chris Egg!"

And just like that, a golden Chris egg that was located underneath a rock nearby was suddenly teleported from its original position right into Voldemort's hand.

Voldemort looked at the egg before saying "What did I say? Too easy." Voldemort then started making his way back to the ship.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, "The Dramatizer" had managed to get to the rendezvous point. And just like Chris promised, it was now close enough to the beach for people to simply walk towards the tow ladder and climb on board.

"All right, now who do you think is going to show up first? Personally, my money is on that Vegeta guy." Chris said to Chef.

"My money is on the ninja." Chef said.

"Interesting choice. Any particular reason why?" Chris asked;

"Because he's already here." Chef said while pointing towards Itachi who was already at the beach before jumping back on board the ship.

Chris looked at Itachi before saying " … Oh. Well congratulations Itachi. You're the first competitor to return to the ship with his … hang on? Where is your egg?"

Itachi looked at Chris and said "It will be here shortly."

Chris looked confused at Itachi before saying "What? Don't tell me that you think that your egg is just going to fall out of the sky or somethi-." Before Chris could finish his sentence however, a crow showed up with a golden Chris egg in his paws. He dropped the egg and Itachi managed to catch it before the crow went into Itachi's sleeve.

"… All right, never mind." Chris said.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was making his way back to the ship before noticing that strange bottomless feeling that he had been getting from Saitama. The guy was in the jungle and had managed to find his golden Chris egg which was buried in the ground with only the top being visible. With little effort, Saitama managed to get the egg out of the ground.

"Found one." Saitama said before noticing someone was screaming his longs out.

I turned out to be Usopp who had managed to find his golden Chris egg in a cave. Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be the cave belonging to a 3 headed lion named Cuddleface.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" the pirate yelled while running as hard as he could from the three headed terror.

"Idiots. Can nobody take care of themselves on this damn island?" Vegeta said to himself.

He was just about to step in front of the three headed lion and give him the same treatment as the centipede. However, just when he was about to leave Saitama quickly stepped in front of the lion. The lion looked at Saitama and just like the centipede, he had the feeling that he should be running instead of fighting. He however made the same mistake as the centipede and decided to attack Saitama by striking his head with his massive claws. Tough the attack was successful, it didn't seem to have done anything to Saitama.

"My turn." Saitama said while getting ready to strike the three headed lion.

Cuddleface decided to simply attack Saitama again, but before he could get close, Saitama punched the beast with so much force that just like the centipede, he was thrown of the island.

Usopp looked at Saitama before saying. "You defeated that thing? WITH JUST A PUNCH!"

"Man, I had hoped that would be more difficult." Saitama said while looking at the fist he used to strike Cuddleface of the island.

Vegeta who had looked at the battle from behind the bushes decided to head back to the ship without saying anything to the others.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So clearly Saitama is much strong than any ordinary human." Vegeta said while holding his arms crossed. "Still, I could have gotten rid of that thing simply by punching it too! But at least now I know that there's more to that strange power level then I originally thought."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Somewhere on the top of the mountain, Beast Boy had managed to locate a golden Chris egg.

"All right! Next challenge, here I come." Beast Boy said while walking towards the egg. At the same moment that he grabbed the egg however, the egg was also being grabbed by a blue haired keyblade wielder.

"Hey hands of! This is my …" Beast Boy said before looking up and seeing Aqua hold the same egg he was holding.

"Oh! Looks like we have bit of a problem." Aqua said while Beast Boy was for some reason starting to get nervous.

"Hehe, yeah. I guess we do." Beast Boy said nervously

"So what do we do know? We can't both have the same egg." Aqua said.

Beast Boy thought for a moment before suggestion something he sometimes does with Cyborg when there is only one slice of pizza left "Hey I know! We'll lay the egg back on the ground and then both take 10 steps back. Then I'll start counting to 3 and ones the countdown is done, we'll both run towards the egg at our top speed. The first one to grab the egg, gets to keep it."

Aqua thought about Beast Boy's suggestion for a minute before saying. "That does sound like the fairest thing to do. Very well then."

Both Beast Boy and Aqua laid the egg back on the ground. Then they both started taking 10 steps backwards. Ones they were both far enough away from the egg, Beast Boy started counting down.

"All right, here goes. 1 … 2 … 3!" Beast said but before he started running, he turned himself into a Cheetah.

Even tough Aqua ran as fast as she could, she simply couldn't beat the fastest land mammal in existence in a contest of speed. Beast Boy grabbed the egg in his mouth before turning back into a human.

Beast Boy spit out the egg and said "oh yeah! Victory to the Beast Meister!"

Aqua looked a little angry at Beast Boy before saying "We never said that you were allowed to turn into an animal."

"We also never said I couldn't." Beast Boy responded with a smart grin on his face.

"… Fair enough. I lost fair and square." Aqua said before she started to head down the mountain again.

"Good luck trying to find another egg!" Beast Boy yelled to Aqua.

"And you good luck on trying to get back to the ship without losing yours!" Aqua yelled back.

Beast Boy saw Aqua take of before saying "(whistle noise), now she's my type of girl!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I mean can you blame me? She's cool, nice, cool, confident … did I say cool already?" Beast Boy said as he going over all of Aqua's plus points.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Vegeta had just arrived at the ship when he noticed that he wasn't the first one there.

"WHAT?! How did that guy managed to get here faster than I did?!" Vegeta yelled while looking at Itachi.

"I simply went straight here ones we had left the ship. Maybe you simply got too distracted In the jungle." Itachi said while trying to meditate.

"Ugh, fine whatever." Vegeta said before sitting down.

"That makes 2. Now, who shall be the next one to show up here?" Chris said and just on que Peridot, Usopp, Saitama and Voldemort appeared.

"Well that answers that. Let's see how some of our other contesters are doing in the jungle, shall we?" Chris said before the camera turned over for a montage.

We see Athena grapping a golden Chris egg that was located at the bottom of a river, followed up by Arcee who found one underneath a huge bolder. Next, Sans found one next to a sleeping bear but managed to take it without waking him up. Tracer and Cassie found one on the in middle of the outer mountain wall and decided to climb to it. Just like before however Tracer managed to get to it first with her blinking ability but just as she was about to take it, a Beyblade hid the egg with enough force to break it out of the wall before Ryuga managed to catch it, leaving Tracer and Cassie still without an egg. Ladybug managed to grape one that was hidden in a three while Hawkeye found one in the middle of some strange looking flowers who after Hawkeye took the egg tried to eat him. Luckily the archer was fast enough to escape them.

Meanwhile Heavy and Homer found themselves in a bit of a predicament.

"YOU ATE BOTH EGGS!" Heavy yelled at Homer who couldn't control his appetite and hat eaten two of the golden Chris eggs that were lying together in a nest.

"I didn't see that those were golden Chris eggs until after I ate them!" Homer said trying to make up an excuse to Heavy.

"Those eggs are made of GOLD! How could you eat them?" Heavy asked.

"Hey, when I'm hungry I eat pretty much everything. Besides, golden Chris eggs are still eggs right?" Homer asked Heavy who simply face palmed.

"Okay, no worries Heavy." Heavy told himself. "This is just like time Soldier accidently ate Engineers screw box."

"Oh, did you manage to get it back out?" Homer asked.

"Yes, but word of advice. It won't be pretty." Heavy said to Homer who was currently slowly backing away from Heavy.

Sunset Shimmer was still looking for her egg when she suddenly heard Homers signature scream.

"Huh? What was that?" Sunset wondered.

"Hmm, I'm sure it's nothing. I better keep going tough. There has to be an egg around here somewhe-" Sunset said before she suddenly noticed a large shadow looking down on her.

"… I don't suppose that's you Arcee?" Sunset said before slowly turning around and coming eye in eye with a giant cobra that had acid coming out of his mouth.

"… Okay Sunset. Just stay calm and-" She said before Aci spit some her toxic acid at her. Sunset was just in time to avoid the giant cobra's attack before running away as fast as she could.

"Help! Somebody Help!" Sunset screamed while she tried to evade the giant cobra.

"Hmm, what was that?" Bowser wondered as he was still looking for his egg. "Hm, properly nothing."

"… Urgh! I have been searching for HOURS! How difficult can it be to find a stupid EGG!" Bowser screamed before punching a random three.

Just as the three stopped shaking, a golden Chris egg fell out and landed on Bowsers head.

"Ow! Stupid coconut!" Bowser yelled before realizing that it wasn't a coconut that fell on him.

"I … I found one! I FOUND ONE! I mean, of course I found one!" Bowser yelled in celebration before picking up the egg and heading back to the ship.

In the three that he kicked however, a man was sitting who was constantly throwing a golden Chris egg up and down.

The man then proceeded to jump from three to three, heading in the same direction as Bowser.

Meanwhile, Sunset was still trying to outrun Acy as fast as she could. The giant cobra however had no intention of abandoning its prey. Suddenly Sunset tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Sunset yelled before the giant Cobra surrounded her.

The Cobra looked at Sunset and was ready to strike. But suddenly, a beam of lightning struck the giant Cobra causing it to flee back into the Jungle. Sunset looked up to see that her savoir was the fire princess, Azula.

Sunset who was very crateful to the fire princess said "Sigh, sigh, thanks for saving me."

Azula looked down on Sunset before saying "Oh don't thank me yet."

"Huh?" Sunset asked before suddenly Azula fire bended a circle of blue flames around Sunset. Sunset was completely surrounded by the fire, with no way to leave.

"What are you doing?!" Sunset asked as she tried to get as far away from the fire as she could.

Azula looked at Sunset as she was about to explain her plan "Sorry, but you see. I haven't found my golden Chris egg yet and since I don't wanna risk being to only one without one. I'm simply going to keep you here until the contest is over. That way I make certain that I won't be the one going home."

"Bu-but you can't just leave me here!" Sunset said as she was trying to get up. However the fall from earlier twisted her ankle and she was unable to get back up on her own.

"Sorry but I got to go know. Try not to get to close to the fire, okay." Azula said before heading out and leaving Sunset trapped in the blue fire circle.

"… Just great!" Sunset yelled in frustration.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Remember when I said that I hadn't met a single person in this group yet that I didn't like? I hereby officially retract that statement!" Sunset said rather angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, a few more contestants showed up at the ship. This included Beast Boy, Athena, Arcee, Sans, Ryuga, Hawkeye and Ladybug who transformed back into Marinette and Tikki as soon as they had arrived at the ship.

"See Marinette. I told you we had nothing to worry about." Tikki told Marinette.

"Guess you were right." Marinette said before looking around to see who was already on the ship. "Looks like there are already 13 of us back on the ship."

"Make that 14. Natsu and Happy have been back for a while but don't want to get on board." Usopp said while pointing towards Natsu and Happy.

"I-I'll get on board when I feel like it!" Natsu yelled at Usopp

 ***(confession seat)**

" **Did the manager of this show only include a ship just to make me suffer?" Natsu asked "And this challenge was way too easy. We found our egg the minute we landed on the beach!"**

" **Ah come one Natsu. Don't you like it when things go easy for a change?" The flying cat asked.**

" **Hm, Easy smeasy! Give me a good fight any day instead of some stupid egg finding quest!" Natsu yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Beast Boy looked around for a minute to see if a certain girl had already made it on board before saying "Ah man! She's not here yet!"

"Who?" Athena asked curiously.

"Uh no-one!" Beast Boy said quickly.

Athena looked confused at Beast Boy before saying "Really? Because for a minute It looked like-"

Beast Boy quickly interrupted her "Uh hey! Looks like more people are coming back."

And right on que Heavy showed up who was carrying Homer on his back. Both him and Homer were holding golden Chris eggs but it looked like they were covered in spit and bits of donuts.

Hawkeye looked at Homer before saying "What happened to him?"

Heavy looked back at Hawkeye before saying "Little man does not wanna know."

Chris made a quick head count and then said "Okay, that's 16 competitors already here. Only 8 more to go!"

"You mean 7 more to go!" Bowser said as he jumped out of the jungle.

"I believe you mean 6." Roman said as he left the jungle at around the same time as Bowser.

"I guess that just leaves Crow, Sunset, Tracer, Cassie, Azula, Aqua and Sticks." Chris said.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" Sticks said as she was suddenly standing next to Chris spooking him for a second.

"Wait! Where did you come from?!" Chris asked.

"Oh I just jumped through a-" Sticks was saying before Chris interrupted her.

"No, no, never mind! Forgot I asked!" Chris said as he could feel another headache coming up.

"Only 5 spots remaining so the other competitors better step up their game. Let's see how there doing!" Chris said before we ones again enter montage mode.

We see Crow managing to find a golden Chris egg at a high peak over the ocean. Tracer meanwhile, found one in the middle of some quicksand but was thanks to her blinking ability fast enough to get it out. Cassie was chasing after a monkey that decided to keep the egg as a toy. He dropped it however the instant Cassie started shooting at him.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover do not encourage animal abuse. … Even though we have already seen quite a number of creatures getting hurt on this show." Chris said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Azula was the last in the montage to find her egg, which like Hawkeye's was located in some dangerous flowers. She however simply burned the flowers down to get her egg.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We also do not encourage the destruction of nature's beautiful … Do I really have to say this?" Chris asked.**

 **RING RING**

 **Chris looked back at the phone in the outhouse before saying "Sigh, just great."**

 **RING RI-**

" **Yes what is it now mister manager?" Chris asked.**

" **Look, I don't like having to do this anymore then you do but just stick to the script okay. Also the damage of the boat is coming out of your next salary." The manager said.**

" **WHAT?! You can't do that!" Chris responded angrily.**

" **Next time someone asks you to sign a contract, better read it first!" the manager said before hanging up the phone.**

"… **Well (Censured Word)!"**

 ***(End confession)**

"So I managed to find one after all." Azula said while holding the golden Chris egg in her hand.

"Oh well, too bad for misses snake food. I better head toward the ship." Azula said before she made her way back to the others.

Meanwhile, Sunset was still stuck in the circle of blue flames that Azula had created. Sunset tried to think of a way out but there simply wasn't one, then Sunset started coughing.

"Cough, cough. Just great. If the flames aren't gonna kill me the smoke will!" Sunset said before ones again screaming for help.

"HELP! HELP! Isn't anyone nearby!" Sunset continued doing this until suddenly she heard someone coming towards her.

"Blizzard!" the newcomer said before suddenly a block of ice made contact with the blue fire causing it to go out

"Blizzard! Blizzard! Blizzard!" the newcomer kept yelling until all of the fire was gone.

Sunset tried to look through the smoke to see who had come to save her. When the smoke was finally gone, she saw that it was Aqua who had saved her.

"Aqua!" Sunset yelled. "Cough, thanks for that!"

Aqua looked at Sunset who was currently still on the ground and said "No problem. But how did you even get stuck in that strange fire?"

"Azula trapped me. First she saved me from the giant snake that tried to eat me, then she surrounded me with fire and left." Sunset said still pissed about what the fire princess did to her.

"Why would she do that?" Aqua asked.

"She said that she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be the person who couldn't find an egg." Sunset responded.

Aqua helped Sunset get back up before saying "So, she locked you up like that to prevent you from being able to fine one?"

"Exactly, ow!" Sunset said before she fell down again because she was still getting hurt by her twisted ankle.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade again before saying "Don't move … Cure!" Aqua shouted and suddenly a strange flower appeared over Sunset that had strange green light coming out of it. When the flower disappeared, Sunset felled way better and was able to stand up again.

"Thanks! That's certainly a handy spell to know. So, did you manage to find your egg yet?" Sunset asked.

"Unfortunately no. I did come close to getting one but then I lost it." Aqua responded.

Sunset was getting some dirt off of her before asking "Did someone steal it?"

"Not exactly. I'll tell you about it later, but we've been on this island for a while. Do you know how many eggs are still-" before Aqua could finish her question however, a loud noise could be heard all the way from the ship.

"Attention Sunset Shimmer and Aqua! This is Chris speaking! Crow, Tracer, Cassie and Azula have just arrived back at the boat with their eggs! This means that you 2 are the only ones left on the island, and that also means that there is only one egg left. There should still be one in the small old temple that's on the west side of the island! Now please hurry up because we are already pushing our airtime a little bit!" with that, Chris his announcement ended.

"… Well guess that answers that." Aqua said.

"I guess one of us will have to go home. Look Aqua, you saved my live just now. So, you can have the last egg." Sunset said with a little disappointment in her voice.

Aqua thought for a moment before saying "It's not over yet. Maybe we can convince Chris to get rid of Azula instead. She did kinda cheat by trapping you in that circle of fire."

Sunset looked at Aqua and said "I doubt he's gonna do that. … But I guess it's worth a shot."

Aqua smiled at Sunset before saying "Great, then let's first get that egg at the temple and then return to the ship."

"Right." Sunset said in response.

Aqua and Sunset headed out for the temple together. It didn't take them long to find it since the temple was in an opening. Aqua and Sunset pushed the doors open and looked into the temple were they found an unexpected surprise.

Back on the boat, everyone was waiting for the last candidate to return with their egg.

"So, who do you think is going to find the last egg?" Hawkeye asked Crow.

"Dunno. I hope it's Sunset tough. She's fun to talk to." Crow responded.

"Well I think it's gonna be Aqua." Beast Boy said as he joined the conversation. "I mean, not only is she cool but she also has awesome magical powers."

"Beast Boy has a point." Athena said. "Aqua can use magic while Sunset is just as ordinary as me. It would be difficult for her to be beat Aqua."

"She doesn't have to beat her. She simply has to get the egg first!" Tracer said.

"Hm, well I already know who's not gonna make it." Azula said to herself catching Roman's attention.

"What was that princess?" Roman asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking to myself." Azula responded

Itachi looked at the forest for a second before saying "They are here." in an emotionless tone.

"He's right! Someone is coming!" Usopp said.

"Come on Natsu! We need to get onboard now or we'll be the last ones in." Happy said to Natsu who was really not looking forward to having to go back on the ship again.

"Alright fine." Natsu said before getting on the ship and falling on the ground again because of his motion sickness.

"… That's one fast acting illness." Marinette said.

Chef quickly woke up Chris who had fallen asleep and said "Wake up Chris! The last competitor is coming."

Chris looked at the forest and saw someone approaching. "Finally! All right ladies and gentlemen, the final participant who gets to move on is …"

…

…

…

…

"Aqua!" Chris said as Aqua was the first one to get out the forest. Then however, he saw that Sunset Shimmer was also getting out of the forest and just like Aqua, she was holding a golden Chris egg.

"… and Sunset Shimmer?" Chris said confused.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Everyone asked confused.

"I thought you said that there were only 24 golden Chris eggs on that island!" Crow said.

"But if both of them have found a golden Chris egg. Then that means now everybody has one." Athena said.

"Yeah. What's the deal with that?" Hawkeye asked.

Everybody kept arguing until Chris decided to try and clear this up.

"Everyone, be quiet so I can figure this out!" Chris said.

"Chef, are you sure that we only put 24 eggs on that island?" Chris asked Chef

Chef nodded in agreement.

"Then how come everyone now has one?" Chris asked.

Chef thought about it for a minute before realizing something "Wait! Didn't you lose the egg that you showed as an example during the beginning of this challenge? Maybe one of the competitors stole it so they didn't have to look for one!"

Chris thought about what Chef said before saying "Hm, that does sound like the only logical explanation."

"Well that's just great! How are we supposed to tell which one of these eggs isn't one from the Island? They all look the same!" Vegeta said in frustration.

Chris then smiled a little bit before saying "That's not entirely true. The eggs that were hidden on the island all have something special in them, while the egg that I showed at the beginning of the challenge was completely empty."

"So if we all open our golden Chris eggs, we'll be able to tell who has a real one and who had stolen yours." Marinette said.

"Good. Now that's what I call an **egg** cellent solution." Sans said hoping somebody would laugh. But either they just face palmed, didn't get it or laughed really loudly (yes, I'm looking at you Happy).

Chris was robbing his eyes before saying "Yes, that's **egg** actly how were going to figure out who stole my egg-" Chris said before realizing something "Oh great! Now I'm doing it!"

"So how do you open these things anyway?" Sticks asked.

"Simple. You just turn to top of the egg 5 times around. Now I'm going to countdown to 3 and then you can all start opening your eggs. And remember, the one who's egg is empty will be the first person that has to leave." Chris said before he started counting down.

"One"

"Two"

"…"

"Three!"

As soon as that number had left Chris his mouth, everyone started to open their eggs. In 12 of the eggs were blue colored statues of dragons, while in the other 12 eggs were red colored statues of devils. One person's egg however was completely empty.

Chris looked at the person who's egg was empty and said "Well, looks like we have our first elimenie for the season. So let's make it official shall we? The first person that has to leave Total Drama Ultimate Crossover is."

…

…

…

…

"Bowser!" Chris said before it was revealed that Bowser was in fact the one without a small statue in his egg.

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled angrily.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Roman was ones again tossing his head in the air while he said "When I learned what type of challenge it was going to be, I decided to use the opportunity to try and get rid of one of the stronger participants. I was originally going with the giant robot but since I didn't manage to get to her, I simply decided to move down the list. Funny thing is, had Bowser hid that three a few minutes earlier, then he might have had a real golden Chris egg instead of the one I borrowed from Chris."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! I FOUND THIS EGG BACK IN THE JUNGLE! IT FELL ON MY VERY SKULL! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THIS ONE IS EMPTY!" Bowser yelled at Chris.

"Well, your egg is empty. Meaning you didn't find one with a statue, meaning you're the one who lost the challenge!" Chris said as he was starting to grape something out of his shirt.

"SCREW YOU! I AM BOWSER! I AM THE KING OF THE KOOPAS! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURE IN THE ENTIRE MOSHROOM KINGDOM! I AM-" before Bowser could finish his sentence however, a strange portal opened up behind him.

"WHA?! WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!" Bowser screamed as he was being dragged into the portal before it closed again.

Chris lifted his finger off of a strange remote that he was carrying.

"Thank you manager. Now this is what I call a nice Christmas gift!" Chris said while everyone was confused as to what had just happened.

"Wha-? What was that!" Beast Boy asked.

"That looked like some kind of portal to another world." Aqua said "But where did it take him?"

Chris showed his lovely new remote to everyone before saying "This is the loser remote, aka our new way of getting rid of people that have been annihilated from the contest. Get voted off by your team or lose a special kind of challenge like today or break the rules, and I'll get to use this thing to send you to a place called 'The Loser Dimension'."

"The Loser Dimension? What's that?" Cassie asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Chris said "When you get annihilated from the contest, you'll have to stay in the Loser Dimension until the show is over, or I let you out for some reason."

"So, what exactly is this Loser Dimension like." Roman asked.

Chris looked at Roman before saying "Oh I'm not going to reveal anything about the Loser Dimension yet. But I can tell you that while you're there, you won't be able to use any of your special powers. That means no magic, no bending, no working weapons, no nothing!"

"How did you manage to get your hands on something like that?" Aqua asked.

"Don't know. My manager give it to me. Said something about having bought it from someone called Ebay, but that's not important right now." Chris said while putting his remote back in his shirt.

"I think I have talked enough about the Loser Dimension for now. So let's get back to the topic that everyone has been wondering about. The teams." Chris said while the competitors still had questions about the Loser Dimension. "Every one of you who has a blue dragon statue in his egg, go stand on the left side of the boat. Everyone who has a red devil statue, go stand on the right."

And so the contestants were split up into two teams.

The ones who stood at the right side of the ship and had the blue dragon statues were : Cassie Cage, Tracer, Vegeta, Hawkeye, Sticks, Sans, Beast Boy, Azula, Arcee, Ryuga, Aqua and finally Natsu Dragneel and Happy! (Natsu had to be dragged to the left side of the boat by the way)

Chris looked at the new assembled team before saying "Congratulations! From now on, you twelve shall be known as 'THE BLUE DRAGONS'!"

A blue circle shows up on the screen with the head of a blue dragon on it.

The members of Team Blue Dragons looked at each other and where cool with their new team name.

Chris then turned his attention to the left side of the ship where all the competitors with red devil statues were located. This team existed out of : Crow Hogan, Heavy, Peridot, Lord Voldemort, Saitama, Sunset Shimmer, Homer Simpsons, Roman Torchwick, Itachi Uchiha, Usopp, Athena Cykes and finally Marinette and Tikki.

Chris looked at everyone who was on this team and then said "And from now on, you twelve shall be known as 'THE RED DEVILS'!"

A red triangle shows up on the screen with a red devil's face on it.

Most of the contesters on this team agreed with the new name, but there was one contestant who's only response to the team's name was slapping herself in the face.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh come on!" Sunset shimmer yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris looked directly at the camera to end the episode. "And that was it for our first challenge. Are these new teams gonna be able to work together? What will the next challenge be? And who shall have to go home next? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

 ***(Note from MasterSaixus)**

 **And with that, the first challenge of the season comes to a close. We now have our 2 teams, The Blue Dragons and The Red Devils as well as our first eliminated contestant, Bowser. I'm really starting to love writing these stories, even though they take a lot longer to write then I myself thought they would. Despite that, I think it was worth the hard work. Also another thank you to TheMasterCat for allowing me to reverence her story (hope you saw it). And with that I shall now take my leave. Next week, my new year at school will begin so it's properly going to take a while longer to post these stories. Hope that you'll keep liking my stories though and feel free to leave your reviews. This is MasterSaixus signing off.**


	6. Chapter 3 : Challenge Mayhem

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 3 : Challenge Mayhem**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover. Our first challenge of the season was revealed to be a massive free for all golden egg hunt. Some found theirs with ease, while others may have had a hard time dealing with renegade monkeys and circle's made of fire. At the end, everyone somehow managed to get a golden Chris egg. But after a bit of my deductive talents, it was revealed that Bowser was the one who didn't find one of the eggs in the jungle and became the first victim of our newest elimination method 'The Loser Dimension'. Now our 24 remaining contestants are split up into 2 teams of 12, namely 'The Blue Dragons' and 'The Red Devils'. Which team is gonna win the next challenge? Who will have to go home? And just what is the next challenge going to be? Find out right now, on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover."

 ***(Que theme song)**

It's almost nightfall as cruise ship 'The ramatizer' (The D is gone remember) is nearing the island were the contestants will have to stay for the remainder of the contest.

"Island ahead!" Usopp screamed again.

"Are you gonna do that every time we get to a new island?" Cassie asked as she was this time the one standing next to him.

Usopp looked at Cassie before saying "Hey like I said before, force of happed."

"Well I'm pretty sure Natsu is happy to know we're almost there." Crow said as he pointed to Natsu who still couldn't move because of his motion sickness.

Chris had just finished counting all the competitors before saying "All right, seems like everyone is here. Ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to introduce the place where the rest of this contest is going to take place 'TDUC Island! "

"TDUC Island?" Asked a confused Beast Boy.

"Sigh, Total Drama Ultimate Crossover Island, duh!" Chris said while the island was now close enough for the competitors to take a good look at it.

The island in question is not the same island as in the other seasons of Total Drama. This island was mostly forest except for the snow-covered mountain on the left side of the island, and the active volcano on the right side.

"Wait. IS THAT A ACTIVE VOLCANO?!" Athena said.

"Why yes, see the snow-covered mountain on the left side of the island is called 'Mount DragonFang', while the volcano on the right is called 'DevilSeat Scorch'. Pretty cool names right?" Chris said proudly of the names he had just come up with.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NAME! YOU WANT US TO COMPETE ON AN ISLAND WITH AN ACTIVE VOLCANO?!" Usopp yelled.

"Heavy don't think that Is good idea." Heavy said.

"And Hawkeye agrees." Hawkeye said.

"Oh please. This isn't exactly my first time near a volcano." Ryuga said as he was wondering if the volcano could be a good training spot for him.

"Well the capital city of the fire nation where I live is built on top of a dormant volcano, so I'm no stranger to being near one either." The fire princess said.

"Hey Natsu. Maybe there is some delicious fire for you to eat there!" Happy told Natsu.

"Right no-now, I'm already happy if we are on la-land." Natsu said still unable to move an inch.

"You don't have to worry about the volcano exploding. It hasn't done that in ages. Sure there's some lava on the volcano here and there, but nothing to serious. I repeat, this volcano will not explode while the contest is going on." Chris said still disappointment that nobody mentioned how awesome the names were.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Sticks was going through the script before saying "Liar! It says here that the volcano is going to explode at least once this season because of -"**

 **RING RING**

 **RING RING**

 **RING – beep**

" **What is it MasterSaixus?" Sticks asked the manager.**

" **Don't spoil the script! … For that matter. DON'T READ THE SCRIPT!" The manager yelled through the phone.**

" **Aww, but I haven't read who will win the show ye-" Sticks said before once again being interrupted.**

" **Sticks, put the script back were you found it or I'll throw you out of the competition next." The manager threatened.**

" **WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sticks yelled.**

" **I'm the frigging author. Of course I can! Now do what I say or else." The manager said before hanging up the phone.**

" **Hm, fun stealer!" Sticks yelled before hanging up the phone and returning the script to where she found it.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Peridot looked at the island before asking "How can there be a snow-covered mountain on a tropical island that has an active volcano on it?"

"She's right, that doesn't really make sense." Arcee said.

"This coming from the motorcycle that can turn into a robot?" Chris said to Arcee "In any case the reason is simple … but unfortunately, I don't know it. Ask the manager when you have the change. Anyway, we've arrived! Everybody follow me to your new luxurious homes."

Everybody got off the ship which Natsu was really happy about before the ship started moving again and disappeared out in to the ocean. They then made their way to their new cottages. The Blue Dragons their cottage was a typical Total Drama cottage with a blue roof and their team symbol was painted on the wall. Facing the Blue Dragons cottage was the Red Devils their cottage which looked a lot like the Blue Dragons their cottage except with a red roof and their team symbol painted on the wall. Both cottages had one side for the boys and another one for the girls.

"Luxurious homes?" Crow asked. "I have slept in slums that were better looking than these things!"

"Oh just be quiet and let me finish my tour okay." Chris said as he was now leading the competitors to the elimination podium .

"This is the elimination podium." Chris said while all of the participants were sitting on tree stumps. Except for Arcee, who was just standing there in motorcycle-mode.

"This is the place where the losing team of each challenge is gonna have to go do decide who will be voted off the team. The player who gets the most votes will take a one way trip to the Loser Dimension." Chris said while standing on the podium.

Chef then showed up and handed Chris a small stone statue of his own head "And this is the Mclean brand Chris head, which later Chef is gonna hide somewhere on the island. Whoever finds it, can stay in the game even if his teammates decide to vote him off. It only works ones though, so better be careful with it."

"Whoa, the elimination freebie statue. How original." Hawkeye said in a sarcastic tone.

Chris looked angrily at Hawkeye before saying "So, no fan of freebie statue are you? Well I have got something else this season as well. Now introducing for the first time in Total Drama History 'The Chris Mclean Switch coin!" Chris said while holding a coin the size of his head in his hand with his face on both sides. "I'm also gonna hid this beauty somewhere in the woods. What does it do you may ask? Well it's simple really, find this coin and you can switch teams with someone else! For instance let's say mister sarcastic over there finds this thing and decides to us it." Chris said while pointing towards Hawkeye. "Then all he has to do, is name someone from the opposing team like mister ball hat over there." He says while pointing to Roman. "And then the 2 of them would switch teams! Unlike the freebie statue, you can use this coin whenever you want! As long as they tell me who they want to switch with. Any questions?"

"Yeah! Did you just make that up?" Hawkeye asked.

"NO I DIDN-ugh. I'm not gonna win any argument against this guy am I?" Chris asked Chef who nodded no.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The freebie statue and the switch coin huh. Well, being save from elimination is certainly useful but that new coin thing can be quite dangerous if used correctly." Roman said while leaning on his cane.**

" **(End Confession)**

"Oh, and by the way. Since some people here would have an easier time finding these things then others by using such things as magic and a superior sense of smell." Chris said while looking at Voldemort, Natsu and Beast Boy "We have added a security feature to these things. Behold the Chris Mclean no cheating spray! Anything sprayed by this is immune to magic and doesn't leave any sent whatsoever."

"Hey he's right! Normally I have no problem smelling anything. But for some reason, I'm not getting a scent of that statue or coin." Natsu said.

"So that stuff can hide how it smells. I can still simply do this." Voldemort said as he picked up his wand and pointed to the freebie statue.

"Accio!" Voldemort said but was met with surprise when the statue wouldn't get teleported to his hand. "Wha-what kind of magic is that!"

"Again, ask the manager because I have no idea. And with that, all of the rules are explained. Now everyone please head to your cabins and get some shut eye. Because tomorrow is going to be one busy day" Chris said while handing the freebie statue and the switch coin to Chef.

"Wait. Aren't we first gonna eat something?" Homer asked.

"What are you talking about? We just had dinner back on the ship." Crow said.

"But I'm still hungry!" Homer complained.

"All right fine. Just go with Chef and he'll give you a late night snake." Chris said before whispering something in Chef's ear.

"WOOHOO!" Homer said.

"The rest of you, go to bed!" Chris said before taking off.

Everyone (except Homer) made their way to their new cottages, only to experience that the inside wasn't much prettier than the outside.

"You're kidding right?" Hawkeye said to his fellow teammates. "This place is a wreck! My old stay at the circus was better than this!"

"What did you at the circus? Being a clown?" Ryuga said.

"Look tough guy. If you want to take me on with your Mexican Drago or whatever then bring it on!" Hawkeye said challenging Ryuga.

"It's L Drago you pathetic-" before either of them could start fighting however, Vegeta spoke up.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS BE QUIET! I'm trying to sleep over here!" Vegeta said while sitting on top of one of the 4 bulk beds.

"Well looks like he's already choosing his bed." Hawkeye said before heading to the bulk bed beside Vegeta's and said "I call top!"

"Top!" Beast Boy said while already sitting on top on of the bets.

"Top!" Natsu said as he and Happy went do the last bulk bed.

"Well, guess that means you and me will have to sleep bot. Not that I care." Sans said while making his bed the one under Hawkeye's.

"Fine whatever." Ryuga said while picking the bed under Natsu and Happy to sleep in.

Meanwhile in the female side of the Blue Dragons cottage.

"Look I'm just saying that I'm used to having a more … refined and private sleeping room." Azula said while laying on top of one of the bulk beds.

"Well were not back in your world so please stop complaining!" Aqua said while laying underneath of Tracer.

"Yeah luv. It's really starting to get annoying." Tracer said.

"Besides, be glad we have beds to lay in anyways. Because last time I checked, that's not always the case on this show." Cassie said while trying to get comfortable on top of the bulk bed with Sticks underneath her.

"Hey how come Arcee isn't in here?" Sticks asked.

"… Is that a serious question? She a motorcycle and a giant robot. Not exactly ideal for a bedroom." Cassie said to the badger girl.

"But come to think of it. If she's not staying here, then were is she?" Tracer asked.

"There's some kind of garage next to our cottage. Pretty sure she's staying there." Cassie said while still not capable of lying comfortable on her bed.

"Must be lonely in there." Sticks said.

We see Arcee in vehicle mode standing in a garage with all kinds of junk in it.

 ***(Confession Tree)**

" **The garage isn't exactly my idea of a comfortable place, but at least it's nice and quiet in there." Arcee said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Now we are on the female side of the Red Devils cottage where Sunset, Marinette, Athena and Peridot have all decided to take their own bulk bed. Each of them was on top of their bulk beds except for Peridot who couldn't reach the top of hers, so she decided to sleep down instead.

"Men, our team doesn't really have a lot of girls in it, does it?" Sunset said.

"True, I mean the opposing team has 2 more girls then we do and 2 less guys. Seems a little bit unfair if you ask me." Athena said while getting ready to sleep.

"Well on the plus side I don't have to sleep with misses pyro. That would have been worse." Sunset said still not over what the fire princess did to her.

"I don't really have to sleep since I'm a gem. Doesn't mean I can't tough, but I still don't see the point in you humans having to sleep. Seems like a bit of a design flaw to me." Peridot said.

"Well it's not exactly something we can just turn on and off like you. Whenever we feel tired, we have to sleep. Otherwise we'd turn into tired looking monsters." Marinette joked.

"Really? That's an interesting fact." Peridot said while quickly doing something with her IPad. "Urg, still no connection!"

"Wonder how the boys next door are doing? Our cottage is the only one where all the boys will have to share all the beds. Let's just hope that goes well." Athena said before suddenly, a lot of screaming was coming from the boys sleeping room.

"Heavy wants top bed!" Heavy yelled at Crow.

"I already told you no! These bulk beds aren't sturdy as is and putting you on top is almost sure to break it. And if it does, I don't want to be underneath it!" Crow told Heavy.

"He has a point tuff guy. Why do you think we saved the bottom bed under ninja boy for that other bald guy." Roman said laying on top of his bulk bed with Saitama underneath it.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now that the teams have been made, it's time for me to do something I have been doing my whole life. Find a bunch of lowlife idiots and confines them to work for me. Now, who should I recruit first." Roman said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I wonder what's keeping him so long? How long does that guy neat to eat a quick snack?" Usopp said as he was laying above Lord Voldemort.

"He's here." Itachi said emotionless.

Chef then entered the room while dragging Homer on the ground as he was unable to move because of a massive stomachache.

"What happened to him?" Crow asked.

"He kept eating all the food I gave him despite him saying that it didn't taste good. He passed out after about an hour of eating." Chef said before leaving the Devils cottage.

"An hour of eating! This guy almost eats as much as Luffy … almost." Usopp said as he helped Crow carry Homer to his bed.

"Haha! Now top bed belong to Heavy!" Heavy said as he had quickly gotten on the top bed.

"What the, get off of there!" Crow yelled.

"And whose gonna make me, you hahaha-?" Heavy laughed before the bulk bed could no longer support his weight and he fell on the ground.

"I told you that would happen. I'll go see Chris if he's got a spare bulk bed he can give us." Crow said before leaving the cottage.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Maybe Heavy better off sleeping on the bottom bed after all." Heavy said while he was covering some of his bruises.**

 ***(End Confession)**

After receiving a new bulk bed from Chris, the boys of team Red Devils were finally able to sleep. They only did so for about 10 minutes before the entire campus was plagued by snoring from Heavy, Homer, Sticks, Beast Boy and Natsu.

(Snore noises)

(more snore noises)

(Ridiculous amount of snore noises)

"BE QUIET! " everybody said including Chris and Chef who could hear the snoring all the way to their camper.

After the night was finally over, the campers were all woken up from the sound of a sleepy Chris speaking through the camp speakers.

"All right Blue Dragons and Red Devils. I now some of us didn't get that much sleep because of some people's constant snoring, but we have a challenge to get to. So come to the cantina and have a good breakfast before we begin the challenge."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How does Chris expect me to compete if I didn't even get a minute of rest last night!" a sleepy Usopp said. "Sure, I'm used to hearing snoring from my crew and I sometimes snore myself, but those 5 combined create a snore festival that nobody can sleep in!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"This is our breakfast?" Crow said while looking at all the disgusting food that Chef had made "I have seen better food on the trash pile back home!"

"Then maybe you should have stayed there!" Vegeta yelled as it was quite obvious that he didn't get any sleep last night either.

"Gee, what's with the hostility. It's even more then usual." Crow said to the sleepy looking Vegeta.

"I didn't get a minute of rest with those two constantly snoring in our room!" Vegeta said while pointing to Natsu and Beast Boy. "And the others their snoring didn't help either!"

"Hey, aren't there any **snore** eggs?" Sans said trying to lift the mood but was instead met by a lot of angry faces and a laughing Happy.

"Okay first of all, way to early. Second of all, … really!" Ryuga said as he was drinking some water.

"Owwww, my stomach hurts." Homer said while eating something that I can only hope is bacon.

"I know that I'm not exactly an expert on how human stomachs work, but if it hurts then I think you're supposed to stop eating." Arcee told Homer while in her motorcycle mode standing next to a window.

"Hey! when there is food I eat." Homer told the motorcycle as he drank some orange juice. "Wonder if they have any Duff here."

Marinette was looking to see if there wasn't something good to eat when she suddenly heard a small cry from Tikki.

"Ow." Tikki groaned.

"Tikki? What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. I just ate one of the cookies over there." Tikki said as she pointed to a plate of cookies.

"They look fine to me. (sniff) Except for their smell." Marinette said before turning to Chef "Uh, Chef! What kind of cookies are these?"

"Garbage cookies." Chef said.

"Well that would explain it." Marinette said as she face palmed.

"Well hello there happy campers. I'd ask you if you had a good night sleep, but I think we all now the answer to that." Chris said before most of the competitors nodded in agreement … well almost all.

"What are you talking about? I slept like a baby last night." Natsu said.

"Yeah me too." Sticks said "Did something happen last night?"

"We already told you, you kept … ugh never mind." Tracer said before taking of her goggles to wipe her eyes.

"Anyway, you guys better follow me to the campsite, where our next challenge is going to take place. Our maybe I should say challenges." Chris said making everybody a little confused.

Everybody was gathered at the camp site, were a table was standing with 3 boxes on them. One was blue, one was red and the last one was white.

"Welcome Blue Dragons and Red Devils to the Challenge Mayhem challenge! Here's how it's gonna go, these 3 boxes all contain scraps of paper. In the blue box are all the names of the Blue Dragons, while in the red box are all the names of the Red Devils. The White box is filled with challenges. I'm going to pick one paper out of each box. The two names I draw will have to face each other in whatever challenge I draw. The winner of that challenge will earn their team a point while the loser gets nada. The team with the most points will win the challenge while the other team will have to send someone home tonight. Any questions?" Chris said as he was getting ready to draw some names.

"Uh, exactly what kind of challenges are in that box?" Marinette asked.

"Oh all kinds of different ones. There are easy ones like simply race a hundred meters or jump as high as you can, tough personally I hope somebody will have to do the dance in a ballerina outfit challenge." Chris said while the other contesters were getting more worried about the challenge.

"Okay, there's no way I'm gonna do that one!" Ryuga yelled.

Chris looked at Ryuga and then said "You're more then allowed to refuse to do the challenge, however if your opponent does doo the challenge then that's an automatic point for them."

"And if they both surrender?" Azula asked.

"Then I'll simply draw a new challenge. Now let the Challenge Mayhem challenge BEGIN!" Chris said as he started picking a piece of paper out of both the blue and red box.

Chris looked at the two papers he had just drawn and then said "The first challenge will be between Cassie Cage and Athena Cykes! Both of you please come over here.

Cassie and Athena stepped forth and it was quite clear that Athena was more than a little nervous.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well this is a total mismatch. Cassie is a trained soldier while Athena is … whatever she is. Can't really think of a challenge that Athena can beat her in." Peridot said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And now ladies, let's see what kind of challenge you two will have to face!" Chris said before picking a piece of paper out of the challenge box.

"Looks like you two will have to do the 'Breath Underwater Challenge'!" Chris said as he showed the paper to the other contesters. "Chef! Get 2 giant tons filled with water and some swimsuits!" Chris said to which Cassie and Athena could only respond by looking mad at Chris.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So for the first challenge, we get to see two ladies in their swimsuits? Well my day just got a hundred times better!" Hawkeye said smiling.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Aw men! Why didn't he draw Aqua for this challenge!" a disappointed Beast Boy said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

After a few minutes of swearing to Chris later, both Cassie and Athena returned with their swimsuits on. Cassie was wearing a black one while Athena's was yellow. More than a fair number of male competitors were quite pleased at what they saw.

"Looking good ladies!" Hawkeye said before getting an angry stare from Cassie.

"Remind me to punch Hawkeye ones this challenge is over." Cassie said while trying her best to control her anger.

"You can give him a punch from me too. Pretty sure you punch harder than me anyway." Athena said as it looked like she was actually a lot less nervous for the challenge.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'll admit that I didn't think there was anything that I could beat Cassie at since … You know. She's a trained soldier and everything. But I did my fair share of swimming in my live and I can hold my breath quite long. I think the longest I ever did was about one minute and 10 seconds, so I think I actually have a good chance of beating her at this thing!" Athena said with a lot of confidence.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Athena and Cassie where in huge barrels filled with water. "Alright girls. Once I blow on this whistle, your allowed to begin the challenge! So let's start counting down, 1 … 2 … 3 … (Whistle noise)!" Chris said before both girls took one more breath before going under.

"Come on Athena! You can do it!" Sunset cheered at her fellow teammate.

"Show them what you can do Cassie!" Natsu cheered.

"Give me a 'C' , give me an 'A', give me a …. uh guys? How do you spell the rest of Cassie's name?" Sticks asked while holding make shift pompons made of vines.

One minute past and neither candidate had come out for a breath yet. Chef was keeping an eye on the time with a stop watch.

Chef looked at his stop watch and said "1 minute 8 seconds, 1 minute 9 seconds, 1 minute 10 seconds, 1 minute 11 seconds …"

And before he could say another letter, Athena came out for air. And it was quite obvious to everyone that she needed it.

"I-I guess I lost." Athena said before getting out of the ton. " How long did I manage anyway?" Athena asked Chef.

"Exactly 1 minute and 11 seconds!" Chef said while showing to stop watch to Athena.

"Well at least I broke my record. Even if it's just by a second." Athena said as she was handed over a blanket by Chris.

Chris then tapped on Cassie's ton and said "Cassie! You can come out! You won the challenge!".

Cassie came out of her ton, and to be quite honest, it didn't seem like she really to breath yet anyway. "Over already? I thought that would take longer." Cassie said as she also took a blanket from Chris.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **When you work for a special forces who's duty it is to protect the world, you can bet that we have a lot of physical requirements. Being able to hold your breath for more than 3 minutes is a most, tough I personally am cable of holding my breath for more than 8." Cassie says while getting her hair dry.**

 ***(End confession)**

"Looks like the first point of this challenge goes to the Blue Dragons!" Chris said as Chef walked to a crayon board and gave a point to the Blue dragons

"Well were off to good start." Voldemort said angrily.

"It's only the first challenge. It's too soon to say who will win." Roman said while leaning on his cane.

"Alright. While Athena and Cassie are getting dry and changing back into their clothes, let's continue the challenge!" Chris said as he picked a name out of both the blue and red box. "The next challenge will be, Vegeta vs Heavy!

"Yes!" Heavy said with his deep Russian accent as he stepped forward.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy still has bone to pick with little man that knocked Heavy unconscious. Now little men is going to regret it!" Heavy said as he was getting ready to take on Vegeta.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So little man, what is our challenge!" Heavy said to Chris.

"Oh I'm really hoping it's the ballerina one … " Chris said cheerfully but was quickly disappointed when he drew the challenge "Ah come on! That would have been hilarious! Sigh, looks like you 2 will simply to the 'Arm Wrestle challenge'."

"Haha! Nobody beats Heavy at arm wrestling!" Heavy said while some internees where bringing in a table and 2 seats for Heavy and Vegeta.

"This is a waste of my time! Even if I didn't move my hand for a minute, he still wouldn't be able to beat me!" Vegeta said disappointed at the challenge he's been giving.

"Then why don't you do that!" Roman said "You know, unless your just trying to act tuff right now."

"Hm fine! Chris, I'm giving myself a handicap during this challenge. If I move my hand during the first minute of this challenge then this guy wins automatically!" Vegeta said to Chris which resulted in everyone on his team protesting.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT GUY! HE'S FOUR TIMES BIGGER THEN YOU!" Hawkeye protested.

"He's right. It's already gonna be difficult to beat that guy without giving yourself an unnecessary handicap." Aqua said.

"Oh let the guy to it. If he says he can do it, then who are we to forbid him?" Azula said with a maniacal laugh on her face.

"Don't worry guys. Vegeta's sure to win. I mean, he's already beaten Heavy at arm-wrestling during the openings!" Sticks said.

"The what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Never mind." Sticks quickly said.

"Well this is certainly a first, but very well then. Chef! Make sure to set the stop watch on one minute and look good at Vegeta's arm. He starts using it, then he's out!" Chris said before Chef nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, looks like this is gonna be an easy point for us." Crow said.

"I would not be too sure about that." Itachi said "Remember that Vegeta was able to knock both Heavy and Bowser unconscious by only knocking them on their heads."

Peridot shook her head in agreement "Yeah! And I have seen for myself that that guy has a lot more muscles then his physique would give away."

"Okay true. But still, how is he suppose to beat the biggest guy in this contest in arm wrestling if he's not even gonna move his arm." Crow responded to Itachi's and Peridot's remarks.

Both Heavy and Vegeta where sitting on the table with theirs hands ready to wrestle. Chris made one last check before saying "Okay then, time for the second challenge. And remember Vegeta, don't move your arm until Chef's stopwatch reaches zero-"

"Yeah yeah I know! Let's just start already!" Vegeta said as he was getting impatient.

"Fine, 3 … 2 … 1 … begin!" Chris said before Heavy started pushing Vegeta's hand with all his might. Despite that however, the Saiyan's arm wouldn't move an inch. Most of the other contesters couldn't believe that Heavy was having so much trouble moving Vegeta's arm. I didn't even seem like Vegeta was doing anything! In fact, he started letting out a sleepy gasp before looking at Chef.

"Is the minute over yet?" Vegeta asked.

Chef looked at his watch and said "5,4,3,2,1… 0!"

And as soon as that number came out of Chef's mouth, Vegeta pushed against Heavy's arm with so much force that he broke the table and pushed Heavy completely on the ground.

Most of the competitors looked in shock before Chris said. " … And the second point goes to Vegeta! That means the Blue Dragons now have 2 points while the Red Devils still have none."

"Great. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when the challenge is over." Vegeta says as he walks towards a tree and sits against it before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Crow, Usopp, Homer and Roman started pulling Heavy (who had lost consciousness because of the impact) back to their team.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Looks like Vegeta is more than just a brute with tuff talk." Roman says still impressed at Vegeta's achievement. "He's a brute with tuff talk and has the strength to actually back it up. This guy might be useful to be me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"it's time for the 3th challenge!" Chris said before he started grapping a name out of both the blue and red box. "And this challenge is going to be between … well this is interesting. Looks like the two wizards of this show are gonna duke it out! The 3th challenge will be Natsu Dragneel and Happy vs Lord Voldemort!"

"All right! It's my turn now!" an enthusiastic Natsu said. "Let's make it 3 wins in a row Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

"Your serious? This pathetic excuse of a wizard is going to be my opponent!" the dark wizard yelled. "Well at least I don't have to fight against a muggle, that would have been worse."

"Let's see what kind of challenge these 2 are gonna have to do!" Chris said as he started pulling a challenge out of the white box hoping that it would be the ballerina challenge. To his disappointment, it wasn't it. "Sigh, looks like you two will have to do the 'Magic Show Challenge'… oh wait, that exactly might be interesting."

"You expect this kid and his cat to be better at me in a contest of magic? Please." stated the dark wizard.

"Hey, watch it buddy. I have been using my magic to fight with since the day I was born!" Natsu yelled to the dark wizard.

"You two aren't going to fight each other with your magic! You two are going to use your magic for one magic trick and then Chef will decide which one was the best. Whoever that is wins their team a point. Oh and since no magician is complete without a lovely assistant, you both get to choose one other person that may help you during this challenge.

"This is ridiculous! I use my magic to strike fear in the hearts of both muggles and wizard alike. I'm not some magician you see at kids parties!" the dark wizard complained.

"And thank goodness for that. Now you two just chose your partner." Chris said as he was getting impatient.

"A partner huh? Now who should I chose?" Natsu thought before suddenly Happy whispered something in his ear.

"Hey that's a great idea! You! The girl that can also use fire magic. I chose you!" Natsu said as he pointed towards Azula.

"It's not magic dimwit. It's called bending." Azula said to Natsu.

"Whatever just get over here." Natsu said while Voldemort was trying to decide who to pick as victi-assistant!.

"I'll pick … you!" Voldemort said as he was pointing towards Sunset Shimmer.

"… Am I allowed to say no?" Sunset asked Chris while being rather scared of what the dark wizard had in mind.

Chris looked at Sunset and said "No. Only the one that actually has to do the challenge can surrender.

"… Great." Sunset said sarcastically.

"Alright. Now that the assistants are chosen, let the magic show begin! Since Voldemort's team is currently behind, he'll have to go first!" Chris said.

"Oh, so many spells to choose from. What to do, what to do …" Voldemort said before he thought of a spell that was sure to wow the audience.

First the dark wizard took out his wand and then created what looked like some kind of magic energy ball, he then opened his mouth and breathed on the ball causing it to turn into fire. The fire kept growing and growing until it became a giant fire snake.

"… Wow." a lot of competitors said.

"Uh, that's cool and everything, but exactly what am I suppose do to now?" Sunset said but regretted it the instant Voldemort looked at her and commended the fire snake to go after Sunset.

"Really?! Again with the fire!" Sunset yelled as she kept trying to run away from the giant serpent which earned a laugh from some of the competitors while others were worried.

"He's not going to hurt her is she?" Marinette asked Chris.

"He knows the rules. Besides, this makes for some create slapstick!" Chris said as Sunset kept running for her life.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Please tell me that's the last time someone almost kills me with fire." Sunset said while she was covered in ashes.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"All right Voldie that's enough. It's the pink haired wizards turn now." Chris said.

"First of all, my name is not Voldie. Second of all ,fine!" Voldemort said before making his giant fire snake disappear.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So, this guy has powerful magic, isn't afraid to hold back and is more than willing to hurt someone to get what he wants. I think I may have just found my first partner in crime." Roman said with a malicious laugh on his face.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **There is actually a reason why I decided to pick Sunset as my assistant." Voldemort said "Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I have been getting a strange magic feeling from her. True, she wouldn't be the only one this show that has magic. But not only does it feel strange. It also feels kind of dark, so I figured this challenge would give me a great excuse to test her powers. The results however were far from what I hoped for."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Does that bold wizard really think he can beat me when it comes to fire magic? Please. You fire lady! Fire some of your fire directly at me!" Natsu said as he pointed toward Azula.

"So … you want me to burn you?" Azula asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"Just do it already!" Natsu said as he was getting ready for Azula's attack.

"Fine, but remember. You asked!" Azula said before launching a powerful beam of blue fire towards Natsu. Natsu got complete surrounded by the fire and more than a few contestants were worried about the guy's safety. However to everyone's surprise, the fire was suddenly starting to disappear into Natsu mouth. In just a few seconds, all of Azula's fire was gone and the fire wizard stood there as if nothing had happened.

"… Did he just … ATE all of that fire?" Hawkeye asked in confusing.

"Bew! I got to say, that has to be some of the worst tasting fires I've ever eaten." Natsu said while trying to get the taste of Azula's flames out of his tongue.

"… Did you just insult me?" Azula asked not exactly sure how to respond to Natsu's comment.

"All right! Now for the big finish!" Natsu said as he took a step backwards and aimed his mouth in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

And suddenly, a giant pile of fire came out of Natsu's mouth that had red and blue flames mixed in it. The fire was so hot that pretty much everyone could feel it's heat. After it was over, almost everyone on the Blue Dragons team started cheering.

"Hahaha. Now that's what I call a magic trick, don't you agree?" Natsu said as the others continued cheering at him. Azula on the other hand was more surprised than cheerful.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I didn't really think much of Natsu at first because of that ridiculous illness he has. And when I heard that he was a fire wizard, I simply assumed that he would be same as an ordinary fire bender. Still no fire bender I know can eat that much fire, come into physical contact with so much fire or fire so much and intense fire at once. I better keep a closer eye on that boy." Azula said while looking dead serious.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris threw a glass of water over himself to cooldown before saying "And with those more than impressive displace of fire magic, Chef will now chose a winner. Who do you think should win Chef?"

Chef thought about it for a minute before saying " As impressive and funny as Voldemort's giant fire snake was, I think Natsu created the most impressive and unique fire show I have ever seen. The Blue Dragons get the point!"

Everyone in the Blue Dragon team started cheering, while the Red Devils looked disappointed at their wizard.

"What? I told you my magic isn't meant to entertain people!" Voldemort argued.

Just at that moment, both Cassie and Athena returned from getting dressed.

"So how is it going over her?" Cassie asked.

"So far so good! We haven't lost a single challenge yet!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Wait! So does that mean we haven't won a single challenge yet?" Athena asked her fellow teammates who nodded in agreement.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who failed at the challenge. So who's next?" Athena asked Chris.

"Where about to find out right now!" Chris said as he ones again pulled 2 names out of the boxes. "The next challenge will be Ryuga vs Sunset Shimmer!"

"Really? I just got done running from a giant fire snake and now you want me to do a challenge?" Sunset complained.

"Oh, what's wrong little girl? Scared?" Ryuga tainted Sunset.

"I'm not scared!" Sunset said "I have overcome way worse challenges then you!"

"I seriously doubt that." Ryuga said as he wasn't intimated in the slightest by his opponent. "So Chris. Exactly what do I get to beat this girl in?"

Ryuga looked at Chris who was trying to hide a smile.

"Don't tell me … it's that ballerina challenge you've been talking about, isn't it?" Ryuga said as he could slowly feel his rage building.

Chris looked at Ryuga and said "Oh no, it's not the ballerina challenge."

Ryuga sighted for a second before saying "Well that's a relie-".

"But it is a close second!" Chris said interrupting the Beyblader. "Ryuga and Sunset. Your challenge is 'Sing A Song'!"

Everybody was quiet for a second before Ryuga's rage got the better of him.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO SING A SONG?!" Ryuga shouted so loudly that all the creatures in the island started running away.

"That's indeed what the challenge says you have do to." Chris said.

"Forget that! I'm not singing some stupid song!" Ryuga says to the TV host.

"That's fine by me. But if Sunset does do the challenge. Then that means the Red Demons will automatically receive a point." Chris said as Ryuga started walking back to his group.

"Whatever. We still have a huge lead on those guys. Even if I don't sing, I doubt it will change the result." Ryuga said before standing back with his team members who weren't very happy about Ryuga simply surrendering.

"Alright then Sunset. I assume you're still up for the challenge!" Chris said while handing over a microphone to Sunset.

"You kidding. Just tell me what to sing!" Sunset said as she was suddenly a lot more happy then 5 minutes ago.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Of course I'm happy with a singing challenge. I sing all the time! Me and my friends even have a band were we sing and play on instruments together. Heck, I sometimes even sing out on the street for no reason." Sunset said as she suddenly realized that that's actually a little bit random.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So actually what song will I be singing?" Sunset asked Chris

"Well we picked songs that we thought fit with the team names. So Sunset Shimmer, you'll be signing Demons from Imagine Dragons!" Chris said before Sunset looked at him, not very happy about the song that she had been given.

"… Really?" Sunset asked with a dry tone.

"Just get signing already. DJ Chef! Do your thing." Chris said before Chef was suddenly standing at a DJ Table and started to play the song. Sunset Shimmer, who was still not happy about the particular song she had to sing, decided to just roll with it.

 _Sunset Shimmer : Demons By Imagine Dragons._

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

As soon the song ended, most members of the Red Devils along with a few of the Blue Dragons started cheering.

"Well that was certainly impressive. Don't agree Chef?" Chris said as Chef was quickly throwing away a handkerchief that he had used to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Cough, yeah that was pretty good." Chef said trying to pretend nothing had just happened.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **While I was a little upset about the song Chris picked." Sunset said while still pissed at Chris "I still liked this challenge. I am glad that I didn't suddenly grew ears and a ponytail again though. That would have been tough to explain."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm pretty certain I felt some kind of magic from Sunset during her song but it didn't manage to reveal itself. Maybe her magic works on her emotions or something?" Lord Voldemort said while deliberating on the subject.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well since Ryuga decided not to sing this round, the Red Devils automatically win. So Chef? Give the Red Devils their first point" Chris said while Chef went to the crayon board to give a point to the Red Devils.

"Good job Ryuga." Cassie said sarcastically.

"Oh please. Where still way in the lead." Ryuga stated.

"And now that the Blue Dragons winning streak has finally ended, let's see if the Red Devils will continue theirs during the 5th challenge!" Chris stated as he ones again pulled two names out of the blue and red boxes. "The next contests will be Beast Boy vs Homer Simpsons!"

Both contestants stepped forward but I was clear to everyone that Homer was in anything but a competing condition. He still had a massive tummy ach because of Chef's food.

"Owww, can't I have somebody else do the challenge for me?" Homer asked.

"Sorry, no go. Now let's see what the challenge is." Chris said as he pulled a challenge out of the white box. "Hm, bad luck pal. Looks like you and Beast Boy will have to face off in a 'Eat as much as you can' contest!"

"Eat as much as you can contest!" Homer said as he was suddenly starting to feel better.

"That's right. And since the Red Devils are currently still behind on their opponents, Homer gets to pick what they have to eat!" Chris said.

"WOOHOO!" Homer shouted. "I want a Crusty Burger eating challenge!"

"Crusty Burger hey?" Chris said as he looked through the list of foods he had prepared for the challenge "Chef go get the burgers!"

Chef came pack with two huge plate filled with hamburgers. Homer however quickly spotted a problem.

"Hey! These aren't Crusty Burgers!" Homer yelled to Chris.

"Sorry pal, don't have the rights to those … yet." Chris said. "You'll just have do to these."

"Ugh fine!" Homer said before he sat himself on the table. (this is a new one since Vegeta destroyed the first)

Chris put two plates on the table each containing a hundred hamburgers "Alright guys. The rules are simple. He who can eat his 100 hamburgers the fastest wins the challenge. You ready!"

"I'm ready!" yelled a confident Beast Boy.

"I was born ready." Homer said as could almost no longer contain his appetite.

"Then on your marks, get set … EAT!" Chris said before both Beast Boy and Homer started picking up hamburgers. Beast Boy however almost took his first bite before realizing something.

"Hey wait! These hamburgers have meat in them!" Beast Boy yelled at the TV host.

"Yeah so?" Chris asked while Homer continued eating.

"I can't eat this! I'm a vegan!" Beast Boy said before getting stared at by all the other contestants.

"… WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" an angry Ryuga shouted.

"Of course I'm serious, I mean I have BEEN most of the animals you guys eat! So why on earth would I eat them!" Beast Boy said while Homer was already halfway finished.

"Why didn't you say that before the challenge started?!" Hawkeye yelled.

"I thought Chris said we had eat Vegan Burgers, not real ones!" Beast Boy said before almost every member on his team face palmed and Azula gave him a death glare. Meanwhile Homer was already eaten his 95th burger.

Chef was counting the remaining ones as Homer started eating them "5,4,3,2,1, 0! Looks like we have a winner."

"Wait what?! We only started this challenge a minute ago!" Chris said while looking at the stop watch.

"I'm pretty sure that's a new world record." Athena said.

"Can I have some more?" Homer asked.

"No." Chris said.

"DOH" Homer yelled.

"But you did win this challenge, meaning your team gets a point!" Chris said.

"WOOHOO!" Homer yelled with his hands in the air. He then looked at the burgers Beast Boy didn't eat and said "Can I have some of those?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That guy has been complaining about his stomach ever since last night. Yet he managed to eat a hundred hamburgers in under a minute? … HOW?!" a confused Crow asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef added a point for the Red Devils while Homer was eating the remaining hamburgers and Chris started grapping 2 names out of the boxes again.

Chris looked at the names and said "For our next challenge, Arcee will face off against Crow!"

Crow looked at his opponent and said. " I have to take on the motorcycle that can turn into a giant robot? Exactly, HOW am I supposed to beat her at ANYTHING?"

"Calm down pal, I still need to draw the challenge." Chris said as he started crapping a piece of paper out of the white box. "Oh, looks like you're in luck pal. The next challenge is the 'Pick it yourself' challenge!"

"And what exactly does that mean?" Crow asked.

"Simple, you two will have to decide yourselves what kind of challenge you two will do! As long as it's something we can do and it hasn't been done yet!" Chris said.

Arcee looked at her opponent and said "So any ideas?"

Crow looked at Arcee and said "Anyway ya look at it, there's properly only one challenge that will both wanna do."

"And that is?" the motorcycle asked.

"A race of course! You'll race while in your motorcycle mode and I'll race using my Blackbird!" Crow said before realizing something "Oh wait. My duel runner is back in my world so it's no good. Ah men!"

Suddenly a strange portal opened up and Crow's motorcycle fell out of it.

"My Duel Runner! Wait. How did she get her?" Crow asked while looking at Chris who was holding a remote in his hand.

"You didn't think this thing could only get rid of people, did you? Now that that problem has been taking care of, let me show you were this race is actually gonna take place. Can't race without a racetrack now can we?" Chris said as he started going towards the forest.

"Wait! You don't mean to tell me that this island has a-" Crow said.

We now to a quick time skip to somewhere on the other end of the island. There was a rectangular race course with normal curves and a gallery for supporters.

"RACETRACK?!" Crow said while looking at the actually quite professional looking racetrack.

"That's right! I was planning on waiting to show you guys this racecourse until a later challenge, but now is as good a time as any." Chris said. "That is. If both candidates agree that this should be the challenge?" Chris said while looking at his competitors.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I agree!" Crow said as he was getting more and more exited.

"Fine by me." Arcee replied.

"Hang on! Is that a good idea Crow? I mean, you may be good on your motorcycle but you do realize you'll be racing against someone that actually IS a motorcycle!" Marinette stated.

"She's right. You properly have the disadvantage here." Usopp said.

"Huh, disadvantage? You guys clearly don't know how good I am on this thing." He said as he jumped on his motorcycle and drove it to the starting line.

"You coming or what?" Crow said at Arcee.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **A human beating an Autobot at a race? Last time I checked, that's something that hasn't been accomplice yet." Arcee said as she thought about the time she raced against that school bully and totally whipped to floor with him.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris picked up his whistle and said "All right then racers. This race will be a quick 3 rounds. You may start when you hear the whistle. Ready? Get Set. (WISTLE NOISE)"

Both Crow and Arcee took off at an incredible pace, but Arcee quickly took the lead.

"GO ARCIE, GO ARCIE, GO ARCIE!" Sticks cheered while waving around a bander that had Arcee's name on it. Thought she didn't spell it correctly.

"I'm sure Crow knows what he's doing, right?" Athena asked to Sunset.

"Sure. I mean, he did tell us how good he was on a motorcycle. I'm sure he'll be fine." Sunset stated.

"Let's hope so." Saitama said.

The first round of the race ended with a victory for Arcee, but Crow wasn't far behind. During the next groove he was able to get ahead of Arcee, surprising the Autobot, and he kept this lead until he crossed the finish line and won the second round. But the Autobot wouldn't go down that easy. She manages to get back on pace with Crow and now neither seems able to take the lead. They both raced to the finish line at an incredible pace before both crossing the finish line at the same time.

"Looks like we have a photo finish!" Chris said as he walked towards the cameraman. "Play that again in slow-motion."

The cameraman did as Chris told him and showed him the footage. He then zoomed in on the finish line and though I wasn't by more than 10 cm, the first one who crossed the finish line was none other than the Blackbird.

"And the winner of this race is Crow from the Red Devils! They get a point and are now tied with the Blue Dragons!" Chris said while Chef gave the Red Devils another point.

"That was AWESOME!" yelled an excited Usopp.

"WOOHOO!" Yelled Homer.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Sunset told Saitama.

"HOW ON EARTH DID SHE LOSE THE RACE?!" yelled an angry Ryuga.

"Looks like were in a pretty **tied** situation now." Sans says earning him an angry stare from every competitor except Happy who was laughing like a maniac.

 ***(Confession Tree)**

" **Ok, in my defense. I may have underestimated Crow a little bit. I didn't know humans were capable of handling a motorcycle that well." Arcee said impressed by Crow driving skills.**

" **(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh men! I wish I could have done something like that! Stupid motion sickness." Natsu told himself.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody is back at the campsite where Vegeta was still sleeping against a tree and Heavy was still unconscious.

"All right, I won the challenge AND I got my ride now!" Crow said as he was pushing his Duel Runner.

"Oh thanks for reminding me!" Chris said before taking out his remote and sending the Duel Runner back to Crow's dimension.

"Oh men!" Crow shouted.

"With a tied score of 3 vs 3, it's time for the 7th challenge." Chris said as he started grapping 2 names again. "For this challenge, the OverWatch hero Tracer will take on the rogue ninja Itachi!"

Both Tracer and Itachi stepped forward.

Chris graphed a piece of paper out of the with box before saying "Your challenge will be 'Get the statue'! Here's how's it's gonna go, we have 2 small statue's from the first challenge hidden in the forest. One for the Blue Dragons and one for the Red Devils. First one who manages to find his team statue and return it to me wins. Any questions?"

"None here luv." Tracer said while looking at her opponent.

"I have no questions either." Itachi said while looking at Tracer. For a second it had seemed as if his eyes had turned red. But it was too fast for most people to notice.

"All righty then. In that case, let the challenge begin!" Chris said before blowing his whistle.

Both Tracer and Itachi made their way into the forest while the others waited at the campsite. After about 5 minutes, Tracer was the first to return.

"I found it!" Tracer said while holding her hand in the air.

"… Then where is it?" Chris asked confused.

"Uh? What are talking about. It's right in my-" Tracer said before noticing that the Blue Dragon statue that she thought she had in her hand had suddenly disappeared.

"What the?! Where did it go?! I'm sure I was carrying that thing a second ago." Tracer said while looking around to see if she hadn't dropped it.

"I'm back." Itachi said while holding a small Red Devil statue in his hand.

"Well, that's the end of the 7th challenge then. And now the Red Devils are in the lead and have broken the Blue Dragons winning streak. Bet somebody on the Blue Dragons team really regrets not having done his challe-" Chris said before being interrupted.

"I GET IT! I SCREWED UP! NEXT TOPIC PLEASE!" Ryuga shouted.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I just don't understand." a confused Tracer said "I'm sure I found a dragon statue in the forest and had it with me when I returned. Did Itachi somehow trick me?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris gave an angry look at Ryuga before saying "Alright, next topic. How about the 8th challenge."

Chris picked two names again and then said "This challenge will be the fire princess Azula vs the little green girl from space, Peridot!"

"This kid is my opponent. This should be easy." Azula said.

"Underestimating me is probably the biggest fault you can make right now." Peridot said.

Chris took a piece of paper out of the white box and said "Looks like you two will have to do the 'Intelligence Cube challenge'! Chef! Give them the puzzle boxes."

Chef came and gave both Azula and Peridot a weird looking puzzle box.

"The challenge is simple really. First one who can open their puzzle box wins! However you must open them by solving the puzzle box, NOT breaking them open. Clear?" Chris said as he took his whistle.

"Clear." Peridot said.

"Crystal." Azula stated.

"Then begin!" Chris said before blowing his whistle.

Both Azula and Peridot started working on the puzzle box. Each side of the puzzle box seemed to have a different image on it that changed every time they moved a piece. I quickly became clear to Azula that all she had to do, was make sure that all 6 sides of the box had the same image and the puzzle box would open. Peridot however was having more trouble figuring it out.

"Okay, so if I do this then … no, that doesn't seem right." Peridot said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I know that giving my great intellect, I shouldn't have had much trouble opening that box." Peridot stated "The thing is, I have never had to solve a puzzle box before when I was still with the other gems and Steven hasn't told me about these things yet! So figuring it out on my own was more of a challenge then I had thought."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both Azula and Peridot were busy trying to open the puzzle box. Even though Peridot managed to figure out how she was supposed to open it, Azula opened her first. It was revealed that all images on the puzzle box had to look like Chris Mclean's face. (of course they did…)

"Congratulations Azula!" Chris said "You have opened your puzzle box first and ended the Red Devils winning streak! The score is once again tied with 4 to 4.

"Oh come on! I just figured out how to open this stupid thing!" Peridot shouted.

"Men. You think someone like Peridot would have no problem opening her box first." Usopp said.

"It isn't over yet. There are still 4 challenges to go!" Sunset said.

"Then let's begin the next challenge shall we?" Chris said as he ones again drew two names. "For the 9th challenge, will have the Keyblade wielder Aqua take on the heroine from France, Marinette!"

"All right!" Marinette said full of confidence.

"So what's our challenge?" Aqua asked.

"Just hang on a minute." Chris said as he pulled another challenge out of the white box. "Looks like you two will have to do, 'The Fencing Challenge'! Chef! Give our two lovely ladies their weapons."

Chef walked to Aqua and Marinette and gave them both 2 fencing swords.

"Rules are simple. First one who manages to strike their opponent 3 times wins! Any questions?" Chris said.

"None here." Aqua said.

"Just hang on one minute." Marinette said as she checked her purse to see how Tikki was doing.

"Tikki? Think you're strong enough to help me transform?" Marinette asked her Kwami.

"Sorry Marinette. I just don't feel strong enough." Tikki said while still groaning about her stomach.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That's the last time Tikki eats anything that Chef makes!" Marinette said upset. "Guess I'll just have to find another way to get food for Tikki.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"You ready yet?" an impatient growing Chris said.

"Uh yeah yeah. I'm ready … " a less than confident Marinette said.

"Uh aren't you going to transform first?" Athena asked.

"Can't. I need Tikki's help to transform and she's currently ill because of one of Chefs cookies." Marinette said which resulted in pretty much every member of team Red Devils to glare angrily at Chef.

"… What?" Chef asked.

"Well superhero of not, you still have a fencing challenge to get to. So let's get started." Chris said as he picked up his whistle.

"Let the fencing challenge begins!" Chris said before blowing his whistle.

Marinette tried to stand in a defensive position like she had seen Adrien do during his fencing lessons. Unfortunately for Marinette, not only did she have do to this challenge without powers. She also had to take on someone who knows how to handle a sword weapon. Aqua got the first hit and kept up the attack until she hit her again. Marinette tried to do a desperate attack against her opponent but unfortunately missed. This left Marinette wide open and allowed Aqua to deliver the final strike.

"Well that was quick." a disappointment Chris said. "Chef! Give another point to the Blue Dragons!"

Chef nodded before giving the Blue Dragons another point. The score now was 5 for the Blue Dragons and 4 for the Red Devils.

"Way to go Aqua!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Thanks. But it didn't really feel right that I had to fight her since she couldn't use her powers." Aqua said.

"Hey a win is a win!" Hawkeye stated.

"If we manage to win 2 more challenges then we will win the challenge!" Cassie said.

"For the 10th challenge we will have …" Chris said before grapping 2 names out of the boxes. "… our walking skeleton with bad puns take on the bald superhero Saitama! And their challenge will be … 'Throw the stone'!

Chef showed up with two huge stones in his hand.

"The challenge is simple, throw this rock from behind this line." Chris said as he made a line with crayon. "And whoever throws his one the farthest wins. I'm guessing there are no questions?"

"None." Saitama said.

"Yeah, you were **stone** clear." Sans said.

…

"Just throw your stone already." Chris said getting real sick of Sans puns.

Sans went to the white line and held the stone over his head. He then threw the stone, but it didn't lend far … at all.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's somewhere between 5 to 10 centimeters." Chef said causing the members on Sans team to face palm.

"All right guess it's Saitama's turn now." Chris said before a certain Saiyan started to wake up.

"So, is the challenge over already?" a well-rested Saiyan said.

"The score is 5-4 for us. But I'm pretty sure Sans is going to lose to that Saitama kid now." Cassie said.

"I see." Vegeta said as he saw that Saitama picked up his stone without much trouble.

Saitama put the stone in one hand and took a step backwards. He then threw the rock with so much force that it left the atmosphere of the planet and went out into space.

…

"… Uh, I don't think I need to put an exact number on that." Chef said while staring in the air.

Everyone was simply mind blown by how far Saitama had thrown the stone. Vegeta however simply frowned a little bit.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh please. Throwing a rock into outer space? I did that back when there was still a planet with my name on it." Vegeta said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And ones again, the score is tied with 5 points for the Blue Dragons and 5 for the Red Devils." Chris said. "Looks like it can still go either way."

"Hang on. There are only 2 challenges left. What happens if we both win one and we still and up tied 6 to 6?" Peridot asked.

"Then will simply to an addition challenge." Chris replied "Now back to this challenge. Looks like it will be the battle of the sharpshooters, Hawkeye and Usopp!"

"All right. It's finally my turn!" an excited Usopp said.

"So what kind of ridiculous challenge to we have to do?" Hawkeye asked

Chris took a challenge out of the white box and was once again disappointed it wasn't the ballerina challenge. "Your challenge is 'hit the target'. First person that manages to hit the apple on top of Chef wins!"

Chris points to Chef who takes of his cooking hat and put an apple on his head.

"You may begin firing now!" Chris said before blowing his whistle.

"All right! This will be easy!" Usopp said before taking some seeds and putting them in his slingshot. He then took aim at the apple on Chef's head and said "Take this! Midori Bo-" before Usopp could finish his attack name however. The apple got hit by one of Hawkeye's arrows, causing the apple to get pinned town on a tree.

"And I win." Hawkeye said while putting his Bow back on his back.

"Wait what?! How did you hit that apple before me?" Usopp asked.

"Simple. I didn't just stand there and say my attacks name before using it. I mean seriously, who does that?" Hawkeye said before getting an angry glare from Usopp, Natsu, Aqua and a small look of annoyance from Itachi and Vegeta.

"… What?" Hawkeye asked.

Chris added a point for the Blue Dragons and then said "Looks like this could be the final challenge folks! If the Blue Dragons win this challenge, then they'll have 7 points and win the challenge. If the Red Devils win, then the score is once again tied and we will have to do an extra challenge. So Sticks and Roman. Please step forward."

"Looks like I'm last. Oh well, you know what they say, always save the best for last." Roman said.

"Why would you save the best for last? Won't that make it less better?" Sticks asked.

"… I'm talking about myself. Not something to eat." Roman said in annoyance.

"All right enough talk." Chris said before grapping a piece of paper out of the white box. "Aha finally! Looks like you two will have to do the 'Dance in a Ballerina' challenge!"

Chef took a quick look at the paper Chris had in his hand and then said "That's not what it says. It says 'No no or yes challenge'" Chef said before getting an angry glare from Chris.

"Oops. Most have misread it." Chris said in disappointment. "Anyway, this challenge is pretty easy. All you two have to do is start a conversation and the first one who says yes or no loses."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Despite how stupid that challenge sounds, it's actually quite tricky." Roman said "I'll have to use all my persuasion skills in order to trick her into saying yes or no. I'll start with an easy yes or no question, and then I'll see where it goes."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Since the Blue Dragons are currently behind, Roman gets to start the conversation off." Chris said before taking his whistle "Ready? Set? (whistle noise)"

"So Sticks was it? I heard that you have lived most of your live in the jungle. Is this true?" Roman said while already working on his next move in his mind.

"Yes." Sticks said.

…

"I guess we have our winner." Chris said surprised at how fast that ended.

"WHAT THE HELL STICKS?! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY YES OR NO!" Ryuga shouted.

"But he asked me a question. How else was I supposed to answer it?" Sticks asked.

"ANY OTHER WAY THEN SAYING YES!" Ryuga shouted at the badger girl.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

"… **I guess sometimes my talents of persuasion even impress myself." Roman said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris gave the Red Devils a point before saying "Now the score is once again tied with 6 to 6! That means that I'll put everybody's name in the boxes once again and whoever I draw will have to do the additional and final challenge! The winner will claim victory for his team. The loser, will end up on the chopping board along with his team members. So let's see who's gonna have do to this last challenge."

Chris had put all the names back in the Blue and Red box and then took out one name from each box before saying "Looks like our not funny skeleton Sans has a chance to redeem himself against our earlier victor in the racing challenge, Crow!"

Everybody on the Blue Dragons team pretty much face palmed when Sans stepped forward while Crow looked as confident as ever.

"So what's this final challenge going to be? Do I have to ride against this guy now?" Crow asked.

Chris picked a piece of paper out of the white box before saying "Sorry buddy, looks like you two will have to do the 'Dance in a Bale-" before he could finish that sentence he was met by an angry stare from Chef.

"Oh come on! You know you wanna see it too!" Chris said while Chef continued staring at Chris.

"It says 'Rock Paper Scissors'." Chef said.

"Wait? WHAT! That's the game that were going to decide the entire outcome of the challenge on?" Crow said.

"Yep that's right." Chris said in disappointment. "Unless you both agree to do something else that is."

"I have no problem getting another challenge. What about you?" Crow asked the skeleton.

"No thanks. I'm more then fine with this challenge." the skeleton said.

"… Really? You know the change of me beating you in this is at least fifty-fifty right? Don't you wanna try and get a challenge were you have better odds of winning?" Crow asked.

"I don't think my odds will get any better than that." Sans says before pointing his arm to Crow. "So, shall we start?"

"Alright fine." Crow said before also pointing his arm to his opponent.

"All right. We'll only do one round unless you both end up with the same thing." Chris said before taking out his whistle. "Now let the final challenge of today, begin!" Chris said before blowing his whistle.

Sans and Crow looked at each other and then both said at the same time "ROCK! PAPER! SICCORS!"

This is it. The entire outcome of the challenge will be based on this game of change. Crow decided to go with rock, and his opponent Sans took …

…

…

…

…

…

Paper!

Chris looked at the two competitors before saying "Sorry Crow, paper beats stone. Which means that the winners of today's challenge, are the Blue Dragons!"

The Blue Dragons were more than happy about their victory. Natsu, Happy, Beast Boy and Hawkeye put their hands in the air, all of the girls cheered (except Azula) and Vegeta and Ryuga simply nodded.

"See, I told you we'd be just fine with me skipping the singing challenge." Ryuga said.

Sans looked at his skeleton hand that was still in the shape of paper before saying "Well well well. Looks like … "

All the members on the Blue Dragons team looked at Sans and knew what was coming next. "No"

Sans continued to speak and said "… this challenge is all … "

"NO NO NO." everyone said.

"… **wrapped up**!" Sans said causing everyone to face palm except for Happy who was laughing his eyes out.

"Ah men! I can't believe I lost to this guy!" Crow said still annoyed at Sans bad attempt at comedy.

"… Well that pun sure put a damper on things. Blue Dragons, go take the night off. Meanwhile, you guys should decide who to vote off. I'll see you tonight at the elimination podium!" Chris said before he and Chef drove off on scooters.

"Owww, what did Heavy miss?" Heavy said as he had finally regained consciousness.

We now switch over to the Red Devils cottage were Sunset Shimmer, Saitama, Itachi, Homer Simpson, Crow and Roman where discussing who to vote off.

"Soooo, who leaves first?" Homer asked.

"I believe it's only fair that one of the losers of today's challenges has to go home." Itachi said while leaning against the cottage walls. "Save for Crow since he did win the first challenge and the second one he lost due to his bad luck."

"Gee, thanks." Crow responded.

"So that means it's either gonna be Athena, Heavy, Voldemort, Peridot, Marinette or Usopp?" Saitama said.

"But Athena, Heavy and Marinette couldn't really help losing." Sunset said "Athena was taking on a trained military soldier, Marinette couldn't use her powers because Tikki was ill and Heavy lost simply because that Vegeta guy has above human strength."

"Voldemort, Peridot and Usopp however don't have any excuses." Itachi said "They all faced a challenge were they should have had the advantage, yet they still lost."

"I think I'll go with Voldemort. I mean he lost a magic show challenge and almost hurt someone in the process." Crow said.

"Perhaps, though personally I think voting off Peridot would be the smarter choice." Roman said while leaning on his cane. "Her challenge may have been one of intelligence, but she did still failed at it. Despite that, she still strikes me as a thinker rather than fighter. The longer she stays in the contest, the more she learns about us and the more difficult it will be to get rid of her."

"Roman raises a good point. Besides, our enemy's still have 2 people in their team that can use magic while we only have one. Losing him now could give us a greater disadvantage in the long run." Itachi said.

"Well I still think we should vote Voldemort off." Sunset said.

"Aww, is little Sunny still mad about being chased by a giant fire snake?" Roman said taunting Sunset.

"Oh shut up! I'm gonna see who the others will vote on." Sunset said before leaving the group.

"I guess getting rid of our wizard now wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. I'll think about." Crow said before also getting up and leaving.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I have decided that as unpredictable as Voldemort can be, he could still be useful to me. Especially once I have offered him a spot in my little alliance." Roman said while trying to hide an evil smile.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Roman was doing quite some effort to try and convince the others not to vote on Voldemort." Itachi stated "I might have to keep an closer eye on the guy."**

 ***(End Confession)**

We're now at the elimination podium were all members of the Red Devils are gathered.

"Well Red Devils. Looks like you're the first team that will have to vote someone off. So let's start voting". Chris said while he handed out sheets that had the names and faces of all competitors of the Red Devils on them.

Everyone went to the outhouse to cast their votes. Sunset went in first and voted off Voldemort, while Crow decided to vote off Peridot despite Voldemort's actions today. Roman and Itachi also voted off Peridot while Athena and Marinette decided to vote off Voldemort. After a while, everyone had cast their votes.

Chris stood on the elimination podium and was holding a bag filled with red-colored marshmallows. "So Red Devils. Looks like all the votes have been cast. These Devil marshmallows will go to every player that gets to stay in the contest. He or she that doesn't get one is out of the game!"

Chris looked at the Red Devils before he said "And the people that get to stay are … "

"Crow Hogan"

"Roman Torchwick"

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Homer Simpsons"

"Sunset Shimmer"

"Saitama"

"Athena Cykes"

"Heavy"

"Marinette and Tikki"

"Usopp"

Chris kept throwing red colored marshmallows until there were only 2 people left that didn't had any. "Well! Looks like our last 2 members are Lord Voldemort and Peridot. Voldemort. Not only did you lose a challenge that you should have had no problem winning, you also endangered the life of one of your fellow team members while doing it. Peridot. You also failed at a challenge that shouldn't have been any problem for you, but you are properly still the smartest member on your team. Maybe the others see you as more of a threat then the bald wizard over there."

Peridot was starting to get nervous, while lord Voldemort simply looked angry at Chris his remark.

Chris picked the last marshmallow and said "And the last marshmallow goes to …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Voldemort!"

The wizard caught the marshmallow before turning it to ash with his magic.

"Ow. If you weren't gonna eat that then you might as well had given it to me!" Homer said while munching down on a marshmallow.

"Great. First one voted off. I was certain I was gonna last way longer than that!" an upset Peridot said.

"Well sorry, those are the rules. By the way, if your curious. You had 8 of the votes while Voldemort only had 4." Chris said before taking out his remote.

"Well, I voted on Voldemort so who else did?" Peridot asked before seeing Sunset Shimmer, Athena and Marinette pointing their hands up.

"Oh, looks like this vote off was a disagreement between the boys and girls." Chris pointed out. "Let's hope that doesn't continue in the future. Anyway Peridot, say hello to Bowser for us." Chris said before pressing his remote.

"Wait! I left my Ipad at the cabin-" Peridot said but couldn't finish her sentence because she was pulled in by the portal.

"Men, this thing is fun!" Chris said before giving his remote a kiss. "Well Red Devils, on to bed with you."

All Red Devils had gone back to their beds except for a certain criminal and dark wizard who were meeting in secret.

"So what do you think? Want in?" Roman asked to the bald wizard.

"And working together with a muggle? I'd think about it." Voldemort responded.

"That's fine. But don't take too long. After all, there are other people that I have an interest in recruiting. And don't forget. If it weren't for me, you might have been the one falling through a portal instead of Peridot." Roman said before walking back to the cottage.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Romans idea of forming an alliance is … beneficial for me. I normally don't work together with muggles out of principal. But in this case I might make an exception. After all, keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Voldemort said with an evil grin on his face.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Voldemort started walking back to the cottage. But unknown to him or Roman, someone was watching the entire conversation from on the top of a three.

"Interesting." The mysterious man said.

Chris stood at the peer ready to end the episode "Well well well. Looks like things are starting to get interesting around here. We still have 23 contestants playing for a million bucks and maybe a secret alliance rising up. Will Lord Voldemort join this alliance? Will the Red Devils be able to make up for today's lose? And are there any more people besides me that are terribly disappointed that we didn't get to see someone dance in a tutu? Find out next time, on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

 **And done! Jesus, these chapters keep getting longer and longer. Despite that, I think this is one of my best ones yet. I'm gonna try and make the next chapter a little bit shorter tough. Anyway, looks like we have our second loser of the contest, Peridot. Also, sorry that there wasn't someone dancing in a tutu but let's be honest. Somebody drew that, they would instantly want another challenge. Anyways, school has started for me but It was only my first week so I don't have that much work yet. Properly gonna be more now though so my apologies in advance if it takes a while for me to post a new chapter. Please feel free to give me your reviews on this chapter. This was the one and only MasterSaixus signing off.**


	7. Chapter 4 : Hide and Run

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 4 : Hide and Run**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! The Blue Dragons and Red Devils arrived at TDUC island and were quite (cough) impressed by the scenery. The next day followed a trial of challenges like arm-wrestling, racing and signing ("No ballerina dancing unfortunately" Chris mumbled to himself)! Despite the Red Devils having had the longest winning streak in the challenge, it were the Blue Dragons that claimed victory thanks to the guy that I properly don't like the most right now, Sans. Voldemort ended up on the chopping block thanks to his less than perfect display of self-control during his magic show, but it was Peridot who ended up taking a trip to the Loser Dimension thanks to some encouragement from Roman. There are still 23 contestants left in this show and your properly all wondering, will the Red Devils lose again? What kind of crazy challenges do I have in mind this time? And will Sans finally stop saying those annoying puns? Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!

 ***(Que Theme song)**

We open up at TDUC Island with a beautiful sunrise. The birds are singing, bees are buzzing and unlike less night there isn't some huge snoricane going on right now. … For some reason.

"(Gasp) now that was a way better night sleep then last night, right Marinette?" Sunset said before realizing that Marinette wasn't in her bulk bed.

"Huh? Is she up already?" Sunset said to herself before looking over to Athena who was still asleep.

"No mister Phoenix. I cleaned the toilet like you asked." Athena said in her sleep.

Sunset looked confused at Athena and said "Uh, Athena?"

Athena woke up to the sound of Sunset's voice "(Gasp) morning already?" Athena asked.

"Seems like it. Hey have you seen Marinette and Tikki? They were already out of their bed when I wo-" Sunset said before being interrupted by the opening of their cottage door.

"Oh. You two are awake already?" Marinette said while Tikki was on her shoulder.

"Yeah but, where did you go?" Sunset asked.

"Oh uh … you know, just going for an early morning walk." Marinette said clearly lying.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Tikki is eating a cookie while Marinette says "Okay, so maybe I got up early to sneak into Chef's kitchen and made some cookies for Tikki so she doesn't get stomach aches anymore."**

" **I certainly appreciate it." Tikki said with a smile. "But why not tell the others?"**

" **Well I can't exactly have Chef figuring out that I sneaked into his kitchen. If I'm gonna be in this contest for a while then I'll properly need to make more cookies in the future. So the less people know about it right now, the better." Marinette stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Still can't believe the guys voted off Peridot." Athena said while looking at the Ipad Peridot had unwillingly left behind "Our team didn't have that many girls to begin with and now we have even less."

"I just hope they won't continue to do that." Marinette said "Otherwise, the amount of girls here is surely gonna drop to zero real soon."

"Well on a positive note, at least we were able to get some sleep this night." Sunset stated "I wonder how the others managed to keep their snorers quiet."

Suddenly an announcement played through the speakers. "Good morning campers. For those of you who wanna know what time it is, it's currently 10 in the morning! I know that's normally not the kind of time I usually wake you up at, but after last night I needed my beauty sleep. By the way, make sure to thank Chef for the snoring masks that we had in the garage. Would have been nice to have had those earlier though." Chris said before giving an angry look at Chef "But allow me to ruin this beautiful morning now by announcing that breakfast is served."

"… Okay 3 things here. 1, that was really well timed. 2, that answers my question and 3, of course somethings gonna ruin this morning." Sunset said really not looking forward to breakfast.

"Oh I don't know Sunset. Maybe there will be something good to eat after all." Marinette said while trying to hide a smile.

Everybody is now present at the cantina, were for some reason everybody is standing at a plate that was filled with croissants.

"These are delicious!" Usopp said while munching down on a croissant.

"I know right?" Crow replied "I haven't eaten anything this delicious since we were on that cruise ship."

"I'll admit that I am impressed." Cassie said "And here I thought Chef didn't have any cooking skills at all. … Well, in making anything besides croissants at least."

"Heavy still more fan of Sandwich." Heavy stated "But French bread will do."

"Hey what's going on here?" Athena asked.

"Chef's croissants is what's going on here." Crow replied.

"Yeah! These are properly some of the best … "Hawkeye said before seeing Homer run off with the entire dish of croissants "HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!"

"No! These croissants now belong to Homer J Simpson!" Homer yelled while running with the rest of the croissants. He didn't get far however as he bumped into Chef.

"What in the name of my none existing cooking license is going on here?" Chef asked.

"Oh hey luv." Tracer said "Thanks for the croissants. They're really lovely!"

"Uh, thanks?" Chef said in confusion.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm pretty sure I didn't make any croissants this morning. And if I did, they would certainly not look anything like this." Chef said before taking a small bite out of the croissant. "What the? It even tastes like I'm eating in France! Where on earth did these things come from?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay so while I was making some cookies for Tikki, I may have also made some croissants for breakfast." Marinette said while Tikki was staring at her.**

" **Making sure no one finds out right?" Tikki asked sarcastically.**

" **Hey what can I say? I'm not only part-time super-heroin. I'm also part-time baker!" Marinette said with a lot of confidence while Tikki just face palmed.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Good morning everyone!" Chris said as he entered the cantina "Enjoying your breakfast?"

A large number of contestants nodded.

"… Really?" Chris asked surprised. "Well, first time for everything I suppose. Anyway, it sure is a beautiful and sunny day outside!"

Sans was finishing his croissant before saying "Don't you mean a beautiful **puny** day?"

…

"Aaaaaaaaand you ruined it." Chris said emotionlessly while Happy was laughing in the background. "As I was saying, it sure is a beautiful and sunny day … for a challenge! Everyone finish up here and meet me at the campsite."

Everybody started to leave the cantina and made their way to the camp site. Underway however, an orange haired criminal and non-haired wizard were having a conversation.

"So? You in?" Roman asked Voldemort.

"Fine, muggle. I'll join your little alliance. But only because it's advantage for me to do so. That changes and I'm out." the dark wizard respond.

"Fine by me. Besides, once our little alliance is complete, we'll be in complete control of the game. No matter what the others will do, they won't be able to stop us. Well, not until it's too late at least." Roman said while spinning his cane around.

"So who else are you going to put in our alliance? I doubt that just the 2 of us will be enough for such a feat." Voldemort said.

"Leave that detail to me. But I do believe our next member should be someone from the other team." Roman said.

"Why? We'll be enemies for the biggest part of the contest anyway. Why recruit them?" Voldemort asked.

Roman shook his finger at Voldemort and said "Like I said. Our alliance is going to control this game, and to do that we'll need members from both teams. Manipulating one team is fine but if we can manipulate them both then the game is as good as won."

"I suppose that makes sense." The dark wizard said "Just make sure our next recruit is someone who won't reveal our secret."

"Don't worry. If there is anything I'm good at, it's manip-" Roman said before being cut off by Itachi.

"Something the matter? You 2 have been talking for quite a while. Anything interesting?" Itachi said while looking emotionless at Roman and Voldemort.

"Oh, nothing you need to trouble yourself over. Now why don't we concentrate on the next challenge instead, huh? After all, I doubt anyone here want's to lose 2 times in a row." Roman said before passing by Itachi to go to his other team members. Itachi and Voldemort soon followed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm more than aware of what Roman is planning to do. The question is, rather this alliance he's making will be problematic or advantages for me." Itachi stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both teams were gathered together as Chris showed up on his scooter followed by Chef.

Chris stepped of his scooter before saying "Well then happy campers! Time for today's challenge! This challenge will exist out of 2 parts. The team that wins the first challenge will have a pretty big advantage in the second one. But the team that loses the second challenge will have to vote someone off tonight. So for the first part of this challenge, both teams will chose one member from their team. This person will play the most important role in the first challenge but will not be able to compete in the second one. I'm also not gonna say what the challenge will be before you decide who's gonna do it. However I will give you a good hint to help pick someone. You'll wanna pick a person who's got a good pair of eyes!"

"A good pair of eyes huh?" Sans said "Sounds like **eye** be sitting this one out."

…

"… Just chose who's gonna do this challenge already." Chris said while Happy is laughing.

The members of team Blue Dragon where all huddled up like football-players. "So. Which ones of us have good eyes?" Aqua asked.

"Uh is that a serious question?" Hawkeye asked "Come on. It has to be me! I'm the perfect man for the job!"

"Oh please. My eyes are way faster than that of sunglass guy over there." Vegeta stated.

"My eyes are also very good at spotting details." Azula said.

"I can turn into plenty of animals that have great eyes." Beast Boy stated.

"Okay, so who do we pick then?" Happy asked.

"We don't know what the next challenge is really going to be. If it's something like crossbow shooting, then we'll wanna go with Hawkeye." Tracer said.

"But what if it's something like hide and seek? Not only do I have great eyes, I can also sense the other players their energy, so finding them would be an easy feat for me." Vegeta stated.

"Same goes for me." Beast Boy said "Except I would be able to smell them instead."

"We must also consider the second challenge." Cassie said "Chris didn't say what it was but if it is some kind of power challenge, then having Vegeta sit it out would be a big disadvantage for us."

"And if it's some sort of speed challenge, then losing the guy that can turn into a cheetah would also be a disadvantage." Aqua stated.

"Uh, you're not still mad about that are you?" Beast Boy asked.

Meanwhile, the Red Devils were also discussing who should do the challenge.

"Of course I should do the challenge!" Usopp said "If there is one part of my body that hasn't led me down yet, it's my eyes."

"I don't know. Sure you can handle it longnose?" Roman said.

"Of course I can!" Usopp said with a lot of confidence.

"Because if you lose this challenge, then I don't think we'll have much trouble deciding who should go home." Roman stated.

Usopp got a little more nervous and said "N-no worries, I'll defiantly won't let you down."

"Maybe you should leave this challenge to me instead." Itachi stated "If there is one thing my bloodline is known for, it's for having a … unique set of eyes."

"So, we shall either go with our pirate of ninja?" Athena said.

"I guess were just gonna have to vote about it." Sunset said.

The Blue Dragons and Red Devils kept arguing about who was going to do the challenge until Chris had finally waited long enough.

"Have the two teams decided on their participants yet?" Chris said before both teams nodded.

Chris looked at the two competitors and said "Looks like the Blue Dragons have decided to go with Hawkeye, while the Red Devils have chosen to go with Itachi!"

The heroic sharpshooter and rogue ninja stood against one another ready to begin the challenge.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Anyway you look at it, going with Hawkeye just seems the most logic." Cassie said " Besides, if he fails he's properly going to be the one who gets send home, so the way I see it it's a win-win."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Usopp was sitting in the outhouse with his legs shaking "I-I would have certainly done the challenge if my team didn't decide to go with Itachi instead. … Though I am kind of glad that now I won't risk being voted off simply because I could have failed this challenge. … I said COULD have!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright ninja guy and mister sunglasses. Now that you two have been chosen by your teams, I will explain the first challenge!" Chris said while Chef was putting up a map of the island.

"The first challenge will be a massive game of hide and seek!" Chris said before some of the Blue Dragons were suddenly regretting their choice.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ah men!" Beast Boy complained "I knew I should have gone for this challenge. With my animal tracking skills, it would have been a snap to win this challenge.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Idiots!" an angry Vegeta said "I knew that I should have gone for this challenge! That hawk-men better not screw this up or I know who I'm sending home!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Those guys should have known that the challenge was gonna be hide and seek!" Sticks said "I mean come on. It's in chapter title people!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"The chosen participants will have to track down the members of their opposing teams while they hide themselves in the forest area." Chris said while pointing to the map. "The other contestants are allowed to hide themselves only in the forest area and the first seeker that manages to find all the members of their opposing teams will win this round and give their team an advantage during the second part. How do you get caught you may ask? Simple! All the seekers have to do is spot you and then call you by name! Now let the challenge -"

"Wait, but the others have one member more than we do." Athena stated "Does that mean that Itachi will have to find 11 people while they only have do find 10?"

"That's the advantage of not having lost during the first group challenge." Chris said while most of the Red Devils looked angrily at him.

"All right, if we are done with the angry stares and questions, then let's get this challenge started. Both teams will have 15 minutes to hide themselves in the forest before the seekers can begin their job. On your marks! Get set! (Whistle noise)" Chris said before blowing his whistle

Both teams made their way into the jungle and both decided that instead of staying together and risking being all found at once that they would all split up. This however did not prevent some of the members from staying together for a little while.

Aqua was making her way through the forest while Beast Boy was behind her.

"So … are you still mad about me taking that egg from you in the first challenge?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why would I be mad about that? You won it fair and square." Aqua responded.

"I know I know, I just … you know … worried that maybe you would hold a grudge or something like that against me." Beast Boy said.

Aqua looked at Beast Boy and said "Not really. After all, I did still find an egg despite having lost my first one to you. The way I see it, I have nothing to mad about."

"Oh okay. Thanks for letting me know." Beast Boy said before suddenly a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"Hey, I just got a great idea! Why don't I simply disguise myself as an animal?" Beast Boy suggested. "That way, ninja guy will never be able to find me!

Aqua thought about if for a moment before saying "That's actually not a bad idea. Can you disguise yourself a something incredibly small, like a fly or something like that? That would make it next to impossible for Itachi to find you."

"Please. There's no animal on this planet that I can't turn into!" Beast Boy boasted before turning himself into a fly.

"Great job." Aqua complemented "I think it's best we splits up here though. Good luck to you Beast Boy."

"Good luck to you too!" Beast boy zoomed before heading the opposite way of Aqua.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Haha! I'm a genius!" Beast Boy complemented himself. "Let's see ninja boy find me now!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"You know, despite the fact that we may not have chosen the best guy for the job. I still think we have a good chance at winning this." Tracer said to Ryuga.

"It is true that we have one guy more than the others and a seeker who despite his overconfidence still has quite excellent eyes. Still, we have to hide from a guy that's a ninja. That's already gonna be difficult." Ryuga stated.

"I don't think we need to worry so much." Sans said "Well, time to split up. Our should I say **rip** up."

…

"You know, I'm almost starting to think we should lose this challenge just to get rid of you!" Ryuga shouted.

"Ah, looks like someone broke their **funny bone**." Sans said making Ryuga only madder.

"I swear! If you make one more annoying pun then hiding from that ninja is going to be the least of your worries!" Ryuga shouted.

"Alright shies. Don't be such a **bone head**." Sans said before realizing himself that he had made another pun.

"THAT'S IT!" Ryuga said before taking out L Drago and aiming at Sans.

Meanwhile, Heavy, Homer and Roman where looking for a hiding spot before suddenly hearing an explosion.

"HAAA! What was that!" Homer said surprised at the explosion.

"Properly just somebody that doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'hide'. " Roman replied.

"How much longer till challenge starts?" Heavy asked.

"I'd say somewhere around 5 minutes. So this is where we say goodbye. Try not to get found to soon." Roman said before taking of on his own.

"So … You have any idea where we could hide?" Homer asked Heavy who was looking around for a good spot to hide.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Hiding is not exactly Heavy's way of doing things." Heavy said. "But Heavy has seen spy hide before so how difficult can it be?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I'm gonna head this way now. Good luck girls." Usopp said before leaving Athena and Marinette.

"So how's Tikki doing now? Is she going to be able to help you transform now?" Athena asked Marinette.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry. Tikki is all better now, right Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami.

"I'm back to full power but maybe it would be smarter to wait with transforming until the next challenge." Tikki suggested.

"That would be smarter. Even if I don't use my lucky charm, transforming into ladybug and back still drains a lot of your power. It's properly best to save it until the next challenge." Marinette replied.

"Alright then, I'm gonna head this way now. Good luck Marinette." Athena said before taking off on her own.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Another reason why it's better not to transform into Ladybug yet is because I only managed to make a bag full of cookies." Marinette said while showing the amount of cookies she had in her bag. "Properly best to use them sparingly."**

" **I suppose it would be kind of dangerous to go to Chef's kitchen every night to make new ones." Tikki added.**

" **Precisely. I don't want Chef discovering that I was in his kitchen. Who knows what he'd do if he found out." Marinette said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris was looking at his stopwatch before saying "5,4,3,2,1 … and 0! You two can officially start searching."

"Not to make you nervous or anything ninja dude, but you might as well give up. There is no way that you'll be able to beat me in this challe-." Hawkeye boasted before seeing that Itachi was no longer next to him.

"What the-? Where did he go?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh, Itachi already headed into the jungle while you were boasting." Chris replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay, maybe I should start focusing more on the challenge instead of talking about how awesome I am." Hawkeye boasted … again.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Hawkeye was just about to enter the forest when Sticks suddenly appeared out of the forest.

"What the-Sticks! Why aren't you hiding in the forest?" Hawkeye asked.

"I did hide, but Itachi found me already." The badger girl responded.

"WHAT?!" Hawkeye said surprised "How on earth did Itachi find you so fast! The challenge only started like 5 seconds ago!"

"Oh simple. I was hiding in one of the trees nearby instead of going to the other end of the forest." Sticks replied.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Hawkeye asked.

"Because hiding somewhere deep in the forest is just what the guy would suspect I would do." Sticks replied "So instead of doing that, I hided in a tree nearby so that Itachi would simply run past me."

"… That makes some sense, I guess?" Hawkeye said confused.

"Uh Hawkeye? Not that I care or anything but you do realize that the challenge has already started?" Chris said.

"Oh crap!" Hawkeye said before going into the jungle and running into Sans who was covered in bruises.

"What! Don't tell me Itachi found you too!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Not my bad. Kinda difficult to hide when you're lying in a crater." Sans said before heading out of the jungle.

Hawkeye looked as Sans went out of the jungle before saying "… I'll ask about that later."

 ***(Confession Seat)"**

 **Sans was looking at his bruises before saying "Okay, maybe I should cut down on the puns a bit. But what can I say? I'm just a punny guy."**

…

 ***(End Confession)**

Hawkeye had (Finally) made his way into the forest. He was however already behind on Itachi who seemed to have no problem finding the Blue Dragon members at all. After finding Sans, Itachi managed to find Cassie hiding behind a rock and later Natsu who was hiding in a tree. The avenger however had far from acknowledged defeat, and managed to find Usopp hiding in a bush because of his constant shaking. He later found Athena hiding inside of a fallen hollow tree.

Chris picked up his microphone to make an announcement "A quick update to everyone hiding in the forest, Itachi has already managed to find 4 members of the Red Devils while Hawkeye has only found 2. He better start picking up the pace."

Beast Boy (who was currently a fly) said to himself "Aw men! Well no matter. I mean, I doesn't really matter how many of us Itachi manages to find. As long as I'm a fly, he will never be able to find me."

Suddenly Beast Boy's wings were caught by a certain ninja that was nearby.

"Found you Beast Boy." Itachi said.

"What?!" Beast Boy yelled in surprise "How did you manage to find me?"

Itachi let go of Beast Boy before saying "I'm pretty sure flies don't talk."

"… Well, like that Homer guy would say … DOH!" Beast Boy said to himself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Homer Simpsons had suddenly sneezed.

"Found you Homer Simpson!" Hawkeye said.

"DOH! Curse you bad timed and ironic sneeze!" Homer yelled before getting out of a tree branch that broke because it could no longer support his weight.

"Let's see … who else do we have around he-" Hawkeye said before seeing Heavy standing not too far away from him with a carton box over his head.

"… Found you Heavy." Hawkeye said in disbelief that Heavy would be this stupid.

"Oh no!" Heavy yelled before ripping the box from his head.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Spy always manages to fool Heavy with this trick." Heavy said in disappointment "Heavy was sure little man wouldn't be able to find me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

An amount of time passes and Hawkeye manages to find Crow hiding behind some bushes and Sunset hiding in a tree. However, in that same amount of time, Itachi manages to find Tracer, Aqua, Ryuga and Arcee. All members who had been found returned to the campsite. Meanwhile, Azula was making her way through the jungle before bumping into someone from the Red Devils.

"And who do we have here?" Azula asked.

"Just me. Your friendly neighborhood Roman Torchwick at your service." Roman said before bowing down to the fire princess.

"Ah, looks like there is at least one person with a little bit of proper manures on this island." Azula said while looking down on Roman "But why do I get the feeling we didn't just run into each other by change."

"Because we haven't." Roman replied "I have a proposal for you that I think you'll find most interesting."

"I'm listening." The fire princess said.

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Tracer was doing a headcount of everyone who had been found so far.

"Let's see 1,2,3 … looks like Itachi has already managed to find 9 of us while Hawkeye has only found 6." Tracer said.

"That just leaves Vegeta and Azula." Cassie pointed out.

"Wait Beast Boy? I thought you disguised yourself as a fly. How did Itachi manages to find you?" Aqua asked.

"Let's just say that ninjas have pretty good ears." Beast Boy replied.

"That or flies make a lot of noise." Ryuga said.

"Hey! Last time I checked he managed to find you too!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Well at least I managed to stay hidden longer then-" Ryuga said before being interrupted by Vegeta.

"CAN YOU BE QUITE! It's already bad enough that that Itachi kid managed to find me." Vegeta said as he came out of the forest.

"WHAT?! How on earth did he find you? Couldn't you sense that guy comming or something? Ryuga shouted.

"Hm. I don't think I'm obligated to answer your question boy." Vegeta responded.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I got confused okay! At one point I sensed that ninja boy behind me and not two seconds later he appears in front of me! He must have used some sort of trick to find me!" Vegeta yelled angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I simply used my Mangekyō Sharingan on certain people that I thought would be difficult to track down before the challenge started." Itachi said emotionlessly "I used it to change Vegeta's perspective on the forest, making it more complicated for him to track me down. As for the other contestants, I could easily track them down by seeing their Chakra with my Sharingan. They may not use any Chakra themselves but Chakra is present in every living creature. This makes it rather easy for me to track them down. I'll admit that Arcee was a little bit difficult to find though. She has Chakra in her, but it's much less than normal persons have. Properly because she's more machine then blood. Still, I managed to track her by simply following the tire marks that were running through the forest."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright! That means Itachi only has to track down Azula now while Hawkeye still has to find Roman, Voldemort, Marinette and Saitama. Looks like we have this challenge in the bag." Crow boasted.

Itachi was making his way to the final person he had to find, but found it more interesting that Azula was currently having a little chat with Roman. Itachi decided to stay hidden for a while and listen in to the two their conversation.

"So what do you say princess?" Roman asked "Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose we do." Azula replied "Though I must ask who else you have already recruited."

"Come to the forest tonight and I'll make sure to introduce you." Roman said before suddenly Itachi jumped out of the bushes and ended the conversation.

"Looks like I found you Azula." Itachi stated.

"It would seem you have" Azula replied "Guess I'll start making my way back to the camp."

"Me and Roman shall accompany you. You were after all the last person I had to find." Itachi stated.

"Well that's too bad." Azula sighed "Well at least I survived the longest, so that counts for something."

"Seems you and Roman were having quite a conversation before I arrived. Mind telling me what it was about?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now then, shall we go and tell the others what an excellent job you have done?" Roman said while leaning on Itachi's shoulder and leading him out of the forest while Azula stayed behind and followed.

Hawkeye had just found Marinette hiding behind a huge boulder.

"All right I'm on a roll! Only 3 more people to find and then this challenge is in the ba-" before Hawkeye that sentence however, an announcement came from Chris.

"And the challenge is over! Itachi has found every single member of the Blue Dragons! Red Devils, you may come out of hiding and Hawkeye, you may wanna stay hidden since there are a few people really mad at you right now … more specifically Vegeta."

"GOD DAMMIT HAWKEYE!" Vegeta yelled trough Chris his microphone.

"All right! Good job Itachi!" Marinette cheered.

"Oh come on!" Hawkeye complained.

Everyone was once again gathered at the campsite were the Red Devils were more than happy about their victory, while the Blue Dragons were more than disappointment at Hawkeye.

"Perfect man for the job, huh Hawkeye?" Cassie said mockingly.

"Yeah man. Not only did you not manage to find everyone in time, you were behind on Itachi by like 4 guys!" Natsu stated.

"3 all right! I still managed to find Marinette at the end!" Hawkeye said to defend himself.

"So? I'm still **hawked** that you lost." Sans said.

…

…

…

"… Okay that was officially your worst pun yet!" Hawkeye yelled while Happy was laughing out loud. "Besides it's not my fault! Some of you guys got found by Itachi WAY to easy! I mean, Sticks was literally hiding in the first tree Itachi past! And Sans was just lying in a hole in the ground!"

"And whose fault was that?" Sans responded.

"Hey! I warned you what would happen if you kept making puns!" Ryuga yelled.

"Sorry, pal. Guess I didn't **hole** you." Sans replied.

…

"THAT'S IT!" Ryuga yelled before taking out his Beyblade and aiming at Sans while Happy was laughing. "JUST MAKE ONE MORE PUN! I DARE YOU!"

Sans just looked at Ryuga and said "So, guess you're done **toying** around."

…

…

…

(Que explosion and Happy's laughter increasing)

"Okay that's enough." Chris said before looking into the giant hole that Sans was lying in "I'm obligated to ask if you are alright and I'm supposed to scold Ryuga about his anger issues but I think we all know you had it coming."

"Yeah I'm fine." The skeleton responded "I'm just **dig-"**

Chris looked dead palmed at Sans before Sans said "... Yeah okay, I'll stop now."

"Good. Now that the puns are over, let's review the challenge! Good job Itachi. You found every member of the Blue Dragons at a pretty impressive rate. Almost like you knew exactly were they were hiding." Chris said while Itachi simply looked emotionless.

"… you're no fun." Chris said disappointment he didn't get a reaction out of Itachi. "Anyways, like I said at the begging of this challenge, both Hawkeye and Itachi will not participate in the next challenge. However there is one little thing I forgot to mention."

"And that is?" Cassie asked.

"The 2 seekers on each team also gain immunity for tonight's vote off! Meaning that if the Red Devils lose they can't vote of Itachi and if the Blue Dragons lose they can't vote off Hawkeye." Chris said while there were some people who took the news well and others … didn't.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh come on!" Cassie yelled "This was the perfect change to get rid of that guy!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Phew! Dodged a bullet there." Hawkeye said in relief.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now it's time for the real challenge. Here's how it's gonna go. Hidden in Mount DragonFang and DevilSeat Scorch are two treasure chests. The Blue Dragons will have to find the one on Mount DragonFang while the Red Devils have to look for the one in DevilSeat Scorch. However, since the Red Devils won the 'Hide and Seek' challenge, they get an advantage. And that advantage is this!" Chris said before handing over a map to the Red Devils.

"See, both the mountain and the volcano have a series of old mining tunnels in them. The treasure chest is hidden in one of those tunnels. They're quite a lot of tunnels in those mountains so it's easy to get lost in them. But this map that the Red Devils have won will make it a lot easier for them to navigate through the tunnels." Chris said.

"Hey look! The map even says were our treasure chest is hidden!" Crow said.

"Wait! So we have to find a treasure chest that can be hidden anywhere in that mountain," Cassie said while pointing at the mountain. " and they just get a map saying were it is? This seems more than a little unfair."

"Hmm, actually this is probably the easiest challenge yet." Vegeta boasted. " With my speed, I can navigate all of those tunnels and find that treasure chest with no problem what's however."

Chris laughed to himself before saying "It's actually a lot more complicated than that Vegeta. Chef! Bring the boxes!"

Chef showed up while holding a Red and Blue colored Box.

"You remember these from the last challenge." Chris said as he started to grab names out of the boxes " See, these chest that are hidden in the mountain and volcano are rather special. They are equipped with fingerprint scanners and only the fingerprints of the persons I'm about to draw can open them. These persons will be the teams keys."

"So? I'll just carry however you draw to the chest myself!" Vegeta said.

"Can't to that I'm afraid. None of the keys fellow members may touch them during this challenge and the other team members must stay behind their key at all times. If even a single member steps in front of their key then they automatically lose the challenge! Oh and you're not allowed to move the treasure chest either." Chris explained.

"WHAT?! What kind of ridiculous rules are those!" Vegeta shouted.

"The writer properly didn't have much choice but to make those rules or else you would have won this challenge way to easily." Sticks replied.

"What does a writer have to do with th-" Vegeta asked before being interrupted by Chris.

"All right enough complaining. Now let's see who the keys are for this challenge!" Chris said before picking a name out of the Red and Blue boxes. "The key from the Blue Dragons is … Ryuga!"

"Hmm, fine by me." Ryuga said.

"I'm pretty you're not exactly our fastest member." Arcee stated.

"Stupid rules." Vegeta complained.

Chris looked at the other card and said "… And the key on the Red Devils team is … Homer Simpson!"

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled every member of the Red Devils.

"Are you kidding me! He's properly the slowest member on our team!" Usopp complained.

"Yeah! You might as well have picked sandwich over here." Roman said while pointing to Heavy.

"Yeah little man may as have picked Hea-Hey!" Heavy said realizing that Roman had just insulted him.

"Sorry, no re-draws. Oh by the way, the treasure chests are also sprayed with no-cheating spray, so you won't be able to use magic on them or smell them." Chris quickly added.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **OH COME ON!" complained Natsu (Split-screen) Beast Boy (Split-screen) Voldemort.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris took out his whistle before he said "All right enough explaining and complaining. Let the challenge begin!"

Chris blew his whistle and both teams started heading to their representing landscapes while Itachi and Hawkeye had to stay behind at the campsite. Both teams there keys run as fast as they could … though that proved more of a challenge then originally thought.

"Can't you run any faster!" Vegeta complained.

"Hey, I'm going as fast as I can, so stop complaining!" Ryuga shouted back.

"We don't have time for this." Cassie said "The other team has a map of the mines so they'll have no problem finding their treasure chest."

Azula looked at Cassie and said "Even though they have a map of the mines in the volcano, it's still gonna take them a while to get there since I seriously doubt that that Homer person can run fast."

"Oh come on. He can't be that slow" Beast Boy said.

Meanwhile, the Red Devils had reached the bottom mines of the volcano but already find themselves in a serious dilemma.

"(huff)(huff) I can't run anymore." Homer said while constantly breathing for air.

"But we haven't even entered the volcano yet!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yeah and I think were already behind on the other team." Usopp said.

"Cheez, we really were better off with Sandwich as our key." Roman complained while Heavy just looked angrily at him.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Little man may have big mouth but does have point." Heavy said "Heavy may not be the fast but at least Heavy can keep his pace up."**

 ***(End confession)**

"At least try to make it to treasure chest." Athena said.

Homer took a few big breaths before saying "All right, (huff) I'll try."

Homer got up and ran inside of the volcano. Meanwhile, they Blue Dragons had already made it into the mines of the mountain. These mines were completely frozen over and ice crystals could be seen on the sealing.

"Di-Di-Did somebody forgot to clo-clo-close the fre-fre-freezer in here or something." said Beast Boy while constantly shaking because of the cold.

"Yo-you said it." Happy agreed.

"How on earth is it so cold in here! It has been su-sunny all day!" Cassie said.

"Indeed, yet it looks like this mountain is somehow producing its own cold." Aqua stated.

"Well I'm gonna try and at least get it a little wa-warmer." Beast Boy said before turning into a penguin to better stand the cold.

"Wi-Wish I could that right about now." Tracer said while her goggles were getting frozen over.

Azula was breathing fire onto her hands before saying "I don't like it here too much either. The cold is weakening my fire bending."

"I'm not that bothered by it." Arcee replied while driving through the caves. "It's certainly not warm in here but I've experienced worse cold then this."

"Ugh, you guys are really pathetic if you can't stand a little cold." Ryuga said.

"Wou-Wouldn't you be better of actually wearing your jacket instead of treating it like a cape?" Tracer asked.

Ryuga looked behind him before saying "Just tell me if you see the chest somewhere. There are properly more than a few caverns in here."

"Oh come on. How many can there possible be?" Cassie asked before entering an opening in the mountain that connected dozens of different caverns together.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Me and my big mouth." Cassie said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, the Red Devils were making their way through the mines until they also got to an opening with dozens of caverns connecting together. They could see the hole in the volcano as well as massive amount of lava beneath them.

"I know that I don't know this island very well yet, but I'm pretty sure that this is the last place on the island we wanna be!" Usopp complained.

"According to the map, were supposed to go into that tunnel and follow it all the way through." Sunset said while pointing to a tunnel at the other end of the volcano.

"(Huff)(Huff) Can I first take a little (huff) break?" Homer asked "It's much hotter now then a few (huff) minutes ago."

"Well we ARE in a VOLCANO!" Voldemort yelled.

" Sorry but I am (huff) really exhausted." Homer said before he suddenly stopped walking.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm really starting to miss Springfield right about now." Homer stated "Right now, I'd already be back home after a long day of work. And it's pork night tonight!"**

" **Hmmm pork night. " Homer said before making his signature 'Homer wants food' noise.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Come on pal, none of us wanna be in this volcano either but we gotta find that chest." Crow stated.

"(Cough) I (huff) can't (huff) go any (huff) further." Homer said while sweating like crazy.

"Well, guess this challenge is lost." Roman stated while looking at Homer breathing for air. "We would easily get to that treasure chest if we could just carry the guy there."

"But Chris said then none of us are allowed to touch him remember." Saitama replied.

"Fine, then I'll simply to this!" Voldemort said before pointing his wand at Homer. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Suddenly, Homer was lifted off the ground and flew to whatever direction Voldemort pointed his wand to.

"Woohoo! I can fly!" Homer yelled.

"Wait. How is he doing that!" Usopp asked.

"With magic obviously." Roman replied.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Itachi were watching the scene unfold from a TV at the camp site.

"Uh, is that allowed?" Hawkeye asked Chris.

"Well I never said that they couldn't use magic on their key-member. I just said they couldn't touch them and that they had to stay behind them, which last time I checked their still doing."

"Men, you really need to pay more attention when writing your rules." Hawkeye said to Chris who just responded by giving Hawkeye a blank stare.

"Looks like the Red Devils are now in the lead." Chef said "Meanwhile the other team still hasn't figured out which cavern their supposed to take."

"Well I'm already save from elimination, so I guess I does not really matter to me anymore if my team wins or not." Hawkeye stated.

"Well I'm pretty sure our watchers still care. Will the Red Devils claim victory? Our will the Blue Dragons come out from behind and win it all? Find out after the break."

 ***(Que Break)**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!" Chris said while holding his hands in the air "As we speak, the Red Devils are making their way to their treasure chest while the Blue Dragons still haven't found theirs. Let's see how they are doing."

"Okay, I think it's … Oh come on!" Ryuga yelled as the Blue Dragons had made it back to center of the mountain … for the 5th time.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous!" Cassie yelled. "How are we ever gonna find that stupid treasure chest now!"

"Don't look at me. I'm just following him around." Natsu said before pointing at Ryuga.

"We were following the tunnel you pointed out!" Ryuga yelled.

"Grr this is a waste of my time. If I didn't had to stay behind this guy, I would have already found the treasure chest by now." Vegeta stated.

"Wait a minute." Sticks said before suddenly a lightbulb appeared over her head

"Aren't those tunnels now behind Ryuga?" Sticks said before pointing to the tunnels behind Ryuga.

"Yeah so?" Vegeta said.

"So wouldn't that mean that you can now go through those tunnels at full speed and you wouldn't be breaking Chris his rules since you are technically still behind Ryuga." Sticks said before the entire group suddenly went silent.

…

"That's … actually a very good idea." Cassie said.

"Yeah! Why didn't you guys think of that sooner!" Happy yelled.

"Hey, I didn't occur to you either you know!" Cassie said.

"I'm just impressed that Sticks was the one to come up with it." Natsu said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **See, I can have good ideas too once in a while." Sticks said "I also have an idea to get rid of the abominable snowman that lives on this mountain but we won't encounter him until-."**

 **RING RING**

 **RING RI-beep**

" **NO-" the manager said before being interrupted by Sticks.**

" **No spoilers yeah yeah." Sticks says before hanging the phone up again.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"All right we've lost enough time arguing. Vegeta, go explore those tunnels and find the treasure chest. Ryuga, you stay right there and don't move." Azula said.

"Hey you're not the boss of m-" Ryuga said before being interrupted by Azula's death stare.

"… Fine." Ryuga said in defeat.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ordering me around like some pawn. Who does that girl think she is!" Ryuga shouted. "Ryuga answers to nobody but himself."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Vegeta went into the tunnels at top speed and returned not 2 seconds later.

"I found the chest. It's at the end of this tunnel." Vegeta said while pointing to one of the tunnels.

"Good. Now Ryuga, be a dear and run as fast as you ca-" Azula said before Ryuga interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah, I got it!" Ryuga said before running into the tunnel that Vegeta had pointed out.

Meanwhile, the Red Devils had reached the end of the tunnel and found a red colored chest standing against the wall.

"Looks like we made it." Saitama said.

"Good." Voldemort said before dropping Homer to the ground.

"DOH!" Homer yelled on impact "A little warning next time!"

"Just open the chest already!" Voldemort yelled.

"Alright fine." Homer said while running to the chest.

"… Hey Voldemort. I have a question." Crow said.

"And that question is." Voldemort said.

"Why didn't you just carry that guy like that at the beginning of this challenge?" Crow asked.

"… Because … reasons." Voldemort replied as he couldn't think up a good excuse.

The Blue Dragons made their way through the tunnel until they saw a Blue colored chest.

" There is the chest!" Natsu yelled.

"Good. Time to win this challenge." Ryuga said as he run at full speed to the Blue colored chest. Before he could touch it however, the chest opened on its own and revealed at TV with the text 'Sorry. You lose' on it.

"… OH COME ON!" Ryuga shouted "I was only like what, 3 seconds away from that chest!"

"I guess we really **chest** this challenge up huh?" Sans said before … well you know by now what happened next.

Meanwhile at DevilSeat Scrotch, Homer had managed to open the chest and inside was also a TV screen but this one read 'Congratulations. You win!'

"WOOHOO!" Homer yelled while putting his hands in the air.

"Alright!" Crow said.

"Good job guys … now can we please get out of this volcano already?" Usopp asked.

And right on que, an elevator door opened up inside of Mount DragonFang and DevilSeat Scorch.

"Uh, how did Chris manage to build a modern elevator in this mountain?" Cassie asked.

"Uh, how did Chris manage to build a modern elevator in this ACTIVE VOLCANO?!" Usopp asked.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You know. I'm pretty sure that whatever these guys are getting paid , it's not enough." Sunset said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both teams were now gathered back at the campsite, were they reunited with their seekers.

"It was pretty creative of you to use your magic to carry Homer so he would get to the chest in time." Itachi said to Voldemort. "But why didn't you simply do that from the sta-"

"Not-One-Word!" Voldemort said as he interrupted Itachi.

"Men, you guys look like you have been stuck in a freezer or something." Hawkeye said.

"Geez, tha-thanks for noticing!" Cassie said.

"Well this has been fun, but the winners of today's challenge are the Red Devils!" Chris said before the Red Devils started cheering.

"Blue Dragons, I'll see you at the elimination podium tonight so good luck choosing who to vote off. Oh and remember that Hawkeye has immunity." Chris said before taking of on his scooter.

"So guys, who do you think we should send **hole**?" Sans asked while standing in the hole that Ryuga had made earlier.

…

Every member of the Blue Dragons started at one another while Happy was laughing.

"Everyone in favor of voting off Sans?" Ryuga asked.

"Aye!" all Blue Dragons said except for Happy.

The night has fallen and all Blue Dragon members are gathered at the elimination podium. Hawkeye, who has immunity, was already holding his blue marshmallow.

"Blue Dragons." Chris said while holding a bag of blue colored marshmallows. "Tonight will be your teams first vote off! I'm really curious to see who you guys decided should leave the conte-"

"Is this really necessary? We already know who's going home." Ryuga said.

"Yeah, we might as well already go to bed." Cassie said.

"No! We're doing this according to the book." Chris responded while grapping a blue marshmallow "The following members are safe … "

"Aqua"

"Cassie"

"Natsu and Happy"

"Azula"

"Beast Boy"

"Vegeta"

"Arcee"

"Tracer"

"Sticks"

Ryuga and Sans were the only ones remaining.

"Well looks like only Ryuga and Sans remain." Chris said while holding the last marshmallow. "Ryuga, you didn't manage to get to your chest in time which in turn cost your team to lose todays challenge. Sans … Do I even need to say anything."

Sans just lifted his shoulders.

"So anyway, this blue marshmallow goes to …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!" Ryuga shouted.

"(sigh) Fine." Chris said before throwing the marshmallow to Ryuga.

"Huh, so I'm out huh? Can't say I **saw** that coming." Sans said while pointing to his skeleton eye holes.

…

" **Saw** that co-" Sans said before being interrupted by Vegeta.

"We get it! Now can you please just leave already!" Vegeta shouted while Happy was laughing.

"Okay. But can I just say one last thing before you send me away." Sans asked Chris.

Chris thought for a minute before saying "As long as it's not another pun, then yes."

"Okay, then." Sans said before facing his former team members. "Well, guess it's been fun hanging out with you guys. Even though some of you had a bit of an anger management problem."

Vegeta and Ryuga simple grunted.

"What I wanted to say is, thanks and I hope you guys will keep having fun in this contest." Sans said before a portal opened up behind him and started pulling him in.

Sans was almost in the portal before saying "Oh and one last thing. You guys better play fair or else well … "

…

"You're gonna have a BAD TIME!" Sans said while his left eye was suddenly glowing blue for a second.

Sans got sucked into the portal and it closed, leaving more than a few Blue Dragon members feel a bit uncomfortable.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well that was ominous." Sticks said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's a bit of a shame Sans is gone." Happy said "That guy always managed to make everyone laugh."**

" **Yeah, and by everyone you mean yourself." Natsu said.**

" **Hey I know! I'll just try to come up with good jokes from now on." Happy stated.**

" **Go ahead. I doubt yours can be worse than his." Natsu said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

It's about midnight on TDUC Island but not everyone has gone to sleep yet. Somewhere inside the forest, a secret meeting between 3 bad guys is taking place.

"So she is our new ally?" Voldemort said "What good could she possible do."

"Easy. She's manipulative, knows how to play the game and can lie without any emotion whatsoever." Roman replied.

"I'll take those as compliments." The fire princess stated. "So, what shall we do know?"

"Nothing yet." Roman replied "Our alliance isn't complete yet. We should at least recruit 2 more people."

"And who did you have in mind." Voldemort stated.

"How about me?" a new voice coming out of the bushes said.

"Who's there?!" Voldemort said while taking out his wand.

"Looks like we have a spy in our midst." Azula said while creating some blue fire in her hands ready to attack.

"I prefer the term, ninja." the mysterious man said before coming out of the bushes.

"Ah, if it isn't ninja-boy." Roman said.

"What are you doing here." Voldemort said.

"I pride myself on always being one step ahead of my opponents. Did you really think you could from an alliance and I wouldn't notice?" the ninja said.

"True." Roman replied "But to be fair, I had figured from day one that if somebody would be able to discover our little alliance, it would be you."

"So what now?" Voldemort asked "We can't let him go now that he has figured out about our alliance. He will tell the others!"

"If he was going to do that, then I sincerely doubt he would simply have revealed himself like this." Roman answered "So why did you reveal yourself to us?"

"Simple. I have come to the conclusion that while I could simply tell the others about your alliance, I would actually gain a lot more by joining you instead." Itachi replied.

"So, you wanna join our alliance? Well I guess you're in luck then." Azula said "We were still looking for 2 more members."

"Guess now we will only need to look for one." Roman stated.

Voldemort looked at Azula and Roman and said "Sure that's a good idea? Who's to say that this guy won't simply betray us the first change he gets?"

"You're not saying that you think the guy is a match for you, do you?" Roman asked.

"Him? A match for me? Don't be ridiculous. No mere muggle can best me!" Voldemort stated.

"Then we have nothing to fear from him." Roman replied "Besides, if he was able to spy on us without any of us noticing then he would make for a fine informant."

"Hm, I get it. You wanna use this muggle to spy on the other contestants. That would give us a great advantage." Voldemort said.

"Then I guess we all agree. Welcome on board Itachi." Azula said.

"A wise decision." Itachi stated.

"Now we only need one more person to join our alliance. And I'm leaving that task up to you." Roman said while pointing at Azula. "After all, we now have 3 Red Devil members in our alliance but only one Blue Dragon. It makes sense that our last member should be from that team."

"You better be careful about who you chose." Voldemort said.

"Please, manipulating someone to do what I want is like a hobby of mine. You'll see." Azula said before heading out.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I like this girl already." Roman said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **There are more than a few people on my team that I can easily persuade to join this alliance." Azula said "Once I've found someone suitable, it will be time to show these guys just how much trouble I can bring."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **This alliance better prove worth my time." Voldemort said "But once we have gotten rid of all the other competitors, defeating my new allies will be child's play. And all the while they'll remain oblivious to my true intentions."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Better to join an enemy and spy on them from within then allowing them to go unchecked." Itachi said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

We switch over to the docks were Chris is standing.

"Well today sure was interesting. Sans is gone and so are his puns." Chris said happily "And an evil alliance is starting to come together. Who will their final member be? What are they going to do? And what kind of challenges shall we encounter next time? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

* * *

 ***(Que Credits)**

 **And so ends another chapter of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover. We have our first eliminated Blue Dragon and it's Sans(Finally! I can stop writing puns!) as well as the reveal of 2 more evil alliance members.**

 **I took quite a while longer to write this chapter since school is starting to take in more and more of my free time.**

 **For my next chapter I have something special in mind that you guys can help me with. I want you guys to give me ideas for sport-type challenges like tennis or football or something like that, so go ahead and leave your suggestions along with your reviews.**

 **This is MasterSaixus signing off.**


	8. Chapter 5 : All-Sports

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 5 : All-Sports**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! The 2 teams faced off against one another in a classic 'hide and seek' challenge, as well as a not so classic 'Find a treasure chest inside of a freezing mountain and active volcano' challenge. The Red Devils claimed their first victory of the season and we had to say goodbye to a guy who I am defiantly not going to miss, Sans. Meanwhile, an evil alliance existing out of Roman, Voldemort, Azula and Itachi has come together and right now it's everyone's guess what their planning to do. Now it's time for the new episode and to answer some burning questions like what do these bad guys have in mind? Who will their final member be? And how much money did my manager waste this time? Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Theme song)**

We zoom in to TDUC Island where the sun has yet to come up when suddenly an announcement comes from Chris waking everybody up.

"Hello happy campers!" Chris said trough the loudspeakers "It's 6 in the morning and we have quite some challenges in store for you. So get up, go eat and get ready for a fun day … well for me at least."

"(Sigh) Did that guy just say it's only 6 in the morning?" Hawkeye said to his fellow team members. "Come on, the sun isn't even up yet!"

"Hmhmhmhm" Said Natsu who was still wearing his snore-mask.

"Natsu, get that mask of you face. We can't understand you otherwise." Hawkeye said to the dragon slayer.

Natsu removed his mask before saying "You think you didn't get enough sleep? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sleep in this thing. And why are Beast Boy and me the only ones who have to were them?"

"Hmhm!" Beast Boy said before removing his snore-mask. "I mean, yeah why?"

"We have already told you guys enough times, if you haven't figure it out by now then I doubt you ever will." Ryuga stated.

"Well I slept pretty good." Happy stated. "In fact I slept like a cat!"

…

"… You don't get it?" Happy asked.

"I get it. It's just not funny." Hawkeye stated before jumping out of his bulk bed.

"Hmm, guess I need to work on my material." Happy stated. "Wait? Aren't we missing someone?"

"If you mean Sans, he got voted off last night remember?" Ryuga said almost happily.

"No, I mean … mm, what was his name again … Vegetable." Happy said before Beast Boy, Natsu and Hawkeye started to get a bit a grin on their faces.

"Okay first of all, that was a way better joke then your last one and second …. I guess Vegetable isn't here." Hawkeye said as he looked over to Vegeta's bed.

Meanwhile on top of Mount DragonFang, Vegeta was training by constantly shooting energy blast in the air and destroying some of the stones on the mountain.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Just because I happen to be the strongest person on this island, doesn't mean I should slack down on my training." Vegeta said while crossing his arms. "The top of this mountain is extremely cold. It's no gravity control chamber but it is one of the best places on the island to hone my skills."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Vegeta was constantly blowing up some random rocks along the mountain until he suddenly saw something interesting.

"Hmm, well well well. What do we have here?" Vegeta said before picking up the object in question.

"Well hello there." Vegeta said. "This thing will certainly come in handy."

"Hello." A new voice said.

Vegeta was taken a little by surprise but managed to hide the object he had found behind his back before saying "Saitama. I thought I sensed you back at the campsite. How did you get up here so fast?"

"I jumped." Saitama responded.

"… You jumped?" Vegeta asked in confusing "Okay, impressive I admit. Now why are you interrupting my training?"

"Everybody is already gathered at the cantina but you were still missing. So I decided to simply go and get you." Saitama responded.

"And how exactly were able to find me?" Vegeta asked.

"I just looked around for a minute and noticed constant flashes on the mountain." Saitama said. "Figured that was you."

"Okay okay I get it." Vegeta said. "I didn't think Chris had already woken everyone up. I didn't hear the announcement from up here. Not to mention that the sun hasn't even gone up yet."

"Well you better get to the cantina before there is no more food left." Saitama said before leaping down the mountain.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Hmm food, yeah right!" Vegeta said mockingly "Even I can cook way better than that poor excuse for a chef. I sincerely hope that he never has to cook for Beerus the Destroyer or else we can kiss this planet goodbye … as well as this entire solar-system … and the ones next to it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile at the cantina.

"This is the worst egg I have ever eaten!" an angry Hawkeye shouted "Seriously, I am impressed by how much you managed to screw up this breakfast!"

"Yeah! Whatever happened to those croissants you made yesterday?" Crow asked. "Now those were actually good."

"Just be quiet and eat already!" Chef shouted.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Maybe I should have gone to Chef's kitchen last night and make something for breakfast." Marinette said "I really don't think that anyone here can stand Chef's food … including me."**

" **But we can't simply sneak in every night." Tikki stated "You do that and you'll be found by Chef for sure."**

" **I know but there has to be something better to eat then … whatever Chef makes." Marinette responded.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hey! Where is the Duff around here?" Homer asked.

"I already told you, we don't have beer on this island!" Chef yelled as it was already the 10th time Homer had asked that question.

"But I haven't had a drop of alcohol since I left Springfield!" Homer complained "You don't wanna know what happens when I have to do without beer for too long."

"Yeah well sucks to be you." Chef responded.

"Why you … " Homer said while shaking his fist to Chef.

"Calm down there buddy." Crow said. "Besides, it's barely 7 in the morning. Is that really a good time to start drinking?"

"It's always a good time to start drinking!" Homer responded.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy complained. "Is there anything in here that's actually worth eating?"

"Well this burning bread is pretty good." Natsu said as he was eating the flames from a bread that was on fire.

"… I'll think I pass." Beast Boy said while Azula was watching them from her seat.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How am I supposed to find a good last member for my alliance when most people on my team are such … idiots." Azula stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris Mclean enters the cantina while wearing a blue training suit.

"Hey their competitors. Are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris said.

Most competitors nodded no.

"Great! Hope you had a great breakfast cause today you're really gonna need all the energy you can get." Chris said before suddenly Vegeta and Saitama arrive.

"Ah. Looks like we have a few latecomers today." Chris said. "Sorry guys, no breakfast for you."

Saitama and Vegeta looked over to the food before saying "…We're fine with that."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" an angry Chef yelled.

"Alright, if were all done picking on Chef (Never!) then I would like to get today's challenge started so everyone follow me." Chris said as he ran toward the campsite while the others followed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I wonder what we're going to do today." Usopp said "Hopefully something I am good at like sharpshooting or something … of course knowing my luck we'll properly end up having to swim with sharks."**

 ***(End Confession)**

They arrive at the campsite and Chris was sweating like crazy.

"(huff)(huff) Should have taken the scooter." Chris says before Chef showed up on a scooter.

"Why are you wearing that training suit anyway?" Athena asked.

"To keep up with today's theme of the episode." Chris responded.

"And what theme is that?" Cassie asked.

"For the sport-type challenges where gonna have to do today, duh." Sticks replied.

"That is correct … wait. How did you know what kind of challenges were going to do today?" Chris asked.

"I read MasterSaixus his end message at chapter 4 of course, duh." Sticks replied.

"… Okay you know what never mind." Chris said "As Sticks so bluntly stated, today you guys are going to face against one another in 5 different kinds of sports suggested by the watchers of this show."

"You mean readers." Sticks stated.

"Whatever. Now the rules are very simple. Each game will put 5 members of the Blue Dragons against 5 members of the Red Devils! These members get chosen randomly by me and our good friends, blue colored box an red colored box!" Chris said as Chef put the 2 boxes in front of Chris.

"Okay, this is already the 3rd time in a row that you decided to use those boxes." Hawkeye stated. "How many times are you gonna use those?"

"As many times as I want." Chris responded. "Now when you win a challenge your team will receive one point. Since we have 5 sports planned for today, the first team that wins 3 points will win the challenge, while the losers will have to vote someone off to go to the Loser Dimension. Any question?"

None of the competitors had any questions.

"Good. Then let us begin the first challenge!" Chris said before opening up an envelloppe "This challenge was suggested to us by someone named 'TheMasterKat', and the challenge she suggested is archery."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Archery? Really?" Hawkeye said "I'll win this challenge with my eyes closed."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm actually more used to using a slingshot then a bow and arrow, but this is defiantly a challenge I don't see myself failing at!" Usopp said full of confidence.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now let's see which ones of you are going to do this challenge." Chris said before grapping some papers from the blue box. "The Blue Dragons are going to be represented in this challenge by … "

"Hawkeye!"

"Sweet!" Hawkeye replied.

"Tracer!"

"Fine by me luv." Tracer replied.

"Sticks!"

"Okay." Sticks replied.

"Cassie!"

"Sure." Cassie replied.

"And Vegeta!"

"Hm." Vegeta mumbled

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Archery? You seriously call that a sport? There had better be some kind of fighting sport in this challenge or else!" Vegeta yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris started to grapple names out of the red-colored box before saying "And the Red Devils are going to be represented by …"

"Usopp!"

"Awesome!" Usopp replied.

"Itachi!"

"Fine then." Itachi replied.

"Roman!"

"Well this won't take long." Roman replied.

"Sunset Shimmer!"

"Uh okay." Sunset replied.

"And Homer Simpson!"

"D'OH!" Homer replied before a few of the Red Devils started staring at him.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm no good at sports!" Homer said " I mean. I know I have been a boxer, a mountain climber, an acrobat … but still!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Chef! Bring out the targets!" Chris said before Chef showed up holding 2 classic looking archery targets filled with hay.

"It's pretty simple really. Everyone gets to make one shot using this bow and arrow." Chris said while holding a bow and arrow. "If you hit the target in the middle then you will gain 10 points! Don't shoot the target in the middle and you can still score points depending on how close you shot to the middle. Miss the target completely and you won't receive any point at all. Whichever team makes the most points, wins the challenge! Any questions?"

"Yeah! Can I just use my own bow and arrow?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nope. You gotta use the one that has been given to you." Chris replied.

"Oh well. Still gonna score anyway." Hawkeye replied.

"Well then, time to prove it. The Blue dragons can shoot first!" Chris said.

"Alright guys. Watch and learn." Hawkeye said before taking aim at the target. He let go and the arrow flew straight into the middle of the target.

"That's 10 points for the Blue Dragons! Quite impressive." Chris said. "Next up is Tracer."

Tracer took the bow and took aim at the target. When she let go, she managed to hit the target but not completely in the middle.

"And Tracer scores 8 points for her team. The Blue Dragons now have 18 points!" Chris said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh bollocks!" Tracer said "Hanzo would have certainly managed to get a 10 on this."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Up next is Sticks!" Chris said before handing a bow and arrow to Sticks.

"This will be easy." Sticks said as she took aim at the target. When she let go however, the arrow flew past the target and into the jungle.

"AAAAAAAAH! MY LEG!"

… And right into the leg of one of the internees that was filming the challenge from within the forest.

Everybody looked at Sticks before Chris said "Sorry Sticks. Hitting the internee, though funny, does not give you any points! The Blue Dragons remain at 18 points."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't know what everyone is complaining about. I got one of the spies, didn't I?" Sticks said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Up next was Cassie, who was ready to make up for her teammates less than perfect performance. She shoot the arrow at the target but missed the middle by a few centimeters.

"And Cassie manages to score 9 points! The score is now 27!" Chris announced.

"Well better then nothing." Cassie stated.

"Our final archer of the Blue Dragons team is Vegeta! Let's see how-" Chris said before being interrupted by the sound of an arrow going right past him. Not only did the arrow hit the center of the target. It went straight thought it and proceeded to keep going until it completely flew off the island and was never seen again.

"… Well, the bad news is, we've lost an arrow. Good news is … "Chris said before looking at the target "Vegeta scores 10 points for his team! The end score is 37 points for the Blue Dragons!"

The Blue Dragons started sheering for Vegeta.

"Oh please, that wasn't even a challenge." Vegeta said before returning to his group. He was getting a rather suspicious stare from Azula.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Good to see not everyone on this team is a dimwit." Azula said while folding her arms " Vegeta might make for a good addition to my alliance. Problem is that Vegeta is starting to seem a little bit too powerful for his own good. If I put him in my alliance, then I'll still have to face him later. There are already plenty of powerful guys in my alliance so I'm gonna hold off on Vegeta for now."**

 ***(End confession)**

"37 is surely a nice score, but it certainly isn't unbeatable." Chris said "Red Devils! You're up. Starting with Usopp!"

Usopp took the bow in his hand and proceeded to inspected it thoroughly while saying "Alright … I see … taking the wind into consideration … I should be able to-"

"Hey longnose!" Hawkeye yelled "Any time today please!"

"Hey be quiet! A true sharpshooter always makes sure to inspect his weapon before using it!" Usopp yelled.

"Well I'm the best sharpshooter around and it only took me a second to figure out! Now just shoot already!" Hawkeye said while getting impatient.

"Alright fine." Usopp said before taking aim at the target "Ordinary bow : Perfect shot!"

Usopp let the arrow go and it flew straight into the middle of the target without any problems whatsoever.

"And Usopp starts off his teams archery challenge with 10 points! Impressive." Chris said.

"Haha, any complains now tough guy!" Usopp said to Hawkeye.

"Yeah! Did you really have to name your sho-" Hawkeye said before interrupted by Chris.

"As fun as it is to see the two of you argue, it's time for Itachi to take his shot!" Chris said. "Let's see how well he does."

Itachi took the shot and just like with Usopp, it landed straight into the middle of the target.

"And Itachi also scores 10 points! The Red Devils now have 20 points! Let's see if they can keep it up with Roman.

Roman took the bow and just like his 2 teammates, he managed to hit the target straight in the middle.

"And he does! The Red Devils now have 30 points! Their still behind on the Blue Dragons but with 2 shooters remaining, it doesn't look good for them." Chris said while some of the Blue Dragon members started to get nervous.

"Each of them has managed to score 10 points so far!" Aqua stated "If Sunset manages to score an 8 now then they will have won!"

"Hang on a minute." Cassie said "Chris, what exactly happens if they end up with the same score as us?"

"Then one of the shooters from each team will simply take an extra shot! We will continue doing this until the scores aren't equal anymore." Chris said "Now Sunset. Your turn!"

"Well alright then." Sunset said before picking up the bow and taking aim at the target. She let go and the arrow managed to hit the target but she was quite a ways off from the middle.

"And Sunset scores 6 points for her team. " Chris said "Not that impressive but still not the worst we have seen today."

Every member of the Blue Dragons was staring at Sticks.

"… What?" Sticks asked.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(sigh) Bet Applejack or Rainbow Dash wouldn't have had any problem hitting their target in the middle." Sunset stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"The Red Devils now have 36 points while the Blue Dragons have 37." Chris said "But the Red Devils still have one shooter left. If he manages to score a 2 or more, then the Red Devils will have won the challenge. And that last archer is Homer Simpson!"

Homer gulped for a second before taking up the bow and arrow.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oooow, even I don't see this ending well." Homer complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Come on Homer! You can do it!" Usopp sheered.

"Yeah! You only need to score 2 points! That can't be that hard." Crow said.

"Or even just a one so we can still make up for it with the extra shots!" Athena said.

"JUST. DON'T .MISS!" Voldemort yelled.

Getting support from (most) of Homers team members, he took a big breath and took aim at the target. Everybody was staring in anticipation of Homer's shot. He let go of the arrow and in good old slow-motion style it made his way to the target till the arrow collided in the middle of it!

…

If the target had been Chef's butt.

"AAAAAAA (Censored word) AAAAAAA (Censored word) AAAAAA (Censored word) AAAAAA (Censored Word) AAAAAAAAAH" Chef yelled causing every animal in the forest to run for their lives.

"… Well you may not have hit the target but I am pretty sure that you managed to make to most hilarious shot." Chris said "Therefor, I am giving you 10 points!"

"WOOHOO!" Homer yelled while putting his hands in the air.

"Haha, just kidding. You get a zero." Chris said.

"D'OH!" Homer yelled.

"And that's the end of the archery challenge!" Chris said while Chef was still running and screaming. "The Red Devils managed to get a total score of 36 points! But with just 1 more, the Blue Dragons win the Archery challenge!"

The Blue Dragons started sheering while more than a few Red Devils looked disappointed at Homer.

"Nice going baldy." Roman said.

"Huh? What do you mean? I wasn't even in this challenge." Saitama said.

Roman looked at Saitama and said "No, not you. I meant the fatter baldy."

"Heavy wasn't in this challenge either." Heavy replied.

Roman face palmed himself before saying "Oh for the love of- I meant the bald guy with the unusual skin color!"

"Hmm? You said something?" Voldemort asked.

"Ugh, I gave up." Roman said while robbing his eyes.

Chris went to the chalkboard and gave a point to the Blue Dragons.

"Alright. With the first challenge out of the way, it's time for the second one. Chef! Give me the next letter please?" Chris said before Chef showed up while holding an arrow in his hand. He threw the arrow to the ground and then handed over an enveloppe to Chris.

Chris opened the enveloppe before saying "The next challenge will be bowling, as suggested by a Guest. … Hang on, does bowling count as a sport?"

Chef just raised his shoulders before nodding that he had no idea.

Chris looked back at the letter and said "Well, the manager chose this challenge so it counts. Now let's see which 5 members from each team will compete in this challenge!"

Chris started picking 5 names out of the blue box before saying "The challengers from the Blue Dragons are … "

"Beast Boy!"

"All right!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Natsu!"

"Oh yeah! Time to show what we can do, right Happy?" Natsu asked his flying friend.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

"Aqua!"

"Oh, okay." Aqua replied.

"Ryuga!"

"Seriously? This won't take long." Ryuga replied.

"And finally Arcee!"

"Fine by me." The autobot replied.

"Great. We have to take on the giant robot in a game of bowling … does anyone else find this a little bit unfair?" Marinette stated.

"Oh stop complaining and let me see who their opponents will be." Chris replied before grapping 5 names out of the Red Box. "And their opponents will be …"

"Usopp!"

"Wait. I get to go two times in a row?" Usopp asked before Chris nodded "Well aren't I lucky."

"Athena!"

Athena punched her hands into each other before saying "Let's do this."

"Voldemort!"

"Hm." The Dark wizard nodded.

"Crow!"

"All right! I'll show those guys what I can do!" Crow replied.

"And finally …

…

… Homer Simpson."

Every one of the Red Devils stared at Homer before he said "Now before you guys say anything, just now that this is something I can actually do."

"So where exactly are we going to bowl anyway?" Ryuga asked.

"Right here." Chris replied before grapping his walkie-talkie and saying "Bring it down boys!"

Suddenly, 2 helicopters showed up carrying a huge bowling-court which was attached to the 2 helicopters with several metal courts. They put the bowling-court down on the ground. The bowling-court in question had 2 different lanes.

"… And how much did that thing cost?" Hawkeye asked.

"Let's just say that it is rented so please try not to break it." Chris said.

"No promises." Natsu replied.

"NATSU!" Chris yelled.

"All right, fine. I'll try." Natsu said in defeat.

"Good" Chris said "Now allow me to explain the rules of this challenge. The scoring system is the same as in the last challenge. Only instead of shooting at a target with arrows, you gotta hit those 10 pins on the lanes. Each pin is worth one point and the team that manages to hit the most pins wins! Now let's get started. The Blue Dragons will begin with their first bowler, Beast Boy!"

"All right!" a confident Beast Boy said "Now just stand back and watch how a pro handles this."

"Good luck Beast Boy." Aqua said.

"Show those pins who's boss!" Sticks yelled.

Beast Boy took a blue bowling ball before saying "Time to get my ape on!"

Beast Boy turned himself into a gorilla so big that he could fit the entire bowling ball in his hand. He took a step back and then ran as fast he could before letting go of the bowling ball. The bowling ball struck the bowling pins with great force. Despite that, 2 of the pins were still standing straight.

"And Beast Boy scores 8 points for his team! Not a bad start." Chris said "All right, next up is Natsu Dragne-"

"Hey wait a minute." Crow interrupted "Don't you usually get to throw 2 balls during bowling?"

Chris looked at Crow and said "Normally yes, but for this game everyone only gets one throw. Also if somebody manages to get a strike then that will only count as 10 points and the points being thrown afterword will not get doubled like in a normal game as well."

"Any reason why where playing bowling without following any of the rules?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know. Ask the manager!" Chris said while getting impatient "Now go pick up one of the balls Natsu."

"Finally!" Natsu said before picking up another blue-colored bowling ball "Time to show those pins who's boss!"

Natsu took a step back before running with the bowling ball in hand. While he was running however, his hand suddenly caught fire which in turn also put the blowing ball on fire.

"Fire Dragon : Bowling Fire!" Natsu yelled before letting go of the bowling ball. The burning bowling ball stroke the bowling pins, causing them all to be set ablaze until only ash remained.

"Oh yeah! That's a strike for me." Natsu said while Chris was watching at the bowling lane that now had a huge burn trail on it as well as burning bowling pins.

"… Natsu." Chris said.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't I tell you just 5 minutes ago NOT TO DAMAGE THE BOWLING LANE?!" Chris yelled.

"I said I would try, not that I wouldn't do it." Natsu replied.

Chris was frowning in frustration before saying "You know what? Forget it. I'm gonna call the insurance company again. Maybe I can just play this off as a fire accident. Meanwhile the Blue Dragons score 10 points bringing their total up to 18. Up next is Aqua, and since the first lane is pretty much unusable now, you'll simply have to ball on the other one."

"Very well then." Aqua said before picking up another blue colored bowling ball. She threw the ball at the pins and managed to get 7 of them to fall.

Chris was currently not available since he was calling the insurance company so Chef covered for him "Aqua scores 7 points for her team, so they now have 25 points. Ryuga is up next."

"Whoa, a 7. Real impressive." Ryuga said mocking Aqua.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Considering that I have never bowled before in my life, I'd say a 7 is pretty good." Aqua stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Ryuga took a blue colored bowling ball and threw it at the pins. He managed to hit the pins right in the middle but one pin hadn't fallen yet though it was constantly shaking.

"Come on. Fall already!" Ryuga yelled at the bowling pin.

The bowling pin however stopped shaking and was still standing straight.

"(growl) Stupid game." Ryuga said frustrated.

"Ryuga scores 9 points, bringing the Blue Dragons their total up to 34." Chef stated "It's time for the last Blue Dragon to make her throw and that is Arcee."

Arcee transformed into her robot-form and then took one of the bowling balls from the lane. She threw it straight at the bowling pins, causing them all the fall over. She threw the ball so hard however that it made a hole in the lane.

"All right I'm back. Now how is it going he-" Chris said before seeing a hole in the bowling-lane.

"… All right, somebody fix that hole up while I call the insurance company again." Chris said before taking out his cellphone again.

Some internees came along and quickly fixed the hole with some planks.

"And that's another strike for the Blue Dragons." Chef stated "Their total score is 44."

"Of course the giant robot would throw a strike." Roman complained.

"Hey, good job Arcee." Aqua said.

"Thanks." Arcee said before turning back into a motorcycle.

 ***(Confession Tree)**

" **Compared to fighting Decepticons, this game was nothing." Arcee said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Yes, I know damaged equipment should be paid back by the one who rented it but thanks to that stupid contract I signed I … Yes I read it before is singed it! … Okay maybe not, but can't you just … ugh, forget it." Chris said before hanging up his phone while the internees were finished repairing the hole in the lane, tough it was still quite obvious that a bowling ball broke through it.

"All right Red Devils. It's your turn to bowl, starting with Usopp." Chris said.

"All right guys, now watch a pro in acti-" Usopp said before picking up a red colored bowling ball that was apparently a little bit too heavy for him.

"(grunt) How much does this thing weigh?!" Usopp said while struggling to hold the bowling ball.

"Not more than an ordinary bowling ball, so stop complaining and throw it already." Chris said while getting impatient.

Usopp took a step back before throwing the ball at the bowling pins. Despite Usopp's struggling with the balls weight, he managed to throw a perfect strike.

"And the Red Devils are off to a good start of 10 points." Chris said.

"All right! Good job Usopp." Crow complemented.

"Hehe, no problem." Usopp replied while robbing his head.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh please, I would have thrown a strike too if I had been in that challenge." Hawkeye said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **And then to think I was worried at the beginning of this challenge." Usopp stated "So far I have not failed at any challenge Chris gave me. … I mean, not that I thought otherwise or something."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Athena. Let's see if you can equal your teammate's score." Chris said.

Athena picked up the bowling ball before throwing it at the bowling pins. Unfortunately for her, 3 stubborn pins refused to fall down.

"And Athena scores 7 points for her team." Chris stated.

"(sigh) Well that could have gone better." Athena said in disappointment.

"The Red Devils now have 17 points. Up next is Voldie the wizard." Chris stated earning him an angry look from the dark wizard.

"Step aside muggle. I'll show you all how it's done." Voldemort said before shoving Athena out of the way.

"Hm, jerk." Athena said before going back to her teammates.

Voldemort picked the red-colored bowling ball and threw it. For a second it appeared that the bowling ball would fall off the lane and the Red Devils wouldn't score a single point, but then the bowling ball suddenly changed its course drastically and hit the pins right in the middle. Not a single one of them was left standing.

"(Wistle noise) Now that's what I call an effect ball. Voldemort gets a strike and earns his team 10 points! Bringing the total score of the Red Devils to 27!" Chris said.

"Now hang on just a minute!" Hawkeye complained " He clearly cheated! There's no way that that bowling ball would have made such a drastic turn on its own."

"I agree." Cassie stated "He clearly used magic or something to guide that ball into the pins!"

Voldemort looked at the accusers and said "Please, as if I need the use magic to win a game as simple as this."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Having said that, you know what they say. Better save then sorry." The dark wizard stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris dismissed the complains from the Blue Dragons before saying "Time to see how our orange-haired tough guy handles this challenges.

Roman looked at Chris before slowly pointing to himself.

Chris face palmed before saying "I meant the other tough guy with orange hair."

"Oh." Crow said before stepping forward "You know Chris, you need to work more on your descriptions."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Yeah, because orange is DEFIANTLY a hair color you see every day. " Chris stated "I mean come on, the only other persons I know that have orange-colored hair are Izzy, Harold, Scott, Rodney, Scarlett … okay point taken."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Crow took a red colored bowling ball before taking a step back. He then threw the bowling ball at the pins but the one on the far left and the one on the far right didn't fall.

"And Crow scores 8 points for his team!" Chris stated "The Red Devils now have 35 points! The Blue Dragons have 44, meaning that if their next bowler throws a 9 they'll have to throw again. But if he throws a strike then the Red Devils win! Anything lower than a 9 and they lose the challenge. And all the hope of their victory once again depends on Homer Simpson."

The Blue Dragons were confident about their win while the Red Devils were getting more than a little worried.

"Okay guys, good game." Roman said "Next challenge please."

"Agreed." Voldemort stated.

"Hey! At least let me throw the ball before we start giving up." Homer said.

"Yeah. We can at least give the guy a change." Athena said.

"Fine fine." Roman gave in "Just make it quick alright."

Homer took a Red Colored bowling ball before he started to slowly take some steps backward. Once he was in position, he ran towards the bowling-lane and stopped just short of the line. He let go of the bowling ball and it made its way to the pins in slow-motion (because everything is more exiting when done in slow-motion). Both teams were watching the ball carefully. It suddenly started going right but then Homer pretended that he was holding the ball and moved it back to the middle of the lane, which surprisingly worked. The bowling ball made contact with the pins and went straight through them. Not a single pin was left standing.

"And Strike for Homer Simpson!" Chris shouted "The Blue Dragons had managed to get a good score of 44 points, but with this strike the Red Devils now have a total of 45 points! The bowling challenge goes to the Red Devils!"

"WOOHOO!" Yelled Homer while most of his team were cheering in celebration.

"All right!" Crow yelled.

"Good job Homer!" Athena said.

Roman looked at Homer before saying "Unexpected … but certainly not unpleasant."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I told those guys I wouldn't fail at this challenge." Homer stated "I mean come on, you are looking at one of the few persons in Amerika that has ever managed to get a perfect score of 300 at bowling!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris gave the Red Devils a point on the chalkboard before saying "The score is currently 1 to 1. But we still have 3 sports to play so let's see what's next."

Chef gave Chris another envelop which he opened up before saying "Our next challenge will be … hockey! Suggested by Dr. Boom"

Chris then went to the Blue-and Red colored boxes before saying "And this challenge will be played by Blue Dragon members …"

"Hawkeye!"

"No prob." Hawkeye said confidently.

"Natsu!"

"All right! I get to burn some more!" Natsu yelled excited before getting an angry stare from Chris.

"… Azula!"

"Hm, sounds like it is my turn to burn something." The fire princess said creepy before also getting an angry stair from Chris.

"… Ryuga!"

"(growl) let's just get this over with." Ryuga said unamused.

"And finally Tracer!"

"Great!" Tracer said exited.

Chris started drawing papers out of the Red Box before saying "And your opponents will be …"

"Heavy!"

"Yes!" Heavy yelled excitedly.

"Crow!"

"All right!" Crow said excitedly.

"Marinette!"

"Finally. Time to show them what we can do Tikki." Marinette said to her Kwami who nodded in agreement.

"Saitama!"

"… Ok." Saitama said expressionless.

"And finally Roman!"

"Fine by me." the gangster nodded.

"Hey wait a minute!" Marinette said "Exactly what kind of Hockey are we going to play? Like street-hockey or …"

Chris looked at Marinette before saying "Well, Dr. Boom never stated what kind of hockey-game we were supposed to play, so were just gonna play good old ice-hockey."

Marinette looked at Chris before saying "And how exactly are we going to play ice-hockey on a tropical island."

Chris pointed to Mount DragonFang before Marinette replied "Are you saying that inside that frozen mountain there is exacly a-"

We now to a quick time-jump and end up somewhere at the bottom of Mount DragonFang. There was a huge open room with an ice-hockey arena in it, complete with goals, electronic scoreboard and a gallery for the supporters.

"… of course there is." Marinette sighted.

Sunset looked at the ice-hockey arena before looking at Chris and saying "How did you manage to build this down here?"

"Internees." Chris replied.

"… Huh? And exactly how much did it cost to get all this down here." Sunset asked.

Chris replied by writing something on a piece of paper and then showed it to Sunset who was simply stunned at the ridiculous amount of money that was written on the paper.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **With the amount of money this show wastes, I'm surprised they still have a million dollars to give to the winner." Sunset stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Enough admiring the waste of pay-checks. Everyone who's competing in this challenge, put on your hockey uniforms." Chris said before pointing to some uniforms. Some were blue colored hockey-uniform with the insignia of the Blue Dragons on them while the others were red-colored hockey-uniforms with the insignia of the Red Devils on them. "Everyone else to the gallery."

The not-competing competitors made their way to the gallery while the others were checking out their new uniforms.

"… Do I seriously need to wear this?" Azula asked.

"Heavy not sure this is his size." Heavy stated.

"I don't think any of these are my size." Marinette stated.

"Mine is on fire." Natsu stated.

"Mine to." Happy stated.

Azula quickly put a small fire on her uniform before saying "Well look at that. Mine is also on fire."

"Oh for the love of-" Chris complained "Just put on the helmets, ice-skates and the elbow and knee protectors."

Everyone threw the uniforms away and only put on the most necessary equipment.

"Okay, is it al-always so cold in here?" Hawkeye asked while putting on a blue-colored hockey-helmet.

"Told you." Cassie yelled at Hawkeye from the gallery.

"(growl) Know it all." Hawkeye complained before a question game to mind. "So what exactly are we allowed to do and what not?"

"Hm?" Chris asked.

"You know. Am I allowed to shoot with my arrows and is Marinette allowed to use her superpowers. Those sort of things." Hawkeye explained.

"Well uh …" Chris said before realizing he didn't really make any rules like that for this game. "Okay here are the rules. You guys are not allowed to us any of your special tools during the game, that means Hawkeye can't use his bow, Ryuga can't use his Beyblade, Tracer can't use her guns, Heavy can't use his minigun and Roman can't use his cane. You guys are however allowed to use any other abilities you guys may have during this contest, the only exception being fire."

"Well that's a stupid rule." Natsu complained while he and Azula just stared angrily at Chris.

"Look, I am not gonna let you guys melt this place to the ground. So NO FIRE!" Chris yelled "Finally, both Marinette and Natsu are allowed to use all the abilities of their partners, meaning Natsu may fly during the game and Marinette can transform. But Marinette can't use her yoyo."

"Good enough for me. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said before Tikki went into her earring and she transformed into Ladybug.

"Good. Now here are the basic rules of the game. Each team will pick one member to guard their goals. The goalkeepers are the only ones who are allowed to touch the pucks with their hands. They have to wear those special hockey-gloves though." Chris said before pointing to 2 sets of hockey-gloves. "Each team will also pick one member that has to stand in the middle of the playing field and try to get the puck before the other team does. The goal of the game is to score in the goals that the goalkeepers guard. If the goalkeeper manages to stop the puck, then he has to throw it back to one of his teammates. If the puck does end up in the goal, then your team gets a point. The first side that manages to make 5 goals wins! Any questions?"

Hawkeye put up his hand before Chris said "And no, I did not just make those rules up. Now pick up those hockey-sticks and get on the field already!"

Both the Blue Dragons and Red Devils picked up their sticks and made their way to the ice. It was however quite clear that some were having more trouble with their ice-skates then others.

"Wow, easy does it." Crow said as he was trying not to fall over.

"These shoes not made for Heavy's feet." Heavy said while also trying not to fall over.

"Oh please, this is hardly difficult." Roman said while Saitama was skating behind him.

"Yeah, it's quite easy once you get used to it." Ladybug said before spinning around like a professional skater.

"Well at least the other team doesn't seem to be doing much better than us." Crow stated.

Natsu was trying his best to skate on his ice-skates. Unfortunately, the rules of motion also implies to ice-skating.

"I-I don't feel so go-good." Natsu said before he fell on the ice suddenly making him feel much better "Hey, it's gone! Maybe now I can-"

Natsu got back on his feet, only to experience the entire process again. "Stupi-Stupid motion sickness."

"Just let the cat fly you around!" Ryuga shouted before Natsu fell on the ground again.

"Oh right." Natsu responded "Hey Happy! A little help here."

"Aye sir." Happy responded before flying to Natsu.

"All right teams." Chris said while sitting at what looked like an announcement table. "Pick your goalkeepers so we can start this game already."

"Who should guard goal?" Heavy asked before being stared at by every member on his team "… What?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy is perfect for the job." Crow said "He can block any shot that goes towards the goal without even trying to block it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Okay so, who's gonna be our goalkeeper?" Tracer asked.

"I'll do it." Natsu said while flying 2 feet of the ground.

"… Considering you're allowed to fly, I think you're better off out in the field then stuck in the goal." Hawkeye stated.

"Then I shall be goalkeeper." Ryuga said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It makes sense for me to be the goalkeeper alright." Ryuga stated "Hawkeye has good aim, Tracer is fast on the field and Natsu can fly. Maybe Azula could have been the goalkeeper but with me in there at least I can be sure nobody scores."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both the Blue Dragons and Red Devils had decided on their team formation. While Heavy and Ryuga were picked to be the goalkeepers, Natsu and Crow were picked to stand in the middle of the playing-field.

Chris picked up a microphone and said "Ladies and Gentleman! Today we shall experience an ice-hockey match unlike anything we have ever seen before! The Blue Dragons and Red Devils will make this a match worthy of Total Drama. I am your host Chris Mclean and sitting next to me is random internee number 3! Who do you think is going to win?"

Chris pointed the microphone for a minute to the internee sitting next to him before Chef stepped to the middle of the playing field with a puck in his hand.

"And it looks like the match is about to begin!" Chris said while bringing the microphone back to his mouth. The internee crossed his arms and sat back into his chair.

Both Natsu and Crow were staring each other fiercely in the eyes. Chef dropped the puck between the two of them. When it hit the ice, both Natsu and Crow tried to get it as fast as they could. Natsu however got to it first.

"Sorry pal to slow." Natsu said while he was flying 5 centimeters off the ground and pushing the puck that was still on the ground with his stick.

"… Okay, there has got to be some kind of rule against flying while playing hockey!" Crow said in frustration.

"Don't worry. I have him." Ladybug said while skating her way to Natsu.

Natsu looked at Ladybug and said "I don't think so. Happy! Fly over her!"

"Aye sir!" Happy responded.

Ladybug was about to run straight into Natsu, but Natsu responded by flying over her.

"Haha, to easy." Natsu said before getting closer to the ground and noticing that he had forgotten one important thing.

… The puck.

"Thanks cat-boy." Ladybug said while making off with the puck.

"Hey that's not fair!" Natsu said before turning around and making his way to Ladybug.

"… Maybe being able to fly during hockey isn't that much of an advantage considering that the puck can't fly." Crow stated.

Ladybug made her way to the Blue Dragons side of the field. She was about to try and score when suddenly Tracer blinked in front of her and took the puck.

"Sorry luv. Better luck next time." Tracer said before blinking her way with the puck to the Red Devils site of the field.

"Try and catch this!" Tracer said before firing the puck at the Red Devils goal. The puck however ended up hitting Heavy's stomach instead of the goal.

"Hahahaha." Heavy laughed "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Tracer stared at the giant that blocked her path and replied "No, that was supposed to go in the goal. Not your belly."

"And a perfect block from Heavy has the Blue Dragons on edge!" Chris yelled trough the microphone.

"What do you mean perfect block? That guy didn't even move!" Hawkeye complained.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get past him?" Natsu asked.

"And the Blue Dragons have started complaining against the announcer guy, who by the way doesn't give a damn." Chris responded.

Heavy put the puck in front of him before hitting it toward Crow. Crow caught the puck and kept it to himself as he made his way to the other side of the field. Tracer tried to get the puck away from Crow but was blocked by Ladybug and Saitama.

"Going somewhere?" Ladybug asked.

Crow was near the goal and took aim before launching the puck. Ryuga managed to block it but then Roman suddenly got in front of him and hit the puck back into the goal.

"Goal for the Red Devils by Roman!" Chris yelled as the scoreboard above the arena was now saying 0 - 1.

"Now that was awesome!" Usopp cheered in the gallery.

"What kind of block was that?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, really thought you would block better than that." Cassie stated.

"Oh screw you guys!" Ryuga shouted.

Chef was back in the middle of the arena and once again dropped a puck to the ground. This time it were Hawkeye and Ladybug standing ready to get the puck. Hawkeye got to it first and quickly made his way to the goal. Saitama got in his way but before he could do anything, he fell over his own skates. Hawkeye went straight toward the goal and managed to score the puck between Heavy's legs.

"The Blue Dragons will not admit defeat and now the score is tight 1 to 1!" Chris yelled trough the microphone.

"Hey guys! Heavy can't react fast with his legs! Keep aiming between his legs and he won't be able to block our goals." Hawkeye quickly told his teammates.

"… Heavy not big fan of that idea." Heavy stated.

Unfortunately for Heavy, Tracer did just that as he got the puck away from Saitama before making another point for her team.

"And that's how we do things back home!" Tracer complemented herself.

"And with another shot between the legs, the Blue Dragons take the lead with 2 to 1. Will the Red Devils be able to make a comeback?" Chris said while the internee was really starting to wonder what he was even doing there.

The next toss off was between Roman and Azula. Roman got to the puck first and passed him on to Crow, who on his turn passed it on to Ladybug because his path was blocked thanks to Natsu and Hawkeye. Ladybug hit the puck right into the right-top side of the goal as Ryuga failed to catch it and fell on the ice.

Chris shouted trough his microphone "And were tight once again people! Time to see how the rest of this match will continue!"

"And by that, he means were now gonna do a montage." Sticks said.

"Wait, what do you mean by monta-" Arcee tried to asked before we enter montage mode.

Crow manages to score the third point for his team and during the next round Ladybug tries to do the same. But Ryuga managed to block her shot and quickly shoved the puck to Hawkeye who made another point trough Heavy's legs, scoring the Blue Dragons their third point. Next round, Azula has taken the puck from Crow and quickly aims at Heavy's weak point, but this time the giant blocks the attempt with his hockey-stick. The puck passes to Roman, who passed it to Saitama, who lost the puck because of Tracer and she takes another shot at the goal. Again, Heavy blocks it and then shoots the puck so hard that it ends up against Crow's stick who is standing at the other side of the field. He quickly shoots to the goal and catches Ryuga off-guard. Crow scores the fourth point for his team. Next round, Tracer takes the puck from Crow and shoots it to Natsu. Natsu gets close to the goal and shoots the puck. Heavy blocks it with his head this time, only for the puck to get caught by Azula's hockey-stick who quickly scores against the giant.

The montage ends with Chris announcing the score "Both teams now have four points. This next round will decide the winner of this game. Will it be the furious Blue Dragons or the raging Red Devi-"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR ANNOYING COMMANTARY ALREADY!" Voldemort yelled at Chris "It's bad enough I have to watch this without some muggle constantly shouting in my ears!"

"Whatever." Chris replied "The last shoot-off is going to be between Hawkeye and Saitama! Let's see the final round unfold!"

Chef drops the puck between Hawkeye and Saitama. Hawkeye tries to get to the puck first but Saitama breaks Hawkeye's stick by accidently hitting it with his stick instead of the puck.

"Oh sorry about that." Saitama says to Hawkeye who stares at what remains of his hockey-stick.

The bald-caped hero takes the puck to the Blue Dragons side of the field, but he has to stop his advance as his path gets blocked by Azula, Natsu and Tracer. Instead of trying to pass the puck to one of his teammates however, Saitama decides to take aim at the goal. He shoots to puck with an insane amount of force, causing it to go so fast that none of the Blue Dragons were fast enough to stop it … including Ryuga, who the puck barely missed. The puck went straight through the goal's net and into the inner wall of the mountain, creating a giant hole and leaving everyone who witnessed this shot speechless.

…

Chris had gone completely silenced so Chef announced the result instead "And with that stone-shattering shot from Saitama, the Red Devils win the hockey-contest!"

The Red Devils started sheering while the Blue Dragons were once again disappointed.

"Do you even understand the concept of blocking?!" Vegeta yelled at Ryuga.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO BLOCK THAT?!" Ryuga yelled back at Vegeta.

"Yeah, pretty sure he would have lost his head if he had tried that." Hawkeye stated.

"Good job Saitama." Ladybug complemented.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Crow stated.

"It's a good thing you didn't do that at the beginning of this game though or else we wouldn't have been able to finish it." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Saitama asked.

Athena blinked at Saitama for a few seconds before pointing at what remained of the hockey goal and mountain wall.

"… Oh right." Saitama responded.

"Uh Chris? Are you alright?" Chef asked Chris who had gone a few minutes without responding.

"… Chef. Take the teams to the next challenge. I'm gonna try and explain this to the insurance company." Chris said as he slowly took off.

"Wait, this mountain is insured?" Chef asked.

"That's what I'm going to figure out!" Chris yelled at Chef.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Stupid Ryuga." Vegeta said angrily "Had I been in that goal, then that puck would never have made it through. In fact, NONE OF THEM WOULD!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

The teams get escorted out of the mountain by Chef before ending up back at the campsite. Once they were there, Chef gave another point to the Red Devils. They're now in the lead with 1 to 2.

"No I'm not the one who rented this island … Well how much does it cost to fix anyway … HOW MUCH?!" Chris shouted to the insurance company guy.

"Well, looks like Chris is going to be busy for a while." Chef stated "Because of that, I'll read the next challenge."

Chef took an envelope out of his pocket and started opening it "The next sport you'll be competing against will be volleyball! Suggested by Mist."

The teams were cool with the next challenge they had been giving … except for Vegeta.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Again no fighting sport?!" Vegeta said in frustration "The last one better be a sport I can punch someone in, or else!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef went to the blue and red colored boxes before yelling "Hey Chris! Is it alright if I pull the names for this one?"

"No I'm not paying tha-" Chris yelled through the phone before looking at Chef and saying "Yeah sure. Just make sure they don't break anything else anymore!"

"Pretty much asking for the impossible right now." Chef responded.

"JUST DO IT!" Chris said before the guy on the phone started talking again "Wha- No I ... I wasn't talking to you!"

Chef started drawing names out of the Blue Box and said "The challengers from the Blue Dragons are…"

"Cassie Cage!"

"Sure." Cassie responded.

"Tracer!"

"Wait, so this is like mine third challenge already? Not complaining, just stating." Tracer responded.

"Azula!"

"Well this shouldn't be a problem." Azula responded.

"Aqua!"

"Great. Another sport I have never played in my live." Aqua stated.

"And finally Arcee!"

…

"Okay, two questions." Crow said "One, how is it fair to play volleyball against a giant robot and two … was this draw really random."

Chef looked angrily at Crow and said "Of course it was random! Why do you think it wasn't?"

"Maybe because all of the participants you have drawn are girls." Crow responded.

"Now that you mention it." Cassie said before looking at her fellow competitors "How did we end up with an all-female team."

Chef started sweating before saying "W-well your team does exist out of 6 girls and 5 boys. So I guess it's just coincidence."

"… Sure let's go with that." Cassie responded.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Pretty sure Chef gave us an all-girl team for a reason." Cassie said "But we do get Arcee on our team, so I guess I can't complain too much."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef started taking names out of the Red Box while saying "And the Red Devil members for this challenge are …"

"Sunset Shimmer!"

"Okay then." Sunset said while looking suspiciously at Chef.

"Marinette!"

"Okay, now I now he's doing this on purpose!" Ladybug complained.

Chef looked at the suspiciously looking challengers and said "Hey! I swear I'm just drawing these at random."

"I'll believe that if the next one you draw isn't Athena." Cassie stated.

"Fine. There's only one girl and 8 boy's left anyway." Chef said before pulling another name from the box.

"Itachi!"

Itachi nodded in agreement while the others were still looking at Chef suspiciously.

"…Athena."

…

"Look, I know what you're going to say but I swear that I have been drawing on random." Chef stated.

"(sigh) Just draw the last name already. I've stopped caring." Cassie replied.

Chef picked out the last name but was facially very disappointed at who he had drawn.

"… Voldemort."

Voldemort just stared uninterested at Chef who was really looking down.

"… So are we going to start the challenge now or?" Tracer asked.

"Yeah yeah sure." Chef said before pointing to some internees who in record time set up a volleyball-net on the beach of the island, along with making some field-lines with crayon. Both the chosen members from the Blue Dragons and the Red Devils stood ready on their fields when Chris (finally) made it back from his call.

"Good job Chef. Nothing seems to have been broken yet." Chris said before looking at the challengers and noticing something.

Chris went to whisper something in Chef's ear "Why aren't they wearing the swimsuits? I told you before this game began that we were purposely going to pick all the girls from the teams so we could have them all play volleyball in swimsuits!"

"The problem with that plan of yours was that the Red Devils only had three girls. Meaning we had to fill up the other two spots with guys who then would have to put on swimming-trunks to keep it fair!" Chef explained.

"Yeah? What was wrong with that plan?" Chris asked.

"Because while you did mark the girls-names so that I would see with ones I was supposed to pick for this challenge, you didn't mark the boys!" Chef yelled.

"And how was that a problem?" Chris asked to which Chef replied by simply pointing to one of the Red Devils.

"... Oh." Chris responded.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Either seeing all of the girls in swimming-suits playing volley-ball, or getting mentally scarred by the sight of Voldemort in nothing but a swimming-trunk … yeah, Chef made the right call." Chris said while trying to get that mental image out of his head.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Chris and his stupid ideas." Chef complained "Where were we even supposed to find a swimming-suit big enough for Arcee?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"All right competitors." Chris announced "The rules are simple really. All you guys have to do is smash the ball on the opponents side of the field. You can only block the ball with your hands and your again not allowed to use any of your tools. You are also not allowed to use any of your special powers so no magic, no fire-bending and no special ninja-skills."

"Then what about Marinette? Can she keep playing as Ladybug or?" Sunset asked.

"Considering that the Blue Dragons get to play along-side a giant robot, I'll allow it." Chris responded. "The first team that manages to score 5 points again wins the volleyball-round. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Mind telling us why all of the girls, save for Sticks, have been picked for this challenge?" Cassie asked.

Chris started sweating and said "Uh, luck of the draw properly?"

… nobody was buying it.

"… Look just get started already." Chris said before blowing on his whistle and beginning the challenge.

Chef threw a volleyball into the air and it started landing near the Red Devils site of the volleyball-field. Sunset hit the ball and passed it on to Ladybug who quickly smashed the volleyball over the net. Cassie saved the ball and smashed it straight to Arcee, who quickly smashed the ball over the net. Voldemort tried to stop it but failed and both him and the ball ended landing in the sand.

"And the Blue Dragons score the first point of the challenge." Chris announced.

"Well were off to a great start." Sunset complained.

"You could have tried to hit that ball a little bit faster." Itachi said to Voldemort who was slowly getting up.

"I would like to see you do better, muggle!" Voldemort replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If I was allowed to use my magic in this match, then I would have won already!" Voldemort complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Since the Red Devils lost this round, they'll get to throw the ball first!" Chris stated.

"All right girls, listen up." Azula said to her teammates while the Red Devils got ready for the next round. "Voldemort may be a powerful wizard, but since he can't use his magic in this game he's at a serious disadvantage. Keep concentrating our shots at him and we'll have this challenge won in no-time."

Azula's teammates looked at each other for a while before all nodding yes.

Athena threw the ball into the air and then smashed it over the net. Tracer quickly hit the volleyball and passed it to Aqua, who quickly passed it to Arcee, who quickly hit the ball and … well you know the rest.

"And that's another point for the Blue Dragons! And another mouth full of sand for Voldemort." Chris said.

"Mffmmffmfm!" Voldemort yelled while spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Okay, our team has a serious disadvantage here!" Usopp stated.

"I hope the rest of the match won't continue like this." Crow said worryingly.

"Well let's find out then. MONTAGE TIME!" Sticks yelled.

*(Engaging montage)

Sunset struck the ball over to the opposing team, but Tracer got to it first again and passed the ball to Cassie, who decided not to let Arcee have all the fun and smashed to ball over the net. Despite Athena trying to stop the ball, the ball ended up in the sand again. Aqua struck the ball to the Red Devils, but Itachi managed to get their first and hit it back over the net, scoring his team's first point. Arcee threw the ball into the air and struck it with an incredible amount of force. Voldemort tried to stop it but once again fell into the sand, making it 4 to 1.

*(Disengaging montage)

"Little no-nosed man fails way too much!" Heavy yelled.

"(spitting sand out of his mouth) Watch your tongue muggle, or I'll cut it out! Voldemort threatened.

"And the score is now 4 to 1!" Chris stated "Nice going Blue Dragons! Or should I just say, good job Arcee."

Arcee ignored the complemented.

 ***(Confession Tree)**

" **This is why I left Cybertron?" Arcee asked "If they keep making things this simple for me, then they might as well declare me the winner right now."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(Continues spitting out sand) I'll show that robot what happens when you mess with the most powerful wizard in existence!" Voldemort said while continuing to spit out sand.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"It's time for what could be the last round of this game! Will the Blue Dragons claim victory? Or will the Red Devils come back from behind to win it all?" Chris announced.

Itachi served the ball but Aqua caught it. She then passed it to Cassie who tried to score the final point. The ball got caught however by Ladybug, who past it to Sunset before she tried to score a point for her team. Tracer quickly smashed to ball to Cassie, who smashed the ball into the air. Azula jumped up and then hit the ball with all of her might. Ladybug tried to stop the volleyball from landing on the ground, but was unfortunately not fast enough.

"And with that the game is over! The Blue Dragons win the volleyball challenge!" Chris announced.

Azula looked at her defeated opponents and said " Yes, we have defeated you. Just like I'll defeat everyone in this competition. You will never be able to rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation."

Everyone on Azula team was staring at her before she turned around and said "Well, that was fun."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay, well. That girl just went from kinda scary to extremely scary real fast." Tracer stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef added a point for the Blue Dragons on the scoreboard while Chris took out the last envelope of today.

"Well teams. The score is currently 2 to 2, meaning that whichever team wins the next game will be the victors of today's challenge." Chris said before opening the envelop "And the last challenge is going to be … karate! Suggested by DogPerson!"

"Haha, finally! A real challenge!" Vegeta said happily.

Chef went to whisper something in Chris his ear to make him realize something.

"… Oops wrong letter." Chris said before dropping the letter on the ground and opening the real one "The next challenge is actually … boxing! Suggested by another Guest!"

"Well that's also fine by me." Vegeta said before watching Chef once again whisper something in Chris his ear.

"Okay, who's responsible for mixing the denied-challenges with the approved-challenges?" Chris said before watching one of the internees slowly raise their hand.

"Well, that guy is getting a pay-cut." Chris said before opening the real letter (this time for real) and reading it "The last challenge, and this time I'm sure I have the real one, is an old Total Drama classic … dodgeball! Suggested by RedFistOfFury!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Vegeta yelled in anger "You guys had some actual sports suggested to you and you went with DODGEBALL?!"

"Look, the manager decided which sports we were going to play today." Chris answered "You have a problem, your gonna have to take it up with him."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Vegeta had picked up the white phone and was constantly swearing through it.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris started grapping names out of the blue box and said "The Blue Dragons that will have to play our final game of the day are … "

"Beast Boy!"

"Heck yeah!" Beast Boy responded.

"Hawkeye!"

"Seriously? I have to play dodgeball? Well, guess we win today's challenge." Hawkeye stated.

"Ryuga!"

"This time, the team I'm on better wins!" Ryuga stated.

"Sticks!"

"Finally! I haven't been in one of these games since the archery challenge." Sticks stated.

"Yeah, and you did such a good job at it." Ryuga said sarcastically.

"And the final Blue Dragon member is … Vegeta!"

Vegeta just stepped forward while still looking angry.

Chris picked up the Red Box and said "And their opponents will be …"

"Homer Simpson!"

"D'OH!" Homer yelled loudly.

"Roman!"

"Guess I'm up … again." Roman replied.

"Crow!"

"Every challenge I have been in so far we have won. Let's continue that winning streak." Crow replied.

"Heavy!"

"Yes!" Heavy said before realizing something "… Wait. What game are we playing again?"

"And finally … Saitama!"

"Cool." Saitama replied.

"Guess there's no point in being Ladybug anymore then." Ladybug said before undoing her transformation and turning back into Marinette and Tikki. "So, where are they going to play anyway?"

"This final challenge will take place in there." Chris replied while pointing to a square-glass dome with a wooden floor that had the line-up for a dodgeball field on it. Inside was also a gallery for the supporters.

Sunset looked at the square-dome and asked "… Where did that thing come fro-"

"Internees." Chris replied.

"… Why am I not surprised." Sunset stated.

The teams went inside of the dome and took there positions on the field.

"Now the rules of this game are a little bit different than that of the first dodgeball game we played in this show." Chris stated. "There is only one ball that you guys get to throw with. When you get hit by the ball and it lands on the ground, you're out. If you catch the opposing ball then you won't get back a teammate but the thrower will be out. Also if you end up outside of the playing-field then you're out as well. The team that manages to take down all of their opponents first wins. We will only play one round of dodgeball so it's all or nothing. Since the Blue Dragons won the last challenge, they'll get to throw first. Now that the rules are all out of the way, let today's final challenge begin!"

Beast Boy quickly took the ball off the ground and took aim at Homer who ended up getting hit in the face.

"Homer. You're out." Chris said.

"D'OH!" Homer yelled while robbing his hand on his face.

"Whoa, nice going baldy." Roman said before Voldemort, Heavy and Saitama started starring at him. "… Seriously?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Note to self, don't revere to any of the bald guys as 'Baldy' or else you'll end up with more trouble then you're worth." Roman stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Next round, ball goes to the Red Devils." Chris said.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Crow said before throwing the ball at Ryuga who had little trouble dodging it. The ball fell on the ground and Ryuga quickly took it up.

"Now let's see if you can dodge this!" Ryuga said while looking at Crow who was expecting Ryuga to try and hit him out. Ryuga however quickly turned to face the biggest of the Red Devils and quickly launched the ball at him. Heavy, who wasn't expecting Ryuga to throw the ball at him was unable to dodge or grab the ball in-time.

"… Oops." Heavy said as he watched the ball hit the ground after it had hit his stomach.

"And Heavy is out as well." Chris stated "The Red Devils better step up their game and fast."

"Wait that's not fair!" Crow protested "Ryuga made it look like he was gonna throw the ball at me so Heavy didn't have enough time to react!"

"Last time I checked, there's not a rule in the book that says I can't do that." Ryuga replied with a grin on his face.

"He's right Crow. He may have used a dirty strategy but it was still just a strategy." Chris stated "Now stop complaining and pick up that ball."

Crow mumbled as he went to pick up the ball while Azula was looking at Ryuga with quit some interest in her eyes.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ryuga might be a little bit of a brute, but he does do whatever he needs to do to win. Plus he isn't ridiculous overpowered like that other guy." Azula stated "Guess I found my next pawn."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Crow picked up the ball but handed it over to Roman, who quickly eyed at his opponents before throwing the ball at Beast Boy who quickly turned into a bat to dodge it.

"… Okay, that has to be against the rules." Crow complained.

"Oh right! I forgot to put in the rule that you can't use any of your superpowers during this game … ah what the hell. You're all allowed to use your powers for just this match!" Chris said.

"… That is anything but fair!" Crow complained some more.

"Shut up and keep playing." Chris said getting tired of Crow's remarks. "Blue dragons! The ball is you-"

Chris suddenly went silent when he saw that Vegeta was holding the ball. He was aiming at his opponents while the ball appeared to be charging with Ki.

"Wait NO! DON'T LAUNCH THE BALL LIKE THAT! YOU'LL END UP DESTROYING THE ENTIRE DOME IF YOU DO!" Chris yelled while starting to get scared.

"What's the matter. You just said that we were allowed to use our powers during this match." Vegeta stated.

Chris, who was starting to regret that decision, went to hide behind Chef as the entire ground was starting to shake.

"Uh pal. I think you're ove-overdoing it a little." Hawkeye said as he was having trouble standing on the shaking floor.

"Oh be quiet!" Vegeta said while still charging the ball "I'm simply ending this ridiculous challenge at once!"

"And our lives along with it!" Crow said as he and Roman were trying their best not to fall over.

"Seriously, I am not going to die because of a frigging dodgeball!" Roman yelled.

Vegeta was about to throw the ball when Saitama suddenly stepped forward. He was staring calmly at Vegeta's eyes and made it clear that he wasn't going to move.

"Bring it on." Saitama said calmly.

Vegeta stared at Saitama who stood ready to take the attack and said "Very well. Let's see you try and stop THIS!"

Vegeta shot the ball with a ridiculous amount of strength towards Saitama. The ball was giving off so much energy that it could have easily blown up a mountain. Saitama saw the ball getting closer and closer until it was close enough for him to strike it with his fist. Everybody watched as the ball was suddenly stopped in its tracks due to Saitama's punch. His fist and the dodgeball struggled against one another for a few seconds, but Saitama's punch proved to be the stronger of the two as Saitama punched the ball back to where it came from.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta said in disbelief as the dodgeball that he had just thrown went back to him with even more power than before.

Vegeta put both his hands in front of him to try and catch the ball but when the ball collided with his hands, he started being pushed back with an insane amount of force. He went out of the playing-field and rammed against the glass-dome which broke and ended up sending Vegeta all the way to Mount DragonFang, which Vegeta collided against. There was a huge crater in the wall, but Vegeta had survived the impact. He stared at the human who had managed to push him so far and released that underestimating Saitama again would be a fatal mistake.

Everybody looked at the hole that was made inside of the glass-dome before staring at Saitama who's fist was still smoking from the impact with the dodgeball.

"Huh, that ball was stronger than I thought it would be." Saitama stated.

"… What just happened?" Cassie asked.

"I'm … not quite sure." Aqua replied.

Chris finally came out of his hiding spot behind Chef before looking at the damage that was done to the dome.

"… I know that I'm properly gonna have to pay for this … but right now I'm just happy to still be alive." Chris stated.

"So … what now?" Natsu asked.

Chris looked at Natsu before saying "Huh? Oh right the game. Well Vegeta is out since he's out of the ring." Chris stated as he took out a binocular to see how Vegeta was doing before seeing that he was still holding the dodgeball which had become completely black. "And since he managed to catch the ball, Saitama is out as well!"

"Hey wait a minute." Hawkeye said before noticing that someone else from his team was missing. "Where's Sticks?"

Everybody started looking around to see where Sticks was. Chris found Sticks when Vegeta finally got out of the crater and started heading back to the dome with a pissed-off face. Sticks was revealed to also have been crushed into the wall thanks to Vegeta.

"… Found her." Chris stated. "Since Sticks is also out of the field, she's also out of the game. Now someone go over there and make sure she's still alive." Chris said before two internees started running towards the mountain wall.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Note to self. Never stand behind Vegeta when he's playing dodgeball against the most powerful anime character in existence." Sticks said before looking through the fourth-wall and realizing. "Well, we just made more than a few Dragon Ball Z fans mad at us."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Vegeta was just sitting their deep in thought "… It should already have been impossible for anyone to block that attack! Much less send it back to me with such force! This human must have gone through the hardest training in existence to become capable of something like that!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **One-hundred push-ups. One-hundred sit-ups. One-hundred squats. And finally 10 kilometers of running every single day." Saitama said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Vegeta and Sticks had made it back to the dome (or half of it anyway).

"How are you still alive after that?" Usopp asked Sticks.

"Oh please. You really think MasterSaixus would write me out of the story that fast?" Sticks stated which Usopp responded to with a confused face.

"So quick update." Chris said "The Blue Dragons still have Beast Boy, Hawkeye and Ryuga on their team. Meanwhile, the Red Devils only have Crow and Roman. The Red Devils get the ball. Vegeta, hand me over the ball please."

Vegeta threw the ball at Chris but as soon as he had caught it, the ball turned to ashes.

"… Chef, get the spare-ball please." Chris said while trying to get the ashes out of his hands.

Chef picked up another ball and handed it over to Roman. As soon as Chris started the challenge again, Roman quickly threw the ball at Beast Boy who wasn't fast enough to dodge this time.

"Beast Boy. You're out." Chris stated.

"Aw men." Beast Boy said before leaving the field.

Hawkeye picked up the ball and threw out Crow. Next round Roman managed to throw out Ryuga.

"Both teams only have one player left." Chris stated." Will the Blue Dragons score victory or will the Red Devils! The last round begins now!"

"You don't honestly think I can miss right?" Hawkeye asked "Because when it comes to aiming, I always hit my target."

"Then you better make sure that I won't be able to catch you're ball, now don't you." Roman replied as he stood ready to catch Hawkeye's throw.

Hawkeye looked around for a second before throwing the ball at Roman. Surprisingly enough, the ball went past Roman.

"So, what was that about never missing your target?" Roman boasted.

"Wait for it." Hawkeye said before Roman started to look behind him. The ball that Hawkeye had thrown had bounced off against the glass-dome and was heading straight for Roman. Roman tried to quickly turn around and catch the ball, but was unfortunately too late. The ball hit Roman straight in his forehead before landing on the ground.

"And with that spectacular throw the Red Devils lose their last competitor. The winners of today's challenge are the Blue Dragons!" Chris said before the Blue Dragons started cheering, save for Azula, Vegeta and Ryuga who simply nodded.

"Good job Hawkeye! You just won us the challenge!" Beast Boy stated.

"Good job Roman. You just cost us the challenge!" Usopp stated.

"Yeah, because you guys would have totally been able to dodge a ball like that." Roman said sarcastically.

"Alright Red Devils. You guys better start deciding who's gonna go home. Meanwhile, I have an insurance company to call." Chris said before picking up his cellphone again.

Ryuga was starting to head out with his fellow teammates when one of them suddenly approached him.

"Ryuga dear. Would you spare a little moment with me?" Azula asked with a grin on her face.

"Hmm, sure." Ryuga replied with a distrusting look in his eyes.

Ryuga and Azula started heading off when Roman saw them leave.

"Looks like our team is finally ready." Roman said to his fellow teammates.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Great. Another muggle I have to work with." Voldemort sighted "No matter. But it's about time I figured out if joining this alliance was a good idea. And I know just how to do that."**

 ***(End Confession)**

The Red Devils had all gathered at the elimination podium. Chris was standing at the announcement table with a bag filled with red-colored marshmallows.

Chris looked at the contestants and said "Red Devils. You did great work today … some more than others but you guys will still have to say goodbye to another teammate. So let's see who ends up heading to Loser Dimension vile, shall we? The following players are save …"

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Itachi."

"Marinette."

"Crow."

"Usopp."

"Saitama."

"Athena."

"Roman."

"Voldemort."

Chris looked at the two remaining contestants and said "This is the last marshmallow of the day, and it will go either to Homer Simpson or Heavy!"

"Wait what?!" Homer said in disbelief. "Why am I on the chopping board? It was thanks to my bowling skills that we won the bowling challenge!"

"And Heavy found himself to be excellent blocker!" Heavy stated.

Chris looked at the two contestants and said "I was getting to that. Homer, it's true that you helped your team win the bowling challenge but you still messed up the Archery challenge by hitting Chef instead of the target. You were also the first person to get thrown out of the dodgeball challenge. Heavy, you were indeed quite a good goalkeeper, but you also allowed yourself to get easily tricked by Ryuga during the dodgeball challenge."

Both Homer and Heavy where starting to get quite nervous.

Chris picked up the last marshmallow and said "And the last marshmallow goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Heavy!"

Heavy caught the last marshmallow in relief, while Homer made his typical 'Ooooh' sound.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **A logical decision." Itachi commended "Homer is just a normal person while Heavy is a trained mercenary. When comparing those two, it's easily deducted who you'd rather have on your team."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I kind of liked Homer's humor and everything but out of everyone who participated in today's contest, Homer defiantly made the most plunders." Crow stated "I mean sure, he did throw a strike during the bowling challenge, but the other two games he competed in he completely messed up. So, sorry buddy."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris took out his remote and said "Homer. You have anything left to say before your one way trip to the Loser Dimension?"

"Yeah." Homer said "Is there Duff in there?"

"… Sure why not." Chris said.

"WHOOHOO! Duff beer, here I come!" Homer said before a portal opened up that sucked him in to the Loser Dimension.

"Alright Red Devils. The show is over. Now go to your cabins and sleep." Chris said before taking off on his scooter.

A while later, 5 contestants gathered deep in the forest for their first full-group meeting.

"Welcome to our alliance Ryuga. I can insure you that you won't regret this decision." Roman said to their newest addition of the family.

"I'm not exactly the kind of guy who likes to work with others." Ryuga stated "But if this helps me win this competition then fine."

Voldemort looked at his new partner in crime and said "And who says your gonna win this contest? Don't forget that once we get rid of the other contesters it's every man for himself."

"Really now? The maybe I should try to get rid of you first." Ryuga said full of confidence.

Voldemort frowned at his ally and said "Why you-"

"If you guys are quite done with this show of dominance," Azula interrupted "I think it's about time we discuss what we came here for."

"Azula is correct." Roman added "We are currently each other allies, not enemies. You guys can argue as much as you want once we have gotten rid of everyone else."

Ryuga and Voldemort both started angrily at one another before they both said "Fine!"

"Then back to the matter at hand." Itachi spoke up. "We have already thought of a plan to get rid of one of the other contestants. Only question is, which one?"

"Vegeta and Saitama are properly the strongest people in this show." Roman pointed out. "However as long as they are on the opposite teams, one side won't get rid of its most powerful member in fear of falling victim to the one on the other side. For now, we can leave those 2 alone."

"Then who do you suppose we go after first?" Ryuga asked.

Voldemort was starting to grin as he said "I think I know exactly who we should get rid of first."

"Well today sure was full of interesting challenges, wasn't it." Chris said as we had switched over to the docks of the island. "One more Red Devil bites the dust and the evil-alliance is finally complete and zooming in on their first target. Who is this target of theirs? Will they succeed in getting rid of them? And will my attorney be able to declare that stupid contract I signed null and void? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

* * *

 ***(Que Credits)**

 **All right, this chapter is finally finished. I know that it took quite a while for me to write this chapter but like I stated before, school most come first.**

 **Anyway or evil alliance is finally complete and they'll be sure to cause some mayhem during the next chapter. We also have our fourth eliminated contestant, Homer Simpsons.**

 **And here's a little bit of a surprise for you. Our next chapter is going to be an awesome Halloween Chapter! … Okay, I know that it's kinda already too late to start writing a Halloween chapter but I kinda already had this planned but this chapter took way longer to write then I had thought so, Halloween chapter it is. Expect some scary challenges for our two teams to face.**

 **With that all said and done, this was MasterSaixus signing off. I'll save the 'Happy Halloween' speech for next chapter. (Again sorry)**


	9. Chapter 6 : Happy Dramaween

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 6 : Happy Dramaween**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! The teams faced each other in several intense sport-based challenges … and bowling, which I'm still not sure is an actual sport. Despite the Red Devils best efforts, it were the Blue Dragons that claimed victory and a certain baldy had to leave the island. (Camera switches over to Heavy) No, not that one. (Camera switches over to Saitama) Not that one either!(Camera switches over to Homer) Not that one you idio- oh wait never mind. Meanwhile, the evil alliance between Roman, Voldemort, Azula and Itachi welcomed its final member, Ryuga. Now they are going to hatch a plan to get rid of one of the contestants. Who will this contestant be? How are they planning to get rid of this person? And what kind of challenge do I have in store for the teams this time? Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Theme Song)**

It was the middle of the night and a wolf was crying to the full moon that shined down on the island. It had been 5 days since the last challenge and those 5 days have been well … not very pleasant. After the last challenge was over, our campers were thinking that they could relax for a while but these past few days have been the worst on the island so far. For instance, Hawkeye had just gotten out of his cottage and got hit by a bucket filled with glue that fell right on his head. The day before that, Tracer was sleeping on the beach but when she woke up, she was completely buried in the sand. That same day, Marinette was coming back from the shower and panicked when she couldn't find Tikki. After a long search in which most of the other participants assisted, she finally found Tikki in the freezer with her mouth and wings glued together. Cassie plugged in her earphones last morning and became unable to pull them out because someone put glue on them. The same thing happened to Natsu, Beast Boy, Heavy and Sticks with their snoring-masks. Save to say, these last 5 days have been anything but fun. And it was about to get even less fun.

We go to the female side of the Blue Dragon cottage were another prank had made it impossible for the others to get to sleep … because their beds were gone.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous!" Cassie complained "These aren't just annoying pranks anymore, these are extremely annoying pranks!"

"Yeah and couldn't Chris just have given us other beds to sleep in instead of forcing us to sleep on the ground?" Aqua asked.

"I asked him but he just said 'Do you have any idea how much these bulk-beds out of the 1 dollar shop cost?'. And before you ask, no I didn't make that up." Cassie stated.

"I have a question." Tracer said "How come we have to sleep on the ground while Azula still has a mattress to sleep on?"

Azula faced her teammates that had to sleep on the hard floor and said "Hey, I can't help it that they only left one mattress behind. Besides, I saw it first."

"Yeah, that's real fair." Aqua stated "By the way, where's Sticks?"

"She's sleeping on the roof." Cassie replied " Said she could sleep more comfortable there."

Aqua stared at Cassie for a few seconds before asking "So do we any idea who's committing these pranks anyway?"

"No clue." Cassie replied "Though if I had to guess, I'd say that Chris is properly behind these pranks."

"Come to think of it." Aqua said "Chris hasn't given us a challenge for 5 days. When do you think he's going to give us another one."

"He's properly ran out of ideas already." Cassie stated before suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

"Huh? Who would that be? "Tracer asked.

"I'll open it." Cassie replied "It's properly Sticks who decided that sleeping on the roof was properly not such a good idea after all-"

"WHAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Chef who was wearing some kind of green monster outfit.

"AH!" yelled Cassie before she punched Chef straight in the stomach which cost him the fall on the ground.

"AAAAUW!" yelled Chef as the mask he was wearing had fallen of his face.

"Chef! What the hell! Don't you know not to scream at people like that?!" Cassie said more surprised by Chef's sudden appearance then by what he was wearing.

"No-Noted." Chef said as he was slowly getting up.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Chris just had to make me scare to group of girls that had a military sergeant with them, didn't he?" Chef said while he was still in pain because of Cassie's punch.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, at the Red Devils their cottage.

"Hehehe."Chris laughed to himself while wearing a white lab-coat and broken glasses "This is going to be awesome."

Chris was about to knock on the door of the Red Devils their female bedroom when suddenly a badger-girl jumped from the roof and landed on Chris.

"Surprise alien invader!" Sticks screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Chris screamed like a girl "Get it off! Get it off!"

Chris constant screaming was enough to wake up the entire island.

"Chris? What are you doing?" Sunset asked while still in her pajama.

"Uh, nothing!" Chris said before getting back up while Sticks was still on his back "Get off of me!"

"Why should I, alien?" Sticks asked.

"Oh for the love of- I'm not an alien. I'm Chris!" Chris yelled at the badger girl.

"Yeah right." Sticks responded "I'll admit that's a good disguise but last time I checked, Chris doesn't wear glasses!"

Chris lifted up his glasses revealing his usual eye-dots.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so!" Sticks said before letting go of Chris.

"I JUST DI- urgh." Chris said before robbing his eyes "You guys really know how to ruin someone's Halloween."

"Halloween?" Hawkeye asked as he and the other competitors had gotten out of their beds to see what was going on.

Chris put his glasses back on and said as menacingly as he could "That's right campers. There will be no sleep for you tonight. Instead, you shall have to face one another in a trail of pure scariness. For tonight is the night of the Total Drama Halloween Challenge!" As Chris finished his speech, a bold of lightning struck in the background.

"And that's why you and Chef tried to scare us?" Aqua asked.

"Of course." Chris responded "I'm the evil and wicked doctor Frankenstein! And Chef is my abominable creation!"

"… Nah, RoadHog and Junkrat did it better." Tracer stated.

"Silence!" Chris said "This night will be a Halloween that none of you shall forget. Of that, you can be certain."

"… Uh Chris?" Crow said "I don't want to ruin your act or anything … but Halloween was a couple of weeks ago."

Chris stared at Crow before saying "… Wait really?"

Crow simply nodded yes.

"Are you saying I'm wearing this costume for nothing?!" Chris yelled.

"Costume?" Hawkeye asked "I just thought you guys forgot to put on your make-up."

Most of the competitors were trying to contain their laughter before Chris said "Haha. Laugh while you can, because while it may not be Halloween you're all still gonna have to face one another in a scary challenge unlike any other."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **A scary challenge unlike any other?" Hawkeye mocked "Please, what's he gonna do? Force us to hunt down a werewolf or something?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh please." Azula said "Like anyone here is actually scared of a few guys dressed in costumes."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)"**

" **I-I'm not sca-scared or anything." Usopp said while his knees where shaking "I-I simply have the 'Halloween-allergy" that only ki-kicks in when it's Halloween. …. Oh wait it isn't Halloween today. I'm gonna have to think of a better excuse."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody got dressed and then gathered at the elimination podium where Chris was standing on.

"Hey Sticks? Why where you on our roof anyway?" Sunset asked.

Sticks looked up and said "You guys simply have a softer roof."

"Alright enough talk everyone. Tonight's challenge will exist out of 2 parts." Chris said evilly "For the first part, 3 members of each team are going to have to dress themselves as monsters! My loyal servant here will help out with the stage while I judge your costumes. The winners of this challenge will have an advantage during the next one and believe me, you're gonna need it."

"Loyal servant?" Chef mocked to Chris.

"Hey no talking! Frankenstein's monster can't talk." Chris said to which Chef could only respond with an angry face.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Next time, I get to be Doctor Frankenstein!" Chef complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Really? You want us to dress-up as monsters?" Athena asked.

"Yes indeed." Chris said "And to make things more interesting, one of the guys on your team that has to get dressed-up as something scary, has to be chosen by the other team! So think very carefully befo-"

"Sticks!" yelled everyone on the Red Devils team.

"Usopp!" yelled everyone on the Blue Dragons team.

"… Well that was fast." Chris commented.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Out of everyone on the Blue Dragons team, Sticks is simply the least scary." Sunset said "I mean sure, she can be a bit surprising but overall she's not someone who you would easily get spooked by."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Please. That Usopp guy is afraid of his own shadow. No way that he can scare anyone. He's a total wimp" Natsu stated.**

" **Yeah but at least he can stand on a boat without getting sick." Happy stated which Natsu replied to by giving him a knock on the head.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that the teams have had their chose of opponents, it's time to decide who else should be in this challenge." Chris said.

"Okay, who on our team can easily scare people?" Cassie asked before everyone started staring at Vegeta.

"If you guys think I'm going to dress myself as some ridiculous monster then count me out." Vegeta yelled.

"I agree with Vegeta for once. No way is anyone dressing me up." Ryuga agreed.

"Oh for–" Cassie said before calming down "Anyone here who can scare people that ISN'T afraid of getting dressed?"

"Well I volunteer." Azula said "After all, I'm quite good in making people fear me."

"… I have no objections. Anyone else." Cassie said before everyone else nodded no.

"We still need one more person though." Hawkeye said "Any volunteers?"

"Oh oh oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Beast Boy said while constantly shaking his hand above his head.

"I'm not so sure." Cassie said.

"Uh hello! I can turn into some of the scariest animals on the planet! Trust me when I say that if you pick me, you won't regret it." Beast Boy said while the others were thinking about it.

Meanwhile, the Red Devils were also discussing who they should pick for this challenge.

"I vote Voldemort." Roman said "The guy is already plenty scary without having to dress in a costume."

"(sigh) Fine. I suppose it's better to let someone who's actually experienced at scaring people handle this anyway." Voldemort stated.

"Any other volunteers?" Athena asked.

"Heavy volunteers! Heavy's no stranger to getting dressed as monster." Heavy stated.

"Looks like we have our monsters. You guys can get dressed in the backroom. You can all chose one participant that isn't getting dressed to help you pick your outfit." Chris stated.

"Ryuga, you're with me." Azula said.

"What? Why?" Ryuga asked.

"Cause I said so, now move it." Azula said as she and Ryuga went to the backroom while Ryuga was having a grumpy face the entire way there.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I may have agreed to be in this alliance and everything but that girl better not think that I'm her servant or something. The only person I take orders from is me!" Ryuga stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I'll help out Sticks." Cassie stated.

"Well I guess I can help out Beast Boy then." Aqua said.

"Sure, that's great!" Beast Boy stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now I'm kinda disappointed that I won't actually be wearing a costume." Beast Boy stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I can help out Heavy." Sunset stated "I have seen my friend Rarity create costumes before. She is a fashion designer after all."

"Really?" Marinette said curious "I'm actually a designer myself. Tough I am more used to making fashionable clothing instead of scary costumes."

"Then you better help out long-nose over here. He's gonna need all the help he can get." Roman stated.

"Hey! I can be scary if I want to!" Usopp said but nobody was really buying it.

"Oh I have always wanted to try and make a scary costume." Athena stated "I'll help Voldemort."

"Sure whatever." Said the uninterested wizard.

"You guys have 30 minutes to put on the scariest costume you can. You can use all the props you find in the back. The rest of you can sit there and enjoy the show." Chris said before the other competitors went to sit.

The contestants had made their way to the backroom and found a load full of scary costumes and props. There were werewolf masks, vampire teeth, alien costumes, clown masks, there were even some vegetables and fruit for them to use.

"Any idea what you wanna get dressed as?" Sunset asked her large partner.

"Heavy has idea." Heavy stated.

"Oh! What about a vampire?" Athena told her partner.

"No." Voldemort said.

"Then what about a scary robot?" Athena asked.

"No." Voldemort replied.

"A werewolf then?" Athena asked.

"Hahaha, no." Voldemort replied.

"Well then what do you wanna get dressed as?" Athena asked to which the wizard responded to with an evil glare.

"Shouldn't we start looking for a costume Beast Boy?" Aqua asked her relatively short partner.

"Don't worry. I have it all figured out." Beast Boy said with a grin on his face.

"Sticks get down from there!" Cassie yelled to Sticks who had climbed to the top of one of the shelves.

"And let myself get brainwashed by those aliens? NEVER!" Sticks yelled.

"Those are costumes, not real ones!" Cassie yelled.

"That's what they want you do believe." Sticks replied to which Cassie responded by face-palming herself.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Why did I propose to help Sticks again?" Cassie wondered to herself.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Man there are a lot of costumes back here." Usopp stated.

"Hey! Maybe you could wear this." Marinette said while holding a scream-mask over her head.

"AAAAAH! yelled Usopp.

"Seriously? You do know that these are just costumes right?" Marinette said while taking off the mask.

"Of course I know that! And I wasn't screaming at that stupid mask, I … I … I accidently got a splinter in my leg! (pretend to pick it out) Oh look it's gone now." Usopp said clearly lying to which Marinette could only sigh.

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **This is gonna be a bigger challenge then I thought." Marinette stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Mind telling me why exactly you picked me to help you?" Ryuga asked in annoyance "I'm not exactly an expert in getting dressed as a stupid monster."

"I don't need your help with that." Azula told the Beyblader "I just wanted an update on our plan."

"(sigh) Everything is going fine so far." Ryuga stated "Nobody has figured out yet that we have been committing those pranks yet. Still can't believe I'm actually wasting my time on those to be honest."

"But it is a good plan. Pull a lot of annoying pranks on the other contestants and then blame the giant robot for it." Azula said while looking through some old looking dresses.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Do you know how difficult it was to move all of those beds out of your cottage. Why couldn't you have done that?" Ryuga stated "For that matter, you're the only one on our alliance that hasn't helped with any of those pranks."

"I'll help out when the situation requires my talents. I prefer to let you guys handle the heavy lifting." Azula said with a grin.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't dress-up as something too scary. If we want to get rid of Arcee today then we're gonna have to lose this challenge, so try not to overdo it." Ryuga stated.

"I know, I know. But I can't put any effort into it either. Otherwise they might start to suspect something." Azula stated.

"(grunt) just get dressed already." Ryuga said while slowly losing his patience.

Without them realizing it though, their conversation wasn't entirely private as an orange haired attorney listened to the entire conversation from behind the wall.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Those 2 are in an alliance?" Athena asked "Well that can't be good. Though it sounds like their planning to get rid of one of their own members. Hmm, maybe I should tell this to the others."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Athena started heading back to her partner but what she didn't realize was that the spy was also getting spied on by a crow that had flown in the building. As soon as she left, the crow went back to the outside to return to its master.

Meanwhile, everybody was finishing up on their costumes. Some were better than others and some were simply not scary … at all.

"What do you mean I don't look terrifying in this?" Usopp said to his partner.

"Sorry but you simply don't make for a good monster wearing that." Marinette stated.

"I actually find it more funny-looking then scary-looking." Tikki stated.

"Attention to all competitors! You only have 5 minutes left so hurry up, for they might be the last 5 minutes of your life. Hahahaha, HaHaHaHA, HAHA- (cough) (cough) laughed too hard there (cough)." Chris said through the loudspeakers.

"Well great." Marinette said "We don't have enough time to try and find another scary costume."

"Wait a minute." Usopp said while looking at some vegetables and fruit that the contestants could use for their costumes "I may have an idea."

The 5 minutes went past as the clock stroke 1. It was time for the scariness of Halloween (or whatever date it really is) to really begin.

"All right contestants. Time is up! Get out of the backroom and wait until I call your name." Chris said as a crow had made its way back to Itachi.

"We have a problem." Itachi said to Roman who was sitting next to him.

"(sigh) What is it now?" the criminal gentleman replied.

Itachi was about to tell him but then the lights went out as the costume show was about to begin "I'll tell you later."

Chris sat himself at a desk and said "Each contestant will be judged individually by me and get their own score going anywhere between 0 and 10. The team with the contestant that manages to get the highest score, wins this challenge. Now let's start things off with the princess of the fire nation, Azula!"

Chef pulled the curtain away and Azula was revealed. She was wearing what looked like a white wedding dress, complete with white plastic flowers and a head-piece. But it was far from an image from a fairy tale. Her dress had cuts and holes everywhere and there was blood (fake of course) dropping from the flowers she was holding. Her face was all-but covered in black make-up and it was applied so that I looked as if she had cried.

"Oh dear me. Have any of you seen my husband?" Azula said before pulling a fake knife from behind her back "I forgot to give him his wedding gift."

Chris got shimmers down his spine as well as most of the competitors that were watching her act. Even Roman couldn't help but shiver a little bit while Ryuga just face-palmed himself from behind the curtain.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Yeah, that's totally not overdoing it!" Ryuga said sarcastically.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well, that's something I'm gonna see in my nightmares." Chris stated "Azula gets a 8.5 out of 10. An impressive start."

Most members of the Blue Dragons started cheering while Roman just face-palmed.

"Our next monster is Heavy from the Red Devils! Let's see if he can beat Azula's score." Chris said before suddenly some weird moaning was coming over from behind the curtain.

" _Briaaa-."_ Was being moaned as the curtain was slowly being pulled back.

" _Briaaaans_." It was revealed that the moaning was coming from Heavy, who was still wearing his ordinary clothes but his skin had become completely green and what looked like blood (again fake) was coming out of his mouth. His eyes were also shinning yellow and he kept saying the word 'Brians' Over and over again.

" _Briaaaans. Heavy wants Briaaans."_ Heavy moaned as he kept slowly walking towards Chris while Heavy put his hands in front of him.

"You won't find any there I'm afraid." Hawkeye mocked which earned him a stare from Chris.

Chris faced Heavy again and said "Good job on the make-up but you're not really wearing a costume sooo, I'll give it a 6."

"Zombie Heavy not happy." Heavy said as he stopped moaning at Chris.

"The low score or the fact that you still don't have a brain?" Hawkeye said while laughing to himself but the others didn't really find it a funny joke. Including Heavy who stared angrily at Hawkeye.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Zombie Heavy will teach that guy some manners later." Heavy stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Uh Heavy? One question. How are your eyes glowing?" Arcee asked (In motorcycle mode).

"Found some glowing contact lenses in backroom." Heavy replied.

"Alright Heavy, get off the stage. It's Beast Boy's turn next." Chris said before Heavy started going back to his partner.

"Zombie Heavy sorry for failing challenge." Heavy said to Sunset.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it. I also forgot you were supposed to wear a costume." Sunset stated before looking at Beast Boy "Besides, at least we tried to turn you into a scary monster. Beast Boy isn't wearing a costume whatsoever."

Chris looked at Beast Boy who was still wearing his ordinary clothes and said "Beast Boy? Where is your costume."

"Oops. Looks like I forgot it." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

Chris looked at Beast Boy and said "Then I have no chose but to give you a ze-"

Before Chris could finish with sentence however, Beast Boy suddenly turned into a terrifying green Velociraptor with incredibly sharp fangs. He then let out a terrifying roar against the doctor Frankenstein impersonator.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Chris before taking cover under the desk while the other contestants where staring at the Velociraptor that had suddenly appeared on the stage.

"Wait! You can also turn into dinosaurs?!" Crow asked with much surprise in his voice.

"Why did you never tell us you could also turn into those?!" Tracer asked.

"You never asked." The Velociraptor replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Great, as if dealing with a guy that could turn into normal animals wasn't bad enough." Ryuga stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I was originally gonna go with a T-rex but then Aqua reminded me that the stage would properly not be able to handle all that weight." Beast Boy stated while being quite uncomfortable being in the outhouse as a raptor.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris slowly got out from under his desk and said " I'm giving you a 9. Only reason it's not a 10 is because you're technically not wearing a costume."

"All right!" Raptor Beast Boy said.

"It's gonna be tough for the Red Devils to win now. But let's see if their wizard is up for the test." Chris said before the curtain was once again being opened by Chef. Once it was gone, Voldemort was revealed wearing his usual black goat and … well that's it.

"… Uh, where's your costume?" Chris asked.

"I'm not wearing one." Voldemort replied.

"Yes I can see that, but why?" Chris asked.

"Simple. There is not a single being in existence that's scarier than Lord Voldemort, and since I am Lord Voldemort I didn't need to waste my time on a costume." Voldemort stated while everyone was just not sure if they should laugh or agree with him.

"Well, while you may be plenty scary without a costume, I've kinda gotten used to seeing your face around. Not to mention you're not wearing a costume. I mean the 2 before you didn't either but they still made an effort. Still, seeing as scary as you are without a costume I'll give you a 5." Chris stated.

"A 5?!"Voldemort shouted.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I told him not wearing a costume would be a bad idea." Athena stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I am surrounded by idiots." Roman said while holding his hand against his face.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And after that disappointment it's now time for the final Blue Dragon to make her appearance. Let's see if Cassie was able to help turn the cute little badger into a terrifying beast." Chris said before suddenly a bat flew up on the podium. The bat hanged itself upside-down on the top-pole for the curtain.

Suddenly, the bat got surrounded by a poof of smoke. When it cleared, a badger-girl was hanging from the sealing instead of a bat. She had completely hidden herself in her black-cape and when she let go of the sealing, she was revealed to be wearing what looked like a black middle-aged suit. When she landed on the ground, she revealed her sharp-teeth and hissed at the contestants, who were quite impressed by her entrance.

"Whoa Sticks." Chris commented "That was defiantly the most impressive entrance that we got so far."

"Who's this Sticks you speak of?" the vampire-badger asked "I am Count Dracustick!" (que lightning.)

"What a minute! You can't use the lightning effect!" Chris stated "That's mine stick!"

"Sorry Chris." Sticks stated "But I think a Count outranks a mere Doctor."

"She has a point." Hawkeye said irritating Chris even further.

"Whoa Cassie that's pretty impressive." Aqua told Cassie "But how did you manage to hold Sticks still long enough for you to dress her up like that."

"Oh, it wasn't that difficult." Cassie claimed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I just made her belief that aliens are afraid of vampires." Cassie said while laughing to herself "I honestly can't believe that worked."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Dressing up as a vampire to protect myself from aliens was a pretty good idea of Cassie." Sticks stated "But if I want to be sure that those aliens buy it, I've got to pretend that I'm a vampire. So I'm not getting out of character tonight."**

 **Suddenly a bat showed up in the outhouse and landed on Sticks head.**

" **And you thanks being my stand-in." Sticks said to the bat.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Sticks. You're entrance was like I said, really impressive. However you're costume isn't the scariest one I've seen today, so I am giving you a 7." Chris said.

"It's Count Dracustick!" Sticks, uh, Count Dracustick shouted.

"Whatever." Chris replied "The Blue Dragons their Raptor is still in the lead with 9 points. The Red Devils only have one more chance to win or else … well, they'll see. So let's see our last monster of the day!"

The curtain got pulled back by Chef and Usopp was revealed wearing a Red-Devil spandex suit while holding a pitch-fork in his right hand.

"… Well he's wearing a costume at least." Chris stated as Devil Usopp was really not that scary … at all.

"Nice suit. Where did you find that, in the child box?" Hawkeye said mocking Usopp.

"That isn't even a little bit scary." Tracer stated.

"Well guess we lost." Roman bluntly stated.

"Usopp, exactly why did you think that dressing up in such a simple costume would be scary? I mean it does fit with your team name but it's not even close to anything we've seen so far." Chris stated "I mean, even Voldemort was scarier than that and he wasn't even wearing a costume."

"Just watch and see." Usopp said before pulling something out of his pocket. He looked at it for a second and said to himself "This is gonna hurt."

Usopp ate whatever he was holding in his hand and swallowed it hole. A few seconds later, tears started coming out of the pirate's eyes. Chris and the others in the audience didn't really understand what Usopp was doing. Suddenly, Usopp pulled his hand off his face and an image appeared that left everybody stunned. Flames where suddenly coming out of Usopp's mouth and both his eyes and tongue were twisting in a way that defied logic. His eyes had shot out of his skull and all Usopp could to was scream like crazy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Usopp the devil screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris screamed as he was simply unprepared to watch such horror.

Most people in the audience where also surprised at what they had just witnessed. Hawkeye was staring in disbelief, Tracer tried to look away, Roman whistled in surprise while Itachi was just staring emotionless at the show.

"… Cool." Saitama stated.

"Whoa, I didn't know that guy was also a fire wizard." Happy said while watching the fire come out of Usopp's mouth.

"I wonder how that fire tastes." Natsu said to himself.

"I know that I'm not an expert on humans," Arcee said "But I don't think eyes are supposed to bend that way."

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah! Usopp screamed before falling on the ground. His entire mouth and tongue were glowing red.

"… Well, he's dead." Roman calmly stated.

"Usopp!" said Marinette before running on the stage with a lot of water bottles. "I told you eaten those peppers was a bad idea."

"Peppers? What peppers?" Chef asked.

"The red peppers that were on that table with all the vegetables and fruit." Marinette replied.

"Oooooh, those peppers. Those were leftovers from that one challenge during the ridonculous race." Chef explained "Seemed like a shame to just throw them away. Didn't really want to eat them either since their so ridiculously hot."

"Well HE just ate 5 of them at once!" Marinette said.

"Oh. Uuuuuh." Chef quickly checked Usopp's pulse. "(sigh) He's still alive … somehow."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(cough)(cough) When I saw those peppers ate the table (drinks water), I thought that I could try and to that thing I did to defeat Sugar to scare Chris with (cough)(drinks water). I didn't know how hot those peppers were so I (cough) just took a bunch of them to (drinks water) make sure that it would work (cough)." Usopp explained while constantly coughing and drinking water.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"(cough) man that was hot!" Usopp said while become conscious again."Did I win?"

Everybody stared at Chris who was currently unconscious. Chef took a bottle of water from Marinette and poured it over Chris his face.

"(Gasp) That was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my entire live!" Chris gasped. "Seriously, I'm gonna see that face in my nightmares."

"So, did I win?" Usopp asked. "Because I'd really hate it if I just went through all that for nothing."

Chris nodded before saying "Yep. You get a perfect 10! The winners of the scary-costume challenge are the Red Devils! They'll get 2 advantages during the next challenge."

"And exactly what is that next challenge going to be?" Marinette asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Mhmhm, hahahaha!" Chris said while laughing evilly.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm getting seriously bored of here." Vegeta said "When are we finally gonna do something where I can punch someone. I still want payback on that Saitama guy after all."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **When is this challenge finally over?" Cassie asked "Normal people are asleep during this hour you know."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody was following Chris to the next challenge which was apparently somewhere in the forest.

"Hey before we do the next challenge, can we maybe first get out of these costumes?" Usopp the devil asked.

"Nope." Chris responded "You're gonna need your scary outfits for the next challenge, so don't change back to normal yet Beast Boy."

"No prob." said Beast Boy who was currently still a Velociraptor.

Meanwhile at the back of the group, Itachi had alerted Roman and Voldemort of their predicament.

"What do you mean those idiot's allowed themselves to be overheard by that muggle?!" Voldemort whispered to his ally.

"Like I said, those 2 were talking about our plan and Athena caught wind of it." Itachi clarified.

"How much does she know exactly?" Roman asked.

"She knows that Ryuga and Azula are working together and that we are trying to eliminate Arcee. She doesn't know however that the three of us are also in this alliance." Itachi explained.

"If she knows that we're going after the giant robot, why hasn't she told anyone yet?" Voldemort asked.

Itachi looked at Voldemort and said "She doesn't know everything about our alliance yet and she also doesn't have proof of it. Besides, she beliefs that those two are only going after members on their own team and our team, where Athena is also on, would certainly benefit from Arcee's elimination."

Voldemort thought for a minute before saying "Well that's good. That means we can still proceed with our plan and Athena won't interfere."

"She won't interfere for now genius." Roman said "But she will start interfering when we're going after people on our own team. And if she does tell the others about our alliance, even if she doesn't know every member on it, then we will still have lost the element of surprise."

"So then what do you propose we do?" Voldemort asked.

"Athena is now a threat to our alliance, therefor we must eliminate her as soon as possible." Roman explained "Luckily for us, we already had a plan in place. We just need to change our target."

"But then what about the robot?" Voldemort asked.

"We will get rid of her later, but for now we need to priorities." Roman concluded.

"Agreed." Itachi added before Voldemort started grunting.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I joined this pathetic excuse for a team to get rid of those that dared to disrespect me." Voldemort said angrily "I haven't forgotten how that robot humiliated me during the last challenge. She'll get what's coming to her. But perhaps it's time I started taking things into my own hands. I'll play nice with the others though, for now."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody kept walking for what felt like hours until they finally arrived at the next challenge.

Chris looked back at the competitors and said "Competitors let me welcome you to the Haunted Mansion Challenge!"

Behind Chris was a very old looking mansion that had all the things you would expect a haunted mansion to have. It's windows were broken, the doors were cracking and the entire place seemed overgrown with plants. The mansion looked like it had been abandoned for years and yet the competitors couldn't help but feel like they were being watched as they got closer to the place.

"What is this place?" Athena asked.

"It's the location for the next challenge of course." Chris answered.

"Wait a minute." Vegeta pointed out "I have pretty much explored this entire island during these past couple of days and I'm pretty sure there wasn't any mansion here. Where the hell did this thing come from?"

"Oh, I simply used my remote to quickly borrow a creepy looking mansion from another world. That's all." Chris explained.

"Aaaand you're sure nobody is going to miss it?" Sunset asked.

Chris looked at Sunset and said "Oh please, it's just an old mansion that's properly not even being used by anyone. Who's gonna miss it?"

Meanwhile, in another world.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HALLOWEEN MANSION?!" A talking skeleton yelled while being accompanied by a ghost dog with a red nose.

Back in this world.

Sunset just stared at Chris for a few minutes before he said "Okay look, if it will make you stop staring at me I promise to return this mansion to its rightful world once this challenge is over."

"I'm actually more impressed that you managed to beam something that big here." Crow stated "I mean, getting my motorcycle was already cool but an entire mansion? That's impressive."

"Thanks." Chris said "You guys will have plenty of time to appreciate this place because you're gonna spend the rest of the night here doing something no normal person would ever even consider doing. Hunting monsters! More specifically those."

Chris pointed to the competitors that had dressed up as monsters during the last challenge and Usopp just said "… Wait what?!"

"That's right teams." Chris said with a grin on his face "For this challenge the rules are relatively simple. Those that had to dress themselves as monsters during the last challenge have to hide themselves in this mansion. The others become the monster hunters, and have to try and find all the monsters from their opposing teams, meaning the Red Devils have to hunt down the Ghost-girl, Vampire-girl and Velociraptor while the Blue Dragons have to hunt down the Zombie, Devil and the guy who was too lazy to put a costume on but is plenty of scary without one."

Voldemort cursed Chris under his breath.

"In order to catch these monsters, you're gonna have to use these." Chris was holding necklaces made of garlic "Each hunter gets one of these necklaces and to win they have to put one on every monster they are hunting. Once that's done, the monster is officially caught."

"Hey genius. Only one of those monsters is weak to garlic you know." Hawkeye stated.

"Really? Which one?" Count Dracustick asked.

Hawkeye looked down on Sticks before saying "Uh, you are."

"Really?" the count asked before realizing she was out of character "I mean, of course I knew that. Keep those disgusting things away from me!"

Chris had face-palmed himself before saying "Look let's just pretend that for this challenge every monster is weak to garlic, alright? Now before I was interrupted I was about to explain another rule. Being a monster hunter is a pretty dangerous job. In fact, it's quite likely that a monster hunter gets hunted by the monster instead. This is also something that can happen in this game. The monsters don't need to try and stay hidden from their hunters. They can also get rid of their hunters by scaring them."

"Scaring them?" Marinette asked.

"Indeed. If one of the hunters screams while he is inside of that mansion by either one of the monsters or something else, then they are eliminated from the challenge. If a team loses all of its hunters, then they also lose the challenge."

"So either we find all of the monsters that we have to hunt and put these garlic necklaces on them, or the monsters can try to scare all of their hunters and then the monsters team wins?" Cassie said to clarify.

"Exactly." Chris responded.

"Wait! So you're saying we have to hide … in there?!" Usopp asked while looking at the scary mansion while lighting was once again striking in the background.

"Indeed." Chris said before Usopp's knees started shaking. "And don't worry. If a monster gets scared and screams in this place then they don't have to leave it like the hunters. Not a good way of staying hidden though."

"Sc-Scream? Wh-why would I scre-scream?" Usopp said while more sweat was coming out of his face.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Alright calm down Usopp." Usopp said to himself "I've survived Thriller Bark and that place had real zombies. It's not like this place could be much scarier, right. … Right?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And now that the rules are out of the way, it's time for those advantages I mentioned." Chris said before Chef showed up with a box filled with flashlights "The Red Devils get to use these flashlights while inside the mansion while the Blue Dragons will have to do with whatever light the moon provides them."

"Really? That's our advantage." Voldemort said disappointedly "I can just a easily use my wand to see in this place."

"True and that's what you're gonna have to do because only the hunters on Red Devils team get flashlights." Chris mentioned "The monsters will have to do without."

"WHAT?!" Usopp screamed before everybody stared at him "No-Not that I'm scared or anything."

"You said before that we gained 2 advantages." Roman said "What's the second one."

"For your second advantage you guys get to eliminate one of the opposing teams hunters." Chris said before pointing to the Blue Dragons. "This person will not be allowed to compete in this challenge but will gain immunity should his team lose the challenge. So who will it be?"

The Red Devils came together and discussed for a moment before Sunset said "We've decided to eliminate Vegeta."

"Whatever." Vegeta responded before Cassie gave a sour look.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **And there goes the one guy who would not only not be scared, but also the one guy who could tell were the others were hiding in a second." Cassie said "Great, just great."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And with that out of the way both teams now have 7 hunters and 3 monsters. I think I've been clear enough about the rules so monster. Start hiding!"

And so Ghost-girl Azula, Beast Raptor, Count Dracustick, Zombie Heavy, Voldemort and Usopp the devil made their way to hide in the mansion. Some more excited about it than others.

"Can I really not take a flashlight with me?" Usopp asked while standing in front of the door but Chris simply nodded no.

Chris looked back at the hunters and said "Will give the monsters 15 minutes to find a good hiding spot. Meanwhile, you guys can already decide on a strategy to hunt them down."

Both teams gathered together and started to discuss their strategy.

"So what's the plan?" Aqua asked.

"It's properly best we split up into teams so that it will be easier to find the others." Cassie proposed.

"Uh, have you seen any horror movies? Spitting up is absolutely the last thing we are supposed to do in this situation." Hawkeye stated.

"This isn't a horror movie genius." Cassie responded "If we stay together then it's simply gonna take too long to search that place. Splitting up is the best course of action."

"Then who goes with who?" Aqua asked.

Cassie thought for a few seconds before saying "Aqua, you go with Hawkeye. Ryuga will go with Tracer and Arcee. I'll go with Natsu. Any questions."

"Yeah." Ryuga said "Any reason why I'm in the biggest team? I'm more then capable of lasting in that place by myself."

Cassie sighted before saying "Because if we go in there on our own then it will be easier for the others to pick us off. Not to mention that Arcee can't exactly turn into a giant robot in that place so she's gonna need the extra hands. No offence Arcee."

"None taken." Arcee replied.

"(grunt) Fine." Ryuga replied while the others agreed with the plan.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You know, out of everyone in our group, Cassie has the most leader quality." Aqua stated "She knows how to take charge and almost accounts for everything."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Being on Arcee's team should make it easier for me to get her eliminated." Ryuga stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, the Red Devils had reached the same conclusion that the Blue Dragons had.

"So where in agreement?" Itachi asked "I'll go with Sunset, Roman goes with Athena and Saitama will go with Marinette and Crow?"

"I guess so." Crow answered "Still think it would be better to stick together though."

"We went over this." Roman answered "It will simply take too long to search that entire place unless we split up."

"I think Roman is right on this one." Sunset said "We may have an advantages thanks to these flashlights but that doesn't mean the others are going to all hide in the same place."

"Thanks for agreeing with me, Miss Sunny." Roman said before making a gentleman bow to Sunset.

"If both teams are finally ready." Chris said "Then let the challenge, BEGIN!" (que lighting strike)

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay seriously, what's up with the weather today?" Crow asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both teams headed inside of the mansion and like they had discussed decided to split up. As soon as everyone had made it inside, the door became shut.

Chris looked at the camera and said "Shall our hunters succeed in finding the monsters? Or will it be the monsters that find the hunters? Find out after the break on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que break)**

"And welcome back to Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Our teams have made it inside the mansion and are currently trying to catch some monsters. Vegeta, do you think your team can win this challenge?"

Vegeta just ignored the question.

"Gee, thanks for your response." Chris said sarcastically "In any case, let's see what's going on inside the mansion shall we?"

We switch over to the second floor of the mansion where Sunset and Itachi were looking. They went past a lot of ruined bedrooms as well as some bathrooms.

"Good thing Rarity isn't here." Sunset said while waving her flashlight in some rooms "She would absolutely freak if she had to set foot in this place."

"You know. You and your friends have some … interesting names." Itachi said before suddenly a plank fell from the sealing.

"Woah!" Sunset said before quickly taking a step back and avoiding the plank.

"I'm starting to think Chris didn't safe-check this place before he brought it here." Sunset stated "Hey Itachi? You're good at finding people. Any idea where the others might be hiding?"

Itachi looked back at Sunset and said "Normally yes, but I'm not used to tracking people in a place like this."

"Uh, okay then." Sunset responded while looking rather suspicious at Itachi.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I know that I'm not exactly a ninja expert, but I thought ninja's could track people no matter where they are hiding." Sunset stated "Something doesn't sit right here."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Truth is I knew were everybody was hiding the second we sat foot in place." Itachi stated "But since are now going after a different target, I'm gonna have to hold back a little. Speaking of which, I better make sure Azula and Ryuga become aware of the new plan."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Itachi and Sunset kept walking down the hall until Itachi took a turn left and disappeared from Sunset's sight. Sunset also went into that hallway but could no longer see her partner.

"What the? Itachi? Itachi, where are you?" Sunset asked as she was now all on her own.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well this never ends well in the movies." Sunset stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, in the basement of the mansion.

"Can somebody please remind me why we went to the basement again?" Crow asked.

"I have a better question." Marinette responded "Where did Saitama go?"

"Huh?" Crow said before looking behind him "That's weird. I'm pretty sure the guy was right behind us."

"Well that's just great." Marinette said " Now what do we do?"

"We'll just have keep looking." Crow said "I'm sure Saitama can take care of himself. Besides, we still have some monsters to find."

Marinette kept looking behind some big boxes before saying "Yes but there not just gonna show up outta nowhe-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" a Velociraptor screamed that was hiding in one of the giant boxes. The light of Marinette's flashlight shinned directly on its face.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Marinette and Tikki screamed before falling on the ground.

"And Marinette and Tikki are out." Chris yelled trough a loudspeaker outside "Please leave the mansion immediately."

"Oh yeah!" Beast Raptor cheered.

"Okay." Marinette said while trying to catch her breath "That was scary."

"Haha." Beast Raptor laughed "One down and only six to go!"

"Not when I put this around your neck you don't!" Crow said as he ran to the Velociraptor with a garlic necklace in his hand. Unfortunately, the Velociraptor was way faster than the duelist.

"Good luck trying to catch me!" Beast Raptor said before he vanished out of the duelist sights.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How was I supposed to catch an animal that runs that fast?!" Crow complained. "That thing almost runs as fast as my duel-runner!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Dammit, he got away!" Crow stated.

"Sorry about that." Marinette said "He caught me by surprise."

"It's alright." Crow said "Just go on ahead outside. I still have a dinosaur to catch."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Crow is quite a nice person, isn't he?" Marinette stated "You think a guy with tattoos on his face would be a lot more aggressive."**

" **Well you know what they say Marinette. Never judge a book by its cover." Tikki stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, on the first floor of the mansion.

"(grunt) Can't you make that light of yours a little bigger?" Ryuga complained to the motorcycle "I can barely see where I'm going."

"Well if it's bothering you so much then why don't you turn into a motorcycle and light the way for us?" the motorcycle said sarcastically.

"Oh! Nice one!" Tracer said to the motorcycle.

"Can you guys at least try to take this serio-" Ryuga said but was interrupted when he saw someone passing through the hallway.

"What the-" Ryuga said "Who was that?"

"Might be one of our targets." Tracer replied "Let's hunt them down!"

Tracer blinked her way into the hallway with Arcee right behind her while Ryuga was walking in the back.

"Idiots." Ryuga said to himself "How are we supposed to lose this challenge if they don't stay hidde-"

Suddenly, Ryuga's mouth got covered by a hand wearing a red ring. The man held Ryuga's arm against his back.

"Calm down before you get yourself eliminated." Itachi said to the Beyblader.

"Itachi!" Ryuga grounded as Itachi let go of Ryuga's mouth "What on earth to you think you're doing?!"

"Getting your attention while distracting your partners with my clone." Itachi said before letting go of Ryuga's arm "I came here to tell you of a little change in plans."

"I'm listening, but it better be good." Ryuga grunted.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the first floor.

"Natsu! Happy! Where are you!" Cassie yelled through the halls "I only lost sight of those 2 for a second. Where on earth did they go?"

Cassie kept yelling to Natsu and Happy only to draw the attention of 2 other teammates.

"Will you keep it down?" Hawkeye said to Cassie "If you keep yelling like that then we'll never find those 3."

"How did you lose Natsu and Happy?" Aqua asked.

Cassie looked over to Aqua and said "I don't know. One minute he's right behind me and the other he suddenly vanishes."

"Well Natsu is a pretty brave kid." Hawkeye stated "Doubt he's gonna get scared by anything in this place."

"We better keep moving." Aqua said "If we stick in one place for too long then we might end up getting fou-."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! a giant zombie suddenly walked out of the hallway.

"AH!" Aqua let out a small scream.

"Aqua is out." Chris yelled through the loudspeaker.

"Oh come on." Hawkeye complained "That was hardly a scream."

"It still counts. Also, you two might want to start running before you lose your Zombie." Chris said before Cassie and Hawkeye turned around to see Zombie Heavy running as fast as he could.

"Time to run!" He said.

"Hey get back here!" Hawkeye said as he and Cassie went in pursuit. Heavy turned around the corner with Hawkeye and Cassie right on his trail. As soon as they turned however, Zombie Heavy had suddenly vanished.

"What the-. This is a dead end! Where did he go?" Hawkeye asked.

"Maybe this place has some kind of hidden doorway?" Cassie suggested.

"Well I'm not gonna waste my time searching for it, I'm gonna try and find another monster." Hawkeye said before turning around.

"Hang on. If Heavy is using secret-tunnels to get around then the best thing we can do is find them so it becomes easier to find him." Cassie stated.

"You do that." Hawkeye said before taking off "In the meanwhile, I'm going monster hunting."

"But- urhg." Cassie let out a sigh of frustration.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That guy is impossible to work with." Cassie said angrily "He doesn't listen to a word I say and always goes off to do his own thing. I swear, he and Kung Jin are related somehow."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"You see him anywhere?" Tracer asked Arcee while they were inside of a living room.

"Nope. Looks like we lost him." Arcee replied.

"Well good job messing up again." Ryuga said as he came out of hallway.

"Look who's talking." Tracer said "You where way behind us!"

"Forget it." Arcee said "Whoever that was should still be around here. Let's look around and-"

Suddenly, an incretable creepy kind of organ music filled the hallways.

Tracer was taking by surprise and said "Ah! What was tha-"

"And Tracer is eliminated." Chris said to the loudspeaker.

"Great job." Ryuga said sarcastically

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting some creepy music to come out of nowhere." Tracer defended herself.

"Let's just keep looking." Ryuga said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Great, now that were supposed to win this challenge they start screwing up." Ryuga complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Zombie Heavy had fallen down a trap-door and had ended up in some weird tunnels.

"Urgh, Heavy's head hurts." Zombie Heavy said while trying to get up. Suddenly one large shadow and one small shadow appeared behind him.

"BOO!" the larger shadow said before putting a garlic necklace over Heavy.

"Huh?" Heavy said before turning around and realizing he had been caught "Oh noooooo!"

"Alright! One monster down and only two to go!" the shadow said who was revealed to be Natsu.

"Good work Natsu!" the smaller shadow said who was revealed to be Happy "It's a good thing you found that hidden tunnel behind that painting or else we wouldn't have found him. Tough I still think you should have gone back and told Cassie about it."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Natsu claimed "Besides, we got the big guy so now where in control of the game. Now come on, we still have monsters to catch."

"Aye sir!" Happy said before he and Natsu took off.

"Hey wait! Where is … exit." Heavy said before realizing that he had no idea how to get out.

Back on the second floor.

"Itachi! Where are you?" Sunset yelled through the hallway.

"I know that ninja's are good at hiding but this is no time for hide and seek." Sunset said before suddenly hearing a noise from one of the rooms.

"Huh?" Sunset said before slowly entering the room in question. As her flashlight illuminated the room it was revealed to be a bedroom that was filled with creepy looking dolls.

"Okay, this is not creepy at all." Sunset said sarcastically before looking around the room for a bit. She eventually came to the conclusion that there was no one in the room.

"Most have just been the cracking from the house." Sunset concluded "I better try to find someone before- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sunset screamed as she had turned around only to find a Ghost-girl suddenly standing behind her.

"And Sunset Shimmer is out!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker. "Also, Heavy has been caught."

"Well that was easy." Azula said with a grin on her face.

"Oh great, it's you again." Sunset said before trying to get up.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Why out of every person in this house did I have to run into her." Sunset said clearly still mad about what Azula did to her in the first challenge.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(End Confession)**

" **Remind me to thank Itachi for the heads up." Azula said "I would have mist quite a good show had he not informed me of the change of plans. ... Then again, I properly would have done it anyway."**

 ***(End Confesion)**

"Wandering these hallways by yourself huh?" Azula asked "Not the smartest move you've made today."

Sunset was frowning in frustration at the fire princess until she suddenly saw someone appear behind Azula.

Sunset got a smirk on her face and said "Well at least I'm not about to smell like garlic for the rest of the night."

"What are you-" Azula said before being interrupted by someone who quickly put a garlic necklace around Azula while she was distracted.

"Azula has been caught!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker "Please leave the building immediately.

"Oh yeah. I might not have been able to catch a dinosaur, but catching a ghost is a pretty good second." Crow cheered.

"Good job Crow." Sunset complimented "But where did you come from?"

"From there." Crow pointed to the secret door behind a painting of a castle "There are secret tunnels running through this mansion. Pretty useful if you ask me."

"Well … Congratulations on catching me." Azula said with a smile on her face but her eye was constantly twitching.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Urgh, can't believe I let that nobody catch me off-guard." Azula said clearly not happy about getting caught so easily.**

 ***(End confession)**

Meanwhile, on the first floor.

"Well this room is empty. Anything on your end?" Roman said to his partner.

"Huh?" Athena responded "Uh, no. Nothing yet."

Roman looked over to Athena and said "You have been rather quiet during our search. Something bothering you?"

Athena looked over to Roman and said "Well, yeah actually. See, I caught Azula and Ryuga talking to one another earlier."

"So?" Roman asked "They are on the same team. It's not that weird that they would be talking to one another."

"But they were talking about an alliance and getting rid of Arcee." Athena responded.

"Really?" Roman asked while pretending to be surprised "You told anyone else yet?"

"No." Athena answered "I know that I should tell them, but from the sound of it they were going after one of their own members. And even though I kinda like Arcee, she is still one of our opponents."

"So you're thinking, I'll keep this little alliance between Ryuga and Azula a secret until they get rid of her?" Roman concluded.

Athena looked away for a moment before saying "Well, yeah. I don't mean to sound selfish our anything but that does seem like the best course of action."

"Oh I'm not disagreeing with you." Roman said "I totally agree with your plan. Whatever those 2 are planning can better remain a secret for now. If the Blues find out about this then I doubt their plan will work."

"Yeah, your right." Athena agreed "I'll tell the others about it once Arcee is gone."

"That would be … smart." Roman lied before hearing something. "You hear that?"

Athena quickly turned around only to come face to face with an angry looking raptor.

*Que Velociraptor scream.

"AAAAAAAH!" Athena screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaah." Roman pretended to scream.

"Both Roman and Athena are out!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker "The Red Devils only have 3 hunters remaining while the Blue Dragons still have 5!

"Sweet! Looks like I caught 2 birds with one roar." Beast Boy boasted.

"Blast!" Athena complained.

"Well, that's certainly unfortunate." Roman lied.

Beast Boy started boasting some more "Haha! Nobody is a match for the Beast master!"

"Found you." A ninja said before turning around the hallway and spotting the raptor.

"You still have to catch me!" Beast Boy said before running away while the ninja pursued.

Athena looked back at Roman and said "That's strange. The game has been going on a while but so far Azula and Ryuga haven't really done anything. In fact, at the moment it looks like were the once losing instead of them."

"Be patient, I'm sure those two have something in mind." Roman lied to the lawyer.

"I hope so, becau- (sniff) (sniff) your smell that?" Athena asked before both Roman and Athena were suddenly surrounded by smoke.

"(Cough) (Cough) What is this?!" Athena said while starting to panic.

"Properly another one of (cough) Chris his little tricks." Roman lied while using the opportunity to put something in Athena's pocket.

Suddenly a voice could be heard saying some strange words.

"You hear tha-." Athena said before her voice had suddenly gone silent. She kept talking but no words were coming out. Roman seemed to be having the same problem.

As the smoke started to clear, a statue moved revealing yet another secret passage.

"Huh? Why are you guys still here?" Crow asked before leaving the secret passage. "Didn't you already get disqualified?"

Athena and Roman tried to talk to the duelist but for some reason no sound was coming out of their mouths.

"Huh?" Crow asked in confusion "What's wrong with you two? Cat caught your tongue."

Athena became visibly mad as her little gadget screen suddenly became red.

Crow couldn't make head's our tails of the scene before him and said "Look, where already down to only 3 hunters. So you guys better get out of here. Can I borrow those though?"

Roman and Athena handed over their garlic necklaces to Crow and then started making their way out.

"Huh, thanks." Crow said before taking off.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well that was the weird." Crow stated "Did those two lose their tongues or something?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **A little silence spell to ensure that girl won't spill anything." Voldemort clarified "Now I just need to let someone catch me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Voldemort, started heading out until suddenly a hole opened up in the floor and somebody quickly jumped out.

"Hah, gotcha." Cassie said as she put the garlic necklace around Voldemort.

"Oh no, you caught me." Voldemort said clearly not disappointed.

"Voldemort has been caught!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker "The Red Devils only have one monster left."

Suddenly, Hawkeye appeared in the hallway and said "All right you monster, prepare to get caught by … Oh come on, seriously!"

"Should have helped me find the secret passage." Cassie said clearly angering Hawkeye.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm getting real sick of that girls constant remarks." Hawkeye said "She better not think that just because she caught a monster before I did that that automatically makes her better than me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ha! Take that, Hawkeye!" Cassie happily said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back on the first floor, Beast Raptor was still running away from Itachi.

"Jeez, can't this guy take a break?" said Beast Boy as he kept running from his pursuer. As he looked back at the ninja chasing him, a wall suddenly opened up while he wasn't looking in front of him.

"Oh cra-!" was all Beast Boy could say before crashing against the wall and losing consciousness.

"Ah, looks like I finally found an exit." Saitama said as he came out of the secret passage and saw Beast Boy laying on the floor. "… And I also caught someone."

Saitama quickly put his garlic necklace around the raptor.

"And Beast Boy has been caught!" Chris announced "The Blue Dragons only have one monster left."

Crow went into the same hallway that Saitama and Itachi were currently at.

"Good job guys." Crow said "But it looks like we are the last hunters on our team."

"True, but we only need to catch one more monster and we win." Itachi stated.

"Which one do we still have to find." Saitama asked.

"Only Sticks. Or Count Dracubadger or whatever she calls herself." Crow answered. " Wait a second. Saitama, Where have you been?"

"I fell in some kind of secret passage and only just found my way out. Now do we have any idea where we should start looki-" Saitama said before being interrupted by the sound of creepy organ music being played.

"Okay, who keeps playing that stupid thing?" Crow asked before realizing something "Wait a minute. Somebody has to be playing that thing in order to make music come out, right?"

"Normally, yes." Itachi answered.

"And which one of the competitors would be stupid enough to start playing an organ in this house without realizing that that's an easy way to get found?"

"… Sticks." Both Saitama and Itachi answered.

"Then Sticks must be in some kind of music room." Crow concluded "Any idea where such a room could be?"

"I think I past it while trying to get out of those tunnels." Saitama said. "There was a lot of music coming from one part of those tunnels. I couldn't find an entrance though."

Crow looked at Saitama and said "Couldn't you just punch yourself an entrance?"

"… Oh." Saitama said before putting his fist in his hand. "I guess I could have done that."

"You guess?!" Crow yelled at Saitama before calming down "Just bring us to that hallway. Sticks shouldn't be able to get away if all three of us jump her at once."

"Sure, follow me." Saitama said before pointing his flashlight at the secret passage and leading Crow and Itachi into it.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Guess it's time to stop playing around." Itachi said emotionlessly.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Okay where the hell is that long-nosed guy hiding?" Hawkeye said before checking under an old bed.

"No clue." Cassie replied "He wasn't anywhere in the secret tunnels."

"Sup guys!" Natsu said before showing up behind the door. "How's it going."

Cassie looked at Natsu and said "To answer your question, not good seeing as how we still haven't found Usopp yet. And now for my question, where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh I found a secret passage and thought it was worth checking out." Natsu replied.

Cassie face palmed before saying "And you didn't tell me about this before heading in because?"

"He wanted to check it out himself." Happy replied.

"Hey! It was a good thing I did though. Otherwise I wouldn't have found that big guy with make-up on his face." Natsu said to defend himself.

"Fine, whatever." Cassie replied.

"You guys have any luck?" a motorcycle asked as she and Ryuga went into the room.

"None." Cassie replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I know this place is huge and has plenty of places to hide." Hawkeye stated "But you'd think we would have found him by now."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I doubt Usopp is gonna try and scare us when where all together like this." Cassie stated "The best strategy he can implement right now is trying to remain hidden while his remaining teammates find Sticks. Luckily, Sticks has managed to remain hidden so far and I doubt she'd do anything to give away here positio-(Hears creepy organ music in the background) … crap."**

 ***(End Confession)**

On the first floor.

(insert creepy organ music)

"The music room should be behind this wall." Saitama stated.

Crow put down his flashlight and put his head against the wall "Yeah. That sound is defiantly coming from behind this wall. Saitama, on my mark you break that wall and then we all rush at Sticks. Any questions?"

Both Saitama and Itachi nodded no.

"All right then. 3 … 2 …!"

Back with the Blue Dragons.

"I'm getting bored of this place." Ryuga mentioned "Can't that Usopp guy just come out of hiding already?"

"He has to be here somewhere." Cassie said.

"Hey Natsu, can't you smell where Usopp is hiding?" Happy asked his partner.

"Na, this place is filled with weird smells and that make it impossible for my noise to track anyone." Natsu stated.

"Okay he clearly isn't on this floor." Hawkeye concluded after checking a ruined kitchen. "Let's head up a floor and see if he isn't hiding there somewhe-"

Suddenly an array of screams was going through the hallways.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

"It came from over there. Let's check it out." Cassie said before he and the others took off.

"You think that might have been Usopp?" Natsu asked to Cassie.

"Not sure." Cassie replied "But I'm pretty sure that that was more than one person screaming."

"Maybe Sticks managed to scare to rest of their team." Happy said.

"Oh come on. I doubt those 3 would let themselves get scared by a badger in a vampire-outfit." Hawkeye said before he and the others entered the music room. Sticks had stopped playing the organ and for some reason Saitama, Crow and Itachi where all laying on the floor.

"… Uh, never mind." Hawkeye said while trying to progress how Sticks could have scared those 3 so easily.

"Crow, Saitama and Itachi are all 3 eliminated." Chris announced "Since the Red Devils have no more hunters on their team, the victory goes to the Blue Dragons!"

Hawkeye, Sticks, Natsu and Happy started cheering while Ryuga just smirked and Cassie and Arcee checked on the Red Devils.

"Crow? Hey Crow. Earth to Crow!" Cassie said at the duelist before he started to snap out of it.

"Cassie? Wait? What just happened?" Crow asked.

"Well to put it short, the three of you just lost because you got scared by a little girl." Ryuga grinned.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm properly the scariest one in this house right now." Sticks stated.

"Considering that the only other monster left is a guy in a red spandex-suit … yeah, real tough to beat that." Ryuga mocked Sticks.

Hawkeye looked over to Saitama and said "Yo Saitama. Are you-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M NOT GONNA SHAKE YOUR HAND! YOU HAVE A BOOGER ON YOUR FINGER!" Saitama yelled before realizing it was just dream. "Phew, it was just a nightmare. … Strange, I don't remember falling asleep though."

"Yeah me neither. I was dreaming that was surrounded by clow-monsters!" Crow quickly said.

Itachi got up and said "Same. Looks like we all saw our biggest fear's for a moment there."

"But- How?!" Crow asked "What did you do to us Sticks?"

"Me? Nothing. I have just been playing the organ all this time."

"Which raises another question. Why where you playing on that thing?" Cassie asked.

Sticks looked up to Cassie and said "Because if aliens are afraid of vampires, then there defiantly afraid of vampires playing on the organ, duh!"

Cassie face-palmed herself before saying "So you guys have no idea why you were suddenly imagining things."

"No clue." Crow said "The last thing I remember is Saitama breaking that wall." Crow said while pointing to the giant hole that Saitama had made "After that there was a lot of smoke and after that, nothing. You guys remember anything else?"

"No, that's also the last thing I remember." Saitama stated.

"Same." Itachi lied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's pretty easy to make people scream when you can manipulate their minds with only your eyes." Itachi stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody was making their way out of the mansion.

"Good job guys." Aqua said standing next to Tracer and Vegeta. "We won."

"Good to see I didn't need to do everything this time." Vegeta boasted.

"I'm actually surprised that none of you managed to find Usopp though." Beast Boy said as he was no longer a raptor. Behind him was Azula, who was starting to remove her make-up.

"Speaking of which." Azula said "Where is he anyway."

And right on que, the door of the mansion opened up and out came Usopp wearing an old looking knight-armor.

"Wait. I thought you were dressed up as a devil. Not a knight." Natsu said.

"I was but then I came across this armor in one of the hallways and I though, hey. Maybe I should hide in there and then they won't be able to find me." Usopp explained.

"That's where you were hiding in?!" Hawkeye yelled "I passed that armor at least 3 times while I was in there. Why didn't you try to scare me when I did?"

"I did try ,but-" Usopp said before falling on the ground "This thing is really heavy."

"Well at least they didn't manage to find you." Sunset said "Speaking of which, where did you vanish to Itachi? You were just ahead of me on the second floor and then you just vanished."

"Trap door." Itachi lied "There were quite a few off those in there."

"Is true." Heavy said washing the make-up of his face with water from an old birdbath "Heavy fell down one by accident. Took hours for me to find exit."

"Well, guess this means we lost again, right Athena?" Marinette said to the attorney who opened her mouth to respond but still wasn't able to get any noise out.

"Uh Athena? You alright?" Marinette asked but Athena wasn't able to deliver an answer.

"You still can't talk?" Crow asked "Geez, did you and Roman saw a ghost in there our something."

Usopp finally got out of his heavy armor and said "Actually, they had just been scared by Beast Boy and then some weird smoke appeared and when it was gone they couldn't speak anymore."

Both Roman and Athena nodded to confirm Usopp's story.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Crow asked.

"I was standing in the hallway where that happened." Usopp answered "For a second I was afraid that I'd also lose my voice but luckily I didn't."

"Maybe they triggered some kind of trap in that mansion?" Crow concluded "We must have triggered one too when we destroyed that wall."

"This is all very interesting and all. But the challenge is over and the Red Devils lost. I'll see you all at the elimination podium in an hour." Chris said before jumping on Chef's back "Now go my loyal creation and bring me back to my camper. This coat is starting to itch."

Chef grunted before taking off, making sure that Chris's head hit a tree branch on their way out.

"Ow!" Chris said before Chef started getting a grin on his face.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm thinking of eliminating Voldemort." Sunset said "He didn't manage to catch a single person during this challenge. True, Usopp didn't catch anybody either, but he did manage to stay hidden during the entire challenge. Plus I like him more than Mister Send-a-flaming-snake-after-me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everyone made their way back to the campsite. But when they arrive, Roman suddenly tapped on Cassie's shoulder.

"Hm, what do you want?" Cassie asked before Roman pointed to something sticking out of Athena's pocket.

"Huh, what's that?" Cassie asked before walking over to Athena and picking something out of her jacket-pocket.

Athena turned around to face Cassie who said "Glue? Athena, why do you have glue in your jacket?"

Athena tried to say that she didn't know but was unable to get the words out of her mouth.

Itachi picked to glue from Cassie and said "Hang on. This is the same kind of glue that was used on Tikki and that helmet that fell on Hawkeye."

"Not to mention my earphones." Cassie stated before getting closer to Athena "You did all of that?"

Athena wanted to say something in her defense but couldn't get a single word in.

"Didn't-Do-It. Didn't-Do-it." Widget repeated while having a sad-icon-face on it.

Sunset looked at the others for a second and said "Athena's gadget clearly doesn't seem to think so."

"She made that thing." Ryuga stated "She can easily make it say whatever she wants too."

"Heavy not happy with little girl playing him for fool!" Heavy yelled.

"You? She dumped an emmer of glue one my head!" Hawkeye yelled "Do you know how difficult it was to get that off!"

"Do be honest. That was actually kind of funny." Sticks said smirking to herself while to others stared at her "Oh come on. You guys thought it was funny too."

"That may have been funny but what about Tikki." Cassie mentioned "Who knows what could have happened had we not found her in that freezer in time."

"Yeah!" Marinette yelled "How you do such a thing Athena?"

Athena wanted to tell them that she wasn't responsible but no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't say anything in her defense. After a while, everybody started heading out while Sunset gave one last look at Athena.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I may not have known Athena for so long, but she really doesn't seem like the type who would pull pranks like that. Also, isn't it a bit suspicious that just now that Athena can't speak that we found that glue on her? Something about this just doesn't seem right." Sunset said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Man, just when you think you know someone." Crow said "I know my fair share of people who did things I never thought they would, but still."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Hehe. Must be frustrating for someone who's used do defend others not being able to defend herself when she needs to." Ryuga said while laughing to himself.**

 ***(End Confession)**

We are at the podium where all of the Red Devils are currently gathered.

"Red Devils." Chris said showing up in his ordinary clothes. "Second time in a row you guys lost a challenge. I hope for you guys that that's as far as your losing-streak will go. But tonight, you still need to send someone away. The following people are save …"

"Crow."

"Saitama."

"Roman."

"Marinette."

"Itachi."

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Heavy."

"Usopp."

"And our final two remaining are Voldemort and Athena." Chris said while still holding one red-colored marshmallow. "Voldemort, not only didn't you dress-up in a costume, you also failed to scare anyone in the mansion. Athena, not a good idea to play so many pranks on your teammates."

"Didn't-Do-It. Didn't-Do-it" Gadget kept repeating.

"Don't think that's gonna matter at this point." Chris said while Voldemort was sitting relaxed on his seat "The last marshmallow of tonight goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Voldemort!"

Voldemort caught the marshmallow and simply turned it to ash while Athena was seriously looking down.

"Sorry Athena. I was really looking forward to torture-I mean watching you compete more in the competition. But it's off to the Loser-Dimension with you. Any last words?"

Athena just stared blank at Chris before he said "Oh right, well good-bye anyways."

Chris pressed a bottom on his remote and a wormhole opened up next to Athena. She got pulled in and just as soon as it came, the portal vanished.

"Well at least you guys don't have to worry about buckets of glue falling on your heads. Though I must admit that was funny to see." Chris said before grinning a little bit "Well off to bed with you. Cause tomorrow is another day."

And right on que, the sun stared to rise on the island.

"… and I guess today is that next day." Chris said before getting an angry stare from the Red Devils "All right, all right. You guys can have the day off to catch some sleep. Geez."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Glad that's over with." Usopp stated "I was kind of afraid that I might had to leave because I didn't manage to catch anyone but I'm still surprised that Athena was the one pulling all those pranks."**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I still can't believe Athena would have done such a thing to Tikki." Marinette said while her partner was on her shoulder "I mean, why would she even do something like that?"**

" **I don't know." Tikki responded "She really didn't seem like the kind of person who would to stuff like this."**

" **I guess that just goes to show you that you really can't judge a book by its cover, huh." Marinette stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I still can't believe we went through all that trouble just to get rid of some naïve girl!" Ryuga shouted.

"We wouldn't have had to if you 2 kept your mouth shut instead of allowing that girl to overhear you!" Voldemort yelled back.

"How was I supposed to know she was listening in on us!" Ryuga defended.

"What's done is done." Roman said happy he didn't have to pretend that he couldn't speak anymore "I must admit though that you have quite impressive abilities Itachi. But as I understood it, you're the one who decided what does guys witness. So how did you know exactly what to show them to get them scared?"

"A wise-ninja always investigates his foes before he makes his move. Information is power after all." Itachi replied. "Which is also why I went into Chris his camper some days ago and took a quick look at the competitor forums that where laying there. They were quite … detailed."

"Guess that means there's not a secret the other competitors have that we don't know about now." Azula said.

"Before we do anything else though," Voldemort said "How about we get rid of that robot next time?"

"Yes, yes. We will get Arcee eliminated in time." Roman stated "For now let us just be happy with the first successful operation of our alliance. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Agreed." Azula said "Staying up all night is quite an easy way to get exhausted."

As the members of the evil-alliance started heading out, Voldemort gave a tap on Itachi shoulder.

"So you now know everything there is to know about the other competitors right?" Voldemort asked.

"Pretty much. At least everything that was writing on those forums." Itachi replied.

Voldemort smirked and said "Then you wouldn't mind sharing some of that information with me, would you."

"Depends. Who exactly do you want to know about." Itachi said while looking back at Voldemort who's smirk was getting bigger and bigger.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Time for me to do a little, solo work." Voldemort said before laughing evilly.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well that was certainly a Halloween we're not going to forget anytime soon." Chris said before realizing "Even though it was not really Halloween. Anyway, looks like things are really starting to get interesting around here. What kind of challenge will we do next? Will the evil alliance get rid of another competitor? And what exactly is that bold wizard up to? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

Chef showed up behind Chris and said "You get the feeling we forgot about something?"

Chris thought for a second before saying "Yeah but i can't figure out what. Ah properly nothing important."

Meanwhile, in another world.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" a skeleton said as he and some other monsters kept looking around.

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

 **And so ends our special Halloween chapter that is only late by … a few weeks. Sorry about that. I kind of underestimated how long it can take to write these things. Especially when you need to addend school as well.(sigh)**

 **So our evil alliance finally claimed their first victim and it's Athena. I played the Phoenix Wright games before so it was fun putting one of those in my story. Unfortunately I couldn't really implement her well in the rest of my story so she unfortunately had to go.**

 **Again, my apologies for how long it's taking me to post these chapters but please understand that I can't exactly work on these things 24/7. So please try to be patient with me.**

 **Next chapter will be one that I've looked quite forward to because quite the plot point is coming up.**

 **Anyways, this is MasterSaixus signing off.**


	10. Chapter 7 : Fight, Fight, Fight!

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 7 : Fight, Fight, Fight!**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover. Our competitors faced off in a challenge filled with all the stuff you'd expect to see on Halloween (even though it wasn't Halloween). Some competitors got dressed as monsters while others had to hunt them down inside of a haunted mansion. After a night filled with monsters, secret passages and scary organ music, it were the Red Devils that lost the challenge and said goodbye to Athena after figuring out that she was the one causing all those pranks. Or so they think! Meanwhile, our evil alliance is still going after Arcee but it would seem that one of them has other interests at the moment. What could those interest be? Will the evil alliance manage to get rid of Arcee? And will I have considered all of the safety details for the next challenge? Find out now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Theme Song)**

3 days have passed since the last challenge and all competitors had managed to get their sleeping disorder fixed. They were also happy that the pranks had stopped and after a long time of complaining to Chris, he finally allowed the Blue Dragon girls to get new beds. However, one of the teammates had become more comfortable sleeping on the roof … of the other team's cottage.

(Insert loud snoring noises)

"Ugh, great." Sunset complained "Sounds like Sticks snoring-mask fell off … again."

"Here." Marinette said handing over some earplugs.

"Thanks." Sunset said "But where did you manage to find these anyway."

"Well after Sticks kept us up last-night, I took the liberty of taking a few out of Chris his camper." Marinette explained.

"You mean, I took them because you kept begging me to." Tikki clarified.

"Oh come on Tikki. You're the smallest person here. No way was Chris gonna catch you." Marinette said.

"You sure he won't miss these?" Sunset asked.

"Don't worry. He had an entire box full of them. I doubt he's gonna miss a few." Marinette stated.

Sunset smirked to herself "Yeah, you're properly right."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's a bit of a shame that the 2, uh, 3 of us are the only girls left on this team." Sunset stated "But Marinette has become quite a good friend to me. I just wish that Athena didn't have to leave. I know that the pranks have stopped ever since she left, but I still have my doubts that she was the one doing them."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Sunset is a nice girl." Marinette stated "It's fun having someone to talk to during this competition."**

" **Hey! What about me then?" Tikki responded.**

" **Oh come on Tikki. You know I could never replace you." Marinette stated before taking out a cookie and giving it to her Kwami.**

 ***(End Confession)**

While the girls had the snoring problem fixed on their side. The boys were unfortunately not so lucky.

"Okay, I'm used to watching over children that also made a lot of noise at night but that girl is putting them all to shame!" Crow complained.

"Yeah, and I'm used to sleeping through the snoring of my captain and crewmates but this is getting ridiculous!" Usopp complained.

"Look who's talking." Roman replied "You're constant complaining isn't really helping me sleep either you know."

"And yours is?" Crow replied "I think I liked it better when you couldn't speak anymore."

"Well I for one am happy that whatever gas costed me to lose my voice wore off." Roman lied.

(Insert louder getting snoring noises)

"Okay someone. I don't care who get out there and put Sticks his snore mask on!" Crow said.

"Mmhmhmhm!" Heavy said before taking off his snore-mask. "Heavy said he'll do it. Heavy can't close eye with little badger-girl noise either."

"… Uh Heavy, that doesn't really seem like a good idea to me-" Crow said trying to stop the giant but he was determined to get Sticks to stop snoring.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well this can only end so well." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Heavy had managed to get on the roof and managed to put the snore-mask back on Sticks face.

"Well, that was easier then Heavy thought it wou-" Heavy said before he fell through the roof and back into the middle of the boys bedroom.

"… Called it." Crow stated.

"Great, now I can't sleep because there's a giant hole in our roof!" Usopp stated before noticing something. "Uh, where's the bald one?"

"I'm right here." Saitama answered.

"No the other one."

Heavy put up his arm while still being on the ground.

"No! The one with the magic powers, Voldemort."

Both Roman and Itachi looked at Voldemort's bed and noticed that it was indeed completely empty. After that they gave a small look to each other.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Strange. I don't recall him having said anything about leaving the cottage at night." Roman stated. "What's he up to?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **This properly has something to do with the contestant Voldemort asked after a few days ago." Itachi stated "He said that he was just interested in that persons origin but I have a feeling there's more going on here."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Attention to all campers! The sun is up so you better get over to the cantina and enjoy your breakfast." Chris said through the announcement speakers exactly 1 second after the sun had come up.

"Okay, so who's telling Chris that we broke the roof." Crow asked.

Heavy got up and said "Well Heavy was one who broke it sooooo, not it."

"Not it." Crow said

"Not it." Roman said.

"Not it." Itachi said.

"Not it." Saitama said.

"Not i- oh god damn it!" Usopp yelled.

Everybody got up and made their way to the cantina to eat. Today's special, rotten eggs with flaming beacon.

"Okay, one of these days that Chef guy has got to get fired." Hawkeye said.

"Haha, fired. That's a good one Hawkeye." Happy said while flying over the burning beacons.

"Dude, even if I wasn't a vegan I still doubt I would eat any of that." Beast Boy stated before Vegeta got in.

"I can see our breakfast is still as tasteless as ever." Vegeta stated.

"Hey, the fire isn't that bad actually." Natsu said while eating some beacons that were on fire.

"Yeah, to bad we can't all survive on fire alone." Hawkeye stated before turning to Vegeta "And how come you weren't in bed this morning."

"Hmm, last time I checked I was under no obligation to tell you were I go at night." Vegeta stated.

"He was out training on the mountain again." Saitama mentioned earning him an angrily look from Vegeta.

"Seriously?" Hawkeye asked "What do you need to train for. You're already the second stronge-" (Insert angrily look from Vegeta) "(gulp) I mean the strongest guy on this island."

"Of course I am." Vegeta boasted "Doesn't mean that I shouldn't train every change I get."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Besides, I doubt that idiot Kakarot isn't training while I'm stuck on this ridiculous excuse for a show." Vegeta stated. "Not to mention that I still want another shot at that Saitama guy."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Just as everyone was finishing up eating (bah!) a dark wizard finally joined the party.

"There you are." Crow said "Where were you last night."

"I was just taking a stroll." Voldemort said.

"In the middle of the night?" Crow asked.

"I like to walk when it's dark outside." The dark wizard stated.

"That would explain the tan." Crow said to himself.

"Good morning campers!" Chris said as he and Chef walked in. "Hope you're ready for a challenge that is sure to leave you all stunned!"

"Unless it involves fighting I'm not interested." Vegeta stated.

Chris smirked at Vegeta before saying "Then you should be interested, because for today's challenge you will have to face one another in a fighting challenge!"

"… I'm listening." Vegeta said as he got a little more interested in the challenge.

"See, we have more than a few people here who know how to handle themselves in a fight. And for today's challenge you're gonna have to use those skills against one another."

"And where are these fights gonna take place?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh you'll see." Chris said before he and Chef got on their scooters "Just follow me."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So for this challenge where just going to see some guys fight it out?" Sunset stated "Not exactly my area of expertise but I'm pretty sure Chris isn't going to make me fight somebody. Come to think of it, is this such a good idea? Because last time I checked there are more than a few people here who have some seriously dangerous weapons."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Sasha is locked and loaded!" Heavy said happy he finally got to shoot someone.**

 ***(End confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **All right!" Natsu said happily "I finally get to fight someone! I hope I get to take on the giant robot!"**

" **Uh Natsu? Arcee is on our team remember?" Happy stated.**

" **Oh man!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well well, looks like Chris finally realized how to make this show interesting." Vegeta said "Though he better not make me fight any weaklings. The only person on this island who's worth at least a little of my time is that Saitama kid!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

The competitors made their way to the beach. Near the ocean was standing a square arena made out of white marble. On the left was a blue-colored tribune and on the right a red one. There was also an announcers desk with one seat and finally an electronic scoreboard with the team symbols of the Blue Dragons and the Red Devils.

Chris turned to face the competitors and said "Before any of you ask, we had the internees make this last night. I was going to bring in an arena from some other world for this challenge but I forgot to charge the batteries of my remote last evening."

"Damn, those guys work fast." Cassie stated.

"It's a little small for me to call it an arena but I think I'll manage." Arcee said while still in motorcycle mode.

"This arena kinda looks like the one they use in the martial arts tournament back home." Vegeta stated.

"Actually, that's the one we wanted to borrow." Chris stated "Since we couldn't zap it in though we had to make the next best thing."

"I guess that means the rules will be the same as well." Vegeta stated.

"About the same." Chris stated "But I'll summaries them quickly because that is kind of my job. You guys will face one another in one on one fights. During these fights you're allowed to use all the tools and abilities you have to defeat you're opponent. There will however be no killing! You're allowed to use your guns and other weaponry but if you kill your opponent, even by accident, then you're automatically eliminated from the rest of the contest. Is that clear?"

The competitors nodded in understanding. Some more than others though.

"Your opponent can be defeated in one of three ways. One, you manage to knock them out of the arena. Two, your opponent is unable to fight anymore. And three, your opponent surrenders. Each fight has a time limit of 15 minutes. If both fighters are still standing after the 15 minutes are over then neither of them wins and the teams won't receive any points. Speaking of which, if you win your fight then your team gets 1 point. Lose and they don't receive any. The team that manages to get 4 points first wins. The losers will have to vote someone home."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Just my luck." Usopp said "I mean I know that I got a lot stronger these past years and everything but the Blue Dragons have some seriously strong fighters with them. Please, don't let me be one of the guys that has to fight."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And those are the rules, any question?" Chris asked.

"I have one." Vegeta said "How are you going to decide who fights who?"

"With these of course." Chris said while pointing to 2 familiar looking boxes to which Vegeta could only frown.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well that's just great." Vegeta complained "The changes of me fighting Saitama in this thing just became a whole lot smaller."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Couldn't you think of another way to choose who fights who?" Vegeta complained.

"Nope." Chris stated "Besides, it's more fun not to know who fights who. Now everyone go sit in your galleries while I get ready for my job. Oh by the way, the galleries have invisible force-fields to protect you from any bad aimed attacks."

The competitors made their way to their galleries and where already discussing their battle tactics.

"I think we have a pretty good chance of winning this challenge." Cassie said "When you compare our teams with each other ours does seem to have more fighters."

"The only ones on our team that I'm worried about having to fight are Sticks and Ryuga." Hawkeye stated.

"Hey! I can perfectly handle myself in a fight as long as I have L Drago!" Ryuga stated.

"Yeah but I don't exactly see you little toy defeat someone with a minigun!" Hawkeye replied.

"Me and my boomerang can also handle ourselves pretty well in a fight." Sticks said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That being said, I already know that I won't have to fight because I read ahead in the script." Sticks said while the writer gave her an angry look.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I think our team has some pretty decent fighters, aside from Sunset, Crow and Usopp." Roman stated.

"Hey! I can handle myself in a fight!" Usopp stated "I admit that I'm not the strongest person from my crew, but I can certainly handle most of the blue dragons."

"Including Vegeta and the giant robot?" Roman asked.

Usopp gulped for a second before imagining Vegeta blowing him up with an energy blast our Arcee simply smashing him into the arena. "W-Well maybe not those two, but I'm still pretty sure I can handle most of them."

"Well guess will have to wait and see." Crow stated "Though I doubt that he's going to pick me our Sunset to fight for our team."

"And what makes you think that?" Marinette asked.

"Because while Chris may say it's gonna be random, I think it's gonna be anything but." Crow claimed "Besides, I don't think it's gonna be much of a spectacle if they pick the 2 most ordinary people out of this group to fight against someone as ridiculously strong as Vegeta. I'm sure Chris has only put the names of those that can actually fight in that box."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I hope Crow is right about that." Sunset stated "If I were still a unicorn and could still use magic then I might have fought. But seeing as how that isn't the case anymore I doubt I would last long against any of these guys."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So do we have any plan to get rid of the robot?" Voldemort whispered to Roman.

Roman looked up to Voldemort and said "Unfortunately, this kind of challenge isn't exactly one that we can easily sabotage. But if Arcee does happen to fight and lose then it should be pretty easy for Azula and Ryuga to convince the others to vote her out. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah. Just wait and see." Voldemort repeated with some annoyance in his voice.

Chris came back wearing an expensive looking tuxedo and sunglasses while Chef was dressed like a Chinese monk while holding a giant gong-hammer.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Total Drama's fighting tournament challenge!" Chris said while speaking through a microphone. "This challenge is sure to be filled with unexpected twist and turns. Which team will be victories and which one will go down in flames? The answers to questions and more are sure to reveal themselves. I'm your host, Chris Mclean and I hereby dub this challenge-

"Can you hurry up already!" Hawkeye complained "Some of us have better things to do then just sit around here and do nothing."

"Like what?" Chris replied.

"… Okay fair point." Hawkeye answered "But can you please tone it down a little bit."

"(sigh) Fine." Chris replied "So as I was saying. This challenge has officially begun!"

Chef hits the giant gong with his gong-hammer resulting in a very loud noise.

"Let's see who our first fighters will be." Chris said before putting his hands in the blue and red boxes and picking out 2 names "The first round will be between the Keyblade wielder Aqua and the cane wielding Roman!"

"Oh, I get to go first." Aqua stated while being a little nervous.

"Don't worry." Beast Boy stated "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Cassie looked at Aqua and said "Yeah, I mean you have a magic blade. Roman only has a cane. How tough can he be?"

"Right." Aqua said before standing up.

"All right guys." Roman said before getting up "Watch and learn."

"Sure." Crow stated "Go fight against the girl with a magic blade using noting but a cane. That's gonna end well."

"Never led a weapon's simplicity fool you away from its capabilities." Roman replied.

Both Aqua and Roman where standing in the middle of the arena.

"You know you can just surrender if you want to Blue." Roman said while swinging his cane around. "I'd rather not ruin that pretty face of yours."

"You should properly be more worried about your own." Aqua replied before summoning her trusted Keyblade to her side.

"I hope she'll be okay." Beast Boy said.

Happy flew over to Beast Boy and said "Oh Beast Boy, you looooove her."

"Haha, What?" Beast Boy said nervously "No I don't."

"Ignore him." Natsu said "Happy says that to everyone he suspects is in love with someone."

"Well that's gonna get annoying fast." Cassie stated.

Chris looked at the competitors and said "Let the first round of the Total Drama Fighting Challenge … begin!"

Chef hit the gong and the fight had officially started. Aqua made the first move by running straight to Roman determined to finish this fight with a single blow. But her opponent was not planning on going down so easy. He aimed his cane at Aqua before suddenly the tip of the cane opened up.

"Huh?" was all Aqua could say before barely dodging a round of dust coming out of the cane. The round hit the arena floor, resulting in parts of the marble getting thrown around.

"Wait, that cane is also a gun?!" Crow asked in disbelief "Why did you never tell us that your cane is also a gun?"

"You never asked." Roman responded.

"Huh, Déjà vu." Beast Boy stated.

Despite being taking by surprise because of the cane's destructive capability, Aqua had far from given up. She tried to get close to Roman again but was met with an array of dust rounds coming straight for her. It soon became clear that getting close to Roman was gonna be more of a challenge then Aqua suspected.

"So Blue." Roman said while keeping up his attack "Still think you can win when you can't even get close to me."

Aqua dodged another round of dust before saying "Well two can play at this game. Fire!"

A ball of fire came out of the top of Aqua's Keyblade and it headed straight to Roman. Unfortunately for Aqua, Roman had little trouble dodging it."

"Guess someone here still has to work on her aim a little bit." Roman boasted.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well I am only an apprentice Keyblade wielder." Aqua stated "Still Roman is right. He has better aim then me and that ammunition of his is surprisingly destructive. My best bet is to get in close and then strike."**

 **(End Confession)**

"Thunder!" Aqua yelled before a ray of lightning strikes went straight to Roman, but he once again dodged the attack.

"I'll admit that you have impressive abilities Blue." Roman complemented "But it would seem you're still a little wet behind the ears."

Roman launched another round at Aqua, this time Aqua wasn't in time to dodge it so she had to block the assault with her Keyblade. Though she blocked most of the explosion, she was still send flying back a few feet and took quite a lot of damage from the attack.

"On your last leg already?" Roman boasted "I was kinda hoping for more of a challenge."

"(huff) (huff) Cure!" Aqua said before a green light engulfed her and all the damage she had taken from the previous attack simply seemed to have vanished.

"… Okay now that's just cheating." Roman said before firing a triple round of dust at Aqua who this time decided to stand her ground instead of dodge. As the rounds came down, the entire corner of the arena where Aqua was standing had become completely engulfed in smoke.

"Aqua!" Beast Boy yelled from the tribune.

"Is she all right?" Tracer asked.

Roman leaned on his cane as the smoke was slowly starting to vanish "Creds to you Miss Blue if you still managed to stand after that. But I sincerely doubt it. Even an experienced huntsman wouldn't be able to get back up after that many hits. This battle is ove-"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light could be seen from inside of the smoke and after that, Aqua jumped out the smoke-cloud and she was now wearing her Keyblade armor as she kept charging towards Roman.

"Okay now you're just getting on my nerves." Roman said before firing some more dust rounds at Aqua but this time she managed to dodge them just fine, all while she kept getting closer to Roman.

"This time I won't- " Roman said before firing his cane again but no rounds where coming out anymore.

"Oh come on! I can't be out of dust already!" Roman said while Aqua kept getting closer and closer.

"Now let's see how good you are at close-ranged fighting!" Aqua said before swinging her Keyblade straight at Roman. Roman blocked several of Aqua's hits before his and Aqua's weapon got stuck pushing against one another, with neither one seeming to gain an edge.

"Don't think you have the upper hand yet!" Roman said "I may be out of dust but you have still taken way more damage than I have during this fight. If you keep going like this then it's only a matter of time before you're too exhausted to keep fighting."

"Then I'll just have to take you out before that happens now won't I." Aqua said as the top of her Keyblade was now aiming straight in Romans face.

Roman watched as magic started to form on the Keyblade and said "… Oh this is gonna hurt."

"Blizzard!" Aqua yelled before a block of ice formed and instantly struck Roman's head. The criminal got blown back by the blast and fell right out of the arena and into the sand.

"And with that final attack, Aqua wins the first round of the challenge!" Chris announced as the scoreboard showed a score of 1 to 0 "The Blue Dragons gain one point!"

"Awesome job Aqua!" Natsu cheered.

"Not bad I guess." Ryuga stated.

Aqua jumped off the arena and removed her armor before heading back to sit with her teammates.

"That was awesome Aqua!" Beast Boy stated "You just totally owned that guy!"

"Thanks." Aqua replied "But I must admit that he was much stronger then I had thought. For a second there I was almost sure that I would lose."

"Oh come on Aqua!" Beast Boy said "You totally wiped the floor with that guy! He's gonna need an ice-pack after getting hit in the head like that."

"Pretty sure Aqua already covered that." Cassie stated.

Roman had also gotten up and returned to his gallery.

"Little man could have done better." Heavy stated.

"Next time, try not to underestimate your opponent." Itachi stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay so I may have underestimated Aqua a little." Roman stated "I can ensure you though that won't happen again."**

 ***(End Confession )**

The internees had quickly fixed up the damage that was done to the arena by Romans attacks.

"Good to see those guys doing what they get paid for." Chris stated.

"WE DON'T GET PAID!" one of the internees yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now let's see who our next fighters are going to be." Chris said before picking a piece of paper out of both the blue and red box. "The next fight will be between the titan Beast Boy and the heroin of Paris and her Kwami, Marinette and Tikki!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered "Watch me out there Aqua. I'll win this fight just as easily as you did."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's time for me to show Aqa- I mean my team, just how awesome I can be." Beast Boy said with a lot of confidence.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well Beast Boy is certainly confident." Aqua stated "I just hope he doesn't end up making the same mistake Roman did."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"You ready Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami who responded by nodding yes."Then spots on!"

 ***(Que Ladybug transformation)**

"Good luck Marinette." Sunset said to the French superheroine.

Both Ladybug and Beast Boy where standing in the just fixed arena, ready to fight.

"I normally don't fight girls but since this is a challenge, I'll make an exception." Beast Boy stated.

Ladybug took out her yoyo and said "Don't get too confident. You're not the first person I've ever fought that can turn into different animals."

"Both fighters look ready to take a shot at one another, will the Blue Dragons triumph again? Or will the Red Devils take this one? Let the fight … begin!"

Chef hit the gong and the fight had officially begun. Beast Boy made the first move by turning into a bull and charging straight at Ladybug, who responded by simply leaping over him. Beast Boy turned around and charged again and again but Ladybug managed to dodge every attempt perfectly.

"This is kinda getting boring." Ladybug replied before taking out her yoyo "Time I caught myself a green ox!"

Ladybug jumped over Beast Boy again and then quickly threw her yoyo. The yoyo wrapped around Beast Boys front legs which made him trip over.

"Giving up yet?" Ladybug asked as she now had Beast Boy completely in her grasp.

"Yeah right. The fight has barely begun!" Beast Boy said before he turned himself into a small kitten so that he could get out of Ladybugs yoyo.

"Aw, who's a nice kitty." Ladybug stated before the small kitten suddenly turned into a lion. "… Clearly not you."

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could do Ladybug but despite Beast Boys speed Ladybug was simply to athletic for him to catch.

"She sure likes to jump around a lot." Beast Boy said to himself "Then perhaps it's time I took to the skies myself!" Beast Boy said before turning from a lion to a pterodactyl and taking off into the air.

"Can't you just chose one animal and stick with it?" Ladybug complained as she dodged the flying horror that almost caught her with its beak. "That's it! Time to bring this birdie back to earth."

Ladybug launched her yoyo into the air and it wrapped itself around one of Beast Boys wings. No longer able to stay air born, Beast Boy turned into a fly to get out of Ladybugs yoyo before turning himself back to normal as he reached the ground.

"You're pretty good." Beast Boy complemented "But I think it's time I stopped playing around and get serious!"

Beast Boy turned himself into another dinosaur. This time he had turned into a giant green T-Rex with massive teeth and large feet.

"… Great, guess I'm doing this again." Ladybug complained.

"Okay, how is that fair?!" Crow complained.

"Whoa." Aqua gasped "Beast Boy told me that he could turn into a giant lizard, but I never thought he would be this big."

"Guess this is gonna be another point for us." Ryuga claimed.

"Whatever, just end it already so I can finally get to my fight!" Vegeta complained.

The giant T-Rex charged at Ladybug who was getting exhausted from constantly dodging Beast Boy's attacks. She decided that it would be better to end this battle quickly rather than later.

"All right, you brought out your secret weapon so now it's time I revealed mine! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said before strange red and black spots came out of her yoyo as she had thrown it in the air. The spots came together and materialized into a block of red soap with black spots on it that fell into Ladybugs hand.

"… A piece … of soap … That's her secret weapon?" Crow asked confused.

"Oh no, run away, she has a piece of soap. I'm so scared." Ryuga mocked to superherione's new weapon.

"You clearly never watched her show, did you?" Sticks stated.

"What the hell are you talking abou-" Ryuga said but was interrupted by a giant roar that Beast Boy made as he ran towards his target.

Ladybug looked around for a minute trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with the block of soap. As she looked around, the soap in her hand suddenly got marked as well as the left foot of the T-Rex.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing." Ladybug said as Beast Boy charged at her. Ladybug quickly threw the soap beneath Beast Boys feet, causing the giant T-Rex to slide uncontrollably toward the edge of the arena where he fell off straight to Chris.

"Oh no." Chris quickly said as he saw the giant T-Rex falling toward him. Luckily for him the T-Rex quickly turned back to Beast Boy so instead of getting squashed by a giant T-Rex, he got squashed by Beast Boy.

"Aw men!" Beast Boy complained as he got up "How did I fall for that?"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Chris yelled before Beast Boy got off of him. "Well that settles the second round and the winner is Ladybug!"

The scoreboard activated again and both teams now have one point

"Good job Marinette!" Sunset cheered for her friend.

"That was pretty good!" Saitama cheered.

"Did he seriously just lose because of a piece of SOAP!" Ryuga yelled at Beast Boy.

"Yeah not gonna lie here dude. That was pretty dumb." Hawkeye stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ah men!" Beast Boy complained "I can take losing a fight but could she really not have done it in a less embarrassing way! And do the others have to complain so much? There was nothing I could have done once I fell of the arena."**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring-**

" **Uh hello?" Beast Boy said to the manager.**

" **Yeah the manager here. Quick question? When you fell out of the arena, couldn't you have turned yourself into a bird and fly back to the arena instead of turning back to normal and falling out of it?"**

"… **(Censored)!" Beast Boy yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Ladybug turned herself back to normal before she and Tikki went back to the gallery.

"That was great!" Sunset said "But why did you use a piece of soap though?"

"I don't exactly get to choose what my lucky charm gives me." Marinette explained "I just get something that always proves useful in the end."

"Both teams now have 1 point so this challenge is still far from over." Chris said before picking two random names again "Our next fight will be the time-manipulating Tracer versus the minigun wielding Heavy!"

"Haha!" Heavy laughed before getting up "Now I'll beat up little girl that blew up Scout and show him how you handle little girl with little guns."

"Wait!" Crow asked "If she blew up your friend, then how is he still alive?"

"He respawned." Heavy said before leaving the gallery and leaving Crow even more confused.

Tracer was already standing ready on the arena "Oh boy, I get to fight another one of you guys? This is gonna be sweet!"

"If little girl thinks Heavy goes down as easy as little baby Scout then she has another thing coming." Heavy stated as he loaded his minigun.

"Uh, is it a good idea to have that guy fight with a minigun?" Crow asked.

"The seats are protected by a force-field remember." Roman stated.

"Yeah but that girl isn't." Crow stated.

"Thanks for the concern luv." Tracer said "But I'll be just fine."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy ain't exactly the first person I've fought who uses a minigun." Tracer stated referring to Bastion.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Let the third round … begin!" Chris said before Chef hit the gong again.

Heavy took aim at Tracer and fired rows of bullets at her. Tracer however quickly blinked out of the way causing Heavy to miss and shoot the force-field of the Blue-Dragon gallery instead.

"Well good thing this is here." Hawkeye stated.

"Oh please." Vegeta said "I would have been fine even without this stupid force-field."

Heavy kept aiming at Tracer with his minigun but thanks to Tracers blinking it had become impossible for the mercenary to hit her.

"Little girl stand still!" Heavy yelled in frustration.

"Time for me to get a shot." Tracer said before she blinked herself behind Heavy and shot at him with her laser-guns.

"AW!" Heavy yelled as he got hit in the back by several laser-blasts. He quickly turned around to fire at Tracer but again Tracer just blinked out of the way. Heavy's back was filled with burn marks from Tracers lasers.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Crow stated.

"You know you can surrender if you want to." Tracer stated.

"Heavy not out of fight yet!" Heavy said as he took a sandwich out of his pants and started eating it.

"…ARE YOU SERIOUSLY EATING A SANDWICH RIGHT NOW?!" Usopp yelled.

"Where did you even get that?" Crow asked "Last time I checked Chef never makes sandwiches that exactly look good."

"(munch) Heavy saved this one from cruise-ship (munch)." Heavy replied while he continued eating.

"You actually saved that thing for that long?!" Crow asked. "And you still haven't answered why exactly you're eating a sandwich while you're in the middle of a fight-"

Heavy's back was starting to heal with each bite that Heavy took from his sandwich. When he finished eating it, his back was completely healed.

"… Wait what?" Crow asked while being as confused as everyone else.

"Don't you guys know?" Sticks yelled "Heavy can heal himself by eating a sandwich!"

"… HOW?!" Crow asked.

"Video game logic." Sticks replied before Heavy started firing bullets at Tracer again.

"Little girl is quite good." Heavy stated "But still no match for me!"

"Yeah right." Tracer said as she continued dodging bullets using her blink ability "Even Bastion has a though time hitting me when I keep-" Suddenly Tracer's Chrono-accelerator malfunctioned.

"Oh bollocks!" Tracer yelled.

"Now your mine!" Heavy said as he kept firing bullets at Tracer. Tracer tried to keep dodging but eventually got hit. A row of bullets managed to go through Tracer side and she was starting to bleed.

"Tracer!" Cassie yelled while starting to get worried about her teammate's safety "Call this fight off! Tracer needs medical attention."

"Medical what?" Chris replied.

"… You do have a medic on stand-by don't you?" Cassie asked.

"Do you have any idea how much those guys costs?!" Chris replied to with Cassie replied by face-palming herself.

"Hahaha!" Heavy yelled as he got closer to Tracer "Now little girl want to surrender, yes?"

Tracer looked at Heavy while her Chrono-accelerator started to power-up again "Sorry luv, but like an old friend of mine would say, I don't quite till the fight's done!"

Tracer quickly used her recall ability and just like that she vanished from Heavy's sight.

"What the-" Heavy said before looking behind him and seeing Tracer standing back on her feet. Her injuries also seemed to have disappeared.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy forgot she should do that." Heavy stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Tracer quickly put a Pulse Bomb in front of Heavy before she blinked backwards and said "You might want to look for cover."

Heavy started to panic as the bomb in front of him started peeping. With no choice, Heavy ran to the edge of the arena before the bomb went off. When it did, Heavy had gotten far enough away to prevent any serious damage, but the explosion was strong enough to send Heavy flying out of the arena.

"Aw!" Heavy yelled as he landed on the sand.

"The third round is over! The winner is Tracer from the Blue Dragons!" Chris said before seeing the big hole that Tracers bomb had left behind "… (sigh) Get the internees over here!" the score is now 2 to 1.

"No fair!" Heavy complained "Little girl shouldn't have been able to get up after wound like that!"

"Right. Because healing your wounds by eating a sandwich makes more sense than healing your wounds by travelling back through time." Tracer replied.

"IT WAS GOOD SANDWICH!" Heavy yelled.

"You guys can continue arguing about who broke the laws of physics better later. Now it's time for the 4th match!" Chris said before taking 2 pieces of paper again. "Next fight will be trained military sergeant Cassie versus the bald superhero, Saitama!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled angrily "You're finally doing an interesting challenge and then you decide to have the only person I wanna fight take on a weakling like her?!"

"Gee, thanks." Cassie replied.

"I already told you Vegeta, the draws are random." Chris stated "Now just sit back and enjoy the show."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Vegeta is continuously swearing.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay so Vegeta's comments aside, this is a huge mismatch." Cassie stated "Then again, I've already managed to defeat a god so it can't be that difficult can it?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

After about 5 minutes (geez these guys work fast) the arena was fixed again. Both Cassie and Saitama now stand on the arena ready to fight.

"Ready … and … fight!" Chris said before Chef hit the gong again.

Cassie was about to take out her guns when Saitama suddenly punched the air in front of him.

"Uh, what are you doi-" Cassie asked but was interrupted by a huge blast of air that suddenly rushed towards her. She tried to keep her ground but the blast was simply too strong. It blasted her straight out of the arena and into the sand.

"… And the winner of what was properly the shortest fight ever, is Saitama." Chris announced while most of the other contestants where dumbstruck.

"…WHAT?!" Ryuga shouted "HOW?! HE DIDN'T EVEN LAND A SINGLE HIT ON HER!"

"Whoa." Happy said "That guy is even stronger then Gildarts!"

"Now I'm sad that I didn't get to fight him." Natsu stated.

"(grunts) I told you she was outmatched." Vegeta said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well that fight only lasted like 5 seconds!" Hawkeye said "Couldn't they have given us a little more entertainment?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I didn't wanna accidently kill her during our fight." Saitama said "So I decided to end it quickly rather than drag it out."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"The teams are tied again with 2 points each." Chris announced as the scoreboard adjusted the scores "Let's see which unfortunate duo will have to fight next."

Chris took 2 random names again before saying "Well this should be interesting. Seems like Hawkeye and Usopp are about to have a rematch!"

"Really?" Hawkeye complained "I have to take on that guy again? He couldn't even beat me in a simple archery challenge, much less in an actual fight."

"Phew." Usopp said in relief "At least I don't have to fight a giant robot."

"20 bucks says he'll lose." Roman said.

"Hmm, sure I'll take that bet." Crow replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well good to know someone here has a little fate in me." Usopp stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Hawkeye passed Cassie on his way to the ring and said "Watch closely Cassie and then perhaps you can last at least 10 seconds next time."

"(grunt) That guy is easily the most annoying person on this entire island!" Cassie stated before sitting down.

"Oh Cassie, you LOVE him!" Happy said with a grin on his face.

"… But you are a close second." Cassie replied.

Hawkeye and Usopp where both standing in the ring and where both preparing their weapons.

"Don't have any illusions about beating me." Hawkeye said as he readied his bow "Because that's simply not gonna happen."

"I've fought plenty of strong opponents before." Usopp said as he readied his slingshot "Compare to them you're nothing."

"Let the 5th round … Begin!" Chris said before Chef hitted the gong.

"I'll make this quick." Hawkeye said before firing an arrow at Usopp. Usopp however was quick enough to dodge it.

"Too slow." Usopp said.

Hawkeye stared at him for a few moments before saying "Impressive. Most people would never be able to move fast enough to dodge my arrow."

"I'll take that as a complement." Usopp replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If there is one thing I'm good at, it's running away from danger!" Usopp said before realizing himself that that didn't sound as awesome as he thought it did.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"My turn! Midori Boshi : FireBird Star!" Usopp yelled before shooting a small sphere to Hawkeye. Midway there, the sphere exploded and it turned into a big bird made of fire.

Hawkeye quickly dodged the giant fire bird which then collided against the gallery of the Blue Dragons. Because of the force-field however, they all remained unharmed.

"You're not the only one here who's good at dodging." Hawkeye stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I kinda wanted to eat that bird." Natsu complained wondering if it would have tasted like chicken.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Usopp once again aimed at Hawkeye and yelled "Midori Boshi : Shark-Arrow Devil!"

Usopp launched his attack but Hawkeye simply got out of the way again. However, the seed that hit the ground quickly sprout into a large venus fly trap which caught Hawkeye straight into its mouth.

"What the hell!" Hawkeye said while trying to get out of giant plant "What is this thing?!"

"Just a little souvenir I got from Boyn Island." Usopp replied "Now you won't be able to block my next attack!"

"Not bad kid." Hawkeye replied before managing to get his left arm free. He then grabbed one of his arrows and then stabbed it in the giant Venus fly trap. Some kind of toxic gas came out that costs the giant plant to slowly wither away."

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE AN ARROW LIKE THAT?!" Usopp asked surprised.

"I have plenty of trick arrows in my arsenal." Hawkeye said before taking aim at the ground below Usopp and yelling "Like this one."

Hawkeye fired the arrow and it landed in front of Usopp, causing him to become a little confused "Uh, I think you were supposed to aim that at me, not the grou-"

Before Usopp could finish his sentence, the arrow exploded and a large quantity of glue came out, covering the pirates feet completely in it.

"There." Hawkeye said "Now you're the one that can't move anymore."

Hawkeye took aim at Usopp who was now unable to run away.

"Oh crap!" Usopp said before panicking "Think think think. Wait, I got it!"

Usopp quickly took some ammunition and aimed at the ground "Can't hit what you can't see. Midori Boshi : Smoke Star!"

The bomb hit the Arena floor and all of a sudden, the arena had been completely covered in smoke.

"Can anybody see him?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Arcee replied "But that doesn't really matter in this case."

"Nice try." Hawkeye stated before taking aim "But I still know exactly where you are because you're still trapped in my glue. Now get a taste of my special Net arrow!"

Hawkeye shot his arrow straight at Usopp. He then waited for a few seconds for the smoke to clear. To his surprise however, he had failed to catch Usopp because he was no longer standing on the spot that he had been glued on. The only things that Hawkeye managed to catch in his net where Usopp shoes.

"HE REMOVED HIS SHOES?!" Hawkeye yelled in disbelief.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That was either the most genius thing Usopp could have done to get out of that glue or the stupidest. … I'm not sure which." Cassie stated. "Either way he made Hawkeye look like an idiot so I'm cool with it.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Over here!" Usopp yelled while now standing on Hawkeye's left side. He took aim at the archer and yelled "Midori Boshi : Bakusui Boshi!"

Usopp shoots at Hawkeye who was completely caught off-guard. The seed hit him and then exploded, releasing sleeping gas straight on Hawkeye's face.

"I … I " Hawkeye says while trying to remain conscious "I'm … gonna catch a … nap." Hawkeye then proceeds to fall unconscious on the floor.

"And the winner by knock-out is Usopp!" Chris announced as the scoreboard changed again "The Red Devils are now in the lead with 3 points!"

"All right!" Usopp said before jumping in the air "I won! I won! I won!"

"Good work Usopp!" Sunset sheered.

"Not bad … for a muggle." Voldemort stated.

"Time to pay up Roman." Crow said to Roman.

"Sorry, I just remember that I left all my money in my own world soooo … yeah." Roman said to which Crow responded by looking angry at Roman.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If there is one thing I don't like, it's a man who breaks his word." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **No seriously, you don't think I would travel to another world and take my money with me?" Roman asked "If I lost it here then I would never be able to get it back."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef was carrying Hawkeye back to his team and then sat him next to Cassie.

"Uh, hey beautiful." Hawkeye said clearly still under the effects of the sleeping gas "You come here often?"

Cassie just face-palmed herself.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Great, as if he wasn't annoying enough." Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"It's time for the 6th round which might also be the last. If the Red Devils manage to get one more point then they'll have won this challenge, so the Blue Dragons better step it up."

"Just draw me already!" Vegeta yelled impatiently "I need someone to punch my anger out of."

Chris looked at the names he had drawn and said "Sorry, you're gonna have to hold it in a little longer. This round will be between the Dragon Slayer Natsu and his flying cat Happy versus the rogue ninja Itachi!"

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled "I've waited long enough, let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy responded.

Roman looked at Itachi and said "Better keep that little illusion trick of yours out of this fight. You use it and the others will properly figure out what happened during the last challenge."

"I already know that." Itachi replied before getting up "Besides, that's far from the only trick I won't be able to use against him."

Both Natsu, Happy and Itachi made their way to the ring. Natsu and Happy where both eager to fight while Itachi remained as calm as ever.

"First time I ever get to fight a ninja." Natsu said before punching his fists into one another "This should be fun!"

"A battlefield is rarely a place for fun." Itachi replied.

"… You're not a very fun ninja are you?" Natsu replied.

"Well, at least he looks more awesome then that ninja I once met." Usopp stated.

"If both competitors are ready, then let the fight begin!" Chris said before Chef once again hit the gong with his hammer.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Natsu said before taking in a breath of air and then yelling "Fire Dragon Roar!"

A large beam of fire made its way straight to Itachi, but the ninja simply jumped high into the sky to avoid the attack. He then started making signs with his hands.

"Water Style : Water Dragon Missile!" Itachi yelled before a large amount of water appeared out of his mouth. Natsu however was flown to safety by his flying friend.

"Thanks pal. That was close." Natsu said to Happy.

"No problem." Happy said before Itachi landed on the ground again.

"You're fire attack was impressive." Itachi stated "It may have even more power than my own fire style.

"Wait. You mean you can use fire too?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Indeed I can." Itachi stated "However I already know from you're little magic show that you can absorb fire and use it to become stronger, so don't expect to see my fire style any time soon."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ah men!" Natsu complained "Now I kinda wanna know what his fire tastes like."**

" **Maybe you should hold off on thinking about food until this fight is over." Happy replied.**

" **Look who's talking." Natsu stated "You're the one who stayed up last night trying to catch a fish."**

" **Where in the middle of the ocean, what do you think I'm gonna do?" Happy replied.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So, Itachi can use both fire and water." Azula stated "Quite interesting."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Just because you're not gonna use your fire doesn't mean I won't." Natsu said as Happy was flying him straight to Itachi "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu had gained direct hit on Itachi's head. He crushed him with his flaming fist straight into the floor.

"Guess you weren't so tough after … all?" Natsu said but was confused when suddenly a bunch of crows came out of Itachi. Itachi's body completely disappeared and nothing but crows remained.

"The hell kind of magic is this?" Natsu asked.

"That would be my crow clone jutsu." Itachi said who was now standing behind Natsu while the crows started to attack him.

"Hey get off of me!" Natsu said as he started attacking the crows.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well, now I know who stole my egg in the first challenge." Sunset stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 ***I didn't know ninja's could do that! Awesome!" Usopp stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Natsu was starting to get annoyed by all the crows attacking him and decided to get rid of them "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Fire started coming out of Natsu's fists which he then used to get the crows away from him. Itachi's crows where either caught in the fire and vanished or managed to fly away.

"You didn't really think you could defeat me with a bunch of birds did you?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not." Itachi said emotionless "But my attack did accomplish its purpose."

"The hell are you talking about? Other than a few scratches that attack did nothing, right Happy?" Natsu asked before realizing his partner was no longer on his back. Instead Happy had been caught by two of Itachi's crows that where now flying high up in the air.

"Sorry Natsu." Happy apologized while struggling to break free.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Natsu complained.

"Without your pets assistance you won't be able to fly anymore." Itachi stated "That means no more flying away from my attacks or attacking me from above. Now let's see how you handle something more traditional."

Itachi took out a bunch of shurikans and then proceeded to throw them all at Natsu. Natsu however was agile enough to dodge them all.

After dodging all of Itachi's shurikans he took aim at Itachi and yelled "Now, Fire Dragon Roar!"

Itachi quickly made some hand-signs before saying "Water Style : Water Dragon Missile!"

Both attacks collided and a huge amount of smoke showed up on the battlefield.

"Again with the smoke." Ryuga complained "I can't see anything."

"That smoke properly works in Natsu's favor though." Cassie commented "He still has his sense of smell to rely on."

"Maybe but Itachi is a ninja. Being able to attack his opponent while being trapped in a smoke cloud shouldn't be that difficult for him." Tracer stated.

As the smoke cleared, Natsu was revealed to once again be flying high up in the air thanks to his buddy Happy.

"Thanks for the save." Happy told Natsu.

"No prob." Natsu replied.

"I see." Itachi stated "You used the cover that the smoke cloud provided not to launch a surprise attack at me but to free you partner from my crows. You clearly care a lot about your partner."

"Of course I do. Happy is the best friend I ever had. By the way you're pretty good at fighting ninja guy, but now it's time I ended this." Natsu said before putting both his hands up to the sky and creating a ball made of fire.

Itachi looked at the ball that was forming over Natsu and was quickly weighing his options.

Natsu was about to launch his attack and said "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

The ball of fire hit the ground and when it did, it grew into a fire ball big enough to consume the entire arena.

"Man it's getting hot in here." Chris said before drinking some water.

"Uh, you do realize that after an attack like that there won't be much left of the arena anymore?" Chef asked before Chris blinked several times.

"(sigh) Get the internees over here!" Chris demanded.

"I'm guessing this means we've lost." Heavy said.

"Yeah properly. No way is that guy still standing after that." Crow replied as the smoke from the attack started to vanish. As suspected the entire arena had been turned to nothing but rubble. However, Itachi managed to survive the attack and was standing unharmed on the beach.

"WHAT?!" A lot of competitors yelled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're still standing after that." Natsu claimed "You don't even have any brushes. How did you manage that?"

"A wise man doesn't reveal his secrets to his enemies." Itachi stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **For the readers who don't get how Itachi survived that, it's pretty simple." Sticks said as she was drawing some pictures to show what happened "First Natsu attacked. Then his attack hit the ground. Then it expended into an even bigger attack. Then at the last minute, Itachi used part of his Susanoo to protect himself from the damage. After the fire had died out, Itachi put his Susanoo away again. And nobody saw him use it since the smoke provided enough cover. And that's pretty much it."**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring (Sticks picks up phone)**

" **Yeah hallo." Sticks said.**

" **I just have one question. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! I haven't even written yet how Itachi managed to survive that attack so how could you possible know how he did it?"**

"… **Do I even need to answer that?" Sticks replied.**

"… **Fair enough." The manager replied before hanging up.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well to be honest I'm kinda glad you managed to survive my attack." Natsu stated as his fist where once again on fire "That just means I get to have some more fun!"

"You too are more powerful than I had anticipated." Itachi stated "But you have far from seen all of my abilities."

Natsu laughed for a second before saying "Now I'm really getting fired up! Now Fire Dragon-"

Before Natsu could fire his attack however, Chef hit the gong with his hammer.

"As much fun as it is to see you 2 trying to kill one another, the fight is already over." Chris stated "And the winner of this fight is … Natsu and Happy!"

"HUH?!" Natsu and Happy both said. "Why?! That guy is clearly still capable of fighting!"

"Yes but look where he is standing." Chris said before Natsu took a good look at the arena … or whatever remained of it. Even though Itachi was able to survive Natsu's attack without any damage, the arena wasn't as fortunate. Nothing but small bits of the arena had survived the attack. With no arena to stand on Itachi was forced to stand on the sand.

"… Oops." Natsu stated.

"Wait then why is Itachi the one who lost? Natsu was the one who destroyed the arena." Usopp asked.

"The rules state that whoever falls out of the ring loses. Itachi is no longer standing on the arena and since Natsu is still flying he has technically not gone out of the arena." Chris explained.

"I … guess that makes sense." Usopp said.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ah men!" Natsu complained "I'm happy I won but I really wanted to keep fighting against that guy."**

" **Maybe next time you won't blow up the arena." Happy stated.**

" **Yeah yeah, I know." Natsu stated "Still, during our fight it kinda felt like Itachi was holding back for some reason."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Great, now both me and Itachi are at risk of being eliminated." Roman claimed "Maybe not letting him use those eyes of his wasn't such a good idea after all."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well that was properly the best fight we've seen all day." Chris commented as the scoreboard changed again "But with the scores tied 3 to 3 it's time for the final match of the day. So let's see who it will be."

Vegeta looked angrily and said "I swear to god, who I know by the way, if I don't get to fight next then I'm gonna blow up this entire island!"

Chris looked at the name he had just drawn for the Blue Dragons before looking back at Vegeta "… Anyway that I can change your mind?"

Vegeta could already guess from the look on Chris his face that he had again not been drawn "Oh for- you know what forget it. There isn't anyone left on their team that I wanna fight anyway."

Chris let out a sigh of relief before saying "And now that I have insurance that where not all going to die, we can continue with the final match! This one will be between the princess of fire nation Azula and …"

Chris had drawn the name out of the Red Devils box and was constantly looking over to the Red Devil stand.

"… Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Crow stated.

Chris sighted before saying "… And her opponent will be … Sunset Shimmer."

…

"WHAT?!" all the Red Devils shouted in unison.

"I HAVE TO FIGHT HER?!" Sunset yelled in disbelieve.

"But Sunset can't fight against her!" Marinette stated "She doesn't have any superpowers or weapons to use against her."

"Couldn't you have picked Voldemort?" Crow stated "He's the only one left on our team that can actually fight."

"Hey don't look at me!" Chris stated "I told you from the start that I was gonna draw names at random."

"Can't you just, I don't know, DRAW AGAIN?!" Usopp complained.

"Sorry, no redraws." Chris stated "Sunset is simply gonna have to choose. Either surrender the fight to Azula which means that the win will automatically go to the Blue Dragons and risk elimination, our fight against Azula, get her hair burned off and then lose and risk elimination."

"Okay now that's just unfair." Usopp stated.

"I agree." Roman stated "I demand a redraw!"

"Since when do you care about this challenge?" Crow asked.

"Since I don't want to lose, obviously." Roman replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That and the fact that considering me an Itachi's less than perfect performance today, one of us might end up being voted home." Roman stated "Then again perhaps I can convince them to get rid of Heavy. He did lose against someone who's a whole stomach smaller then him."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So what will it be?" Azula said as she started getting up "Will you surrender or try and fight me? I believe I already know you're answer but I'm kinda hoping you'll surprise me."

Sunset started sweating as she didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she didn't wanna let her team down. On the other hand, she didn't wanna get barbecued either. Sunset started to feel like her back was against the wall.

"Okay she clearly can't make a decision like that on the drop of a hat." Voldemort stated "May I suggest that we take a little break before she decides?"

"Hmm." Chris thought "Fine, the internees are gonna need a few minutes to fix the arena anyways. But I'm only gonna give her 15 minutes. If she hasn't decided by then she will be disqualified."

"Fair enough. If you need me, I'm gonna get myself a refreshment." Voldemort said before taking off.

"Fetch me something too." Roman stated.

"I… I … (sigh) I need to clear my head for this." Sunset said before also taking off.

"Sunset wait!" Marinette said before she and Tikki went after her.

"(sigh) Great, now what to we do-" Crow said before releasing that Itachi was gone as well.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm guessing when you're a ninja you don't need to give a reason for suddenly disappear." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Sunset had wandered off into the forest to try and think about what she should do.

"So either I surrender and let my whole team down, or I get burnt all over again and still let my team down." Sunset said to herself as she sat on a fallen tree "(sigh) Really not liking those options."

"Sunset?" Marinette asked before approaching Sunset "Are you okay?"

"Not really." She replied "To tell the truth I'd like to beat that girl and everything but-"

"But you're afraid you can't." Marinette replied.

"And also worried you'll end up hurting yourself in the process." Tikki stated.

"Yeah … " Sunset replied in a sad tone "I don't wanna let the others down but I just … I just don't have the strength to defeat someone like Azula."

"Look Sunset." Marinette said as she went to sit next to her "It's alright if don't wanna fight. I'm sure our team will understand why you surrendered. … Most of them anyway."

"I know but-" Sunset said before looking back at Marinette "(sigh) I just don't wanna let my friends down."

"Well then take this advice from a friend." Marinette said "Whatever you chose do to, your friends will be with you."

"And if there are those that don't-" Tikki cut in "Well then I guess you can easily tell who your real friends are and who isn't."

"Hm, Thanks guys." Sunset said before getting a hug from Marinette and Tikki "It's good to know that even when I'm not in my own world I can still make friends. … Not that I didn't already know that."

"That's what friends are for." Marinette said "Wait, what did you say just now?"

"Ugh nothing!" Sunset quickly said "Anyway you should get back to the others. I'll do whatever I think is best."

"Alright." Marinette said before getting back up and taking off "Good luck Sunset."

"Good luck." Tikki said before she and Marinette took off.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's good to know that at least two people won't mind if I surrender." Sunset stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I hope Sunset makes the right decision, though I am a bit worried that the others might vote her out if she surrenders." Marinette said.**

" **I'm sure they'll understand." Tikki stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hm, there really isn't much choice here." Sunset said as she seemed to have finally reached a decision.

"Before you do anything you'll regret." A bald wizard appearing out of nowhere said "I'd like you to hear me out."

"Voldemort." Sunset said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to speak with you Miss Sunny?" Voldemort said with a grin on his face "Or perhaps you'd prefer if I called you Unicorn Sunny instead."

Sunset looked at the bald wizard in disbelief. A stream of thoughts rushed through her head trying to understand how he of all people figured out Sunsets true identity.

Sunset started to speak again and said "How … How did you-"

"Figure that out?" Voldemort filled up "Please, I am the most powerful wizard in my entire universe. Did you really think you could keep a secret like that hidden from me? I already felt a spark of magic when we first met aboard that ship, though I will admit that I took some time before I finally put all the pieces together. I still however don't understand how someone who was once a unicorn could suddenly have turned into a muggle. The result of some kind of curse? Or maybe something you did do yourself willingly?"

"… What do you want?" Sunset asked with caution.

"Do help you out a little bit." Voldemort replied "This may surprise you a little bit, but back in my world we also have unicorns. They are interesting creatures that I have investigated quit … thoroughly."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sunset asked while crossing her arms.

"The point is, I know more about the power of unicorns then even you do." Voldemort replied "Question. If you were currently still a unicorn, would you be able to defeat Azula?"

Sunset thought for a few seconds before replying "… Yes. Even when I was still a little filly I had more magic power than most other unicorns. If I were still a unicorn then I would have been able to beat Azula."

"Well unfortunately I can't simply turn you into a unicorn." Voldemort stated before grapping something out of his rope "But I can do the next best thing."

In his left hand, Voldemort was holding a small potion bottle filled with some kind of black liquid. Sunset didn't know why but the bottle gave off a scary and yet familiar feeling. The feeling of power.

"What … is that?" Sunset asked.

"Just something I managed to make real quick last night." Voldemort stated "This potion is useless to muggles but if a unicorn where to drink this, then they would suddenly become far more powerful. Both in strength and in magic."

"But that wouldn't work on me." Sunset stated "I'm currently not a unicorn but a human."

"True." Voldemort replied "But like I stated before, I can still sense magic within you. Even now. And that magic is unicorn magic. Currently it's too little to do anything but if I increase the power with my little potion here, then you will be able to use your powers without problem. It is only a temporary boost though. It only lasts for about 20 minutes. But considering the time-limit on these fights is 15 minutes … Well, you can do the math."

Sunset looked at the potion with both a fearful and curious look before asking"… Why would you want to help me? A few days ago you send a giant fire snake after me and now you're asking me to drink something that I don't even know is safe?"

"(Sigh) Alright, I'll be honest with you." Voldemort lied " I am currently in an alliance."

"An alliance?" Sunset asked "With who?"

Voldemort looked down at Sunset and said "With all the guys on our team of course."

"… Wait, what?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"From the start of this game we guys have made an agreement with one another." Voldemort replied "When we lose a challenge, we will vote off one of the girls. We would continue doing this until there weren't any girls on our team anymore. We started off with Peridot who's intellect made her an obvious threat. After that we all set up pranks to get rid of that muggle Athena."

"Then what about Homer?" Sunset asked "If you guys are all working together to get rid of all the girls then why did you get rid of him?"

"Why do you think we decided to after Athena?" Voldemort pointed out "That idiot muggle Homer couldn't keep his mouth shut about our alliance and revealed it to Athena. We didn't want to have a traitor amongst us so we got rid of him. Luckily for us though, Athena didn't believe him. So she didn't find it worth mentioning to you or Marinette. However, we didn't wanna take any risks so we simply got rid of her next."

Sunset looked at Voldemort in disbelief. She had a hard time believing that all the guys on her team would be able to work together like that. Not to mention that there where quite a few guys on her team that certainly wouldn't do something like that.

"… Why are you telling me this?" Sunset asked.

"Because what do you think is gonna happen once all the girls are gone?" Voldemort asked "They'll start going after each other and since I am one of the most powerful guys on our team I'll properly be next as soon as you and that other girl are gone. So instead of waiting for that to happen, I'm gonna gather some allies of my own. You included."

"Me?" Sunset asked "Why me exactly?"

"You like asking a lot of questions, don't you?" Voldemort replied "It's simple, as long as I can make sure that there are still girls in our alliance, the others won't vote for me. That way I can make sure I stay in the game. You'll benefit as well since I'll make sure you won't get eliminated either."

Sunset thought for a few seconds but decided not to agree with Voldemort's plan. "I appreciate the effort but I didn't really join this game for the money. I joined because princess Twilight told me it would be a good opportunity to meet new friends. I don't really care if the others decide to eliminate me, I already had a lot of fun in this contest. You know, save from you and Azula trying to turn me into ash."

Voldemort got a smirk on his face and said "Who said that where going to vote you off once we've lost the challenge? Last time I checked there is another girl who we could vote off."

Sunset quickly realized who Voldemort was talking about "Marinette? Why? I mean, she won her fight. Why would they vote her off?"

"Because as far as the others know, you are just an ordinary muggle while that other girl has superpowers. It doesn't take a genius to figure out which one of you they'll see as the biggest threat." Voldemort stated "You may not be willing to take my potion to save yourself but what about your friend? You would not be willing to take a little risk to save her? Some friend you turned out to be."

Sunset didn't know how to respond to Voldemort's statement. On the one hand she has had more than enough experience to know that being greedy for power leads to nothing but trouble. But on the other hand she didn't want her new friend to be send off the island. As Sunset thought about what the best course of action was, Voldemort threw his potion at Sunset which she quickly managed to catch.

"Do with it what you like." Voldemort said before starting to take off "But I think you already know what to do."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So far Voldemort hasn't exactly proven himself to be really trustworthy." Sunset stated "But if what he says is true then I've got to try and help Marinette."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hm, that certainly went well." Voldemort said to himself "Even if she decides not to use my little gift now I'm sure I'll have other opportunities."

"Maybe. But remember that one's ambitions can also lead to their demise." A voice suddenly said to the bald wizard.

"Ah Itachi." Voldemort concluded because of the voice "I had a feeling you where spying on me."

"Quit it with the lies." Itachi replied "Your words can fool a lot of people, but not me."

"So I guess it's safe to assume you've been listening in on my private conversation." Voldemort stated "You know that you're supposed to spy on the others and not members on your own team."

"Somebody who I once worked with tried to betray me a while back. In fact the more I look at you the more you remind me of him." Itachi stated "I'm not the kind of man who just sits on the sidelines to wait for someone to stab them in the back."

"Really?" Voldemort asked "And what act of treachery have I committed then? I'm only trying to make sure you and Roman don't end up getting send home."

"You realize that Sunset's opponent in the match is Azula right?" Itachi stated "Your little stunt can end up getting her eliminated instead."

"Like they'd get rid of someone as powerful as Azula simply because she will lose one fight." Voldemort stated "The real question is, are you gonna reveal my little project to the others?"

"… For now I'll just observe and see where it goes." Itachi stated "However the second I conclude that what your trying to achieve with Sunset ends up endangering our alliance I'll step in. And then not even that death-curse of you can save you."

"… I see that you have studied your own allies just as good as you did your opponents." Voldemort stated surprised that Itachi knew about one of his most powerful weapons.

"It pays to be cautious." Itachi stated before taking off.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Itachi Uchiha." Voldemort said "You can keep those precious little eyes of yours on my little project for now. However, just knowing about the existence of my most powerful spell doesn't mean you'll also able to stop it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Can we really not convince you to pick someone else?" Crow complained "You can at least give her an opponent that can't burn her to a crisp."

"Nope." Chris stated before checking out his watch.

"And I'm only given Sunset 2 more minutes to make her decision." Chris stated while the internees where clearing out while hoping that this was the last time they had to fix the arena.

"Just declare us the winners already." Vegeta shouted "I've already wasted the entire day watching these weaklings fight."

"I have to agree with him." Ryuga stated "It was fun to see everyone beat each other up at first but now that we already know who's gonna win it's kinda become boring."

"That's some tough talk coming from someone who didn't have to do anything this entire challenge." Marinette yelled.

Voldemort had just arrived back from the forest and sat himself next to Roman.

"Hey, where is my refreshment?" Roman asked.

"What do you think I am. A house-elf?" Voldemort replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That guy seriously underestimates me if he thinks I'm not onto him." Roman replied. "… Okay so I don't exactly know what he's up to yet but I have my ways of finding out."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Has the match started yet?" Itachi asked Usopp.

"No it has- WHAAA!" Usopp yelled taking by surprise "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I have been sitting here the whole time." Itachi replied.

"No you haven't! … Has he?" Usopp asked Heavy who simply shrugged.

"Only 20 more seconds before the match begins. If Sunset doesn't show up by then, then she'll automatically forfeit the match!" Chris announced.

"It's not really a surprise that she decided to give up." Azula said while already standing in the ring. "Though I would have really liked to torment her again."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **My patience with that girl is really getting low." Aqua stated "I almost wish that Sunset would somehow defeat Azula just so we could get rid of her."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris looked at his watch and started counting down "5,4,3,2-"

"Wait!" Sunset said before quickly climbing on the ring "You're not getting a win that easy. I accept the challenge."

"… WHAT?!" Pretty much all the contestants yelled save for Itachi and Voldemort while Azula was simply grinning happily.

"Well this is surprise." Azula stated "A very pleasant surprise indeed."

"What are doing Sunset?!" Crow yelled "You've seen what that girl is capable off."

"Yeah." Usopp supported "Taking her on in a fight without any weapons or powers is basically suicide!"

"I wanna win this challenge as much as anyone else but I'd rather not see you injure yourself. Or worse!" Tikki stated.

"I thought you said that you would do what you thought was best." Marinette stated.

"I did and I am." Sunset said before taking off her leather jacket and throwing it at Chris.

"Hey! What am I? A wardrobe?" Chris said before taking the leatherjacket off his head. "In any case since Sunset is back in the arena, the fight is on!"

"Well at least we get to see a little entertainment before we claim our third win in a row." Ryuga stated.

"Dude that's cold." Beast Boy replied.

"She's not gonna hold back is she?" Arcee asked.

"I really want our team to win this challenge but I'd rather not see Sunset get hurt out there." Tracer stated.

"This is your last change to surrender." Azula stated "The rules do forbid me from killing you but anything else is perfectly fine."

"Sorry but I've made up my mind." Sunset stated "By the way, your world must have some pretty low standers if they allowed you to be their princess."

…

"… You can kiss that beautiful little face of yours goodbye." Azula said before blue fire started coming out of her hands.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I think that may have gone a little too far." Tikki stated**

" **You think?" Marinette replied.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"The final round of the challenge, Azula versus Sunset Shimmer starts … Now!" Chris yelled before Chef hit the gong for what he hoped was the last time today.

Azula started the fight by bending a large beam of fire straight at Sunset. The fire completely engulfed her from head to toe.

"SUNSET!" Marinette yelled.

"Huh, clean-up on isle 4 please." Roman joked before getting an angry stair from Crow, Usopp, Heavy, Saitama, Marinette and Tikki. "… What?"

"Well that ended even faster than I thought." Ryuga stated.

Azula grinned to herself before saying "Next time you should watch your words more careful-"

Azula stopped her monologue when she noticed that as the fire died out, Sunset was perfectly fine. She was surrounded by a blue-colored energy field while both her hands where emitting a blue aura and a sun-like symbol had appeared on her fore-head.

A lot of competitors gasped as they saw that Sunset wasn't only fine but was apparently also using magic.

"Since when can she do that?!" Crow asked.

"Hmhm, since now apparently." Voldemort lied.

"I didn't know that girl had powers. Did you Marinette?" Usopp asked.

"Uh no." Marinette replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't get it. If Sunset has powers like this then why did she never use them before?" Tikki asked.**

" **(gasp) Maybe she's been akumatized!" Marinette said.**

"… **You know Hawkmoth isn't here right?" Tikki asked.**

" **Sorry, that's kinda the conclusion I always draw when one of my friends suddenly has superpowers." Marinette stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **And there goes the last person on our team that I thought was normal." Crow stated "With our team existing out of a mercenary, pirate, gangster, wizard, ninja and superheroes I am pretty much the only ordinary person left in the group."**

 **RING RING**

 **RING RING**

 **RING (picks up)**

" **Yeah hello?" Crow asked.**

" **Yeah I just wanted to point something out. You come from a world where people play a card-game to solve their problems and if that was not ridiculous enough, you also play this game while driving a motorcycle. That and you have a mark of some ancient dragon on your arm. 'Ordinary' isn't exactly how it would describe you."**

"… **Okay fair point." Crow said "Hey now that I have you on the line, mind telling me how both an ice-mountain and volcano can be on the same isla-"**

 **The manager then hanged up the phone since he didn't wanna explain it.**

"… **Now that's just rude." Crow said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So … it would seem that you've been keeping some secrets haven't you." Azula stated.

"I can explain that later." Sunset said "But right now, all I care about is taking you down!"

Sunset launched a blue colored laser out of her left hand and fired it at Azula, who quickly reacted to the attack and dodged it. She then launched multiple strikes of fire at Sunset but she blocked them all with her force-field.

"Hm, that's quite a powerfull defense you have." Azula stated.

"Defending is not all I'm good at." Sunset said before surrounding herself with her magic aura. She then flew into the air and started throwing magic sphere's at Azula. "Careful now, you get hit by one of these and you won't be able to move anymore."

Azula dodged the sphere's before getting ready to attack again "Appreciate the heads up but it was unnecessary. You should worry more about yourself!" Azula then quickly shot a ball of fire at Sunset that she wasn't able to dodge in time. She fell back on the arena-floor but got up pretty quickly.

"(grunts) that's gonna hurt for a while." Sunset said while holding her left-shoulder. She didn't have a lot of time to worry about it though since Azula quickly bended a strike of fire out of her right leg. Sunset quickly put up her shield to defend herself.

"Let's see how strong that shield of yours really is." Azula said before she started bending lightning around here.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Are you kidding me?!" Usopp stated "Being able to shoot fire out or her hands wasn't enough?!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's similar to a chakra change in nature." Itachi stated "But not entirely the same."**

 ***(End Confession)**

As soon as Azula was done charging lightning, she shot it straight at Sunset who was still hiding behind her shield. As the lightning struck, the force-field started to crack.

"Hm, looks like that little shield of yours isn't as powerful as you though, is it?" Azula said before increasing the amount of electricity she was shooting at Sunset.

"Sunset get out of there!" Marinette yelled.

"And where do you think she's supposed to go?" Roman stated "If she moves then that lightning will catch her the moment she drops the force-field."

"Yeah but if she stays there then her shield will give in and she'll get hit anyway!" Crow stated.

"She's trapped." Itachi plainly stated "Unless she has another trick up her sleeve, she's finished."

The lightning kept making cracks in the force-field. Azula smiled to herself for her apparent inevitable victory. However, as soon as the force-field was about to give, Sunset teleported away.

"What? Where is she?" Azula said before getting hit in the back by a beam of magic.

"(gasp) Good thing I haven't forgotten that little trick." Sunset stated clearly tired out from using her magic for so long.

"(Grunt) Your gonna pay for that!" Azula said as she was readying some fire in her right-arm to strike again. However, she suddenly became unable to move as a blue aura started surrounding her.

"I think this fight has gone on long enough." Sunset stated while holding Azula in her grip "Next time, try not to underestimate me so much."

"Why you-!" Azula said while starting to lose control over her temper. Before she could do anything though, Sunset simply moved her out of the arena and threw her on to the beach.

"And the winner of what might have been the most unexpected victory of the day is Sunset Shimmer!" Chris announced as the scoreboard revealed the final score "The Red Devils win the challenge with a score of 4 to 3!"

Most of Red Devils started sheering but some of them where looking concerned at Sunset.

"Hey, guess I have some explaining to do." Sunset said to her teammates.

"You think?" Crow plainly stated.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT was properly the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Ryuga mocked Azula who simply replied by staring angrily at him.

"We just lost the challenge!" Cassie yelled "This is not a laughing matter."

"Well if you hadn't gone and lost your match then we would have won instead." Ryuga stated.

"That was an unfair match and you know it." Cassie replied "You would have been knocked out in 1 second had you fought that guy instead."

"Agreed." Vegeta stated "This wouldn't have happened had I fought him. None of you guys could ever have stand against that Saitama kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said angrily "I could have beaten that guy just as easily."

"Oh please. You only managed to defeat that ninja because of a technicality in the rules." Vegeta stated "Had that fight actually continued then we would have already lost!"

While the Blue Dragons where arguing with one another, Hawkeye finally got out of dream land "… What did I miss?"

The others looked at him and Cassie replied "Long story short, we lost."

"Really? Oh well, it was nice having known you Cassie." Hawkeye said to Cassie before walking off.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh no pretty boy." Cassie stated "If anyone is going home tonight, it's gonna be you."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"As much fun as it is to see you guys argue." Chris said "You guys will have to vote someone home tonight. I'll be seeing you at the elimination-podium later this evening."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **FINALLY!" Chef stated "I can get out of these clothes!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **First conclusion of my little experiment." Voldemort stated "It still needs perfecting. However I have great hopes for this one. And I'm still pretty sure the Blue Dragons won't get rid of Azula simply because she lost. The only thing she may have lost in this match is her pride."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If that's the way that Sunset wishes to play." Azula said before bending a small flame in her hand "Then bring-it-on."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Later that evening, all of the Red Devils where gathered together at their cottage discussing the most interesting topic of the day, Sunset's magic. Sunset told them a bit about her past but decided to still leave out the part of her becoming a demon.

"… So let me get this straight." Crow said "You are actually not a human but a magical unicorn from a place called Equestria, which is a world filled with talking, magical and flying horse- I mean ponies?"

"Yeah." Sunset confirmed .

"And you somehow ended up in another world where you were turned into a schoolgirl and stripped off your magic powers?" Saitama continued.

"Indeed." Sunset confirmed.

"And sometimes your magic returns but only for short periods of time and you were fortunate enough to get them back right before your fight?" Usopp asked while Voldemort stood behind him slowly nodding yes.

"Uh … Yes." Sunset confirmed (under a bit of pressure).

…

"… That … I … I don't really how to respond right now." Crow stated.

"I know." Usopp said "I have seen my fair share of crazy things back in my world and all but a world filled with talking ponies … that just might be the weirdest thing I have ever heard."

"Why did you keep this a secret though?" Marinette asked.

Sunset looked away for a second before saying "Because I didn't really know how to tell you guys. I mean, would you have believed me if I told you this before you saw my magic?"

"… She has a point." Roman stated "It's not exactly the kind of story you can accept without evidence. At least I wouldn't."

"I was planning to tell you guys this eventually." Sunset stated "I just wanted to wait for the right moment you know. When we got to know each other better."

"Well it was fortunate for us that you did keep this a secret." Itachi stated "It certainly took Azula by surprise during your fight. Though Usopp was right, we were pretty fortunate that your powers came back right before your fight with Azula."

"Yeah … guess I was just lucky." Sunset said not feeling pretty comfortable.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I hate having to lie to the others like this." Sunset stated "I still have my doubts that what Voldemort said is true about him and the other guys being in an alliance but I wasn't gonna sit still and let them eliminate Marinette. He did make good on his promise to help me win this fight but I don't think I'll be taking that potion again any time soon."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Is it just me Tikki, or is Sunset still holding back on something." Marinette asked.**

" **It did seem that way." Tikki replied "But I'm sure that whatever it is she'll tell us when she's ready."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, some of the Blue Dragons where arguing about who to vote off.

"Come on." Ryuga said "I'm just saying that getting of Arcee wouldn't be such a bad idea. She's a giant robot for crying out loud. She's easily one the biggest treats on our team."

"I agree that Arcee can be a threat to us later in the game but I don't think getting rid of her now is such a good idea. Especially now that it turns out that Sunset has magic powers." Cassie replied.

"Why not get rid of Azula then?" Aqua asked "She isn't exactly the nicest person on our team and she did lose the final match today."

"That couldn't really be helped." Ryuga replied "She lost simply because she underestimated her opponent, but honestly everyone here would have made that mistake. Right Cassie?"

"I didn't underestimate Saitama but his strength is simply in a league of his own." Cassie stated "I mean even Vegeta couldn't stop him during the sport challenge."

"Alright so I may have underestimated him back then." Vegeta replied "That won't happen again but I can see what you mean. No use in arguing about how an ant couldn't defeat a storm."

"Again, thanks for the comment." Cassie plainly stated.

"Why don't we eliminate Beast Boy?" Tracer asked "He lost his fight because he fell over a piece of soap. Not exactly what I would call a great way to lose a match."

"I don't know." Aqua stated "I kind of like Beast Boy. He can be pretty funny from time to time."

"Maybe but there's always a time to be playing around and a time to get serious." Tracer stated "That challenge? Not a good time to be fooling around."

"But Hawkeye made that same mistake." Aqua replied "He also underestimated his opponent and that ended up costing him the match."

"Aqua is right." Cassie stated "And Hawkeye is supposed to be the grown up here. Instead he gets knocked out by sleeping gas. Had he reacted in time then he could have won as well"

The Blue Dragons kept arguing but couldn't really reach a final decision, so they simply decided to all vote on who should leave and see where it goes from there.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I was hoping to convince them to vote of Arcee but that clearly didn't work." Ryuga said "What's the point of being in this alliance if the persons we sat out to eliminate don't end up being send away."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm not too worried about getting eliminated." Hawkeye stated "I mean what would these guys do without me?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well Blue Dragons." Chris said while standing on the elimination-podium. "Been a while since I had to eliminate one of you. This should be interesting."

"Can you just get on with it!" Vegeta complained "Or else I might change my mind about not throwing you into the volcano for not letting me fight a single person!"

"Uh okay moving right alone." Chris said starting to fear for his life again "The following contestants are save …"

"Vegeta."

"Arcee."

"Ryuga."

"Sticks."

"Aqua."

"Tracer."

"Natsu and Happy."

"Azula."

"Cassie."

Chris looked at the remaining contestants and said "That just leaves us with our archer Hawkeye and the green man who isn't from space, Beast Boy."

"… Wait what?" Hawkeye stated noticing that he was in the final 2 "Why on earth would you guys vote me off? I can get Beast Boy since he failed dramatically during his fight with Marinette but why me?"

"Hm I don't know." Chris stated "Could it have something to do with the fact that you lost to the guy with a slingshot despite constantly claiming that you had better aim then him. Also he took you out using sleeping gas. Not gonna lie here, you'd think that somebody who helped save the world a dozen times over wouldn't fall for that."

"He has a point." Beast Boy told Hawkeye who just face-palmed.

"In any case I have to finally blue marshmallow right here. And it goes to …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy took the blue marshmallow in relief before Hawkeye got up and started complaining "Now hold on a minute, you guys can't vote me off."

"I think we just did." Cassie replied happily "Most of us anyway."

"Oh very funny. But don't think this means you guys have seen the last of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hawkeye yelled before getting sucked into the loser-dimension.

"Yeah, I really didn't wanna listen to that guy talking anymore." Chris stated before putting his remote away "Anyway go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and maybe another challenge."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Most satisfying elimination so far." Cassie said happily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Tree)**

" **Beast Boy might be just as immature as Hawkeye but he can turn into animals so that kinda makes him more useful then Hawkeye." Arcee stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well that's a relief." Aqua stated "Beast Boy is funny to have around and he isn't that full of himself like Hawkeye … okay at least not AS full of himself as Hawkeye."**

 ***(End Confession)**

As everybody went to sleep, Voldemort, Itachi, Roman, Azula and Ryuga where having their nightly meeting again.

"So they decided to get rid of Hawkeye." Ryuga told "I tried to convince them to go with Arcee but they wouldn't buy it."

Roman thought for a second before saying "Then we'll have to wait for a better opportunity to come along. We shall see if-"

"Sorry for the interruption." Azula said "But I think we ought to change targets for now."

"You mean you wanna get rid of Sunset." Roman clarified "Can't say I blame you but since she can't use her powers 24/7 she's hardly a treat."

"Indeed." Voldemort stated "Besides we've already agreed to get rid of Arcee first. We've already missed 2 changes to eliminate her and I rather not make it 3."

"That girl is still hiding secrets." Azula stated "Who's to say that she isn't lying about only being able to use her powers at certain times."

"If she did have her powers all the time then why didn't she use them to defend herself against that fire-serpent Voldemort send after her a while back. Or when she was doing the sport-challenge. There have been plenty of times that her magic would have been useful and yet she didn't use them." Itachi stated.

"True." Roman stated "But I do kinda agree with Azula. That girl is defiantly still hiding secrets. Didn't you see anything interesting in those files from Chris that you took a peak in."

"… I didn't get the change to read all of it." Itachi claimed "There was a lot of information to go through and I couldn't finish reading Sunset's file before Chris came back. I did read that she was apparently a unicorn but I didn't find it worth mention to you."

"Then why don't you go back and simply read those files again?" Azula asked.

"Chris already caught on that somebody read the files and has now put them somewhere else." Itachi claimed "Where I don't know."

"(Grunt) Enough with this useless babbling." Ryuga said before taking off "Just let me know when I actually get to do something worthwhile. If not, leave me be."

"… We'll finish this discussion another time." Azula said before taking off with an angry frown on her face.

"I guess I to should go and catch some sleep." Voldemort said before leaving Itachi and Roman alone.

"… Now Itachi. Why don't you explain to me again what exactly that bald wizard of ours did today?" Roman asked the ninja who simply nodded yes.

"Well today was full of surprises wasn't it?" Chris said "Will more secrets be revealed tomorrow? Will the evil-alliance finally get rid of Arcee? And how much work will the internees have to do during the next challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

" **Well this chapter is finally done. Sorry I took so long. Between the holidays and learning for my exams I really didn't have a lot of spare-time to write. Not to mention that this is the biggest chapter I have written so far but let's talk about something else.**

 **So Voldemort has decided to put his own plan into motion. Not clear what it is yet but it's pretty obvious that it involves Sunset in some way. I had some trouble trying to decide who do eliminate today but I decided to go with Hawkeye since I really couldn't think of much of a plot for him. At least not right now.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the fights though. They were properly the most difficult thing to write in this chapter but I think it turned out pretty well. Also please remember that I'm not one of the experts from Death Battle so I have no idea how these fights would have turned out if they had fought for real.**

 **One last thing, I have exams this month so it will properly be a while again before I update my story. Please be patient with me.**

 **Well that was pretty much it. Hope you guys had fun reading and I wish you all an amazing 2017. This is MasterSaixus signing off.**


	11. Chapter 8 : The Smart, The Fast

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 8 : The Smart, The Fast, The Strong And The Bad**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! We allowed our competitors the let off some steam in a one of a kind fighting challenge. Some won purely because of their skills (Shows clips of Aqua blasting Roman out of the ring and Heavy getting blown away by Tracers bomb) while others lost purely because of their … skills (Shows clips of T-Rex Beast Boy falling over a piece of soap and Hawkeye getting gassed to sleep). Despite the Blue Dragons best efforts, they still lost to the Red Devils. All thanks to Sunset conveniently getting back her magic powers, and humiliating Azula on multi-dimensional television. The Blue Dragons thought long and hard about who to eliminate but decided to go with Hawkeye … wait are you telling me that we spend all that time filming him bickering with Cassie for nothing! … Well whatever. Anyway, what will todays challenge be? Will the evil-alliance strike again? And did I not forget to charge my remote this time? Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Theme Song)**

It was the day after the last challenge and it was already 10:30. Seeing as how nobody had to wake up early in the morning, everybody concluded that there wouldn't be any challenge today. The competitors decided to use this opportunity to rest out a little bit. Like Cassie, Tracer and Aqua who were all sunbathing at the beach.

"Ah now this is the life." Cassie stated "Hawkeye hasn't even been gone for a day yet and I already feel more relaxed."

"I actually think it's a shame he's gone." Tracer stated.

"… You're kidding right?" Cassie asked "The guy was more annoying and full of himself then my father. And THAT'S saying a lot."

"So he wasn't the most serious guy around." Tracer replied "He was still pretty nice."

"Yeah well that's your opinion." Cassie replied "Besides it's really not that big a loss. We still have plenty of strong guys on our team. It would have been worse had we gotten rid of Beast Boy right Aqua?

"Huh?" Aqua asked.

"Come on." Cassie stated "It's pretty obvious that guy likes you. He was constantly cheering for you during the last challenge. Even the flying cat noticed that."

"Beast Boy is funny sure." Aqua stated "And I'll admit that he and I can get along quite well, but I've only known him for a few weeks. He's certainly a good friend though."

"Hm, I see." Cassie replied "What about you Tracer? Have an eye on someone yet?"

"Sorry to disappoint you love, but I already have my eyes on someone." Tracer replied "And my nose, and my lips, and my-"

"Alright we get the picture." Cassie replied.

"Well what about you love?" Tracer asked "Have you got an interest in anyone here?"

"Not really." Cassie replied.

"Or have you got your eyes on someone who's already gone?" Tracer asked with a smirk on her face."

"(Sigh) Not you too Tracer." Cassie replied.

" **(Confession Seat)**

" **It was already bad enough that Happy thought I had feelings for Hawkeye but now Tracer too?" Cassie stated "This is a show about winning a million bucks. Not about falling in love with someone as full of himself as Hawkeye."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Yeah, there made for each other." Tracer stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

On the other end of the beach, Happy and Natsu were fishing.

"This is boring." Natsu stated "What's taking those fishes so long?"

"You're properly scaring them away with your constant complaining." Happy stated "Fishing is all about patience and-(splash) I GOT ONE!"

"Awesome!" Natsu stated "Lunch is served."

Happy kept pulling the line but couldn't manage to pull the fish out of the water.

"A little help!" Happy told Natsu before he let go of his fishing rod to help his buddy pull in the catch.

"Don't worry I got it." Natsu said as he started pulling. "(grunt) This is one strong fishy. What do you think it is."

"Maybe it's a massive catfish!" Happy said "Or a mackerel! Or maybe a-"

Happy and Natsu managed to pull the fish out of the water. It was neither a catfish nor a mackerel. Instead they were dealing with-

"A SHARK!" Happy and Natsu yelled as they (mostly Natsu) had managed to throw the massive shark over their heads. It became quite obvious that this wasn't an ordinary shark.

"Huh Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"Since when do sharks have feet?" Happy asked as the shark got up and without much effort pulled the fish-line out of his mouth.

"(gasp)!" Sticks said as she had just arrived at the scene "I knew it! The sharks have been experimenting on themselves to try and walk on land. And they've succeeded!"

"Have you not watched this show?" Beast Boy said as he was also drawn by the commotion. "That's Fang! You know, the mutated shark from Revenge Of The Island."

"The hell is he doing here?" Usopp said as he also arrived at the scene.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The guy still has some screen-time left in his contract." Chris stated "However, since I couldn't think of anything for him to do this season I just told him to stay around and we'd see what would happen."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Fang, not happy about having been caught by Natsu, looked around for a minute before looking at Happy and imagining him as a stuffed turkey. He licked his own mouth and then pulled a knife and fork out of nowhere before running after Happy. Happy quickly sprouted his wings and flew away.

"I'm supposed to eat fish!" Happy yelled as Fang kept chasing him "Not the other way around!"

"Don't worry buddy, I got this!" Natsu said as he quickly jumped in front of Fang. His right arm started to burn as he said "Fire Dragon : Iron Fist!"

Natsu punched the land-shark straight on its nose, blasting the mutated terror back into the ocean.

"Phew." Happy said before rubbing the sweat from his face "Thanks Natsu."

"No prob." Natsu responded.

"Phew, glad that ended well." Usopp stated.

"Let's just hope that he isn't gonna try to get revenge on Natsu like he did with that one guy." Beast Boy replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Fang was sitting in the outhouse looking in a mirror and noticed that one of his teeth was missing … again. (Proceeds to destroy the mirror)**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, on the other end of the island. Arcee was letting off some steam at the race-track. She was already 25 rounds in and was showing no sign of quitting anytime soon.

"Hey what's up?" asked Crow who just walked out of the forest.

"Just letting off some steam." Arcee said before stopping and turning back into her robot-form.

"Hm, wish I could join you." Crow said with a disappointed tone "This really sucks. Not only can't duel against anyone here, I also can't race because SOMEONE decided to be a massive killjoy and leave my duel-runner back home!"

Arcee smiled a little before saying "Chris said that there was still gonna be a challenge where we would have to race against one another on this track right? So you'll properly still get your change."

"Well I hope it's not going to take too long." Crow replied "With my luck, I'll be thrown out of the contest long before we even get to that challenge."

"That would be a shame." Arcee replied "I still want that rematch after all."

"Hm, anytime, anywhere." Crow declared "… At least, if I had my Duel-runner."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's fun facing off against a competitor who also happens to be a motorcycle." Crow stated "Sure she's a massive treat to my team and everything. But how many people can say that they actually met a talking motorcycle?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Tree)**

" **I do have to agree with Crow that aside from our race, not many interesting challenges have come along." Arcee stated "I never thought I say this, but I'm getting kinda bored here."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the campsite, Roman and Heavy where reloading their cane and mini-gun.

"Good thing I brought a lot of dust along." Roman said as he was loading up his cane.

"Heavy never forgets to bring along his bullets." Heavy replied.

As they kept recharging their weapons, Roman spotted Sunset walking along with Voldemort.

"… And remember, no word to the others." Voldemort said before handing something over to Sunset.

"… Right." Sunset said before taking off.

"What where you two talking about?" Roman asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Voldemort said before leaving as well.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You know what? I'm not even gonna bother getting him to explain what he's doing." Roman stated. "I'll just let him do whatever and then act surprised when it goes wrong."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hey Sunset!" Marinette greeted.

"Oh, hey Marinette." Sunset greeted back.

"Anything interesting happened?" Tikki asked.

"Uh, not really." Sunset replied nervously.

Marinette looked confused at Sunset and asked "Sunset? Are you allri-"

"Surprise!" Chris shouted through the loud-speakers "Today you guys won't have a free-day but a challenge-day! So everyone stop with what you're doing and gather at the campsite."

"Oh looks like we'll have a challenge today after all. Come on girls." Sunset said before taking off.

"Hey wait up." Marinette yelled as she and Tikki started chasing her.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Phew, saved by the loudspeaker." Sunset stated "I know that I should properly tell Marinette the truth of what's going on but Voldemort said that it was essential that we keep our alliance between the two of us for now. (Sigh) I hope I won't regret this."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Sunset has been acting kinda weird since the last challenge." Marinette stated "Why do you suppose that is?"**

" **Maybe she's embarrassed that we now know her secret?" Tikki concluded.**

" **Actually Tikki, I'm starting to think she hasn't told us everything yet." Marinette replied.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everyone started gathering at the campsite. Some more excited about the next challenge then others.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(Sigh) Guess the day couldn't stay perfect." Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If this challenge ends up being another disappointment. I'm gonna kick that third-rank actor in the face, take the money and leave." Vegeta coldly stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm so excited for this challenge!" Sticks yelled "I didn't read the script this time because I wanted to be surprised. Maybe we'll go skydiving or hunting in the jungle. Oh I'm so excited!"**

"Good to see everyone could make it." Chris said "Are you ready for the next challenge?"

"Do we have a choice?" Ryuga asked.

"… No, you do not. Now for this challenge I'm gonna need both teams to create 3 groups. Each group will have three people that you'll chose among yourselves."

"… Wait a minute." Cassie asked "If our team has to split up into groups of 3 then we'll have one person left."

"Oh right." Chris replied "Chef! Get the box!"

Chef showed up holding a blue colored box in his hands.

"One member of the Blue Dragons will simply have to sit this challenge out. That person will also gain immunity incase their team loses." Chris said before pulling a name out of the box "And that person is … Sticks!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Lucky her." Cassie stated "I wouldn't have mind sitting a challenge out for a change."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **WHY DID YOU LET ME SIT THIS CHALLENGE OUT!" Sticks yelled through the phone "I ALREADY DIDN'T GET TO DO ANYTHING YESTERDAY AND NOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING AGAIN!"**

" **STOP SCREAMING THROUGH THE PHONE! You're hurting my ears." The manager replied.**

"… **Wait. What do you mean I'm hurting your ears? I'm not really screaming at you. your just typing my sentences in capital letters."**

"…" **The manager then hung up the phone cause he couldn't think of a good reply.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that that problem is taking care of let me explain what kind of groups you guys will be split into." Chris said "Each team will need one group for a challenge of intelligence, a challenge of speed and finally a challenge of strength."

Both teams came together like football players and started discussing who should be on what team.

"Does anyone have any idea what the actual challenge is going to be?" Sunset asked "So far we only know that we need to split up into teams, but we still don't what where actually suppose do to."

"Well I might have an idea about what we're going to be doing." Roman replied "Obviously the group for the intelligence-challenge are gonna have to solve some kind of riddle or something. The strength-challenge can be pretty much anything that involves strength. But I'm pretty sure I know what the speed-challenge will be."

"And that is?" Saitama asked.

"Think about it. What kind of challenge did Chris hint to us we were gonna have do at some point during the contest?" Roman asked as a smile was starting to form on Crow's face.

"A MOTORCYCLE RACE!" Crow yelled so loudly that the other team heard it. He looked at them for a second before turning back to the others and saying "If that's the case then sign me up for the speed-challenge!"

"I can also drive a motorcycle." Sunset commented "I once had to race for my school during a competition."

"Oh, you mean during those friendship games right?" Marinette stated "You did mention something like that a few days ago."

"Correct." Sunset nodded.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The friendship games?" Roman said before shivering "That has to be the worst name for a contest I have EVER heard. Not to mention it's extremely contradicting. I mean, what on earth does friendship have to do with winning a contest?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Anyone else who can drive a motorcycle?" Crow asked his fellow teammates.

"I'll volunteer." Roman said.

"You? Have you ever driven a motorcycle before?" Crow asked.

"Not per say." Roman replied "But I'm pretty fast at figuring out how a vehicle works, so I'll be just fine."

"Then our speed-group is set." Sunset stated "Anyone else knows which challenge they wanna do?"

"Well Saitama is obviously gonna be in the strength-challenge." Roman stated "And since I'm pretty sure Heavy won't pass the intelligence-challenge, he'll have to settle for the strength-challenge."

"Fine by me." Saitama stated.

"Yeah, Heavy will … wait what did you just sa-"

"Moving on." Voldemort said "I'll do the intelligence challenge. I am the smartest person here after all."

"Sure sure." Roman nodded "Anyone wants to join him."

"I guess I can." Marinette stated "I do get pretty good points back at school."

"That just leaves Itachi and Usopp then." Sunset stated "Who wants to do what.

Usopp was deep in thought for a second "… I'm not sure. If the strength challenge is something crazy then I better go with the intelligence challenge … then again, maybe the intelligence challenge is something hard as well … "

"I'll do intelligence, he'll do strength." Itachi stated.

"Wha- Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Usopp asked.

Itachi looked at Usopp and said "Between my strength and my intellect, my intellect is greater. Makes sense that I go with the challenge we're I have the biggest advantage."

"He has a point." Crow replied "Besides we all saw that you could handle Hawkeye just fine, so a strength challenge shouldn't be too difficult for you right?"

Usopp swallowed for a second before saying "Héhé, right."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **ARE THESE GUYS CRAZY?!" Usopp asked "I would have been way better off with the intelligence-challenge."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, with the Blue Dragons team.

"So Vegeta, Beast Boy, Natsu and Happy will do the strength-challenge?" Cassie asked to clarify.

"Yep." Natsu replied.

"No prob." Beast Boy stated.

"It's the only challenge that sounds interesting so fine." Vegeta replied with his arms crossed.

"Tracer, Aqua and Arcee will do the speed-challenge?"

"Sure!" Tracer replied.

"Yes." Aqua stated.

"Guess I'll have that rematch sooner rather than later." Arcee replied while in motorcycle form.

"And that leaves me, Ryuga and Azula for the intelligence test." Cassie stated "You guys have a problem with that?"

"No." Azula simply replied.

"Yeah I have a problem!" Ryuga shouted "Why do I have to do that challenge? The strength-challenge sounds 10 times more interesting to me!"

"(sigh) I'd also rather to the strength-challenge but let's face it. Natsu is strong enough to destroy an entire arena, Beast Boy can turn into the strongest creatures ever to have walked the earth and Vegeta … well, he's Vegeta."

"Are you saying that me and L Drago aren't strong enough?" Ryuga asked "I know about an entire world full of people that would disagree!"

"Look." Cassie said as she got closer to Ryuga "You and I can properly pass the strength-challenge as well, but do you trust those guys with passing the intelligence-challenge?"

Beast Boy had fallen asleep because he got tired of all this discussing and Natsu was trying to catch Happy who was chasing a butterfly.

"… I see your point." Ryuga replied.

"All right then our teams are set." Cassie stated "Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands as most of them where happy with the challenge they had been giving.

"Then let's do this!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I think that considering the people in our team, this was the best way to split everyone up." Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I haven't exactly driven a motorcycle before." Tracer stated "But I'm sure I'll be just fine."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **No matter what challenge Chris has set-up for me, with my animal strength it will be a piece of cake." Beast Boy claimed.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Good thing that rodent doesn't get to compete in this challenge." Azula stated "She isn't exactly strong or intelligent and I highly doubt she can ride a vehicle of any kind."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Sticks was sitting on the toilet while looking angry because she's still disappointed the writer didn't let her compete during this challenge.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Have the teams reached a decision ?" Chris asked before both teams nodded yes "Then let me explain how the challenge will go."

Chris walks over to 6 stands with on each a huge bottom. 3 where colored blue and the other 3 red.

"During the first challenge, the two intelligence groups will have to face one another in a quiz!" Chris explained "I will first ask a question and if you know the answer then you most press your bottom. Whoever presses his or her bottom first gets to answer the question. If a person answers a question correctly then that person will get one point. If you answer wrong then one of the opposing quizzers can take a change at giving the correct answer. If that person is correct then that person will get a point. If that person is wrong, then nobody gets a point and we will go straight to the next question. When one of the quizzers has 3 correct answers, he or she will have to say the name of one of the contestants that's participating in the next challenge."

"You mean the speed-challenge?" Crow asked.

"Yes." Chris confirmed "For the speed-challenge, the chosen competitors will have to face another in, and you guys have already guessed it, a motorcycle race!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Guess somebody up there was listening in when I discussed this with Arcee this morning." Crow said happily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Let me explain." Chris stated before Chef showed up with a map "The race will take place on the same race-track that Crow and Arcee have raced on before. The six of you will start at the finish-line. When a member of your team has managed to pass the intelligence-challenge, he or she has to shout one of the racers names. That racer then has to start racing around the race-track. He or she has to keep doing this until the racer in question has past the finish-line 50 times."

"50?!" Sunset asked.

"Yes 50." Chris confirmed. "When a racer has succeeded in doing that, he or she will have to shout the name of one of his or her teammates that is participating in the strength-challenge."

"Finally." Vegeta commented "And what to we have to do?"

"I was just getting to that." Chris stated "When your name has been shouted, you can start the strength-challenge which is-"

Suddenly 6 helicopters showed up and dropped 6 heavy looking garbage-trucks that where completely filled with all kinds of garbage on the beach.

"… Lift these garbage-trucks!" Chris said.

"… THAT'S IT?!" Vegeta yelled "I CAN LIFT ALL OF THOSE WITH ONLY ONE FINGER!"

"I wasn't finished explaining yet." Chris replied "When your name has been shouted, you have to lift your truck and YOUR truck alone. If you manage to lift it above your head for at least 10 seconds then you pass the challenge. And the winners of this challenge will be the team that manages to lift all 3 of their trucks first. Simple right?"

Everyone stared at each-other knowing that there were quite a few people who wouldn't be able to pull that off so easily.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I HAVE TO LIFT THAT?!" Usopp shouted "Is it too late to change challenges with Itachi?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **This shouldn't be a problem." Saitama stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **All right!" Natsu said happily. "Now I get to show those wheeled torture devices who's boss!"**

" **Just make sure you don't accidently fall into one because then not only will you get motion-sickness. You'll also stink." Happy commented.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy can lift Sasha." Heavy stated "Little truck should be no problem."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And with that I have pretty much explained the entire challenge." Chris stated "Any questions?"

"Yeah, on which motorcycles are we going have to do the race challenge?" Sunset asked.

Chris looked back and said "Well Arcee can just turn into a motorcycle for the race and Aqua can summon her flying vehicle for the challenge. Just so long as she promises to race between the lanes and doesn't go higher off the ground then 15 centimeters. That way she can't simply fly over the other racers."

"And the rest of us?" Crow asked.

"You'll all get to use motorcycles from your own world." Chris said before pulling out his remote "All thanks to this beauty that I didn't forgot to charge last night. So let's see what you got."

Chris pressed the remote and a portal opened up in the air and out fell Crow's duel-runner.

"All right. My Blackbird!" Crow said before running to his duel-runner "Let's win us a challenge!"

"Next." Chris said before pressing his remote again and another motorcycle fell out of a portal. This time it was a red-colored motorcycle with a flame patron.

"Rainbow Dash is going to be so jealous." Sunset commented.

"And now one for Tracer." Chris said as a third motorcycle fell from a portal. This one was completely white and it had quite some interesting looking parts.

"Oh I remember this thing." Tracer commented "Winston made this motorcycle and equipped with a special output so that it can interact with my Chrono-accelerator."

"… Now please repeat that sentence in English." Ryuga commented.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Tracer replied.

"All right Roman." Chris said while holding up his remote "Ready to receive your motorcycle?"

"Sure sure." Roman said uninterested "Just make sure you don't give me a pile of scrap metal."

Chris pressed the remote and a portal opened up again. Out of it fell a motorcycle that looked pretty well-maintained. The motorcycle's color-scheme was yellow.

"… Yellow?" Roman asked.

"Well you don't actually have a motorcycle of your own so I just picked one at random." Chris explained.

"Well, it looks pretty well maintained." Roman commented.

"Wait?" Sunset asked "Does that mean you took that motorcycle without asking whoever owned it if it was alright to borrow it?"

"I'm only borrowing it for a few hours." Chris replied "Whoever owns this motorcycle won't even know it's missing."

Meanwhile, in the world of Remnant.

"Hey Yang! Are you coming out of the garage? It's time for lunch." Ruby asked before opening the garage door and seeing Yang stand there clearly not happy about something.

"Sis? What's wro-" Ruby was gonna ask before noticing that Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, was missing.

Yang's eyes started turning red as she was starting to charge with energy. she yelled "WHERE'S MY RIDE!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You ever get the feeling that you've done something that you'll regret later?" Chris asked "… Me neither."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that that's done. Everyone who's doing the speed-challenge make your way to the race-track. Quizzers, go pick a quiz-block to stand at. And powerhouses, go stand next to those garbage-trucks."

Everyone made their way to their challenge-sides. Some were already discussing a strategy.

"So the first person we set off to race will be Crow right?" Marinette asked.

"Obviously." Voldemort replied.

"Actually." Itachi commented "I have a better suggestion."

Crow had just gotten on his duel-runner, ready to take off "I'm calling it. This is properly gonna be the best challenge we will ever do on this show."

"I'm inclined to agree." Arcee replied.

"Oh hey! Chris even brought alone my helmet." Sunset commented before putting on the helmet. Crow and Tracer did the same while Aqua just summoned her armor along with her ride.

"Seriously? A yellow helmet?" Roman asked before taking his hat off and trying it on "… And it doesn't even fit right! I have no complains about the ride itself but couldn't he have at least given me a better fitting helmet?!"

"Just put it on already." Crow said before he started up his duel-runner "See you guys at the finish-line."

"You mean I'll see you guys at the finish line." Arcee replied before passing Crow.

"Oh it's on!" Crow stated.

"Let's go love. No use waiting around here." Tracer said before starting up her ride and going after Arcee and Crow.

"Right." Aqua responded before flying after Tracer.

"Let's just hope that those rules Chris stated will prevent Aqua from getting too big an advantage. You know, since she can fly and all. " Sunset stated "And are you sure you know how to ride that thing?"

"Of course I can ride this thing! I just gotta find the gas and-" Roman was interrupted by the Bumblebee that suddenly went backwards at full-speed. Roman crashed into the outhouse leaving a huge hole in the door.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Trial and error people." Roman stated "Trial and error."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Ah men! This stinks!" Beast Boy said while standing next to a garbage-truck "Literally!"

"Can we really not to anything else but stand here?" Happy asked "I already can't feel my noise anymore and we've only been standing here for 2 minutes!"

"Bah!" Natsu coughed "And here I thought that just standing next to a vehicle wouldn't make me sick."

"Heavy wants to lift little truck already!" Heavy shouted "Right little men!"

"Ye-yeah right!" Usopp responded while giving Heavy a thumps-up. His knees however were clearly shaking.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Am I the only one who thinks I shouldn't be standing here?" Usopp asked "… By the way where did this hole come from?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"All right, looks like everyone is at their places." Chris stated "Time to start the challenge!"

"Hey hold on!" Sticks asked "What do I get to do? Just sit around and do nothing?"

"I don't know." Chris stated "Go play in the jungle or something."

"(Sigh) Fine." Sticks replied before taking a vine and swinging herself in the forest.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If I find something interesting while exploring the jungle then I'm keeping it all to myself!" Sticks stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that that's taking care off." Chris stated before turning his attention to the quizzers. "Is everyone ready for the intelligence-speed-strength-challenge?

"… That's a serious mouth-full but yes." Cassie commented.

"Then let the challenge … Begin!" Chris said before picking a bunch of question-cards.

"Here's the first question." Chris stated "What is the name of the museum where the people of France keep their most famous painting, the Mona Lisa?"

Marinette instinctively pressed the bottom and replied "The Louvre!"

"That is correct! Marinette and Tikki get one point." Chris said before the score-board underneath Marinette and Tikki changed from a zero to a one.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **All right! First point is for us." Marinette said happily.**

" **Don't let your guard down yet." Tikki replied "There are still plenty of questions left."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Of course she would know the answer to that question." Ryuga complained "She practically lives frigging next to that place!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Next question." Chris said before picking a question at random "What's the square-root of 22 500?"

"What?" Ryuga responded "How are we supposed to answer that question without a calcula-"

Itachi interrupted Ryuga by pressing the bottom and saying "It's 150."

"That is correct! Itachi gets one point." Chris said before Itachi score-board also changed from zero to one.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Marinette asked.

"I used to always get the best grades at all subjects. Back when I still went to school." Itachi responded.

"Good for you." Ryuga complained.

"Next question." Chris said "Which of these colors is not one of the tree primary-colors: red, blue or green?"

Cassie pressed the bottom and answered "Green!"

"Correct! Cassie scores the first point for the Blue Dragons!" Chris stated.

"About time." Ryuga complained.

"Next question. And this is a question about something that happened during this show so I hope you've been paying close attention." Chris stated "Who did Marinette lose to during a game of fencing?"

Marinette pressed the bottom again "Aqua!"

"Correct!" Chris responded "Marinette takes the lead in the challenge and only needs one more point to get one of her teammates to start racing."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ryuga complained "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO FENCED AGIANST AQUA! OF COURSE SHE'D KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION!"

"Okay if I hear you complaining one more time, then I'm gonna start taking points away from you." Chris stated.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY POINTS YET!" Ryuga stated.

"Oh right … uh … in that case I'll give you a negative number." Chris stated before Ryuga scoreboard changed from a zero to a minus one.

"Oh for (Censored) sake!" Ryuga complained.

"Next Question." Chris said "Oh another question about something that happened on this show. Who was the fifth-person that got eliminated from the competition?"

Azula pressed her bottom and said "Ah, that was pour little Athena Cykes."

"Correct! One point for Azula! Next question. Is this creature a fish or a mammal?" Chris asked while showing a picture of an orca that was swimming in the ocean.

Voldemort pressed his bottom "A fish obviously."

"… No it's not." Chris stated "One of the Blue Dragons can try again."

Ryuga pressed his bottom and said "A mammal."

"Correct." Chris stated "Well done Ryuga. You got your zero back."

"Thanks… "Ryuga said sarcastically as his score-board changed back into a zero.

"Hang on, of course he got the right answer." Voldemort complained "There was only one other option!"

"Well excuse me Mister-I-don't-know-that-an-orca-is-a-mammal." Chris said mockingly.

"I studied at a school for wizards." Voldemort complained "We learned about dragons and unicorns. Not orlas or whatever their called."

"Then why did you even press your bottom?" Marinette asked.

"I thought it was obvious from the picture what that creature was supposed to be!" Voldemort yelled.

"Enough!" Chris yelled "One more complain and I'll start taking points from everyone. Now let's continue."

Meanwhile, at the race-track. Everyone was standing ready at the finish-line. Above the finish-line was a tv-screen so they could see what was going on at the quiz.

"Did he just seriously get that question wrong?!" Crow complained.

"Relax." Roman replied "Where still in the lead so far so let's not complain too much."

"Yeah your properly ri-" Voldemort answered another question wrong and Azula got a point "What?! How did he not know that one?!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We're gonna stand here for a while aren't we?" Sunset asked.**

 ***(End confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's not my fault!" Voldemort complained "This guy keeps asking questions about things I don't care about! Now if he asked something about magic, then it would be a different story."**

 ***(End Confession)**

As the quizzers kept on quizzing, Sticks was out on an adventure of her own.

"Stupid manager and his stupid challenge." Sticks complained "Doesn't even think I'm important to put in the main-story."

Sticks kept swinging from tree to tree until the vine she was swinging on snapped. Sticks fell straight to the ground.

"AW!" Sticks yelled "Great, now the manager is using me for slap-stick. Can this get any worse?"

Suddenly the ground underneath Sticks started to shake. The ground cracked and a hole opened up that Sticks fell into.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I had to ask didn't I?" Stick said sarcastically.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, back at the quiz, nobody had managed to get 3 points yet. However that certainly wouldn't last. At this point, Marinette, Itachi, Azula and Cassie all had 2 points. Meanwhile Ryuga had one point and Voldemort …"

"A gnome!" Voldemort yelled as he pressed his bottom.

Chris looked at the answer on his card which said 'Leprechaun' "… Close enough. Voldemort gets one point."

"HAHA!" Voldemort laughed "Now who's the smart one around here."

"Considering that it took you the longest to get a point … not you." Chris replied with earned him an angry stair from Voldemort "Next question. How many a's are there in 'the alphabet'."

Voldemort pressed the bottom and said "One obviously."

Marinette face-palmed herself and said "Did you seriously just fall for that?"

Cassie pressed her bottom and said "The correct answer is two."

"And right you are!" Chris said "Cassie is the first to score 3 points. Now name a racer that may take off."

"Arcee." Cassie stated.

Back at the race-track, Chef was holding a race-flag that he was constantly waving while saying "You heard the girl. Get driving."

"No need to tell me." Arcee said as she started up her engine and started driving "Better catch-up soon."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That's the last time we let Voldemort compete in a quiz!" Crow said angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"HOW WAS I WRONG?!" Voldemort complained "THERE IS ONLY ONE A IN THE ALPABET!"

"In the alphabet itself sure." Chris explained "But in the words 'The Alphabet' there are two. Honestly I didn't think somebody was gonna fall for that one."

Voldemort constantly grunted as Chris picked up the next question. "What is the most spoken language in the world?"

Marinette quickly pressed the bottom and answered "Chinese!"

"Correct!" Chris said as Marinette's scoreboard showed 3 points "You know what to do next."

Marinette thought for a second about letting Crow go first but decided to go with Itachi's strategy "I chose Sunset!"

"Interesting chose." Chris commented.

"Sunset! Time for you to hid the road." Chef said.

"Right." Sunset said before starting her engine and leaving the finish-line.

"Hey come on!" Crow complained.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I know those two are friends and everything, but I really don't think that letting Sunset go first is such a good idea." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Why chose me and not Crow?" Sunset wondered.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Sunset took the turn and saw Arcee who had already completed 3 rounds "Finally, I was starting to get lonely."

Arcee gave more gas and left Sunset meters behind her. It was quite obvious to everyone who the faster driver was.

"Tracer! Start racing!" Chef yelled as Azula had just answered her third correct question.

"Time to show you what this baby can do!" Tracer said before starting her motorcycle's engine and getting into the race. Once she had taken the turns and arrived at the long-road, both her Chrono-accelerator and parts of her Motorcycle started glowing. Suddenly she blinked with her motorcycle and was getting closer to Sunset.

"Wait you can do that while driving a motorcycle?" Sunset asked.

"Only because this is a special motorcycle that Winston was developing for me." Tracer said before pointing to a metal-cable that was connecting her Chrono-accelerator with the motorcycle. "By linking this motorcycle with my Chrono-accelerator, my motorcycle can blink along with me. Like this!" Tracer blinked again and ended up driving in front of Sunset.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It is still only a prototype though. And I doubt Winston managed to complete it in the few weeks that I have been gone." Tracer stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Next question." Chris said "Do penguins live in the north-or south pole?"

Voldemort pressed "The south!"

"Correct!" Chris said "Voldemort has 2 point now."

"Lucky guess." Ryuga complained.

"I would stay focused if I where you." Azula stated "You still have 2 questions left to answer while those 2 only need one."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That girl is really getting on my nerves." Ryuga complained "Then again, that negative point Chris gave me might be reason enough for the others to eliminate me. I can't let that happen!"**

 ***(End confession)**

"Question. Which person was eliminated from the competition because not only didn't he manage to find an egg. He also stole mine?" Chris asked.

Ryuga and Voldemort where both about to press their bottons but stopped once they realized something.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Ryuga and Voldemort split-screen "I have completely forgotten what that guy's name was."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Itachi pressed his bottom and said "Bowser."

"Correct!" Chris said as Itachi gained his third point "And the next person from the Red Devils that gets to leave is?"

"Roman." Itachi stated.

"… Really?" Chris asked to which Itachi nodded "All right then. Chef you heard the man."

"Get driving Roman!" Chef yelled back at the finish-line.

"I'm trying." Roman said as he was trying to start the engine "Okay I think I got iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Roman rocketed out of the finish-line at full speed. Luckily for him he managed to take control of Bumblebee before reaching the first turn.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Who the hell made this thing?" Roman complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Great, I'm the last one still here and now I have to wait for mister-didn't-go-to-first-grade to finally score 3 points!" Crow complained.

"I haven't left either you know." Aqua pointed out.

"Oh right sorry. Ahem, great , I'm the last one from my team that's still here." Crow corrected as Roman went passed them and almost hit Crow "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Meanwhile, back in the world of Remnant.

"When do you think Yang will calm down?" Ruby asked her father as they were both hiding underneath the table.

"When she found her ride. And I don't fear a second later." he replied.

Back at the quiz.

"The answer is 42!" Ryuga shouted.

"Correct!" Chris replied "Now both Ryuga and Voldemort only need one more point to get their last racers to leave. So let's see the question. Yesterday, Sunset revealed that she is actually not a human. What mythical creature is she really?"

Voldemort pressed his bottom "A unicorn."

"Correct! Congratulations Voldemort, now say the name of your teammate and he can finally start drivi-

"Crow get going all-ready!" Voldemort shouted.

"All right geez." Chris replied.

Chef looked at Crow and said "You can start Crow! But just so you know, Arcee has already done 15 rounds so you have some catching-up to do."

"Dammit!" Crow said before finally taking off "Catching up with her now will be next to impossible. Here's to hoping she runs out of fuel or something."

Crow had just passed Roman as he said that. Roman grinned for a second before saying "Not a bad idea."

"Well time for what will properly be the last question of the day." Chris said before taking out another question "Name 3 animals that belong to the reptile family."

Ryuga sighed before pressing his button "Snakes, crocodiles and turtles. Am I done now?"

"Not before saying the name of your teams only remaining driver." Chris stated.

"(Sigh) Aqua. Happy now?" Ryuga asked sarcastically .

"I'm only happy when I hurt and/or embarrass someone." Chris replied.

"You may leave Aqua." Chef yelled "But I'd make hast if I were you."

"No need to tell me twice." Aqua said as she was the final racer to leave the finish-line.

"All drivers have left Chris." Chef said through his walkie-talkie.

"Good, then go check on the guys with the garbage-trucks." Chris replied "I'll go to the racing-track."

"Got it." Chef replied before jumping on his scooter and heading back to the beach.

"One part of today's challenge has officially ended." Chris said as he got on his scooter "As the quizzers head out to the garbage-trucks, I'll go check out the racers. So don't touch that remote, cause we'll be right back with Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Break)**

"And welcome back to Total Drama Ultimate Crossover." Chris said as he just arrived at the race-track. "So far no racer has managed to complete 50 laps yet, but Arcee is still in the lead with 30 rounds on her name. Her teammate Tracer isn't far behind as she managed to get past Sunset and is now beginning her 25th round. Sunset meanwhile is 2 rounds behind her for a total of 23 rounds. Roman has 20 Rounds and Crow who is doing his best to catch up has 15 rounds down. In last place we have Aqua, who's now starting her 10th round."

On the race-track, Sunset fell another round behind on Tracer who once again blinked in front of her.

"Stop doing that!" Sunset complained.

"Sorry love." Tracer replied "But this ride is simply WAY too sweet. I wonder why Winston hasn't let me test-drive this thing before, it seems to working just-"

Tracer blinked once again but then her Chrono-accelerator started to malfunction.

"Oh bollocks! Well I still have pretty good lead so … huh?" Tracer said before her motorcycle suddenly stopped driving all-together.

"Wait what? Why isn't this thing working?" Tracer asked before seeing a message appear on a small screen that was built into the motorcycle.

"Malfunction detected. Disconnecting unit from power-source. … Well that's not good." Tracer stated as Sunset passed her.

"Great, now I can try to take the lead." Sunset stated.

Tracer got off her motorcycle and started pushing it "(grunt) Guess this is all I can do until my Chrono-accelerator powers-up again."

"Tough break for Tracer." Chris commented "Let's hope that thing starts up soon or she might get left behind. Meanwhile, Crow is doing quite a good job despite having been the last member of his team that had to leave the finish-line. Let's see how he's doing."

"Come on Blackbird, don't fail me now." Crow stated as he gave more gas and went passed Roman, Aqua and Tracer.

"(grunt) Come on ya piece of scrap, move!" Tracer said as she kept pushing her ride but only managed to move it a few inches.

"You're starting to fall behind." Aqua said as he flew past Tracer.

"Thanks I noticed!" She replied while still pushing her ride. But her Chrono-accelerator started up again.

"Power-source operational. Restoring power." Appeared on the screen.

"Perfect!" Tracer said before getting back on her ride "Better not blink to much anymore or it might fall still again."

Chris took out his walkie-talkie and said "Chef! Are you at the carbage-trucks already?"

"I am!" Chef replied as he had just arrived at the beach with the garbage-trucks "And somebody better finish quickly. Some of these guys have already fallen asleep."

Chef wasn't kidding as Natsu, Happy and Beast Boy where all sleeping and snoring.

"Great, as if the smell from these trucks wasn't unbearable enough. Now we got to listen to these guys snoring too?" Usopp stated.

"When can Heavy start lifting metal-car!" Heavy asked impatiently.

"I agree with the fat one, how long are you planning to make us wait?" Vegeta asked.

Chef rolled up a small television and turned it on. The race was being broadcast on it.

"Just wait until the racers get to 50 laps." Chef replied.

"Well that's gonna take a while." Cassie replied as she and the others who had done the quiz where now standing at the beach. "Maybe we should have gone to the racing track ourselves. Would have been much more fun than just standing here."

"Too bad." Chef commented "Now be quite and watch the rest of the race."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If Roman still has a plan to get rid of Arcee then he better do it quick." Ryuga stated "Thanks to that stupid negative point Chris gave me and the fact that I was last to finish the quiz-challenge, I'm properly gonna be up for elimination if we lose."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The one I'm worried about most right now is Aqua." Cassie stated "Arcee might have the lead but if Aqua stays last then even though we get to lift a garbage-truck first, we'll also have to lift one last. That can give the other team all the time they'd need to lift theirs."**

 ***(End confession)**

Meanwhile, in a secret underground passage.

"Aw." Sticks said before getting up "Where am I?"

Sticks looked around and saw that she had fallen in and old tunnel with a lot of carvings on the walls.

"Ooooh! A secret underground-tunnel!" Sticks said excitedly. She saw a burned-out torch on the wall and decided to take it with her. She punched it against the wall until it caught fire, illuminating the tunnel. She decided to go straight ahead.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Who besides the writer would have known that there were secret tunnels underneath the forest?" Sticks asked "… Don't look at me. I didn't read the script this time remember."**

 ***(End confession)**

While Sticks went down into the tunnels, the race was getting more and more exiting.

Arcee had just passed the finish-line again as Chris said "And that's 45 rounds for Arcee! 5 more and we'll have our first winner. In second place we have Sunset, who managed to get passed Tracer thanks to her bad-timed motorcycle burn-out. But while Sunset may have 40 rounds completed, Tracer is only one round behind her. Though she's a little bit reluctant to use her blink ability again. And who can blame her. In fourth place we have an unexpected driver, Crow, who managed to get passed his own teammate Roman and is now driving steady with 37 rounds! Roman meanwhile has started his 35th round but Aqua isn't far behind as she just finished her 33th round. There is one thing that clearly hasn't changed in this race though, and that's that Arcee has been in the lead ever since the challenge started. Looks like she'll be the first of the racers to complete the 50 rounds."

"We shall see." Roman said to himself as he took something out of one of his pockets. He looked behind him and saw Arcee trying to drive past him.

"Don't feel bad Roman." Arcee commented "But you can't really expect to beat me in a fair race."

"You're right about that." Roman whispered to himself.

Arcee just went passed him but failed to notice Roman throwing something at her. The object in question got stuck in Arcee's back-tire. At first nothing seemed to happen until she was about to take a turn. Suddenly an explosion happened in Arcee's back-tire, causing her to be launched out of the racing-course. Arcee kept rolling until she hit a giant boulder.

"ARCEE!" all of the drivers save for Roman yelled.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Lucky me that I kept one round of dust in my pocket instead of putting it in my cane." Roman explained "You never know when a lucky opportunity for sabotage presents itself."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Uh Arcee?" Chris asked as he was standing next to the damaged Autobot. "Please say you're all right because I defiantly don't have a mechanic on stand-by."

"You do now." Crow said as he stopped his duel-runner. He was about to step off when-

"And where are you going?" Roman asked as he stopped in front of Crow "Last time I checked we still have a challenge to complete."

"Are you crazy?!" Crow asked not believing what Roman just said "Arcee is hurt and I'm the only one here with any mechanical knowledge! I've got to help her."

"Stop and think for a minute." Roman replied "You know how to fix a motorcycle sure, but I doubt you know how to fix a motorcycle that also happens to be a giant robot. Besides, now that Arcee is out of the race we have a better chance at winning."

"How can you care about something like that now?!" Crow yelled angrily. "This may be a challenge but Arcee is hurt, and I don't abandon my friends."

"Crow is right." Sunset said as she stopped "First we have to make sure that Arcee is alright."

"Agreed." Aqua said as she stopped with Tracer behind her "I don't abandon my friends either."

"Here here!" Tracer stated.

"(Grunt) Thanks…" Arcee said as she got up and transformed back into robot-mode. She hold her hand on her stomach and was leaking energon "But you guys should keep racing. I-I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Crow asked concerned but Arcee simply nodded yes before turning back into a motorcycle.

"Well the rules say that as long as Arcee can still drive and get back on the racing-track on her own she can continue." Chris stated "So you guys get back to racing!"

"No need to tell me." Roman said as he started up Bumblebee again and went back to racing.

"… If you're sure love." Tracer said before also taking off.

Both Sunset and Aqua looked at when another before nodding and also continuing. Crow was the last one the leave as he looked one more time to see Arcee struggling to get back on the race-course.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Hm great." Crow said sadly "What was supposed to be the most awesome challenge of this season turned out to be the exact opposite. I know that now we have a better shot at winning but I wish I didn't have to come at Arcee's expense."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, back at the beach.

"Well well well." Ryuga commented "Nice going there Miss giant robot. Forgot the check your tires or something."

"Not funny Ryuga." Cassie stated "Arcee could have been seriously hurt by that."

"I think she already has." Marinette commented "Look how slow Arcee is going now."

"Well you can't exactly expect a motorcycle to drive normally after having been in an explosion." Vegeta stated. "Even if said motorcycle is actually a giant robot."

"How did that explosion even happen?" Saitama asked.

"Now that's a good question." Azula commented while looking away from the others and grinning.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh Roman, you sneaky little fox." Azula said while grinning.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the underground tunnels.

"Where am I?" Sticks asked as she kept going deeper in the tunnels "It's starting to get hot in here. Maybe I'm close to volcano?"

As Sticks kept walking, she arrived at a sealed door with 6 bottoms on it. Only one would open the door while the others would properly activated some deadly traps. Sticks had to think very carefully before pressing a bottom because the wrong one could cause her her live. How will she handle this situati-

"Oh! This one is in the shape of a boomerang!" Sticks said before pressing the bottom that looked like a boomerang which accidently also happened to have been the right bottom to open the door.

The door swung open and a small room was revealed. In the middle of the room stood a small statue that looked an awful lot like a demon. The demon in question had eyes made out of rubies.

"This must be my prize for opening that door." Sticks concluded as she quickly took the statue from its pedestal. "Hm, would have been happier with a statue of a badger but all right."

Sticks left the room and the door closed behind her. Sticks then decided that she had been gone for long enough and returned to the exit so she could return to the others. However, inside of the room, the eyes of a painting of a demon surrounded by fire started glowing.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well I think we can all agree that this is NOT gonna end well." The manager said while the phone was hanging loose.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the race-track

"And we are nearing the end of this challenge!" Chris announced "Sunset just passed her 49th round, but Tracer is right behind her as she also just started her 49th round. Crow is currently doing his 45th round while Aqua and Roman are both struggling against one another in their 43th round. Arcee in the meantime has finally gotten back on the race-track but only competed one round so far, given her a total of 46. Let's see how it' going.

"I-" Arcee said as some more energon spilled out of her "I can do this."

"You sure you're all right?" Crow said as he was driving behind Arcee.

"I'll be fine." Arcee replied "I don't … give up so easily."

"Just … (sigh) just don't push yourself." Crow said as he drove past Arcee. Just then Sunset and Tracer where entering there last half of the race.

"And Tracer and Sunset are going at it neck to neck." Chris commented "Sunset is in the lead … no wait now it's Tracer … no it's Sunset again … it's-"

Tracer and Sunset where both heading to the finish-line at the same pace. Tracer however was starting to fall behind so she decided to take a risk and blinked her way to the finish-line.

"And the first racer to complete their 50 rounds is … Tracer!" Chris stated "Now Tracer, name a teammate that has to the strength-challenge and they can get started."

"Vegeta!" Tracer quickly stated.

Back at beach.

"You heard her Vegeta." Chef commented "Start lifting your garbage-truck alrea-"

Vegeta was already lifting his garbage truck with one finger and said "There, I lifted it. Happy now?"

Chef blinked for a few seconds before saying "You have to lift that thing for at least ten seconds, which are over … now! Vegeta passed the challenge."

Vegeta dropped the giant garbage-truck and went to stand with the other competitors.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That was without a doubt, the stupidest challenge so far." Vegeta said angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, at the racing-track.

"Congratulations Sunset." Chris commented "You have finished your challenge. And the person that can start lifting his garbage-truck is?"

Sunset was originally gonna go with Saitama but during the race she realized why Marinette had allowed her to race first "Usopp can start lifting."

"Oh?" Chris asked "Again with the interesting choices."

Back at the beach.

"Why did she chose Usopp to go first?" Cassie wondered.

"You'll see." Itachi stated.

"Hey Usopp!" Chef yelled "Start using those muscles of yours."

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Usopp yelled as he was trying his best to lift the truck but to no avail.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I knew I could never lifted that truck!" Usopp panicked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the racing-track, Crow had just completed his 50th round while Roman and Aqua where still going at it in their 46th round while Arcee was just starting her 47th round.

"Good job Crow." Chris stated "And who can start lifting their truck next?"

Crow was about to say Saitama but changed his mind when he saw Sunset standing next to Chris while constantly shaking no with her head.

"… Agh, I'll go with Heavy." Crow said "Now if you'll excuse me."

Crow raced off and was driving next to Arcee. He grabbed the left-side of Arcee's driving-wheel and started pushing.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Helping a friend out. What? That not allowed?" Crow asked as Chris quickly went over the rulebook.

"It's forbidden for teammates to help one-another during this race." Chris stated "But since you're not teammates I guess it's allowed."

"What are you doing?" Roman asked as he and Aqua just went past Arcee and Crow "You're helping our opponents!"

"No, I'm helping a friend. " Crow stated "And like Chris said, I'm not breaking any rules by doing so."

"(Grunt) Fine." Roman replied "Just be ready for the consequences should we still lose."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The others can do what they want." Crow stated "I never abandon a friend in need."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Even with that birdbrain helping out Arcee, I have already taken the lead over her." Roman stated "She'll finish last and even if our team still loses I now have the perfect scapegoat to get rid of."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Wait? What did Roman just say to Crow?" Sunset asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the beach, Usopp was still struggling to lift his garbage-truck. Heavy however wasn't doing much better.

"Stupid wagon!" Heavy yelled "Get off the ground already!"

"(grunt) Damn it!" Usopp said before letting go of the truck "At this rate I'll never lift the truck in time!"

"Don't give up!" Marinette yelled "You just have to think of a better way to lift that truck!"

"A better way to lift it?" Usopp asked "Like what?"

"AAAAAAAAAAW!" Heavy yelled as the truck had fallen on this feet.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **MEDIC!" Heavy yelled as he was holding up his swollen feet but nobody showed up "… Oh right."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hey look!" Cassie said "Roman and Aqua have started their last round!"

"And Arcee only needs to finish two rounds herself." Saitama stated.

"Which won't be a problem now that that IDIOT of a muggle is helping her!" Voldemort yelled "What on earth is he thinking!"

"Well these idiots will never lift their trucks so it really doesn't-" Ryuga said before seeing Usopp's truck high up into the air. It was being kept there by several vines that had sprung out of the ground.

"WHAT?!" Ryuga yelled in disbelief.

"Phew! Thanks for the tip Marinette." Usopp said as he gave Marinette a thumps-up.

Chef looked for a second and said "… Well I guess we never said how you were supposed to lift the garbage-truck. And since I'm pretty sure 10 seconds have past, Usopp has passed the challenge!"

"(Grunt) If little baby men can lift truck," Heavy said as sweat kept coming out of his head " then so can I!"

"Uh, should we start getting worried?" Beast Boy asked Natsu.

"Come on Aqua and Arcee!" Natsu yelled at the television "Get going already!"

"You can do it!" Happy yelled.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **They know those guys can't hear them through a television right?" Beast Boy asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the race-track.

"And Aqua and Roman are neck to neck!" Chris commented "But thanks to some unexpected help from Crow, Arcee is only one round behind them! And the first one to finish is …"

Both Roman and Aqua entered the final stretch of the race. Roman was in the lead but suddenly Aqua gave more gas and managed to take the lead.

"… Aqua!" Chris yelled.

Aqua stepped of her vehicle which just like her armor vanished in thin air. "Tell Beast Boy he can start lifting."

"Got it." Chris responded as Roman had also just finished his 50 rounds.

"Saitama is the only one left right?" Roman asked before Chris nodded yes "Then tell him to get started already!"

"Geez, rude much." Chris replied.

Back at the garbage-trucks, Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla and started lifting up the truck, but he just couldn't manage it.

"Remember, the truck needs to be above your head for 10 seconds or it won't count!" Chef pointed out.

"I know that all ready! I better turn into something better!" Beast Boy said before letting go of the truck and turning into a T-rex. He put the garbage-truck in his mouth and started lifting it. Even though he could now lift the truck without any problem, he couldn't stop the garbage that was inside the truck from entering his mouth.

"5,4,3,2,1 … and done!" Chef stated "Beast Boy passes the challenge!"

Beast Boy quickly let the truck fall to the ground before turning back to normal and coughing out pieces of garbage.

"Bah!" Beast Boy yelled "That tasted worse than that time I accidently ate cyborg's socks! But at least I managed to lift my truck faster than Saitama did."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Saitama asked as he was holding the truck above his head without any effort whatsoever.

"Oops." Chef said "Guess I was paying too much attention at Beast Boy. Anyway since I'm pretty sure you've been lifting that for longer than 10 seconds, Saitama has passed as well."

"All right!" Marinette cheered "Now only Heavy has to lift his truck!"

Heavy was doing all he could, but he couldn't lift the truck higher than a few feet of the ground.

"Is this good enough?" Heavy asked.

"You have to hold the car above your head for it to count!" Chef repeated.

"(Grunt) Then so be it!" Heavy said as more sweat started to form on his face.

At the race-track.

"Only a few more meters and Arcee has completed her 50 rounds!" Chris yelled "I have to say that I didn't expect this turn of events. Not only is Arcee the only one that hasn't finished yet but she's also getting help from a Red Devil! Now this is good television!"

"Where almost there!" Crow said to Arcee as they were heading straight for the finish.

"Crow … thanks." Arcee said to her helper.

"Hm, no prob." Crow replied "The two of us still have a rematch to look forward to after all."

"I thought this was that rematch?" Arcee asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Crow asked "This was no proper rematch at all! No, we'll have a real race once your all fixed-up."

Arcee and Crow where just about to finish when Arcee said "Hm, looking forward to it."

"And Arcee is last to finish her 50 rounds!" Chris stated "And the final lifter can start lifting, right Arcee?"

"Tell- Natsu to start – all right?" Arcee said while driving off the race-track. Once off she turned back to her into her robot-form.

"Will do." Chris replied.

"All right Natsu!" Chef said "You can start lifting the truck!"

"Finally!" Natsu said happily "Time to show this garbage-truck who's boss.

"WAIT!" Heavy yelled which caused Natsu and the other competitors to turn to him. Heavy had finally managed to lift the giant truck over his head though he was clearly struggling to keep it that way. "Start counting all ready!"

Chef looked at his stopwatch and said "10,9,8-"

"LIFT THAT DAMN TRUCK ALREADY!" Vegeta yelled at Natsu.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!" Natsu replied as he was already holding the truck half-way in his hands. But unfortunately for Natsu-

"3,2,1 …. Finish!" Chef yelled "Heavy passes the challenge and since all Red Devils have passed there challenges first, they are today's winners!"

The Red Devils started cheering while the Blue Dragons where seriously disappointed.

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled "I could have lifted that truck with ease if I had had more time!"

"You would have had plenty of time if Arcee hadn't crashed." Ryuga pointed out.

"Sorry guys." Arcee said as she made her way out of the jungle with the other racers "But I'll be honest with you, I have no idea how that even happened."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Vegeta asked "Motorcycle don't just explode out of nowhere!"

"I said I don't know." Arcee said before sitting down "I have been keeping a close eye on myself ever since this contest began. I was in perfect condition before the start of this race so that explosion shouldn't have happened."

"Well it did." Ryuga stated "Meaning you didn't keep as close an eye on yourself as you thought."

"Now hold on!" Aqua said "Is now really a good time to argue? Last time I checked Arcee needs to be repaired."

"Which we'll take care of in a bit." Chris said "For now the Red Devils can go off celebrating while the Blue Dragons think of who to vote off. In the meanwhile, Arcee is coming with me."

"What do you know about fixing a giant robot?" Crow asked.

"Nothing but I know how to find someone who does!" Chris said as he Chef walked away with Arcee.

"Now that we have a minute." Marinette turned to Itachi "Why did you say we had to pick our slowest drivers first before picking the fastest?"

"Wait, so that was your idea?" Crow asked "Why did you do that?"

"For the same reason that Sunset decided to let Usopp lift his truck first." Itachi stated "Time."

"Huh?" Marinette wondered.

Sunset joined the conversation and said "I couldn't figure out why you decided to have me start off the race instead of Crow. But during the race I realized how fast Crow was able to catch up with the others despite having fallen behind so much."

Itachi explained further "I suggested to have the slowest drivers go first because they would need the most time to finish the race, as oppose to the Blue Dragons who decided to have Arcee and Tracer start off. As a result, Aqua, who was the slowest of the tree, had not only fallen behind, but also didn't have enough time to get passed Sunset and Crow. Though I think the advantage became more obvious when Sunset did it."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"I knew that Usopp and Heavy would have properly needed more time to lift their trucks then Saitama. So by letting them go first, they had all the time they needed." Sunset explained.

"Oh, I get it." Crow said. "… I think."

"Let me give you an easier example." Itachi stated "Let's say that Tracer had allowed Natsu to go first instead of Vegeta. Then Natsu would have had plenty of time to lift his truck. And if Vegeta had lifted his truck last, then he would have properly been able to lift it faster than Heavy. In other words, had the Blue Dragons gone with this order then they properly would have won the challenge."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Tracer blinked at the camera for a few seconds before saying "Oh … (censored)"**

 ***(End confession)**

Later that evening, at the elimination podium.

"Blue Dragons. Looks like you guys will have to get rid of someone aga-wait?" Chris said before looking around and noticing that one of the Blue Dragons was missing "Where's Sticks?"

"Sticks?" Cassie asked "Now that you mention it I haven't seen her all day."

"I thought it had become awful quiet around here." Ryuga replied.

"She does have immunity." Azula stated "So she actually doesn't even need to be here."

"But she still has to vote, doesn't she?" Aqua asked.

Chris sighed before saying "Well can somebody go find her? She may have immunity but the whole team is supposed to be present when someone on said team gets elimina-"

"I'm here!" Sticks yelled while running on the scene "Sorry, I had so much fun in the jungle that I kinda lost track of time. What did I miss?"

"… A lot." Cassie replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I was still hiding my new treasure so the others can't find it." Sticks stated before picking up the phone "Also MasterSaixus, can I get a copy of the script now that the episode is as good as over?"**

"… **I'll think about it." The manager replied.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Great, everyone is here." Ryuga stated "Can we start voting now?"

Chris looked at Ryuga and replied "Actually no. You see, I brought someone over to check on Arcee's condition."

At that moment, Arcee arrived on the scene while leaning against another Autobot. This one had a red and white color scheme and he was also quite large compared to Arcee.

"Another giant robot? Awesome!" Beast Boy stated.

"The name is Ratchet." Ratchet replied "And if there is one thing about this situation that isn't awesome its Arcee."

"Why?" Aqua asked "Are you saying you can't heal her."

"Oh I can defiantly heal her." Ratchet replied "But the physical damage that Arcee has suffered is too big to simply heal overnight. I have to take her back to our world where I have the equipment necessary to repair her."

"And how long will that take?" Cassie asked.

"A couple of weeks at most." Ratchet stated.

"Unfortunate, the rules state that if a competitor is too injured to continue with the contest then that person is automatically eliminated." Chris stated "On a positive note that does mean you guys don't have to vote tonight since well … you're already losing a teammate."

"Wait? I thought you said that anyone who gets eliminated from the contest has to go to that loser-whatever-cha-call-it?" Natsu asked.

"Which I will send her to AFTER she's been healed." Chris explained "Now any least words before I send you back home."

Arcee looked at her teammates and said "I just wanna say … good luck."

As Chris opened up a portal for Arcee and Ratchet, the Blue Dragons waved goodbye to their teammate. … While Vegeta was showing no particular interest whatsoever and both Ryuga and Azula had a small grin on their faces.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Don't know how he pulled it off but he did." Ryuga commented "Now that we're finally rid of that robot we can start focusing on some other victims."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It was fun to hang out with Arcee these past couple of weeks." Aqua stated "I'm actually disappointed that she had to leave today. Though I still wonder what caused that explosion in the first place."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **SERIOUSLY! WHAT DID I MISS?!" Sticks yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

As most of the competitors set off to sleep, Roman, Itachi, Azula and Ryuga gathered once again.

"I love it when something goes according to plan." Roman stated.

"You mean you planned this?" Azula asked "The idea didn't just pop in your head at one point and you just decided to roll with it?"

"So maybe I didn't exactly plan this." Roman replied "You can't argue with the result."

"So now that we got rid of Arcee, can I chose someone to eliminate?" Azula asked.

"If you're going to suggest Sunset again forget it." Itachi replied "We've already decided that there are way more dangerous opponents to get rid of first."

"Just seems a little unfair to me." Azula replied "We got rid of Arcee on Voldemort's suggestion so it only feels right that I get to suggest someone as well."

"Speaking of which." Ryuga cut in "Where is that guy anyway?"

"Don't look at me." Roman said with his hands in the air "I told him we'd have a meeting tonight. He should have been here by now."

"If you want I can see where he has run off too." Itachi suggested.

"Nah, don't bother." Roman replied "We'll just tell him tomorrow what we have decided."

"… Right." Itachi replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Roman may have a way with words but I doubt that letting Voldemort do as he pleases is such a good idea." Roman stated "Which is exactly why I'm keeping an eye on him with one of my crows."**

 ***(End Confession)**

We switch over to the crow in question who's keeping an eye on Voldemort who's currently having an interesting discussion with Sunset.

"Looks like you didn't need my help today." Voldemort stated "No matter. I'm sure you'll need it again in the near future."

"… What happened with Arcee today" Sunset asked "You didn't have anything to do with that did you?"

Voldemort looked down at Sunset and replied "I was on the other side of the island when she crashed. That and I haven't had to use a single spell today. Are you accusing me or something?"

"So far you haven't exactly been trustworthy." Sunset stated "You tell me not to inform Marinette and Tikki about the alliance between the guys even though you know as well as I do that they'd make great allies. And another thing, during the race Roman threatened to have Crow eliminated even though there supposed to be in an alliance. What's up with that?"

Voldemort replied "(sigh) To answer your first question, it's simply better to keep this alliance between the 2 of us so we don't draw too much attention. As for your second question, obviously a tactic from Roman to make it less believable that they are in an alliance. Any more questions?"

Sunset thought about what he said but she wasn't complete convinced. But if the guys really are in an alliance then she knew that she'd need all the help she could get to keep herself and Marinette and Tikki in the game.

"… No, that's enough for now." Sunset said as she started to walk back to her cottage "But if I discover your just using me then getting eliminated from this contest will be the least of your worries."

Voldemort grinned for a moment before replaying "Understood."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **A good sign that my potions true purpose is starting to work." Voldemort stated "But she'll never be mine unless she drinks more from my potion. But I'm a patient man. I can wait."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well today sure was an episode with twist and turns. Both figuratively and literally." Chris stated as he was standing next to the four motorcycles he had brought in for the challenge "Now do me a favor Chef and send these rides back where they belong."

Chef grabbed the remote and opened up a portal. Then he started pushing Crow's Blackbird into it. After that he closed the portal and opened up a new one to push Sunset's motorcycle in.

"We saw some impressive feats from our competitors today but I can insure you that the once they'll pull off next time will be even more impressive!" Chris said as Chef just opened up the portal for Tracer's motorcycle. "What will those feats be? Will they be dangerous? And who will get eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Cross-"

Before Chris could finish his sentence, he was punched away by a girl with long-yellow hair who had just jumped out of the portal that Chef opened up.

"THAT'S FOR STEALLING MY RIDE!" The girl yelled before stepping on the bumblebee and driving back through the portal she came out off. Chef closed the portal and went to make sure Chris was all right. He was apparently punched straight through a tree and had ended up back in his camper … through the wall.

"… Aw." Chris mounded.

Chef looked at the camera and said "… And will Chris be able to host the next episode? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover. I think I had made it quite obvious that Arcee would get eliminated at some point so it properly didn't come as much of a surprise.**

 **Also my exams are done. Unfortunately, my school hasn't so it will properly still take a while for me to post the next chapter.**

 **Also you may be wondering why Roman didn't recognize Yang's motorcycle. Just to be clear, I'm using Roman from before season 1 of RWBY so he hasn't met Yang yet.**

 **That was pretty much all I had to say. Hope you guys liked this chapter and please let me know your thoughts on the story so far.**

 **This is MasterSaixus signing off.**


	12. Chapter 9 : Of Demons and Yetis

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 9 : Of Demons and Yetis**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Look I may have both my legs and right-arm broken but I can still- oh, we're on. Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Our competitors faced off in 3 different kinds of challenges that tested their intelligence, speed and strength. Everyone went through these challenges expect for Sticks, who apparently had an adventure of her own in the jungle. When she returned, she was in for quite a surprise as not only did her team lose the challenge, they also had to say adios to Arcee, who could no longer continue after accidently crashing off the course. At least, they think it was an accident. Highlights of this episode are Crow helping out Arcee despite them being on different teams, and Heavy, who sure took his sweet time but managed to lift his truck just in time for his team to win the challenge. Also I learned an important lesson that day, don't get between a girl and her ride. Anyway what kind of surprises to we have in store today? Will the Blue Dragons turn the tide and win for a change? And-AW! My arm! … And will I be able to host the show? Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! … Aw that hurts!"

 ***(Que Theme Music)**

We zoom in on the island while it's only 1 o'clock in the morning. As everyone is sleeping, the internees are busy preparing the next challenge.

"Wh-Why do w-we have to pl-place this flag in this fro-frozen mo-mountain again?" Internee nr1 asked her co-worker as they are currently walking through Mount DragonFang.

"Yo-You think I like it any-anymore then you do?" Internee nr2 replied while shivering just as much as his co-worker.

"Th-This sucks!" Internee nr1 stated "This pl-place is already co-cold enough during the day but at n-night it's completely unbearable. And why aren't we wearing thicker clothes?!"

"Be-Because our boss is a greedy and se-self-absorb jerk." Internee nr2 replied "Whe-when I got shot by that arrow a fe-few weeks ago, he just told me to walk it off!"

"Wh-Why did we even ac-accept this job?" Internee nr1 asked.

"Because we … uh." Internee nr2 couldn't think of an answer straight away "Oh wait I remember! We're doing it because-BONK!"

"You all-right?" Internee nr1 asked.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." Internee nr2 replied "Bu-But why is there a dead-end here?"

Both internees had come to a stand-still as a giant ice-boulder was blocking their path."

"Most have fallen do-down recently." Internee nr1 stated.

"Well now wh-what do we do?" Internee nr2 asked.

"Just ro-roll this ice-boulder out of the way with me." Internee nr1 replied as she and her co-worker started pushing the giant ice-boulder. They kept pushing the rock until they arrived at the center of the mountain.

"Now ju-just roll it over the edge." Internee nr1 ordered.

"Ri-right." Internee nr2 complied as they dumped the giant boulder over the edge. The boulder fell and kept falling until both internee's heard it crack at the bottom of the mountain.

"Well th-that's one problem solved." Internee nr1 stated "Let's put this fl-flag in its place and leave."

"A-Agreed." Internee nr2 replied back before he and internee nr1 started to continue their route. Meanwhile, on the bottom of the ice-mountain, the giant ice-boulder that fell had managed to make a crack in the ice-floor. As the crack got bigger and bigger, the shape of a strange creature started to form. We zoom in and see a red-eye slowly starting to open.

Later, as the sun had risen and all competitors we're eating breakfast.

"And for today's breakfast we have … more disgusting garbage." Cassie said "… Why am I not surprised."

"Yeah! It's been weeks since we had a normal breakfast." Crow pointed out "Why doesn't Chef make any croissants anymore? That's the only thing I can remember him ever making that didn't taste like crap."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'd love to make breakfast for everyone again." Marinette stated "But who knows what Chef might do if he catches me in the kitchen."**

" **You may not have much chose." Tikki stated while holding Marinette's bag "We only have one cookie left."**

" **WHAT?!" Marinette yelled at disbelief "I was certain I still had 7 yesterday."**

" **I uh, may have let myself go a little." Tikki stated with a forced smile on her face before Marinette face-palmed herself.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"We have decided on our next victim." Roman told Voldemort.

"Really? Who?" Voldemort asked.

"First I have a question for you. Where were you yesterday? I told you we had a meeting that night so why did you never show up?"

"I forgot." Voldemort lied.

"You … forgot." Roman said in disbelief "That's the excuse you're going for."

"Call it what you want." Voldemort replied "Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do then listening to you."

Voldemort left the table leaving Roman alone with a grin on his face.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Very well then Voldie. Go and have fun with that girl." Roman stated "Just don't forget who's in charge here."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Man, you guys will not believe what happened last-night." Natsu claimed "So I was just sleeping in my bed, not doing much when suddenly I woke up and a shark was standing next to my bed!"

"You mean Fang?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, Shark-face." Natsu stated " Anyway he was holding an anvil over my head but I woke up before he could drop it on me. After that I just gave him a good-old punch to the face and punched him out of our cottage."

"Well that explains the giant shark-like hole in our cottage." Ryuga stated.

"You don't think he'll come back right?" Happy asked.

"Don't worry. Even if he does come back, I'll just punch him back to the ocean again." Natsu claimed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Looks like Fang is indeed trying to get revenge on Natsu for punching him on the noise 2 days ago." Beast Boy stated "But I don't think we need to worry too much. Fang's last victim was just a normal guy with a big mouth while Natsu is a wizard that can breathe fire. Fang is gonna have a pretty hard time, trying to get revenge on someone like that."**

 ***(End Confession)**

The door to the cantina opened up and in came Chris sitting in a roll-chair with his right-arm and both his legs covered in plaster "Everyone enjoying their breakfast?"

Everybody was quiet for a second before some of the competitors started laughing.

"Hahaha. Now that's what I call irony." Crow stated "Here I thought one of us would end up in a wheel-chair from competing in this show."

"Wow. What happened to you love?" Tracer asked while giggling.

"I was punched through a tree and the wall of my own camper." Chris plainly stated before everyone started staring at Vegeta.

"Wha- Don't look at me!" Vegeta yelled "I had nothing to do with this!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Though I kinda wished I did." Vegeta said while letting out a small grin.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"It wasn't Vegeta." Chris stated "It was some girl with long-blond hair that came out of one of the portals I had to open up to bring those motorcycles back."

"You mean the one you said nobody would miss?" Sunset asked.

"… Yes." Chris said in defeat.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Wow, good job karma." Sunset stated "Maybe now he'll think twice before taking things that aren't his. … Oh who am I kidding."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef showed up behind Chris and said "Since Chris is too injured to host this show, I'm gonna take over in his place. Now everyone follow me to the campsite and I'll explain the next challenge."

"Wait, then what am I supposed to do?" Chris asked.

"Just lay-down on your bed and don't strain yourself." Chef said as he and the competitors started leaving the mess-hall.

"It stinks when you don't get do to anything, doesn't it?" Sticks taunted as she walked past Chris.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **And Sticks now officially takes the top on my list of competitors I hate most." Chris stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

As everyone gathered at the campsite, Chef started explaining the challenge.

"All-right maggots listen up!" Chef stated "For today's challenge we're gonna play a good-old game of capture the flag."

"Seriously?" Vegeta asked "(sigh) If anybody needs me I'm going to break the last limp Chris has that's still intact."

"You might want to change your mind about that." Chef stated.

"Why? What's he gonna do?" Vegeta asked.

"Aside from eliminating you from the contest and sending you to the loser-dimension … Not much."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say a counter-argument but couldn't think of any.

"Now allow me to explain the rules." Chef said "Your flags have already been placed inside both Mount DragonFang and Devilseat Scorch. Blue Dragons, you get to guard the Devils their flag located in the ice-mountain. Red Devils, you guard the Dragons their flag in the volcano. To win the game, you must take the flag that the opposing team is guarding and bring it to the top of your own mountain. … or volcano.

"Uh Chef?" Usopp asked "That volcano doesn't exactly have a top."

"Just bring the flag to the highest point that volcano has." Chef explained "That area already has a white-circle painted on it so you can't miss it."

"This is a waste of time." Vegeta stated "I can just take their flag faster than they can blink."

"Which is why we created another set of rules." Chef replied "First of, the flags are already hidden in the mountains, and even though we shall reveal the location of the flag to the flags defenders, we won't tell the other team where there opponents flag is hidden. Second of, both flags are sprayed with anti-cheating spray which not only makes it impossible to acquire the flags with magic, your also not able to smell them."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Dammit!" Natsu, Beast Boy and Voldemort stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I still don't see how that is supposed to prevent me from finding and taking that flag in the first five seconds." Vegeta stated.

"That's where rule number 3 comes into play." Chef stated "Both teams most chose one competitor from the opposing team. Whoever they chose will be the person that has to pin the flag on the top of their mountain, but that person is also forbidden from leaving the top of said mountain. If he or she steps out of the indicated lines, then that persons team will automatically lose the challenge. Now I don't think the teams will have to think hard who to put on flag duty."

"… Vegeta!" The Red Devils yelled.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So for this challenge I don't get to do anything but stand on top of a mountain?" Vegeta stated "That job is so ridiculous that even Kakarotte could pull it off!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Have the Blue Dragons decided who the Red Devil flag-boy will be?" Chef asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious that where going with Saitama." Cassie stated.

"Meh, fine by me." Saitama replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Sounds like this will be a boring challenge for me." Saitama stated "But I can't exactly blame them for picking me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that that's taking care off, both teams can start heading to their mountain." Chef said before handing over a map to both the Blue Dragons and the Red Devils "This is a map of your mountains with the location of the flag you have to protect. You can use whatever method you want do steal the other teams flag or defend your own. Heck, you're even allowed to punch each other out-cold to get your flag. Just don't kill each other. Now go to your flags! Once you hear the signal, you may start the challenge."

Both teams started heading toward their mountains.

"Great, we get to spend the entire day stuck in an ice-mountain, again." Cassie complained.

"Correction, you are gonna spend the rest of the day stuck in that mountain." Azula commented "I'm going to the volcano."

"Since when do you get to make the calls around here?" Cassie asked sarcastically.

"It's only logical." Azula replied "My fire-bending will be more useful in the volcano than in this mountain."

"She has a point love." Tracer replied "And I'm the fastest person here so I should properly head to the volcano as well. That and this isn't the first time I have played 'capture the flag'."

"Okay, anyone else wants to go do the volcano?" Cassie asked.

"Oh please pick me!" Natsu replied.

"Maybe not such a good idea." Aqua replied "With Vegeta having to stay on top of the mountain, you are properly our second strongest member. Maybe it's better you stay in the mountain and guard the flag. You also don't seem to get as bothered by the cold as Azula."

"Argh, fine." Natsu replied "Maybe the other team will send the ninja-guy to try and steal our flag. I've been itching to take him on again."

"I'll head into the volcano as well." Ryuga stated "I have trained around that volcano quite a bit so I know it's layout better than the rest of you."

"I wanna head to the volcano too!" Sticks pointed out.

"… Why?" Cassie asked.

"… Why not?" Sticks replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I didn't get to do anything during the last challenge and the challenge before that!" Sticks said agitated "Sure I had my little side-adventure but that's not enough for this badger!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, in DevilSeat Scorch.

"Is it just me, or is it even hotter in here than the last time we were here?" Usopp asked as he kept sweating like crazy.

"It sure feels that way." Crow replied.

"Okay enough talk about how hot this place is." Roman replied "Back to our strategy. I, Voldemort, Usopp, Crow and Sunset will stay here and guard the flag. Itachi, Marinette and Heavy will sneak into the ice-mountain and steal their flag."

"Retrieving things is not usually my job." Heavy replied.

"Exacly." Roman replied "They won't expect you going after their flag. That will give you the element of surprise. Now long-nose, your gonna try and get up there.

Roman was pointing to an open-tunnel that was located a few feet above them. "Oh, I get it." Usopp replied "From there I'll be able to attack the other team better."

"Meanwhile, me and Voldemort will stay here and guard the flag. Between the 3 of us, that flag is as well guarded as it will ever be." Roman stated.

"Wait, then what do I and Sunset get to do?" Crow asked.

"Well, unless Sunset conveniently gets her powers back, the 2 of you will simply have to sit this challenge out." Roman stated "Don't take it personal, but you 2 don't exactly have anything to add to this challenge."

"(grunts) Will see about that." Crow said before he started heading into one of the tunnels "Come with me Sunset."

"Uh, what for?" Sunset asked.

"You'll see." Crow replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Roman is really starting to get on my nerves." Crow stated "Wasn't the last Roman I met bad enough?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Everybody was standing at their location, some more happy about their spot then others."

"HEY VEGETA!" Saitama yelled from the highest peak of the volcano "I HAVE AN AWESOME FEW FROM HERE! WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"(Censored word) OFF!" Vegeta replied.

Suddenly, a loud alarm could be heard from all the speakers on the island.

"THAT'S THE SIGNAL MAGGOTS!" Chef yelled trough the speakers "GET STARTED!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Only Soldier is allowed to call ME a maggot." Heavy stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Tracer, Azula, Ryuga and Sticks came running out of the mountain and into the jungle, while Heavy, Itachi, Marinette and Tikki came running out of the volcano and started running on the beach.

"I'll go on ahead. They'll have a harder time spotting me if I travel alone." Itachi stated dropping a smoke-bomb and disappearing in thin-air.

"He's not much a team-player is he?" Tikki asked.

"Clearly." Marinette replied.

"Little girl not gonna transform?" Heavy asked.

"Uh, it's better we wait until we're in the ice-mountain." Marinette replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I gotta use my transformation carefully now." Marinette stated "I only have one cookie left after all."**

" **Sounds like we're gonna have to get into the kitchen again." Tikki replied.**

" **Which is something I am not looking forward to." Marinette stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, in front of the main-entrance to Mount DragonFang.

"Ha! I dare those guys to try and get past me!" Beast Boy said before spotting something in a tree nearby. A pair of red-colored eyes with a weird pattern in them appeared to be staring at him.

"Hey what's tha-" Beast Boy replied before suddenly becoming completely immobile. Itachi jumped out of the tree and casually walked by Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, at the main-entrance of DevilSeat Scorch.

"No competition here it seems." Tracer stated.

"Good now I propose we split up." Azula stated "We'll cover a lot more ground that way. Ryuga comes with me. You can take Sticks along."

"Uh, I'm not sure splitting up is such a good idea." Tracer replied.

"It will be fine. Sticks is small enough for you to carry so you can go through those tunnels as fast as you like. Otherwise the 2 of us will just slow you down."

"What do mean we'll slow her-" Ryuga said before getting hit in the shoulder by Azula "Ow! Alright alright." Ryuga said as he and Azula went into the left-tunnel while Sticks jumped on Tracer's back as they headed in the right-tunnel.

"Those two have been spending an awful lot of time together don't ya think?" Tracer asked Sticks.

Sticks thought for a second before saying "(Gasp) Maybe they have fallen in love with each other and now don't wanna get separated anymore!"

"… Nah!" Both Sticks and Tracer said as they blinked into the tunnels.

 ***(Meanwhile, in the Tsukuyomi that was keeping Beast Boy trapped)**

" **And the winner of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover is … BEAST BOY!"**

" **AH YEAH!" Beast Boy cheered as money started falling out of the sky.**

" **Congrats pal." Natsu stated.**

" **You where awesome!" Crow replied.**

" **You earned it." Cassie stated.**

" **I knew you could do it!" Aqua stated before grapping Beast Boy robbing him against her "Your my hero!"**

" **THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Beast Boy cheered as Aqua closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to Beast Boy. Beast Boy also moved his lips closer to Aqua as they were about to-**

 ***(End Tsukonomi)**

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw that he was kissing a flying blue cat instead of Aqua.

"BAH!" both Happy and Beast Boy said before they started coughing uncontrollably.

"(cough) What the hell are you doing!" Beast Boy yelled.

"(Cough) What am I doing? (Cough) What are you doing! I went to you to see if you needed any help protecting the entrance when I saw Heavy, Marinette and Tikki just staring at you. You didn't move or tried to stop them so they just walked past you and went into the mountain!"

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy yelled in disbelief. "How? Just a second ago I had won the show! I got 1 million dollars, everyone was cheering for me. Even Azula and Ryuga which seemed a little off, and I was about to ki-"

"To what?" Happy asked.

"Uh never mind!" Beast Boy stated "We're are those guys now?"

"As I said, they went into the mountain and-"

"Then what are we standing around for! Let's go!" Beast Boy yelled before going back into the mountain.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Was that all a dream?" Beast Boy asked "But it looked and felt so real. … Well if it was a dream, then I'm kinda sad I had to wake up."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"He-Heavy should have brought winter-jacket." Heavy said as he and Marinette were walking through the tunnels of Mount DragonFang.

"N-No kidding." Marinette replied as she was shivering like crazy while Tikki tried to take cover from the cold in Marinette's purse. Suddenly, a ball of fire headed straight for Heavy.

"Look out!" Marinette warned Heavy who managed to jump out of the way just in time.

"Cassie! Come over here!." Aqua yelled.

"Huh? Cassie said as she came out of another tunnel "How on earth did you two get passed Beast Boy?"

"We just sorta … walked past him." Marinette stated causing both Cassie and Aqua to blink to each other.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What's that idiot doing!" Cassie yelled "If it were Itachi that managed to get past Beast Boy then I would understand. And Marinette too if she had tried to be stealthy. BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU MISS SOMEONE AS BIG AS HEAVY?!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, in DevilSeat Scorch.

"I think I hear Tracer coming." Sunset said to Crow as she peeked behind a wall.

"Then let's see how clever these guys really are." Crow said before activating his duel-disk.

"Did you hear something love?" Tracer asked her travel-buddy.

"Not really?" Sticks replied before suddenly something flashed in front of them "Hey what's tha-"

As the flashing came to an end, a giant dragon with black-feathered wings appeared in front of them. The dragon let out a powerful roar, scaring the badger.

"(Gasp) IT'S A VOLCANO MONSTER!" Sticks yelled as she started to panic and put her hands in front of Tracers goggles.

"Wha- Sticks! Let go of my goggles! I can't see anythi-" Tracer said before accidently blinking herself against the wall. The impact was so hard that Tracer lost consciousness.

"… Oops." Sticks replied before letting go of Tracer. She then took out her boomerang and stared-down the giant dragon "You're not going to eat me or my friend. You get that you overgrown lizard!"

Sticks threw her boomerang at the dragon, but the boomerang went straight through the hologram before returning to Sticks. "What the- Is this some kind of ghost dragon!"

"No ghost." Crow said before getting out of his hiding place "Just a hologram. A very realistic looking hologram."

"So wait? There was no dragon?" Sticks asked.

"Yes." Crow replied as he removed the Black-Winged Dragon card from his duel-disk.

"Oh." Sticks said before looking up to Crow and Sunset and then back to Tracer who was still unconscious . "… Well bye."

Sticks started running away as Crow started to pursue her "You watch Tracer. I'll take care of our little rodent."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Out of my element?" Crow said "Yeah right."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, at the top of both Mount DragonFang and DevilSeat Scorch.

"I'M BORED!" Saitama yelled to Vegeta. "CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING ELSE?"

"LIKE WHAT?" Vegeta yelled back. "NEITHER OF US IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS STUPID CIRCLE!"

"WE CAN PLAY A GAME!" Saitama yelled.

"I'M DON'T LIKE GAMES!" Vegeta yelled back when suddenly a balloon came rising out of the air.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING!" Chef stated "EVERY SINGLE PERSON ON THE ISLAND CAN HEAR YOU!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE STICKING ME ON TOP OF THIS MOUNTAIN WITH NOBODY TO TALK TO BUT HIM!" Vegeta yelled back.

"(sigh) Fine then how about this. You two are not allowed to set foot inside the mountains but you can walk around the top of both mountains and fly in-between them. Now you guys can just sit next to each other instead of screaming. Just make sure you are on your mountain when your team arrives with the flag!" Chef explained.

"Well in that case." Vegeta said before flying off the mountain and landing next to Saitama on the volcano "If I were to knock Saitama out right now then he would no longer be able to put the flag in its place, which basically means we'd win this challenge, right?"

"Uh … " Chef said realizing he had just made a big mistake " … I guess? Just try not to blow up the island in the progress."

"No promises." Vegeta said as he tried to punch Saitama, however Saitama easily managed to dodge it.

"Seems like this challenge just got interesting." Saitama replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I've been holding this off for long enough!" Vegeta yelled "Let's see how strong this guy really is!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **"I'll be honest. I'm getting a little exited." Saitama stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(grunt) How does Chris do this?" Chef asked.**

 ***(End confession)**

Back in mount DragonFang, Heavy and Marinette where having a match against Cassie and Aqua. Marinette decided, despise only having one cookie left, to use her earrings and turn into Ladybug. Heavy was shooting bullets all over the place but both Aqua and Cassie managed to take cover behind some large rocks.

"Little baby girls stop hiding!" Heavy yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA DO? JUST WALK IN FRONT OF A MINI-GUN?!" Cassie yelled back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have transformed after all." Ladybug stated "Looks like you can handle those 2 just-"

Suddenly Heavy's gun stopped firing bullets.

"… Not good." Heavy said.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked.

"Out of bullets." Heavy replied as both Aqua and Cassie came out of there hiding spots.

"Then let's see how though you are without hiding behind your mini-gun." Cassie said as she started running toward Heavy. She punched Heavy a couple of times in the stomach which made Heavy lose his footing. He fell on his back and hit his head hard against the ground.

"I'd stay down if I where you." Cassie said now holding her guns and aiming them straight at Heavy's face.

"(Grunt) Little baby girl no punch like little baby girl." Heavy stated before grapping Cassie's leg with his arm "But little baby girl bad at bluffing."

Heavy threw Cassie to the side before getting back up. He then charged straight at Cassie and grabbed her. He kept charging until he hit Cassie against a wall of ice. This was however not enough to take the special forces lieutenant down as she pushed her hands against Heavy's back and struggled herself out of Heavy's grip. The two then went back to fighting each other hand to hand.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy doesn't really have much going for him when it comes to technique." Cassie stated "But his brute strength is very difficult to deal with. Truth be told, Heavy did make a smart move by suddenly grapping my leg like that. I thought that him having two guns aimed at his face would have been enough to make him stand-down. Guess he didn't forget about the no-killing rule."**

 ***(End Confession)**

While Cassie and Heavy where fighting with their fists, Aqua and Ladybug where fighting with their magical weapons.

"Blizzard!" Aqua yelled as she shot a block of ice at Ladybug. Ladybug quickly dodged the attack and then swung her yoyo at Aqua. The yoyo managed to wrap itself around Aqua's Keyblade and Ladybug then pulled the Keyblade out of Aqua's hands and caught it.

"Good thing I'm good at taking away stuff from my opponents." Ladybug said now holding Aqua's Keyblade.

"Impressive." Aqua stated "But don't forget that you're not the only one on this island with magic powers."

"What do you mea- " Before Ladybug could finish her sentence, Aqua's Keyblade disappeared from Ladybugs hand and it ended up appearing back in Aqua's "...Oh."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I forgot she could to that." Ladybug stated.**

 ***(End confession)**

Back in DevilSeat Scorch, Sticks was still running away from Crow.

"Yo get back here!" Crow yelled.

"No way!" Sticks yelled back "If I do that then you'll … you'll … Wait a minute!"

Sticks suddenly stopped and then threw her boomerang straight at Crow. Crow saw the boomerang coming and managed to dodge it just in time.

"Ha, nice try. But you're gonna have to do a hell of lot better if you want take me do-" Crow said before getting hit in the back of his head by Sticks her boomerang.

"OW!" Crow yelled as the boomerang went back to Sticks.

"Ha! Guess my boomerang is still better than your magic mind-trick playing boomerang!" Sticks stated.

"Wha- This isn't a boomerang!" Crow yelled "It's a duel-disk! It's not something you can throw at your opponent and then expect it to come straight back!"

"Oh." Sticks exclaimed "I was wondering why you stuck that thing to your arm. Doesn't seem easy to throw."

"I just told you! You don't-

 _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUW!**_

"… Did you hear that?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." Sticks replied "Did someone accidently step in lava of something?"

The volcano started shaking as suddenly something appeared to be moving in the pool of lava next to Crow and Sticks. Suddenly, something started coming out of the lava. This thing was easily ten feet tall and was completely covered with lava. The red-eyed creature stared down at Crow and Sticks as the lava started dropping off of it. The creature had rock-like skin and sharp claws, as-well as huge sharp teeth and massive horns. He spread his bone-like wings and started moving closer and closer to Crow and Sticks.

"… Crow?" Sticks asked.

"… Yeah?" Crow replied.

"That's not another illusion of yours, is it?" Sticks asked.

"Don't know." Crow said before he started running "BUT I AIN'T STICKING AROUND TO FIND OUT!"

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Sticks yelled as she also started running while the giant fire-demon started chasing them.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **And here I though hosting this contest on an island with an active volcano was already dumb enough." Crow stated "But an active volcano where a frigging monster lives in?!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, somewhere in one of the top-rooms of the ice-mountain, Natsu was sitting in front of a red-flag with the insignia of the Red Devils on it. He was getting a little bit tired of just sitting there and not doing anything until he suddenly caught a familiar scent.

"Hehe." Natsu laughed to himself "Come on out Itachi! You can't hide from my noise!"

A few seconds later, Itachi walked into the room.

"Not bad." Itachi stated "Most people would never have detected me so easily."

"You may be a ninja but you can't hide your smell." Natsu replied "Especially when you're so close to me."

"I see. Well then, I don't suppose you'll just hand that flag over to me?"

"No way no how buddy!" Natsu said as his fist started to burn "You want this flag, then you're gonna have to go through me!"

"… Fine then." Itachi said before taking out his kunai "Ready for round 2?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now this was worth staying behind for!" Natsu yelled excitedly "If only Happy where here to see it. … Where is the little guy anyway?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHICH TUNNEL THEY WENT INTO?!" Beast Boy yelled at Happy.

"I'm trying but these tunnels kinda all look the same." Happy replied. "Can't you turn into a dog our something and smell where they are?"

"… Oh." Beast Boy said before mentally face-palming himself and then turning into a dog. He smelled around for a few seconds before saying "I think I found them but... ."

"But what?" Happy asked.

"I'm also smelling something weird." Beast Boy stated "It's not one of the others and it certainly doesn't smell like any animal I know."

"Really?" Happy asked "And where is this smell coming from?"

Beast Boy sniffed for a second before saying "It's coming from … the other side of this wall."

Happy slowly turned his head to the wall behind him and saw a huge creature standing on the other side of the ice-wall. The creature in question was more than 30 feet tall and it's red-eyes shined right through the wall.

"… Uh Beast Boy?" Happy asked.

"… Yeah?" Beast Boy replied.

"Maybe now would be a good time to-" Happy was interrupted by the creature as it broke through the ice-wall and started charging at Beast Boy and Happy.

"RUN!" Happy yelled as he flew away with Beast Boy running right behind him.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Since when is there a frigging Yeti living in this mountain?!" Beast Boy asked.**

" **Called it!" Sticks yelled from outside the outhouse.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, back outside the mountains. Vegeta and Saitama where still battling it out. Vegeta was constantly trying to get a hit on Saitama, but the bald-hero always managed to dodge them. At some point during the fight, Vegeta stopped attacking as the fight had brought both Vegeta and Saitama to the top of Mount DragonFang.

"What are you doing?!" Vegeta asked "You haven't even tried to lay a single hit on me ever since our fight began! Stop holding back and fight me for real!"

"Yet you haven't landed a single hit on me since our fight began." Saitama replied "Maybe you're the one who's holding back."

Vegeta blinked at Saitama for a second before he started laughing "HAHAHA! Very well then. Let's see if you can handle this!"

Vegeta started screaming as some stones below him started to move because of the pure pressure of power Vegeta was giving off. In just a few seconds, Vegeta's black hair turned blond and his body was completely emerged in yellow Ki.

"Behold baldie. THIS, IS THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta yelled as Saitama just blinked a few times.

"… Neat." Saitama replied before Vegeta charged straight at him and started punching.

"If all you're gonna do is dodge me then I'll simply become faster until I hit you! Then you won't have a choice but to fight back!" Vegeta yelled as he kept trying to hit Saitama. Meanwhile, Chef was still sitting in his balloon looking at the two of them fight.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I normally consider myself to be quit a tough guy." Chef stated "But I can't even hold a candle compared to them!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back in DevilSeat Scorch, Tracer had regained her consciousness.

"Ow what happened?" Tracer asked before seeing Sunset being pressed against the wall by Azula.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty finally awakens." Azula said.

"Azula? What are you doing here?" Tracer asked.

"Saving you apparently. Me and Ryuga saw you being knocked unconsciousness while she was carrying you. So being the good princess that I am, I jumped in, captured misses pony over here and rescued you. You're very welcome."

"Uh thanks?" Tracer said before getting up "Wait, but where is Ryuga? Wasn't he with you?"

"He went on ahead to try and get the flag while I rescued you." Azula replied "Speaking of which, I don't suppose I can convince you to tell us where the flag is located?

"(grunt) Got that right." Sunset replied while trying to get out of Azula's grip.

"Well luckily for me." Azula said before suddenly bending fire in her left hand "I have ways of making you talk."

"Wh-What are you-" Sunset said as Azula brought the fire closer and closer to Sunset's face.

"STOP THAT!" Tracer said before grapping Azula's arm "We are not going to hurt her just to figure out the location of their flag."

"… Of course not." Azula replied with a fake smile "I was only bluffing."

Tracer looked angrily at Azula before letting go of her arm "Well next time don't joke about stuff like that. It wasn't-"

 _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAUW!**_

"… Funny?" Tracer said before turning around and seeing Sticks and Crow getting chased by a giant fire-demon "… I don't suppose that's just another hologram?"

The fire-demon spitted a ball of fire straight at Crow's head. He managed to evade it but the top of his hair had caught fire.

"CLEARLY NOT A HOLOGRAM!" Crow yelled.

"Hold on!" Tracer quickly blinked towards the demon and started shooting at it with her laser-guns. The demon blocked the attacks with his arm before shooting more fire out of his mouth and trying to burn down his opponent.

"Azula! A little help please?" Tracer said while dodging the fire-demons attacks.

"(sigh) Fine." Azula said before letting go of Sunset "Guess I'm saving you now. You're one lucky girl, you know that?"

"(Grunts) Gee, thanks." Sunset replied sarcastically.

Azula started shooting fire at the fire-demon which … didn't do much. If anything the fire only made it stronger.

"Stop!" Tracer stated "Your fire is only making this thing stronger."

"Then it's a good thing I can do more than just shoot fire." Azula said before she started to bend a beam of lighting and then aimed it directly at the demon. The shot managed to destroy the fire-demons right-arm.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking-" Tracer said before suddenly the rubble of the demons right arm came together again and reattached itself to the Demon "… Bollocks!"

"Well this isn't going well." Crow stated "Come Sunset, Sticks. We're gonna get the others."

"Uh right." Sunset replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Can't we go through one day without something going terrible wrong?" Sunset asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, back in Mount DragonFang.

"YAAAAAAH!" Heavy yelled as he had just managed to punch Cassie unconscious. "(huff)(huff) Heavy wins!"

"Heavy! You go on ahead and try to find the flag!" Ladybug yelled "I'll keep Aqua here busy."

"Very well." Heavy replied before running into another tunnel.

"You're quite skilled." Aqua stated "Honestly, I wish you where on my team instead of that Azula. She has a way of getting on everyone's nerves."

"Thanks for the complement." Ladybug replied "To be honest, I would have loved being on the same team as you. My team is not that bad but I certainly wished there where more girls on my team."

"Then what about Sunset?" Aqua asked while dodging Ladybug's yoyo "She a nice person, isn't she?"

"Sure she's a good friend but-" Ladybug said before dodging a fireball "-lately she's been acting kinda weird."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. She just seems more nervous lately." Ladybug replied "Like there is something she doesn't want to tell us."

"Well to be honest she did keep her origin a secret from us." Aqua said before dodging another attack "Most people would do that because there is something about their past that they don't want other people to know about."

"You mean you think she's still keeping secrets from us?" Ladybug asked.

"Maybe." Aqua stated "But I don't think that Sunset is a bad person. Back during the first challenge she was even willing to let me win and risk getting eliminated herself simply because I helped her out. I'm sure that whatever Sunset is keeping secret, she will tell us when the time is right."

"Yeah, you're properly ri-" Marinette said before interrupted by one the ice-walls suddenly breaking apart. The wall broke because Beast Boy who was currently in the form of a mammoth, had been thrown against it by a giant creature. The creature in question had white-fur, two huge sable-teeth, stood on two legs, had two incredible muscled arms and had eyes that shined a creepy kind of red.

"(grunt) What … IS THAT?!" Cassie yelled as she had just regained her conscious.

"Beast Boy!" Aqua said before checking to make sure he was alright "Are you alright?"

"I doubt it." Happy replied as he flew to Aqua "That giant monkey grabbed Beast Boy by the torso, spun him around a couple of times and then threw him against the wall!"

Beast Boy changed back to normal and said "Huh, mommy? Has … Anyone seen the number … on that bus?"

Beast Boy then fell unconscious.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Is this part of the challenge?" Ladybug asked "I don't think it is, but with Chris you never know."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, at the flag inside of DevilSeat Scorch.

"So that's the plan?" Voldemort asked Roman.

"It is." Roman replied "If everything goes according to plan, then Itachi will-"

"GUYS!" Crow yelled as he, Sunset and Sticks suddenly showed up.

"… I'm guessing you two have a reason for showing one of our enemies where our flag is located?" Roman asked.

"Forget the flag!" Crow yelled "Some sort of monster is attacking us!"

"A mo-mo-MONSTER?!" Usopp yelled with shacking legs.

Roman looked to Voldemort for a second before looking back at Crow "You're joking right?"

"Of course we aren't!" Sunset stated "There is some kind of strange fire-breathing Demon creature rampaging through this volcano! Tracer and Azula are currently holding him off but they need your help!"

"Help?" Voldemort asked "Why should we help them? There our adversaries remember?"

"He has as point." Roman stated "This is properly another one of Chris his tricks."

"Well what if it isn't?" Crow asked "We can't just leave those two to die down there!"

Roman thought for a while before realizing that this unforeseen circumstance could exactly work in his favor "Very well then. Me and Voldemort will go down and confront this so-called Demon. Usopp stays her and guards the flag."

"WHAT?!" Usopp yelled "You're leaving me here all on my own?!"

"Well we need someone to guard the flag from possible intruders." Roman stated "Besides, ask yourself : what you'd rather do? Stay here and guard the flag? Or come down with us and fight against a demon that can spit fire? Your choice."

Usopp gulped for a second before saying "Y-you know what, you guys don't need my help to deal with some m-monster. You guys go on. I'll make sure our flag remains safe."

"Enough talking around! Let's go take down a Demon!" Sticks yelled before she, Crow, Sunset, Roman and Voldemort went into the tunnels. Leaving Usopp alone to guard the flag.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well what a coincidence." Roman stated "Here I was thinking of a good excuse to leave the flag and then this happens. Though I'm pretty sure Crow and the others are overreacting about this whole Demon thing."**

 ***(End Confession)**

At the flag inside of Mount Dragonfang.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled before firing another attack at Itachi. Itachi dodged the attack and then started throwing some ninja stars at Natsu. Natsu dodged them and then charged up his right-arm with fire before yelling "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Itachi dodged the attack again before making signs with his hand and launching a counter-attack "Water Style : Water Dragon Missile!"

The attack hit Natsu full force and he was smashed against the wall. This however was not enough to take the dragon-slayer out of play.

"Still holding back are we?" Natsu asked.

"I could say the same about you." Itachi replied.

"Then how about I raise the temperature a bit?" Natsu said before fire started to engulf him "Now, Fire dragon-"

"Aha! Heavy found the intelligence … I mean flag!" Heavy yelled as he had just entered the room.

"So now it's two against one hé? Fine by me! Fire Dragon-" Natsu yelled before getting attacked by a bunch of crows "Not this again!"

Itachi looked back at Heavy and said "You take the flag and head back to the volcano. I'll keep him occupied."

"Leave it to me!" Heavy replied before running to the flag and pulling it out of the ice. Now with the red-flag in his possession, Heavy started running back into the caves.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" Natsu yelled while getting rid of the last of Itachi's crows. He started running to the cavern but a certain ninja was blocking the way.

"Sorry." Itachi stated "But I can't let you pass."

Natsu frowned for a second before his hands ignited again "Then I'll just have to knock you out of my way!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I can't believe I allowed that guy to grab the flag!" Natsu yelled "Last challenge I couldn't manage to lift that garbage truck in time and now that flag gets stolen while I'm guarding it! I've got to get past Itachi or else I might end up getting eliminated!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Haha!" Heavy cheered "Like taking candy from a baby. Now Heavy just has to find exit and he will win another challenge for team! But something was up with ninja-men's eyes. They looked like they were red for a second …. Bah, Heavy properly imagined it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Itachi just stared emotionlessly at the camera and said "… My task is complete."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Inside of DevilSeat Scorch.

"Okay now where is this- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Roman asked seeing the fire-demon fight against Tracer and Azula. They were both doing their best against the winged horror but no matter what kind of damage they inflicted upon it, it just kept repairing itself.

"(Huff) Whatever it is, it's tough." Tracer replied "I just stuck my mine to its gut and blew him into a thousand pieces, but that thing just fixed itself faster than I can blink!"

"Then let's see how well this monster fairs against someone who's struck down his fair share of abominations." Roman stated before firing dust-round after dust-round on the demon. After a few rounds he managed to get a clear hit on the creature's head.

"There. That wasn't so-" Roman boasted before watching the remains of the Demon's head get together again and reattach themselves to the creatures body. After getting its head back, the creature's eyes glowed red and he looked down on the one who had just shot his head off.

"… Okay, usually when I shoot a Grimm's head off, IT STAYS DEAD!" Roman stated before dodging the Demon's fire-breath.

"Pathetic." Voldemort commented "Watch how the most powerful wizard in existence deals with this nuisance."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and aimed for the demonic creature he wipped with his wand before saying "Avada Kedavra!"

A green-lightning like beam comes out of the wizard's wand before making contact with the creature. At first the creature screams with a roar so deafening that even Chris could hear it all the way in his bed.

"Huh?" Chris moaned wondering what that sound was "… Meh, that was properly just the wind."

The Demon let out a final cry before going completely silent. His red shining eyes turned black and the fire around the creature's body started to fade. The Demon fell down on the ground. It seemed like the Demon had finally been defeated.

"Whoa, way to go Baldie." Crow said before getting a stair from Voldemort.

"Can everyone please stop calling me that!" the dark lord yelled "I have grown tired of that nickname since day one!"

"Well now that that's taken care of-" Roman said before staring at Tracer, Azula and Sticks "I suppose it's back to business."

Roman aimed his weapon against the Blue Dragons who replied by doing the same. Tracer got her guns ready, Azula stood in her attack-pose and Sticks took out her boomerang.

"Uh guys?" Sunset said before pointing to what remained of the demon "I don't think where out of the woods yet."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort replied "I just used the most powerful spell I have against him. No way can he still be alive after-"

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAUW!"**_ The Demon yelled before standing up once again, now looking even angrier then he did a few seconds ago.

"But- HOW?!" Voldemort yelled in disbelief.

"I think you said 'Abra Kadabra' wrong." Sticks replied.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I- THAT WAS ONE OF THE FORBIDDEN SPELLS! NO LIVING CREATURE CAN POSSIBLE STILL BE ALIVE AFTER GETTING HIT BY THAT SPELL! … Okay so maybe this one guy-"

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUW!"**_ The Demon yelled again before unleashing a roar of fire against its enemies. Voldemort quickly used his magic to prevent the fire from getting near them.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay this has gotten WAY out of hand!" Crow stated "WHERE'S CHRIS?!"**

 ***(End Confession Seat)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You know, having my right-arm and legs broken is certainly painful." Chris stated "But it's nice having a day off for a change. Besides what's the worst that can happen while I'm gone?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"WILL YOU STOP DODGING!" Vegeta yelled at Saitama. He was both impressed that Saitama was able to keep dodging his attacks while he was in his Super Saiyan form, and annoyed that the only thing he kept doing was dodging.

"(sigh) Look, you're obviously powerful." Saitama stated while standing on top of Chef's balloon "But is getting a little out of hand."

"AGREED!" Chef yelled "Just look at Mount DragonFang and the forest!"

The top of the mountain had been complete scorched thanks to Vegeta and Saitama's fight (Mostly due to Vegeta). Some pieces of the forest had also been hit by energy blasts and where currently on fire. Luckily the internees where experts in putting out fire's- "AAAAH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" … Or at least better than the average person.

"It's a miracle the spot where the Blue Dragons are supposed to put their flag is still intact!" Chef stated.

"He's right Vegeta." Saitama stated "I'd rather not have our fight cause any more collateral damage than it already has. Heck, we continue like this and there might not be an island left to compete on."

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled "I haven't had a real challenge since I came to this island! The only time I was here that I can remember that was a little exciting was when you punched that dodgeball back at me! I didn't come to this island just to get bored! I came here to test myself against beings from other universes! But so far, I have been very disappointed!"

"I thought you came here because you needed the money to repair your wife's gravity chamber?" Saitama asked.

"Well yes that too but- Wait? How do you know about that?!" Vegeta yelled.

"You talked to yourself about it when you were training on top of that mountain." Saitama pointed out.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Note to self : Stop thinking out loud!" Vegeta told himself.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Fine then! If you're not going to at least try to stop my attacks then let's see what you do when I do this!" Vegeta stated before gathering purple ki in his hand while looking at the balloon.

"N-Now wait a minute Vegeta!" Chef said while sweating like crazy "If you fire that blast at the balloon, I'll die!"

Vegeta smirked before saying "Consider it payback for one : Thinking you can order me around and two : For all that garbage you forced me to eat every day!"

Saitama looked down at the scared Chef before letting out a sigh.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Sure the guys cooking is the most horrible stuff I have ever eaten but a true hero defends the innocent no matter what." Saitama said "Besides, doing nothing but dodging does get boring pretty fast."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"NOW GALICK GUN-" Vegeta said as he was done charging his attack "-FIRE!"

A beam of purple energy made its way straight to the balloon. Chef really started to panic while Saitama remained his usual calm self. He jumped off the top of the balloon and now stood between the energy beam and the balloon. He readied his right-fist and watched as the blast came closer and closer. Then at the last minute, Saitama punched the Gallick Gun with his fist! The beam of energy and Saitama struggled for a few seconds before Saitama managed to punch the attack away from the balloon and into space, where it past a random space-station.

"… Uh Houston." An astronaut called seeing the energy blast head out into space "… We have a problem."

Back on earth.

"D-Did you just deflect my attack … WITH ONE PUNCH?!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"(Whistle noise) Not bad." Saitama commented while holding on to the basket of the balloon "I actually felled that."

"… Alright. Your clearly stronger then I though. BUT LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE THIS!" Vegeta yelled before screaming from the top of his longs. He became surrounded by a blue Ki this time. Once his transformation was complete, he looked down on Saitama and said "BEHOLD! THIS IS THE POWER OF SUPER SAIYAN BLU!"

"(Louder whistle noise) Now that's something else." Saitama commented "You wouldn't happen to have even more transformations after this one right?"

"This is the only one I need to defeat you!" Vegeta said while pointing to Saitama "Now let's see if you can stop my final-"

"ENOUGH!" Chef shouted from the top of his longs "YOU TWO HAVE ALREADY COST ENOUGH DAMAGE AS IS WITH YOUR LITTLE SPARRING MATCH! NOW I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR PREVIOUS SPOTS! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU TWO GET SEND HOME!"

"You can do that?" Saitama asked.

"DON'T TEST ME!" Chef replied "GO BACK TO YOUR SPOTS, NOW!"

Vegeta just stared at Chef for a few seconds before turning back to his normal Saiyan form "Fine fine. I'll play nice. But mark my words Saitama, next time we face against one another I won't hold back!

"… Sure." Saitama replied before leaping off the balloon and returning to his spot on the volcano. Vegeta flew back to his mountain and Chef let out the hugest sigh of relief he ever had.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That's the last time I volunteer to take over for Chris!" Chef shouted.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Vegeta is really impressive." Saitama stated "He's properly the strongest person I have ever met so far! I'm already looking forward to our next match!"**

 ***(End confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I still can't believe a tiny little human like him was able to deflect my Galick Gun with such a basic attack!" Vegeta yelled "True I didn't put my full power in that attack but the only people I can think of that would be capable of stopping a Super Saiyan blast that way are Kakarotte, Beerus and Whis! … and Hit … and Champa … and- Gah, you get my point! Next time though, that kid won't know what hit him!**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back in Mount DragonFang.

"What is this guy made out of?!" Cassie yelled as she shot the white-furred horror with her guns. But the creature was more annoyed by Cassie's shots then hurt.

"Nothing where doing against this thing is working!" Ladybug stated "The only thing that seems to bother him are Aqua's fire attacks!"

"Men, where is Natsu when you need him?" Happy asked as he had just managed to wake up Beast Boy.

"(grunt) Hey guys." Beast Boy said "… What did I miss?"

"A lot." Cassie replied before barely dodging a fist-strike from the Yeti. "And your going to miss out on a whole lot more if you don't get up and help us!"

" _ **GROOOOWL!"**_ The yeti growled as he had just been hit by another one of Aqua's fire attacks. Sick of constantly getting burned by Aqua, the Yeti pushed the others out of the way and rushed straight for Aqua.

"AQUA! WATCH OUT!" Ladybug yelled as she watched the yeti head toward Aqua. Aqua was pinned against the wall and had no place to run to. Aqua put her Keyblade in a defensive position but knew that wasn't gonna be enough to stop the giant from squashing her. As Aqua prepared herself for the inevitable, a green jaguar ran between the Yeti's legs and stopped right in front of Aqua. The green jaguar then turned into a giant green T-rex and stopped the charging Yeti with his head.

"Like I'd let you turn my friend into a pancake!" Beast Boy said as he pushed the giant Yeti out of the way.

Aqua let out a sigh of relief before saying "Thanks Beast Boy. That would have ended badly."

"Uh, sure. W-was no problem." The giant green T-rex said while his cheeks became red.

"No really." Aqua said with a pretty nervous face "T-thank you."

Beast Boy was mentally cheering before a yell brought him back to reality.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE COMPLEMENTING ONE ANOTHER!" Cassie yelled "WE STILL HAVE A GIANT MONKEY PROBLEM OVER HERE!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm not used to being the one getting rescued." Aqua stated "Beast Boy may act like a child most of the time but he does get through when you need him."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Smooth Beast Boy." Beast Boy complemented himself "Real smooth."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, DevilSeat Scorch was shacking up due to all the fighting happen down in the mining tunnels.

"What's going on down there?" Usopp asked as he was still in his sniping spot "Maybe I should go down there and help."

Suddenly, another roar echoed through the tunnels.

"T-then again, Roman did tell me to guard the flag. Besides, I'm sure they don't need my help."

Another roar came out of the tunnels.

"A-and they have the advantage in numbers already. I wouldn't be able to help mu-"

Another roar which was the loudest so far caused the mountain to shake, almost making Usopp lose his footing.

"Argh forget it!" Usopp said before jumping down from his spot and started heading straight into the tunnels "Hold on guys. I'm coming!"

As soon as Usopp left, someone came out of another tunnel and saw the now unguarded flag.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Don't know who's making all that racket down there." Ryuga stated "But remind me to give them my gratitude."**

 ***(End Confession)**

In the lower tunnels of the volcano.

"WHY-" gets shot in the face by Roman "-WON'T-" Gets shot again "-YOU-" the demon starts the repair himself again "-JUST-" Roman Shoots it in the stomach "-DIE?!"

"I'm starting to think it can't." Crow replied hiding behind a boulder with Sunset and Sticks.

"He's right." Voldemort said before destroying a giant boulder that the demon hurled "This creature can't die and there is a simple reason for that. We're not dealing with an actual living creature."

"You mean it's some kind of zombie?" Tracer asked.

"Of course not!" Voldemort replied "It's like some kind of magic statue. No matter the damage you deal to it, it will just keep on fixing itself. I believe this statue is supposed to be a trap of sorts."

"A trap?" Sunset asked.

"Yes." Voldemort replied "Some kind of guardian that protects something hidden in this volcano."

"Protect something?" Azula asked "You don't think it just decided to attack us because we walked into this volcano."

"If that where the case, this thing would have attacked us the first time we entered this place." Voldemort replied "Someone most have taken something valuable out of this place and that guardian awoke with the mission to reclaim it."

"Okay so now we know why it's attacking us." Roman replied barely dodging another fire-ball "Any idea on how to make it stop attacking us?!"

"One of us must have recently found the treasure that that thing is supposed to guard and has taken it with them." Voldemort replied "Has any of you recently taken something out of the volcano?"

"Not me." Crow replied.

"Nothing I can think of." Azula replied.

"I haven't even set a foot in this place since that treasure-seeking challenge." Sunset stated.

"I haven't set a foot in this place since today!" Tracer stated.

"Yeah!" Sticks replied "I haven't taken anything out of this volcano either! … Unless you count the Demon statue that I found in some underground tunnel underneath this volcano."

"… THAT WOULD MOST CERTAINLY COUNT!" Voldemort shouted in anger to Sticks.

"You stole that fellow's treasure?!" Tracer asked.

"Well he wasn't exactly doing a good job guarding it." Sticks stated "He wasn't even in the place where I found that statue!"

"Wait, then how does he even know it was stolen?" Crow asked.

"This thing was properly guarding the entrance to those tunnels which is most likely located somewhere in this volcano, but our little thief here found some other way in." Voldemort explained "Where is that statue now?"

Sticks looked away for a second before saying "I sort of … buried it."

"… Okay, and where did you bury it?" Roman asked.

"… Back at the campsite." Sticks replied.

"(Sigh) Okay here's what where gonna do then." Roman stated "Tracer! You're the fastest of us. Take our little badger with you and find that statue. Meanwhile, the rest of us keep this thing busy."

"Got it." Tracer said before blinking to Sticks. She then put Sticks on her back again and blinked past the demon who was not fast enough to stop them.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Figures she was the one responsible for this." Crow complained "Did she not watch the former seasons of Total Drama like the rest of us? Nothing good ever happens to you if you find some ancient or strange looking object on this show!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

" **(Confession Seat)**

" **To answer Crow's question above me … I may have forgotten about that."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back with the Yeti. Beast Boy had charged at the Yeti more times than he can count, but none of his attacks where having any effect against the guy. Seeing as how dire the situation had become, Ladybug finally used her lucky charm, which allowed her to get-

"-A trombone?" Ladybug asked confused while holding the red-colored black-dotted instrument.

"Don't tell me where going to play a song for this guy." Cassie said sarcastically.

"I-I can figure this out." Ladybug claimed "Just give me minute."

Just then T-rex Beast Boy gets thrown against the wall by the Yeti before it decides to go after some smaller targets.

"We may not have a minute." Cassie claimed.

"I can stall him for a while." Aqua said as she readied her Keyblade " Just be quick about it."

As Aqua used her fire-spells to keep the beast at bay, Ladybug tried to figure out what the trombone was for before seeing the entire ceiling getting marked.

"That's it!" Ladybug stated.

"Figured something out?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, everyone get ready!"

"Ready for wha-" Happy asked before suddenly ladybug started blowing on the trombone. The sound it made was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears, including the Yeti. The soundwaves from the trombone caused cracks to appear on the ceiling of the cave, which then proceeded to fall apart.

"Everyone dodge!" Ladybug quickly stated as giant pieces of ice started to fall. Beast Boy quickly turned into a fly which made it pretty easy to dodge the falling ice. Happy easily flew past the fallen pieces of ice while the rest depended on their athletic skills to dodge them. The Yeti however was too big to dodge the falling ice as piece after piece kept hitting it. Eventually a giant piece of ice landed on its head, causing the giant monster to finally fall on the ground.

"Hooray! It worked!" Happy cheered.

"Good." Aqua said before letting out a sigh of relief "I don't know how much longer we could have fought that thing."

"Getting saved because of a trombone…" Cassie said " Add that to the list of thing I never thought would happen. In all seriousness though, good job Marinette."

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's finally ove-" Ladybug said before the yeti let out a huge roar again. Its eyes opened up and he angrily looked at his opponents.

"THIS GUY IS STILL CONCIOUS?!" Ladybug said in disbelief.

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy exclaimed "How much can this guy take?!"

"I know." Happy replied "This monkey is almost as stubborn as Natsu."

"He's already down on his knees though." Cassie stated " We can still beat him!"

Suddenly the Yeti raised his left-arm and aimed it straight at our heroes. Looks like the yeti wanted to end this fight with one punch. The others readied themselves for the upcoming attack but suddenly they heard the sound of someone screaming.

"Uh where's that sound coming from?" Beast Boy asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from … above us?" Aqua stated confused.

"I'd recognize that scream anywhere!" Happy stated as everyone, including the Yeti, looked up to see Natsu falling from the giant hole in the ceiling.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled before whacking the giant Yeti straight on its head. Caught completely off guard by this attack and with no way to defend himself, the Yeti fell unconscious with a giant bold on its head.

"Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"About time you showed up." Cassie complained.

"But how did you know we were in danger?" Ladybug asked.

"Danger?" Natsu asked "I was just fighting Itachi a few floors up when suddenly the floor broke underneath me. Then I came falling here and saw the giant monkey so I just knocked him out."

Cassie let out a sigh before realizing something "Wait a minute? What about our flag?"

"Uh, Well you see-" Natsu said before sweating a little "-Heavy may have kind of, stolen our flag while I was fighting Itachi."

"(Sigh) Normally I'd be mad at you for that but you did just save us and that is more important." Cassie stated.

"How long ago did Heavy steal the flag?" Aqua asked.

"About an hour." Natsu replied.

"Then he's properly already back at the volcano." Cassie concluded "Looks like we've lost again."

"Ha!" A new voice suddenly said "Then I suppose you no longer want this thing here now do you?"

The others looked around and saw Ryuga had come back to Mount DragonFang and was holding a blue-flag with the insignia of the Blue Dragons on it.

"The flag!" Beast Boy cheered "Way to go Ryuga!"

"Wha- How did you manage to get that flag away from Roman, Voldemort and Usopp?" Ladybug asked.

"They were apparently preoccupied because no one was guarding the flag when I found it." Ryuga stated before seeing the giant Yeti on the floor "… Speaking of which, what happened here?"

"Long story but let's first get that flag to Vegeta." Cassie exclaimed.

"Sorry but I can't-" Ladybug said before her transformation wore off and she turned back to Marinette. She was holding an exhausted Tikki in her had "… Really Tikki?"

"Hey we have been fighting that monster for a while now! Be happy I was able to keep it up for so long!" Tikki complained.

"So." Cassie said before looking at her fellow teammates "You were saying?"

Marinette wasn't sure what to do when suddenly Itachi came falling out of the hole in the roof and landed next to her.

"Great timing Itachi." Marinette commented "Do you think we can still steal our flag back?"

Itachi looked back and saw Beast Boy, Aqua, Cassie, Natsu, Happy and Ryuga holding the flag in front of him. He emotionlessly said "… No, my chakra is already low from fighting against Natsu alone. I don't have enough strength to take them all out myself."

"So what do we do then?" Marinette asked.

"Heavy took their flag a while ago and is properly already back in the volcano." Itachi stated "We'll have to go back and hope that Heavy brings the flag faster to Saitama then they bring theirs to Vegeta.

Marinette left out a sigh of defeat before saying "All right then."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Guess it all depends on Heavy now." Marinette stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back in DevilSeat Scorch.

"HOW LONG CAN THOSE TWO POSSIBLY NEED TO BURY UP SOME STUPID STATUE?!" Roman complained as he had run out of dust to use against the giant demon terror.

Azula shot a beam of lightning against the demon but it once again restored itself before shooting fire at her. Azula quickly managed to bend the fire away from her but was clearly getting exhausted herself "Curse that (huff) stupid badger for not being able to keep her hands to herself."

"Aren't you supposed to be the strongest wizard in your world or something?" Crow asked while still hiding behind a rock with Sunset "Can't you just zap it away our something?"

"I tried, didn't work." Voldemort replied "This creature can apparently adjust itself to any form of magic used against it. The second I used that first spell on it, the creature became immune to all my others."

"Great…" Crow said sarcastically "Any other ideas?"

"Hm, if only we had some way of stopping this thing from moving. That would certainly be … useful." Voldemort said while looking at Sunset who understood what he was talking about.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I know I shouldn't do this." Sunset stated while holding a potion bottle with a black liquid inside "But if I don't then this thing might actually hurt one of us. Or worse! I can't let that happen!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Sunset slowly backed away from Crow and took the potion bottle out of her pocket. She was about to open it when suddenly-

"Don't worry guys!" Usopp said while holding his slingshot "I'm here to help."

"Wait, you're supposed to be guarding our flag genius!" Roman stated.

"Well yeah but then I kept hearing that things roars, and those tremors, so I decided to help you guys out. Now where is this so called dem-" Usopp said before starring at the giant demon in front of him. "-THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Short version-" Roman stated "-some old magic statue or something that doesn't like it when people steal its stuff."

"N-no problem." Usopp said as his knees started to shake "I-I can handle this!"

Usopp took out some ammunition and then aimed at the demon "Midori Boshi : Shark-Arrow Devil!"

The seed hit the Demon and a giant Venus-fly trap started to sprout around the creature.

"Haha!" Usopp said triumphantly "Now what will you do stupid demon!"

The demon turned himself aflame and burned the plant that was trying to eat him into nothing more than a pile of ash.

"WHAT?!" Usopp yelled surprised.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **On second thought, trying to fight a fire-demon with plants may not have been my best idea." Usopp stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well on the plus side-" Roman stated "-Now I have a plan B."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Any other smart ideas?" Roman asked.

"D-don't worry." Usopp said to calm himself "I-I still have other ammunition to use. I can-"

Before Usopp could finish his sentence, the Demon ran past Azula, Voldemort and Roman and made a straight dash for Usopp. He quickly grabbed the long-nosed pirate and grabbed him in his right-hand. He then looked really angry at Usopp as smoke started to come out of his mouth.

"WHAAAAAAH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Usopp said while panicking.

"Can't you guys do something?" Crow said worried about his teammate.

"How?" Voldemort asked "My magic no longer affects that thing, Roman has no more ammo and I'm pretty sure Azula no longer has enough strength to conjure up more lightning."

"There must be something we can do." Crow claimed "Maybe we can-"

The Demon opened its mouth and was about to unleash a breath of hellfire on Usopp. Usopp started to panic as he saw his life flash before him. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to come. He waited … and waited … and waited … until he started to wonder what was taking the creature so long to turn him into ash. He opened his eyes and saw that the creature mouth had been forced shut as a blue-aura was now surrounding the demon. As Usopp looked behind the creature, he saw that it was Sunset who had stopped the beast in its tracks. A blue-aura was surrounding her hands which she used to completely paralyze the demon. She then used her powers to force the demon's hand to open, making Usopp fall on the ground.

Usopp let out a huge gasp of relief before turning his gaze to Sunset and saying "Holy crap, thank you! I thought I was gonna die!"

"You still might." Voldemort replied "Now the demon will try to adjust to Sunset's magic and then he'll be immune to that as well."

"Then might I suggest we go with the most logical strategy and just leave this volcano." Roman stated.

"Didn't think you where the kind to run away from a fight." Azula taunted.

"What can I say." Roman replied "I like to live."

"Well for once I agree with him." Crow stated "Sunset how long can you stop that thing from moving."

Sunset was sweating as her magic hold of the creature became weaker and weaker "N-Not for much longer."

"Then like I said, let's le-"

Roman's sentence came to a hold as the Demon broke out of Sunset's grip. The magic back-slash caused Sunset to get knocked against the wall. The Demon rushed at Sunset with his sharp claws, ready to finish her off when suddenly-

"WAIT!" a loud voice caught the monsters attention. Everyone turned their heads and saw that Sticks was the one who yelled. She and Tracer had returned and Sticks was now holding a small demon-statue with ruby's for eyes. The Demon looked at the statue and immediately lost interest in Sunset and the others as it started to walk toward Sticks.

"Yeah so-" Sticks said as the Demon now stood right in front of her with its claw opened up "… Sorry I stole your little statue. But seriously what did you think would happen? You can't just leave a statue like this in an empty room and NOT expect someone to take it. If you don't want someone to take it then why don't you simply put a sign next to it that says 'Don't Steal this statue please'. If you ask me-"

The Demon started growing impatient, which Crow noticed before yelling "JUST GIVE HIM THE DAMN STATUE!"

"Alright Alright!" Sticks replied before handing the small demon-statue over to the fire-demon. It stared at the statue for a while before it started to walk past Sticks and Tracer. Once he had reached a pool of lava, he jumped into it and disappeared, causing most of the competitors to let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, THAT was way too close!" Crow stated "If you two had arrived a minute later we would all have been dead!"

"Well most of us anyway…" Voldemort quietly said to amuse himself.

"Sorry about that." Tracer stated "We would have been here sooner if SOMEONE didn't forget where they bloody buried that statue!"

"Hey, I found it didn't I?" Sticks replied.

"You alright Sunset?" Crow asked as Sunset was clearly exhausted.

"(Gasp) Yeah don't (gasp) worry. I'm fine." Sunset replied "Just (gasp) tired is all."

"Well don't fall asleep yet." Roman stated "The challenge isn't over yet."

"You seriously wanna continue the challenge after what we just went through?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

Roman looked back at Usopp and said "Well until someone says that the challenge is over, we don't have much choice. So let's get back to the flag and hope nobody used the confusion to steal it."

"You're being paranoid." Usopp replied "I'm sure the flag is still where we left it."

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris yelled trough the loud-speakers "VEGETA HAS JUST PLACED THE BLUE DRAGONS FLAG ON TOP OF MOUNT DRAGONFANG! THEREFOR, THEY ARE TODAY'S WINNERS! NOW EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER AT THE CAMPSITE."

"... Or not." Usopp replied as Tracer and Sticks started to cheer.

"Oh that's too bad." Azula stated "Better luck next time."

The Red Devils sighted in defeat except for Voldemort and Roman. As they started making their way out of the volcano, Crow noticed something laying on the ground.

"Hm? What's this?" Crow asked himself before picking up a small potion bottle "A bottle?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What's a small bottle doing inside of a volcano?" Crow asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

The teams started to gather at the campsite where Chris was awaiting their arrival.

"Well well." Chris stated while still sitting in his wheelchair "Looks like you guys had an interesting day."

"If by 'interesting' you mean 'nearly getting killed by a giant Yeti in the middle of an frozen mountain' then yeah, real interesting!" Cassie said sarcastically.

"Wait, you guys fought a Yeti?" Usopp asked "We fought a giant fire-breathing Demon!"

"What do you mean we?" Roman asked "All you did was shoot one plant at it."

"I didn't think it could put its entire body on fire like that!" Usopp said in his defense.

"A fire-demon?" Natsu asked "Now I'm kinda sad I missed that."

"Well I bet that Demon was a push-over compared to that Yeti!" Beast Boy stated "That thing was almost undamageable! Even as a T-rex I couldn't hurt him."

"Well our Demon was completely undamageable!" Sticks claimed "It could even restore itself after getting blown up! But don't worry. I stopped it."

"AFTER you woke it up!" Tracer stated.

"Sounds like you guys had it easy! Wanna know what's really hard? Preventing those 2 from blowing up the island because of a little sparing match!" Chef claimed.

"But you're the one who said we could to it." Saitama stated.

"I said no such thing!" Chef yelled angrily "I said you two could-"

"QUIET!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs catching everyone's attention "To clarify a few things, I knew you guys where fighting monsters inside those mountains."

"… WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I was watching the whole thing trough the camera's." Chris explained "Honestly I'm surprised the cameraman didn't flee at the sight of those things."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I tried to run but I got my leg stuck under a boulder of ice." The cameraman on the left explained "You?"**

" **I stepped in lava and burned my feet!" the one on the right explained "This is officially the worst job in existence!"**

" **Yes, yes it is."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Would you mind explaining to us exactly WHY there are monsters on this island!" Cassie yelled.

"Well we needed to find an island fast since we only had like, what a month to prepare for this show?" Chris explained "We just took the first island we could find. The brochure did say something about how there was an ancient civilization on this island that worshipped demons and that they fought giants that used lived in the ice-mountain? I didn't really pay much attention to it."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh great. This place has a lore?" Sticks stated sarcastically .**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Can I call my crewmates and ask for one of them to replace me?" Usopp begged "Like Robin! She would love studying those ancient runes. Or Luffy! He loves fighting giant monsters! (sigh) I'm starting to think coming here wasn't such a good idea after all."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that that's settled." Chris stated while most of the competitors still looked angry at him "The Blue Dragons managed to place their flag first! Therefore, they are todays winners! Meaning the Red Devils will have to send someone home."

"Wait a minute." Crow stated "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Now that you mention it." Roman replied "We have less bold guys then before."

"… Commentary aside." Voldemort said angrily "We do appear to be one member short."

"Yeah, where's Heavy?" Sunset asked.

"The last time I saw him he was making his way out of the ice-mountain while carrying our flag." Itachi stated.

"Well I didn't see him back at the volcano." Crow replied "So where is he?"

Just then some internees showed up along with Heavy who was still carrying the Red Devils flag "We found him back in the ice-mountain."

"Wait? Are you saying he was still in the ice-mountain?" Usopp asked.

"But how?" Marinette asked "According to Itachi you managed to take that flag a long while ago. Why did you not leave the mountain?"

"Heavy … got lost." Heavy replied to which most of the Red Devils blinked.

"YOU GOT LOST?!" they all yelled in disbelief.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Heavy tried finding exit but I always ended up across a death-end." Heavy exclaimed "I was sure I was going the correct way but I couldn't find the exit no matter how hard I searched."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How could he have gotten lost?" Marinette asked "I know those tunnels can be a bit confusing but he should have been able to find an exit giving how much time he had."**

" **You're right Marinette." Tikki exclaimed "There were a lot of tunnels that led outside so even if he didn't find the main-entrance anymore, he should still have been able to get out.**

 ***(End Confession)**

The evening falls and the Red Devils are all gathered for the elimination ceremony.

"You sure you don't want me doing this?" Chef asked.

"I still have one good arm and that's all I need." Chris claimed before looking down on the Red Devils "I think it's safe to say that everyone here had a busy day, so what do you say I do this quick so we can all get some rest."

The Red Devils nodded in agreement "With that said, the following people are save-"

"Sunset."

"Voldemort."

"Roman."

"Crow."

"Saitama."

"Itachi."

"Marinette and Tikki."

"And now we only have 2 people left. Usopp and Heavy. Usopp, you where the last one guarding the flag but you decided to leave it completely unprotected so you could go and help out your allies. Normally that wouldn't be too bad but it did cost your team the challenge and you weren't able to help them out against the demon very much."

Usopp got a sad look on his face.

"And Heavy, you managed to steal the flag from the Blue Dragons way faster than Ryuga stole yours. However, your pour sense of directions caused you to get lost in the mountain, which as a result also caused your team to lose the challenge."

Heavy gulped before trying to look as unnerves as he could.

"Two good reasons to get rid of you, but luckily one of you gets to stay." Chris exclaimed before picking up the last red-marshmallow "And that person is … "

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Usopp!" Chris exclaimed before throwing the final marshmallow at Usopp who caught it with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Heavy let out a sigh of disappointment.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Hooray, hooray! I didn't get voted off! That means I get to stay on this island!" Usopp happily cheered before realizing something "Wait … That means I have to stay on this island with evil Demons and giant Yeti's … (censored word)"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Usopp left his spot so he could help us out." Crow stated "Heavy on the other hand simply got lost. That may not seem like such a good reason to get him eliminated but you most also remember that this is a competition and Heavy is certainly not someone I would wanna go up against."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Our plan to eliminate Heavy sure took a few unexpected turns." Roman stated "But it all worked out in the end. Usopp may have talents of his own but him getting easily scared makes him not much of a threat. Now, who do get rid of next."**

 **(End Confession)**

"Heavy, it's time for your trip to loser-land." Chris stated as he hold up his remote with his only good arm. "Any last words?"

"Yes i-" Before Heavy could finish his sentence, a portal appeared behind him and sucked him up.

"Sorry, we don't have enough air-time for an entire speech." Chris stated "Now off to bed, all of you."

 ***(confession Seat)**

" **After today, I can us some rest." Marinette stated.**

" **Aren't you forgetting something?" Tikki asked.**

" **Oh right…" Marinette stated "(sigh) our midnight backing session."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the campsite, the teams where getting ready to go to bed. Beast Boy had just finished brushing his teeth and was making his way to bed when someone suddenly called out to him.

"Beast Boy, wait up!" Aqua called to Beast Boy.

"Oh hey Aqua." Beast Boy replied "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back in the mountain." Aqua stated before making a small bow "So thank you."

"Uh." Beast Boy said while become a little red "N-no problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Aqua giggled a bit before saying "Yeah, I would. I'm fortunate to have a friend like you on our team."

"Oh." Beast Boy replied in a bit of a sad tone "W-well I'm, also happy to have you as a friend."

"Right." Aqua replied before turning the other way "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow." Beast Boy replied as Aqua took off. One's she was gone he let out a disappointed sigh.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I just got friend-zoned, didn't I?" Beast Boy asked "Oh men!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, near the other cottage.

"See? I told you could convince the others to get rid of someone else." Voldemort replied "I keep my promises after all."

"And the fact that Heavy messed up during the last challenge has nothing to do with it?" Sunset asked.

"It was a factor sure." Voldemort stated "But if it weren't for me than Marinette and her little friend would have been the ones going home."

Sunset let out a sigh before saying "I suppose I should thank you."

"No need. Just make sure you keep your promise as well." Voldemort said before leaving Sunset alone.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I really don't trust that guy. But I guess I have little choice then to do as he says for now." Sunset said before putting her hand on her head "Ow, my head. I should properly go to bed."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That's right my little puppet." Voldemort stated "Have a good rest. I'm certain you'll need it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

We now go to the docks for Chris his closing statement.

"Well today was full of surprises, wasn't it?" Chris asked the audience while still sitting in his roll-chair "But the contest is still far from over. What will happen next? Who will be eliminated next? And how long will I have to sit in this uncomfortable chair? To figure out the answers to these questions and more, make sure not to miss the next exciting episode of Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Credits)**

 **And done! Jesus this chapter was more difficult than I thought. But I finally finished it so now I can look forward to writing the next one. Let's hope it won't take as long as this one.**

 **Quite the action chapter I made this time right? Fighting a giant Yeti, a Demon and a sparring match between Vegeta and Saitama! What a crazy day this turned into. Also, I hope this chapter will be a constant reminder to all future Total Drama contestants. If you find some old looking or strange object in this game, DON'T FREAKING TAKE IT! It never ends well.**

 **Also today was the first time that the eliminated contestant was someone I put in myself, Heavy. Funny and a good guy to have by your side in a fight, but quite a big threat when squared against him. Which was the reason Roman and his followers took care of him … well mostly Itachi though.**

 **Hope you guys keep sending me reviews and I hope you look forward to the next chapter of my awesome story, which will hold quite a number of DELICIOUS surprises!**

 **This is MasterSaixus, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 10 : You are what you eat

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 10 : You are what you eat**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

Chris stands at the pier without any broken limps or his wheelchair "Seriously? Why didn't I think of this soone- oh where on. Ahem, last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Because of my unfortunate and completely unearned accident the other day, I was unable to host the last episode. So Chef took over in my place and presented the challenge of capture the flag! And let me tell you, this episode did not go as planned. Seriously, Vegeta fighting Saitama while most of the other participants fought a giant Yeti and Fire-Demon, the latter having been awakened by Sticks who clearly didn't learn anything from watching the other seasons. Luckily for Sticks, her team, the Blue Dragons, won the challenge! The Red Devils decided to get rid of Heavy who was not only quite a physical treat to the other contestants, but also apparently has a bad sense of directions. But today is a new day. One that I'm able to host this time around, so let's answer those burning questions of yours. What's todays challenge? Who will go home? And how on earth did I get cured this fast? The answers to these questions and more will be answered right now, on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que theme song)**

It was the day after the last challenge and everyone slowly started waking up. It was already 10 in the morning which let most of the participants to belief that today they wouldn't have to do a challenge.

"Everyone meet up in the cantina!" Chris yelled through the loudspeakers "It's time for another challenge!"

"Already?" Cassie asked her roommates "We just got done fighting a giant monkey yesterday, and now we have to do another challenge?"

"Yeah, can't we just get a day off for a change?" Tracer asked "I'm still tired from yesterday's challenge."

"(sigh) At least we didn't have to wake up early today." Aqua stated.

"Let's just go." Cassie complained "The faster where done with this challenge, the better."

"Chef better have made something addable today." Azula stated " I'm getting sick of all that garbage he forces us to eat."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Cassie replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't know how much more of that guy's cooking I can handle." Cassie complained "It's properly best that I start trying to find my own food. Anything has to be better than whatever Chef cooks up."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, on the boys side of the Blue Dragon's cottage.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FISH NATSU!" Happy yelled "I WORKED HARD TO CATCH THAT!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO CAUGHT IT!" Natsu replied "THEREFOR IT'S MINE!"

Natsu and Happy both argued over who would get to eat the fish. Meanwhile, Fang was standing outside waiting for Natsu to come out so he could hit him with the giant hammer he was holding. When the door opened and somebody came out, Fang smashed the Hammer with all his might. When he opened his eyes however, he saw that he tried to hit the wrong person. Vegeta stopped the hammer from hitting him using only his finger. He looked Fang in the eyes and said "Either run or become my breakfast, your choice."

Fang started to sweat before dropping his hammer and running away as fast as possible.

"… Smart choice." Vegeta commented.

"ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY ARGUING OVER WHO GET'S TO EAT A SARDINE?!" Ryuga yelled which caused Vegeta to face-palm himself.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You know, it's at times like these that I'm really starting to wonder what the (Censored word) I'm doing here." Vegeta complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Later that day, the Blue Dragons made their way to the cantina.

"Still can't believe you ate the fish I caught!" Natsu yelled at Happy.

"Hey, you snooze you lose." Happy replied.

"Let's just hope that Chef made something burn today." Natsu stated "The guy can't cook but those flames he makes are at least addible."

"Then I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a long time." Crow stated "There's no food here at all.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled "Don't tell me Chef forgot to make breakfast for us!"

"… And that would be bad because?" Roman asked.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **This is odd." Marinette stated "Last night when I went to make cookies for Tikki I could not find any ingredients in the kitchen."**

" **Which means we don't have anything for me to eat." Tikki said sad.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Oh men!" Sticks complained "Even the trash-can is empty."

"There's nothing in the kitchen either." Beast Boy stated.

"Oh don't worry about food." Chris said as he walked into the cantina "You guys will have plenty to eat during today's … what?"

Everyone stared at Chris who was no longer sitting in a wheelchair.

"Okay this may be an obvious question but-" Crow said "HOW ARE YOU ALREADY HEALED FROM YOUR INJURIES?! BROKEN ARMS AND LEGS DON'T HEAL IN A SINGLE DAY!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Trust me, I know." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Easy, I just used one of these." Chris said showing the others a small bean.

"A bean?" Crow asked.

"A senzu bean to be precise." Chris replied "Think of it as a magical bean that heals any injuries. I got it from Vegeta's dimension."

"Next time you go to my world, ask permission." Vegeta said angrily.

"Well too late now." Chris said with a smirk on his face "Now come along. You guys have a challenge to complete. Oh but before that. Marinette and Tikki? The 2 of you better transform first."

"Huh?" Marinette asked "Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Chris stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That bean better be the only thing he took from dimension my dimension!" Vegeta yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Beans that can heal any injury?" Cassie asked "I suppose it isn't the weirdest thing I've seen on this show so far."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I still have enough strength to make us transform but after that I'm really gonna need something to eat." Tikki stated.**

" **I'll try and find something later." Marinette promised " I don't think Chris just wanted me to transform for no reason. So ready Tikki?"**

" **Ready." Tikki replied.**

" **Then Spots on!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both teams arrived at the campsite and see something they haven't seen in a long time.

Decent food.

"I bet that looks pretty tasty doesn't it. But before you guys do anything liste-"

"FOOD!" Natsu, Happy, Usopp, Beast Boy and Sticks yelled before running past Chris and running to the tables filled with food. There were many different kinds of fruits and vegetables as well as a variety of meats, fishes and cheeses. There were also a lot of basic cooking ingredients like floor, sugar, eggs and more. There were also 10 stands that where equipped with ovens, freezers, and other stuff you need to make delicious meals.

They were all about to take a bite when Chris suddenly shouted. "EAT ANYTHING BEFORE I AM DONE EXPLAINGING THE CHALLENGE AND I'LL ELIMANTE YOU ALL FROM THE COMPETITATION!"

"Oh come on!" Natsu shouted "We haven't eaten anything that looks this good for a long time!"

"Yeah! You can't just put up a pile of delicious uncooked fishes in front of me and then tell me I can't eat any of them!" Happy complained.

"Just wait until I'm done explaining the challenge!" Chris shouted back "Now in case you guys haven't figured it out yet, today's challenge involves food."

"You don't say!" Crow said sarcastically.

"When the challenge begins you will be allowed to eat whatever you want." Chris said "But, eating the food in front of you is not how you win this challenge. For this challenge, you have to use the food-ingredients in front of you to make 5 delicious dishes. These dishes can be anything from a nice soup, to a delicious drink, to a main-course, to a dessert. Each team will chose 5 main-chefs who will be responsible for making the dishes themselves. The remaining members will be the assistants, who will have to bring the necessary ingredients to their chefs. However, the main-chefs must remain at their make-shift kitchens and are only allowed to work on their own dish. They are not allowed to help the other main-chefs out. When you are done with your dishes, they will all be judged by the judges."

"Let me guess." Cassie replied "That means we have to cook for you and Chef?"

"Great. Now I'm temped to make something bad for them." Ryuga replied.

"Might as well get that idea out of your heads." Chris stated "Because me and Chef won't be the judges this time around. Instead, your dishes will get judged by 5 judges that we have invited from your worlds!"

"Wait really?" Usopp asked curiously "Who?"

Chris grabbed his remote and said " Oh your about to find out!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It would certainly be nice to see someone from my crew again." Usopp stated "But I fear that if they picked Luffy there won't be any food left for us to cook with."**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If these guys think I'm gonna cook anything for anyone then their dead-wrong." Ryuga stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It better not be Kakarotte I have to cook for!" Vegeta complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh I hope one of my friends was chosen for judge!" Sunset said excitedly "Lucky for me Pinkie Pie has taught me how to make some delicious treats."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Don't let it be Chloé. Don't let it be Chloé. Don't let it be Chloé." Ladybug constantly said to herself while holding her fingers crossed.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So without any further ado, let me introduce our judges." Chris said before using his plotdevi-I mean remote to open up a wormhole "Our first judge is a young boy who studies in Paris and works as a model for his father's company, here's Adrien Agresse!"

"ADRIAN?!" Ladybug yelled in disbelief as a young men came out of the portal. The boy had blond hair and light-green eyes. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with underneath a black shirt with five horizontal striper around the chest which were colored yellow, olive green, bright green, dark-green and periwinkle. He was also wearing a blue jeans, sneakers and a silver-ring around the ring finger of his right-hand.

"Hey everyone. Nice to me-" Adrien says before seeing a familiar face among the contestants "Oh hey Ladybug. How's it going?"

"Uh great! Thanks for uh-asking."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" ***fangirling noises* I get to cook for Adrian?!" Ladybug said being extremely happy before getting extremely terrified "(gasp) Wh-what should I bake for him? (gasp) What if he doesn't like it? (GASP) What if he figures out who I am while he's here?! W-What should I do Tikki?"**

 **Ladybug looked over her shoulders before realizing that there was no one there. "… Oh right."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Yeah Ladybug told me- or at least Chat Noir that she got invited to join this show." Adrien said "It's a little bit stupid that I can't watch this show back home but I am excited that they allowed me to be become a judge."**

" **Oh I hope they make something with cannanbair!" the small black-colored cat like Kwami named Plagg said who was hiding in Adrien's pocket.**

" **Hey try and behave alright? I only allowed you to come along as long as you stay out of sight."**

" **Yeah yeah." Plagg said uninterested.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Oh so your friends with Mari-" Sunset said before Ladybug quickly interrupted her.

"Oh he uh ..he's from the same world as I and uh … I've saved him a couple of times too." Ladybug said before quickly whispering in Sunset's ear "He also doesn't know my secret identity!"

Sunset quickly apologized for almost spilling the beans while Cassie was listening in on their conversation.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **He doesn't know … What?" Cassie said confused "How does he not know? Marinette maybe wearing a mask while she's ladybug but it only covers her eyes! Seriously! Everyone can see that it's her! You have to be a total air-head to not see it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Got to hand it to Marinette. She has one sweet disguise!" Natsu stated.**

" **Yeah you really can't tell that it is her underneath!" Happy agreed.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright people, it is time for our second jury member to introduce himself." Chris said before using his remote to open up another portal "This jury member is someone who knows quite a few things about cooking. He's a member of the Straw-Hat pirates and a sucker for lady's, here's Sanji!"

Out of the portal stepped a men with blond hair which covered one of his eyes, while the other eye had a spiral like eyebrow. He was wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt along with a black-pants and black shoes.

"Hey Sanji! How's it going buddy?" Usopp greeted his crewmate.

Sanji looked at Usopp and said "Oh Usopp. Good to see- WHOA!" He then quickly ran passed Usopp and went towards the girls.

"Usopp you luckily bastard!" Sanji said while his eyes had turned into hearts "Why do you get to live with such lovely ladies!"

The girls took a few steps back as Sanji started kneeing toward Cassie "Oh I cannot wait to try your delicious cooking. No wait scratch that! I'll make something delicious just for you!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh great." Cassie said sarcastically "Another one of those."**

 ***(End confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **He's not the smoothest guy around, is he?" Tracer asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Uh is something wrong with him?" Sunset asked Usopp.

"(Sigh) He's always like that when he's around girls." Usopp explained "It only got worse after our crew split up for two years."

Sanji was now kneeing before Aqua "Are you an angel? Because I feel like I'm in heaven!"

"Uh thanks I guess?" Aqua replied while Beast Boy was frowning in the background.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Who does this guy think he is?" Beast said annoyed "It's already gonna be difficult for me to get out of the friend-zone. I don't need this guy going after her too!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hey pal! You came here to check out the food. Not the girls!" Chris yelled "Now go stand next to Adrian here. It's time to introduce the next judge."

Sanji grinned at Chris before he went to Adrian. Meanwhile Chris had already opened up another portal.

"Our next judge is someone who puts the fast in fastest. He's the former-champion of New Domino City and self-proclaimed "ruler of the duels" as he puts it. Here's Jack Atlas!"

Out of the portal suddenly jumped a white motorcycle that was designed like a monowheel. Riding it was a man with blond hair and purple eyes wearing a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants and white boots.

"Time to kick this challenge into overdrive!" Jack said as he landed on the sand causing a large amount of it to fly against Chris his face.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise buddy!" Chris said angrily while spitting sand.

"I like this guy already." Beast Boy stated.

"Now that's how you make an entrance!" Natsu said.

"Hey Jack." Crow greeted his friend "How's it going."

"Aside from the fact that they let you into this show instead of me? Not much." Jack said as he took of his helmet.

 ***(Confession Set)**

" **Jack wanted to be in this show too, but they chose to go with me instead." Crow explained "He's defiantly still cheering for me to win this thing, but he has a hard time accepting it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What does Crow have that I don't?" Jack asked angrily "And what's worse, after refusing to let me onto this show they have to nerve to ask me to play judge. I was planning to refuse, but they were willing to pay me quit a big amount of money to show up."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **Well that explains why I haven't been paid my monthly salary yet!" Chris said angrily.**

 ***(End confession)**

"On to our next judge!" Chris said before another portal opened up "She's a powerful S-class wizard from the Fairy Tail guild in Fiore. She's as dangerous as she is beautiful, say hello to Erza Scarlett!"

Out of the portal came a red-haired woman wearing a metal-chest-plate and blue skirt. She was about to speak when suddenly.

"WHOAH! ANOTHER BEAUTIFULL LADY!" Sanji yelled as his eyes had once again turned to hearts.

"Uh wait dude that's a bad-" Natsu tried to warn him but it was too late.

"You are so gorgeous!" Sanji stated as he kept getting closer and closer to Erza "Why don't we leave this place and go for a walk on the bea-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Erza punched him on the head so hard, he lost consciousness.

"That's what you get for interrupting me." Erza said as she cracked her knuckles.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Ow, poor Sanji." Happy stated.**

" **I'm just happy it wasn't me." Natsu replied.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I doubt this is going to be the last time that Sanji gets punched unconscious by a girl." Usopp stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now this one I like." Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Sanji was picked up by Chef who put him back with the other judges while Erza followed.

"Uh is he going to okay?" Adrian asked.

"Don't worry, he's had worse." Usopp responded before taking another look at Sanji "… I think."

"Good thing we didn't give any of the judges medical-insurance."

"What was that?" Adrian asked.

"Uh nothing!" Chris quickly stated before opening the final portal "Now it's time for our last judge to be revealed! He's a martial-artist who loves fighting, eating and some more fighting! He has defeated plenty of powerful-foes and likes to eat pretty much everything, here's Go-"

"NO (Censored word) WAY!" Vegeta yelled angrily "I AM NOT GOING TO COOK ANYTHING FOR THAT IDIOT!"

"Well too bad." Chris stated "Unless you want your team to lose this challenge, you'll have to cook something really delicious for 'that idiot'.

"I hope you weren't talking about me." A new voice joined the conversation and though it was one that Vegeta recognized, it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Wait that's Goku?" Beast Boy asked while pointing at the purple-cat-like humanoid that just got out of the portal "He looks nothing like what you described him."

"B-B-BEERUS?!" Vegeta yelled in surprise.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" The god of Destruction asked.

"Wait? You're not Goku." Chris stated the obvious.

"Obviously not." Beerus replied.

"W-why are you here?" Vegeta said while a drop of sweat fell of his face.

Out of the portal also came a man with blue skin and white hair. He was wearing purple clothing and was holding a staff. There was also a big blue circle floating around his neck.

"Goku told him about his invite to this contest and when he mentioned that there would be delicious food … well you can guess the rest." Whis explained.

"Now hold on a minute pal, you can't just walk into my show and declare yourself the new judge!" Chris stated.

Beerus pointed his finger to Chris and said " You sure you wanna talk to a god of destruction that way?"

Chris gulped before saying "… You uh, make a pretty good point. Alright (gulp) you're the new judge."

"That's better." Beerus stated while Vegeta was still sweating and crunching his teeth, which did not go unnoticed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Never seen Vegeta so worked up before." Tracer stated "Is this Beerus fellow someone important?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So even the so-called prince has someone he fears." Azula stated "Interesting."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Who is this guy?" Natsu asked "Some kind of bald-cat Exceed?"**

" **He didn't look like an Exceed to me." Happy replied.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I wonder how strong this guy is …" Saitama wondered.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Beerus and Whis head to the other judges while Chris says "Alright. Now that all our judges are introduced, allow me to explain how the judge system is going to work. Each judge will get to eat 1 dish from each team. After they finished (or tried to finish) both dishes, they have to say which one of the two they found most delicious. The team that prepared that dish will gain 1 point. We'll continue doing this until one team has 3 points and wins the challenge."

"Wait but, that's not fair!" Cassie stated "3 of the judges are friends with the enemies. They'll just say that the meals their friends prepared are better than ours!"

"She's right!" Ryuga stated " That's not fair at all!"

"Don't worry." Chris stated "The judges will eat their dishes back in the cantina so they don't get to see which dish your preparing for them. And we won't tell them which team prepared which dish until they have already made their decision. Problem solved! Now, judges follow me and you guys, pick out your chefs!"

As the judges leave with Chris, the teams gather to decide on their chefs.

"So who among us can cook?" Roman asked "Because I usually have someone else do that for me."

"I can cook." Sunset stated "And so can Marinette. She does live in a bakery after all."

"Uh sure." Ladybug said nervously while thinking about Adrian "I can do that."

"Maybe it's best to let the ones who are friends with the judges do the cooking." Itachi said while looking at Usopp and Crow.

"Yeah small problem." Usopp stated "Sanji is the cook aboard our ship and he can be quite difficult when it comes to food. I've never really cooked something other than basic-meals ."

"Well I can properly make something." Crow stated "I've done plenty of cooking for the children back at Satellite and I have a pretty good idea what to make incase Jack gets to judge it."

"I do a lot of home-cooking." Saitama stated "Kinda have to when you live on your own."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Though Genos has been cooking meals for me lately." Saitama stated "But I properly haven't unlearned it yet."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So we have Sunset, Marinette, Crow and Saitama … who else here can cook?" Voldemort asked.

"Why don't you play cook?" Crow asked.

"Let's just say that when your immortal, you're not that interested in cooking." Voldemort replied.

"Then I'll cook." Itachi stated.

"You can cook?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. Why? That surprising?" Itachi asked.

"Uh no reason!" Sunset quickly stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Itachi just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would cook." Sunset stated "But I guess we all have some hidden talent."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I used to help mother in the kitchen very often when I was younger." Itachi stated "… it has been a while though."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, with the Blue Dragons.

"So we need good cooks." Cassie stated "Any volunteers?"

"Oh let me cook!" Sticks said "I bet those guys will love my surprise sandwich!"

"What's the surprise?" Beast Boy asked.

"Garlic!" Sticks replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I still had some garlic left after the Halloween challenge!" Sticks said before taking a bite of some garlic "More tasty then you think."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Okay there is NO WAY we're going to let Lord Beerus eat something like that!" Vegeta shouted "Whatever you guys do, don't make Lord Beerus eat something disgusting! You better make the damn best food you've ever made in your entire life!"

"Geez Vegeta." Tracer stated "Why are you so worked-up about that guy?"

"Beerus is a god of destruction." Vegeta stated "He's a deity who destroys entire worlds with nothing but his finger! If you insult Lord Beerus in ANY way, then this entire world will turn into nothing but space-debree! And us along with it!"

Most Blue Dragons blinked for a second. Natsu on the other hand-

"That sounds awesome! I wanna fight him!"

"Keep dreaming kid!" Vegeta replied "Though it pains me to admit it, on my own, even at full power, he's still stronger than me. You? He would take you down simply by pointing at you."

"Have you actually fought this guy before?" Cassie asked.

"I have." Vegeta stated "He came to my planet on my wife's birthday searching for a Super Saiyan God. When he wasn't able to find one, he stayed on my planet and celebrated along with everyone else. Everything seemed to be going fine but then Buu refused to give the guy some pudding and then he went on a rampage and threatened to destroy my world."

"He tried to destroy your world … because he didn't get any pudding?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"You don't just say no to a God Of Destruction. Now I don't care who the other cooks of our team are gonna be but you better prepare something that's not disgusting." Vegeta said while looking at angrily at Sticks.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **So if this guy doesn't like whatever we give him, he'll blow up this planet." Cassie stated "… Okay I am not gonna die simply because of someone's stomach!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I still wanna fight him." Natsu stated.**

" **Of course you do." Happy sighted.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Other cooks?" Tracer asked "You mean you're gonna cook as well?"

"Of course! I'm properly the best cook our team has." Vegeta boasted "… As long as I don't have to break any eggs."

"Challenge accepted!" Tracer replied "You in as well Aqua?"

"I don't know." Aqua replied.

"Of course she will." Beast Boy stated "I'm sure that whatever you'll make will be delicious."

Aqua giggled a little bit before saying "Alright how about this? If you'll cook, I'll cook. Deal?"

"Deal!" Beast Boy replied.

"Any more volunteers?" Azula asked.

"Why don't you go cook?" Cassie asked.

"Let's just say even though I have many duties as a princess, cooking isn't one of them." Azula plainly stated as Cassie sighted.

"Fine. Then I'll be the last cook. Any objections?" Cassie asked but no one replied "Then let's get started."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The food we make back at the military isn't exacly what I would call top-quality." Cassie stated "And since my parents where never really around to teach me I'm self-thought. Still we didn't have many alternatives. Azula has never cooked in her live, Sticks has weird preferences when it comes to food, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys can't cook either. … Makes me wonder if Beast Boy will be any good at it."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

"' **Course I can cook! I can make all kinds of delicious Vegetarian meals!" Beast Boy stated "As long as there is no meat in it, I can make it!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I usually just eat at food-stands or whatever I find during my travels." Ryuga stated "So no, not much of a cook."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I can grill a fish." Natsu said "That counts as cooking doesn't it?"**

" **I like my fish raw thank you." Happy stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chef returned from the cantina and yelled "Have both teams decided on their cooks yet?"

Both teams nodded.

"Then the cooks will head to the cooking-stands. The rest of you will bring ingredients from the food-table to the cooks. You guys are also allowed to eat the food from the table but keep in mind, you can't cook what's already in your stomach. Now get started!"

Both teams headed to the cooking-stands and where thinking about what to cook.

"I'll try making some Cupcakes." Sunset stated "I'll need butter, sugar, backing-powder, milk and eggs to start. I'll also need some vanilla, salt (many ingredients later) and Pineapple juice."

"Pineapple juice?" Usopp asked.

"Just get me a pineapple and I'll do the rest."

"Got it!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I didn't know you could put pineapple on Cupcakes." Usopp stated "I bet after this challenge, Sanji will want that recipe."**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

"And what kind of great cuisine are you gonna make?" Roman asked the bald hero.

"Hot-pot." Saitama responded.

"… That's it?" Roman asked.

"It doesn't have to be overly complicated." Saitama stated "It just has to taste good."

"… Fair enough." Roman replied.

Meanwhile, at the stand next to Saitama's.

"I'll make Sushi." Itachi told his bald assistant "It's easy, nutritious and tastes good."

"Really didn't take you for the cooking type." Voldemort stated.

"Being able to make food is a useful skill when you're a wanted man." Itachi claimed as he was checking out the knives "You never know when you're stuck on your own for a couple of weeks. Now let me think what kind of fish I'll need."

"Hey! When you're done with baldy can I borrow him?" Crow asked "We're kind of short on people who can get us food."

"What are you going to make anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Coffee." Crow stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Jack loves coffee." Crow stated "He goes to the coffee shop across our street practically every day. … even though the coffee there costs 30 frigging bucks!"**

" **(sigh) It properly won't taste as good as that one, but if Jack gets the coffee, he might realize that I'm the one who made it and give the point to us."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I'm back!" Usopp said before dropping all the ingredients on Sunset's stand.

"Thanks Usopp." Sunset stated "Now I can get started."

"Oh Usopp! Can you get my ingredients now?" Ladybug asked as her cooking-stand was located right next to Sunsets.

"Sure. What do you need?" Usopp asked.

Meanwhile, with the Blue Dragons.

"If there is one food I'm sure Lord Beerus won't dislike it's Ramen." Vegeta stated as he readied a huge cooking-pot. "Get me some noodles along with beef broth, some onions, fish and soy sauce (again, a lot of ingredients later) and finally –"

"Garlic?" Sticks asked while holding a garlic in her hands.

"… Actually yes." Vegeta responded.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **HA! I knew that garlic would come in handy!" Sticks shouted.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Garlic is a good ingredient since it can be used in many recipes." Vegeta stated "It is not that great when eating it whole on a piece of bread!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"… last I'll need a Haddock. Got it luv?" Tracer asked as she was looking at the food-stand to see what she had.

"Da hell is a Haddock?" Natsu asked.

"It's a fish, Natsu." Happy stated.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Natsu asked.

"(sigh) Happy, please tell me you know what a Haddock looks like?" Tracer asked the flying cat.

"Ay ma'am!" Happy saluted "But can I have the other fishes?"

"I guess .. " Tracer replied "As long as the others don't need one."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How can you be my friend if you don't even know what a Haddock-fish looks like?" Happy asked.**

" **Hey, all fish looks the same to me." Natsu replied "Besides, who names a fish Haddock. That sounds like the name of a drunk sea-captain."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"-and finally some tomatoes. You got all that?" Beast Boy asked Ryuga.

"Aren't you gonna put any meat on this thing?" Ryuga asked.

"Nope." Beast Boy stated "If I did then it wouldn't be called a Vegan Pizza now would it?"

"Yeah yeah." Ryuga replied "I'll get it."

As Ryuga was at the food table gathering all of Beast Boy's ingredients, he ran into Azula who noticed that he was gathering quite a lot of vegetables.

"What's he trying to make? A garden?" Azula joked.

"Thought the same thing." Ryuga stated before noticing Azula was holding some potatoes, carrots and onions "Don't tell me Cassie is also secretly a Vegan."

"No, she also wants me to get some ham for her soup." Azula stated "(sigh) Great, now this show has turned me into a kitchen-maid!"

"Relax princess." Roman said while holding carrots, pork, mushrooms and a bottle of soy sauce " Think of it this way. At the end of the day, we'll be one major adversary less."

"What the- Where is all the fish?" Voldemort asked "I was here not 1 minute ago. There was still plenty of fish here!"

"Uh, I don't know." Happy replied while trying to hide the huge bag filled with fish behind his back. He already had some in his mouth.

"HOW DUMB TO YOU THINK I AM?!" Voldemort shouted.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I swear those idiots are gonna be the dead of me." Voldemort claimed "… At least if I could die they would"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Here is your chocolate." Sticks said before handing over a bar of chocolate to Aqua.

"Oh Tha- " Aqua was about to take the chocolate before noticing "Uh, why is half the chocolate missing?" Aqua then noticed that sticks mouth was covered in chocolate "Let me guess? Couldn't resist?"

"Hey! It's a long walk from that table and back." Sticks claimed.

"(Sigh) Just go back and get more chocolate."

"Yes sir!" Sticks saluted before going back to the table.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Sticks means well and all." Aqua stated "But she has to learn to have more self-control. She has already accidently awoken a demon simply because she couldn't control her curiosity ."**

 ***(End Confession)**

" **I have plenty of self-control, thank you." Sticks said before taking a bite out of another bar of chocolate.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, at the cantina.

"How much longer do I have to wait." Lord Beerus complained as he and the other judges where standing in the middle of the cantina "I didn't take time out of my busy schedule just to be waiting around."

"But Lord Beerus, weren't you originally planning to go sleep the entire afternoon?" Whis asked.

"Which sounds so much better than just sitting here and doing nothing."

"Good food takes time to make." Erza stated " And the waiting will only make it that much more delicious when it's done."

"The lady is right." Sanji said before taking his cigar out of his mouth. "But the more important question is-"

"No I'm not going out with you, STOP ASKING!" Erza said while death-staring at Sanji.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What a woman." Sanji said while his eyes where hearts "Even her angry face is cute!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Anyone who'd wants to date me will have to be more subtle about it then this guy. He'd have to be warm, caring, mysterious, Blue ha- … "Erza said as she drifted of "Uh, what was I saying?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So what do you think we get to eat?" Adrian asked Jack who was sitting next to him.

"Whatever it is, it had better be worth my time." Jack stated.

"Geez, grumpy much." Plagg whispered to Adrian.

Back with the cooks.

"There we go." Sunset said as she put a trolley of unbaked cupcakes into an oven. "Now I just have to wait till there ready, decorate a little bit and I'm done."

"Same here." Ladybug stated as she put what appeared to be cake into her oven and a trolley of unbaked cookies into the other one.

"You know where only allowed to make one dish for them, right?" Sunset asked.

"Oh no, these are for Tikki." Ladybug stated "You know, in case she gets hungry again."

"Huh, smart." Sunset stated "So, who was your friend just now anyway?"

"Adrian?" Ladybug asked "He's uh, just a friend from school. Why?"

"For somebody who is only a friend, you act quite nervous whenever his name comes up." Sunset pointed out " You wouldn't happen to, you know, like him?"

"O-of course I like him "Ladybug said nervously "He's my friend after all."

"No, I mean like, 'like him' like him." Sunset clarified.

"What no! I mean yes! I mean-" Ladybug stuttered before sighing and saying "Was it that obvious?"

"A little." Sunset stated "I'm also guessing you haven't told him yet ."

Ladybug looked away for a second before saying "Yeah. But it isn't exactly easy to convey my feelings for him. Every time I try I'm either too nervous to do it, or something gets in the way. And the fact that I can't tell him that I'm Ladybug doesn't help. (Sigh) How do people do these sort things."

"Don't ask me." Sunset replied "Aside from Flash, I've never really dated anyone."

"Yeah tha-" Ladybug said before processing what Sunset just said "Wait! You had a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, but he wasn't really my boyfriend, back then I just use-" Sunset stopped herself for a second before saying "Uh, you know what, just forget I said anything."

Ladybug stared at Sunset for a second before saying "You know, I'm not the only one here who's bad at hidden things."

"Hiding? I-I'm not hiding anything!" Sunset said while nervously sweating "You're just uh, imagining things!"

Ladybug lifted her eyebrow at Sunset, indicating she wasn't buying it and said "Look, if you don't wanna say anything that's fine. But it's kinda hard for me to understand you if you keep things like that to yourself. Besides, it was already pretty shocking to hear that you used to be a pony. What secret could you possibly have that's more shocking then that?"

"You have no idea." Sunset sighted "-but you've been a good friend Marinette, so I guess can tell you."

"Great!" Ladybug cheered.

"But not right now." Sunset stated "I'll tell you about it tonight, when we're alone in our cottage."

"Very well." Ladybug stated "Now how about you and I make sure our desserts don't catch fire."

Both Sunset and Ladybug laughed unaware that someone was listening in on their conversation.

"Well, looks like I'll have to skip tonight's meeting." The figure said before heading back to the table.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh I cannot wait for tonight!" Ladybug said excitingly " But whatever it is, I'm not gonna tell anyone else. That includes you Chris!"**

" **Whatever." Chris shouted on the other side of the door "I already know it anyway."**

" **You do?" Ladybug asked in surprise.**

" **I know the secrets of anyone who's on this island!" Chris boasted "For instance, did you that Chat Noir is actually-"**

 **Before Chris could finish, he got hit in the back of his head by a boomerang.**

" **AW! STICKS WHAT THE HELL?!" Chris shouted.**

" **IF I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE SPOILERS THEN SO ARE YOU!" Sticks shouted.**

"… **Huh?" Ladybug asked confused.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm not sure if I should tell Marinette this." Sunset said "I don't know how she'll react when I tell her I used to be evil! (gasp) what if she doesn't wanna be friends with me anymore? (gasp) What if she's gonna tell the others? (Gasp) What if … Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Twilight and Rarity."**

 **Sunset looked back at the camera and said "N-Not that there is anything wrong with that!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"(sniff) Looks like it's almost ready." Saitama stated.

"Hey bald-face. You dropped your spoon." Roman said.

"Huh? Where?" Saitama asked.

"There." Roman said while pointing to the other side of the of Saitama's cooking said. As Saitama went to take a look, Roman quickly pulled a red pepper out of his sleeve as squished it open over Saitama's hot-pot.

"I don't see any spoon." Saitama stated.

"Really? Hm, must have been my imagination." Roman said before walking away

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Somebody is about to get a mouth-full of fire." Roman said before snickering to himself.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"I'm almost done." Itachi stated as he was making the final preparations to his Sushi "I'm not sure how great it's going to be since that cat has already eaten all the good fish. Let's hope that whoever eats it doesn't have a precise tongue."

"You know we're not going to win this challenge right?" Voldemort asked.

"It still has to look like I did my best, doesn't it?" Itachi replied.

Next to Itachi's cooking stand.

"(grunts) Stupid coffee-beans!" Crow complained "Why is it so hard to squish these?"

 ***(Confession seat)**

" **I never thought making coffee out of coffee beans was this frigging difficult!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back with the Blue Dragons.

"Just needs to cook a little and it's done." Cassie stated "How far are you guys?"

"One Vegan Pizza ready for diner." Beast Boy replied.

"I'm done as well." Aqua stated.

"Just have to fry these chips and we're all set." Tracer stated.

"Don't you mean fries?" Natsu asked.

"Okay we are not gonna waste time on that argument." Sticks stated "Getting this thing done has taken long enough as is."

"You mean the cooking?" Happy asked.

"No. The writing."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Don't think I didn't notice this chapter being 3 (no wait) 4 months late!" Sticks yelled trough the phone.**

" **Look I'm sorry!" the Manager apologized "I'll explain why at the end of this chapter okay?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Your time is up everyone!" Chris said as he showed up on his scooter "And not a second too soon. Some of these guys really don't have any patience. Now everyone put your dishes on these plates." Chris said as Chef showed up with a cart filled with 10 plates "We'll cover them up and present 1 dish from each team to a random judge. Whichever one they say was the most delicious gets the point. Of course since we don't want anybody accidently saying who made what dish, you're not allowed into the cantina. Instead, you guys can watch the judges enjoy their meals from this television."

Chef put up an old-looking television while the chefs covered their dishes with metal-plates and put them on the trolley.

"Wait!" Natsu asked "Does this mean we can eat whatever food remains on that table?"

"Well actually- "Chris said before seeing both cute stares from the participants as-well as very angry ones "Oh alright! But you guys have to clean up yourselves!"

"DEAL!" Everyone yelled before heading to the table and taking whatever they could get their hands on.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **See? I can be nice when I want to." Chris stated.**

" **Yeah, when half the people you're talking to have the ability to put you back in a wheelchair!" Chef shouted from the other side of the out-house.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright judges." Chris said as he came into the cantina along with Chef "Sorry for the wait but your diner is ready! Now please take your seat at the table."

"Finally!" Beerus stated "That took long enough!"

"Alright, the first judge who arrived at the island gets to eat first, so we'll have Adrian taste first followed by Sanji, followed by Jack, followed by Era and finally Lord Beerus."

"WHAT?! SO I HAVE TO WAIT EVEN LONGER?!" Lord Beerus shouted.

"Now now Lord Beerus." Whis stated "This is his game so it makes sense that he decides the order."

"(Grunt) Fine!" Lord Beerus said angrily.

Back with the participants who are now watching the old TV.

"Man, Beerus isn't very patient is he?" Usopp asked Vegeta who just grunted at his remark.

"I have a better question." Beast Boy stated "What's wrong with the television? Why is everything black and white?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What do these guys think the money grows out of my back or something? We're on a tied budget and there are better things I can do with that money " Chris stated while wearing expensive looking jewelry sunglasses.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright Adrian! Here are your two dishes!" Chris said as Chef put two metal plates on the table. "Your first dish (Chef takes off the metal-cover) is a bowl of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sauce."

"Now that looks tasty!" Beerus commented on the other end of the table.

Whis looked down on Lord Beerus and said "Patience my lord. You'll get your food soon enough."

Back with the contestants

"Ice-cream with chocolate?" Ryuga asked "Seems a little simple if you ask me."

"I told you guys that I don't cook so much." Aqua stated "But Chris said that we had to make the most delicious thing we could and who doesn't like ice-cream?"

Back in the cantina.

"Now Adrian. Take a taste and tell us what you think of it." Chris said before Adrian took a spoon and took a bite out of Aqua's ice-cream.

"It's … really good." Adrian stated "The chocolate sauce is especially well made."

"Good to hear." Chris said "Now for your second dish, which are a bunch of tropical vanilla sunset cupcakes."

Chef takes off the metal-cover and on the plate are a bunch of cupcakes colored both red, orange and yellow.

Back at the beach.

"Sunset cupcakes? Gee, ten guesses who made those." Ryuga said sarcastically.

"Sorry Marinette." Sunset stated "I guess you were hoping that Adrian got to enjoy your cooking instead of mine."

"Oh don't worry." Ladybug replied "I mean the changes that he was gonna eat my dish where pretty small. I'm not mad or anything."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(grunt) I really wanted Adrian to try my cake." Ladybug sighted.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Adrian takes a bite from Sunset's cupcakes "It's … really delicious! It's like a bunch of different flavors mixed together. I defiantly taste a bit of pineapple in it."

"So now that you've had both dishes, which one would you say was most delicious?" Chris asked.

"Well .. the ice-cream was well done and tasted great, but that cupcake tasted more unique and just by looking at it you can tell that whoever made it put a lot of effort into it so … for me the best one where the cupcakes."

"Then the Red Devils just scored the first point!" Chris announced before the Red Devils started cheering.

"All right! First point is ours." Crow stated "Good job with those cupcakes Sunset."

"Now I wanna try one of them." Usopp stated before taking a bite out of an apple.

"(sigh) Sorry guys." Aqua stated.

"It's not your fault!" Beast Boy stated "That Adrian guy just has stupid taste."

"HEY!" Ladybug shouted.

"It's only the first point." Tracer stated "The next point will defiantly be ours."

Back in the cantina.

"Now Sanji." Chris said "Seeing as how your actually the only real cook on this table, we're curious to see what you'll think of these dishes. Your first one-"

Chef removed the metal-cover of the first dish and inside stood a brown soup with pieces of ham in it.

"-Is a bowl of cheddar ham soup. As the name already suggest it has pieces of cheddar cheese and ham in it."

"Did someone say cheese?" Plagg whispered but Adrian quickly pulled him back.

Sanji first smelled the soup before saying "Hm, that certainly smells great." He then took a spoon-full of soup and put it in his mouth "Hey not too bad! It certainly has some things you don't expect to see in a normal soup, but it makes for quite the delicious flavor. I defiantly wanna see the recipe for this."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Stop crushing on every girl you see and we have a deal." Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Oh sounds like it will be tough to top that soup." Chris stated "But let's see if dish number 2 is up for the challenge."

Chef removed the metal-cover from the second plate which was revealed to be filled with sushi.

"A plate of sushi. What does our judge think of that?" Chris asked.

"Sushi huh?" Sanji said "I often make that myself. The two most important parts when it comes to sushi are how well done the rice is and the quality of the fish."

Sanji took one of the Sushi between some chop-sticks before eating it.

"And? What's the verdict?" Chris asked.

"It's not bad." Sanji stated "The rice was defiantly well done but I think whoever made this could have done a better job picking the fish. It's not bad but, could have been better in my opinion."

"I guess that means the soup wins?" Chris asked.

"Yep, the soup was defiantly better." Sanji stated.

"Then the Blue Dragons just scored their first point!" Chris stated.

"Wait? That's not the team Usopp is in, is it?" Sanji asked to which Chris replied by simply nodding no " … oh."

Back with the contestants.

"WHAT THE HELL SANJI!" Usopp yelled "I finally get to see one of my friends again and then you decide to help out my opponents!"

"Hey you can't blame the guy." Sunset stated "He doesn't know who made which dish remember?"

"I bet he just chose the soup because it was made by a girl." Usopp stated.

"Wait? He can tell if a dish was made by a boy or girl?" Saitama asked.

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well I blame the cat that decided to eat the best fishes first!" Voldemort complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Good job sabotaging the other team Happy." Natsu commented.**

" **Uh yeah, that uh, was totally on purpose." Happy said nervously.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"With the score one to one we now go to our third judge, Jack Atlas!" Chris said while jack was sitting with his arms crossed "Ready for your first dish?"

"Just get it over with already." Jack complained.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **You know, personality wise this Jack kinda reminds me of Vegeta." Beerus stated " Maybe not as aggressive but defiantly as proud."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"On your first plate" Chris says as Chef removes the metal-cover "Is a cup of coffee, hand-made with coffee-beans."

"Coffee huh?" Jack said before taking the cup of coffee and smelling it. He however instantly put it back down.

"… Uh, aren't you gonna drink that?" Chef asked.

"No need." Jack replied "The aroma from that coffee already reveals that whoever made it had no idea how to prepare a good cup of coffee. It's the work of an amateur. I wouldn't put that in my mouth for all the money in the world."

Back with the contestants.

"AMATEUR?!" Crow yelled "I SPENT THREE HOURS ON THAT COFFEE AND HE'S NOT EVEN GONNA DRINK FROM IT?! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE JACK!"

"Welcome to my world." Usopp replied.

Back in the cantina.

"Well that first plate certainly didn't get a passing grade." Chris stated before Chef removed the metal-cover from the next one "Let's see if plate number 2 is more to your liking, namely a bowl of Japanese Ramen Noodles."

"Ramen noodles?" Beerus stated "I love that stuff! Why am I not getting that plate?"

"Will you control yourself." Erza replied "I'll admit it looks delicious but you don't see me going over there and taking it for myself, do you?"

Beerus just groaned as Jack sniffed from his second dish. This time however, Jack was pleasantly surprised by the smell from the ramen. He took a pair of chop-sticks and started eating …

"This is … " Jack stated "Absolutely incredible! It has such a rich and divine taste. It tastes even better than the noodles we buy back home."

"So I guess that means the Ramen noodles win?" Chris asked.

Jack kept eating from the noodles but stopped for a second to say "Is that a trick question? Of course they win."

"Then that's another point for the Blue Dragons, who are now in the lead with two to one."

Back at the contestants.

"Hey guys, how does it fell to have your own friends like our cooking better than yours?" Natsu said while both he and Happy where trying their best to continue their laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Both Usopp and Crow replied.

"It's not over yet." Ladybug stated "There are still two judges left so we can still win this."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Yeah, no." Roman stated "No we won't."**

 ***(End Confession)**

In the cantina.

"Now then Erza." Chris said "Your vote could very well mark the end of this challenge."

"Wait a minute!" Beerus stated "Then does that mean I won't get to eat anything after all?!"

"Huh …" Chris said before seeing Beerus getting surrounded by a purple aura "O-of course you still get to eat! I didn't invite you here simply to make you sit in a chair for three hours without giving you anything in return."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Though I technically speaking didn't invite him." Chris commented.**

" **What was that?" Beerus asked.**

" **N-Nothing Lord Beerus!" Chris quickly said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So Erza, for your first dish. " Chris said as Chef removed the metal-cap from one of the plates "Is a plate filled with fries and a freshly baked Haddock fish."

Back with the contestants.

"Ha, finally getting to the good one I see." Tracer stated.

"Oh please." Vegeta stated "My Ramen noodles where way more delicious. Look, that guy is still eating from it."

"What the hell is a Haddock?" Ryuga asked "That sound like the name of a drunk sea-captain or something."

"I know right?" Natsu replied.

Back in the cantina, Erza was done tasting both the fries and the fried Haddock."

"And what did our fair lady in armor think of her first dish?" Chris asked.

"Not bad." Erza stated "It may seem rather simple but the taste was exquisite. I especially liked how the fish was done."

"High praise indeed." Chris stated " I hope you still have place for dessert though because your second dish (Chef removes metal-cover) is a Strawberry-Cake with whipped cream."

"Strawberry … cake?" Erza said excitingly.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Aaaaaand we've lost her." Happy stated.**

 ***(End Confession )**

Erza slowly took a piece from the Strawberry Cake and equally slowly cut a piece from it before putting it in her mouth. Her entire expression that had been cool and collected to this point changed into that of a really happy and excited girl.

"… I'm guessing she's enjoying it." Adrian stated.

"So cute." Sanji stated with his eyes turned into hearts once again.

"Think she'll let me have a taste of that cake?" Beerus asked Whis.

"It's your turn next so you may wanna hang on to your appetite." Whis commented as Beerus sighted.

"Uh Erza?" Chris asked "I can see that you're clearly enjoying your cake but would you mind telling us which dish takes the cake (so to speak)"

Erza was still biting down on the cake before saying "This cake is simply divine! Such a great combination of fruit and pastry. Whoever made this should defiantly open up their own cake-shop one day! This cake defiantly gets my point."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **While I am still disappointed that Adrain didn't get to taste my cake." Ladybug stated "I am glad she enjoyed it so much."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Natsu and Happy where both watching with their mouths wide open.

"So, not so funny now is it?" Crow asked while Usopp was smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

"Now the scores are tied. Whoever wins the next one will also win the challenge." Cassie stated.

"Don't worry." Beast Boy claimed "I haven't met anyone yet who could resist the taste of my vegan pizza!"

"It won't beat my hot-pot though." Saitama replied.

Back at the Cantina.

"Lord Beerus. Our final judge of the day. Are you ready for your meal?" Chris asked.

"Finally!" Beerus stated "It's about damn time I got to eat."

"Well for your first dish. (Chef removes metal-cover) Is a steaming hot-pot. This hot-pot contains soya-sauce, pork , mushrooms, tomatoes, fish and more. "

"Hot-pot huh?" Beerus said before taking a better look at a dish "My, seems like quite a lot of work went into making this concoction."

"Now as I'm sure you can guess by the name, hot-pot tense to be … hot at first." Chris stated.

"Oh please, I can handle a little hot food." Beerus said as he put the spoon in his mouth and for the first few seconds he was sitting as if nothing was amiss. Then however sweat started coming out of Lord Beerus his face and tears started to form around his eyes.

"Oh dear." Whis said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Beerus yelled as fire started coming out of his mouth.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Wow." Plagg whispered to Adrian "Is hot-pot supposed to be so hot that you spit fire out of your mouth?"**

" **No plagg, no it isn't." Adrain commented.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Hm, too much pepper properly." Sanji stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back with the contestants.

"Wow that is awesome!" Natsu stated "Hey Vegeta, why didn't you tell us that Beerus could spit fire from his mouth … uh Vegeta."

Vegeta was not listening as he just watched the scene unfold before him with his mouth wide-open. After a while however he got himself back together and yelled "WHO MADE THAT HOT-POT?!"

Nobody moved for a few seconds before Saitama slowly raised his hand. As soon as he did, Vegeta flew straight at him and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT THING!"

"Nothing unusual!" Saitama stated "I made that hot-pot the same way I always do. I'll admit that it can be a little hot at first but it's defiantly not supposed to be all flame-like."

"DO YOU EVEN REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Vegeta yelled as Roman just whistled in the back-ground "AS SOON AS LORD BEERUS STOPS SPITTING FIRE, HE'LL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLANET AND US ALONG WITH IT!"

Roman stopped whistling before blinking a couple of times before saying "Wait … WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US THAT COULD HAPPEN?!"

"I DID!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Actually Vegeta." Sticks stated "You only told us that when we were all grouped up. So you warned us that that could happen but you didn't warn the Red Devils."

Vegeta blinked for a few seconds before saying "DAMMIT! I'm gonna try and calm him down. The rest of you stay here."

"But maybe we can help." Aqua stated as she summoned her Keyblade "If this Beerus-guy is really gonna destroy this world, shouldn't we all head over and try to stop him."

"For once I agree with her." Azula stated "I didn't come to this place just to get blown-up."

"And this is (perhaps) my fault so I should defiantly help you." Saitama stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't get how my hot-pot could have been that hot." Saitama stated "But if Vegeta is scared of this guy then he must be strong right? This could be fun."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **HAVE ALL OF THESE GUYS LOST IT?!" Usopp asked "HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE PLANET. WHAT CAN WE DO AGAINST THAT?!**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Thanks for warning me Azula and Ryuga." Roman stated "If I die, I'm blaming you."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"None of you are coming with me!" Vegeta shouted "Beerus is more powerful than any of you fools can possible imagine. He will wipe you all out without a second thought! So all of you will stay right here!"

"I'm afraid that it's too late for that." Itachi said.

"And why's that?" Vegeta asked.

"Because Natsu, Happy, Beast Boy and Ryuga are already gone." Itachi pointed out as those guys where indeed missing from the group.

"… GOD DAMN- FINE!" Vegeta shouted "You guys can come, but don't blame me if he wipes you all out."

"Okay where splitting up." Cassie said "Everyone who has powers and think they stand a chance against a world destroying god come with us. Everyone else stays here."

As Vegeta took off Aqua, Tracer, Azula, Saitama, Voldemort, Itachi, Ladybug, Cassie and Sunset followed. Leaving Crow, Sticks, Roman and Usopp at the beach.

"LET ME GO!" Sticks yelled "I WANNA FIGHT THE PURPLE SPACE-ALIAN TOO!"

"You're not gonna fight that guy with simply a boomerang." Crow replied before looking at Roman and Usopp "And why are you guys still here? You've got a shot-gun cane and you man-eating plants. Why aren't you going to help them out?"

"Well considering that this guy is supposedly strong enough to wipe out an entire planet … let's just say I don't like my odds." Roman stated.

"A-and somebody has to stay behind to protect you in case he comes for us!" Usopp stated.

"… In other words, you two are just scared." Crow stated.

"Not sure if you've noticed birth-brain, but you're still here too." Roman pointed out "So you're not exactly in a position to accuse us of being cowards."

"What he said!" Usopp stated.

Crow let out a sigh before saying "I'm staying behind because I don't have anything to fight this guy with like everyone else has. And before you say anything Sticks, no a boomerang is not stronger than a god."

Sticks continues to grunt.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **In all seriousness, I don't think I stand a chance against that guy either." Sticks stated "I just wanted to go so I wouldn't miss the epic fight-scene."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back at the cantina.

"Uh you alright Beerus?" Chris asked as Beerus just got down drinking another gallon of water.

As soon as he finished, he looked straight at Chris and said "You know, I consider myself to be a pretty merciful deity. However after the stunt you just pulled I need something to take my anger out of."

"(Gulp) Uh that doesn't mean you're going to destroy the planet, right?" Chris nervously asked.

"What a marvelous idea!" Beerus said as he started pointing to Chris "Let's start with you shall we?"

A ball of energy appeared before Beerus his finger. As he was about to fire it on Chris, Erza quickly stepped in changing into her Ademantium armor and positioned herself between Lord Beerus and Chris. The small sphere of energy collided against Erza shields, exploding and shattering Erza's shield as she got blown out of the cantina.

"S-Such strength." Erza said as she laid on the ground "He broke through my strongest defensive like it was nothing."

"What did you expect?" Beerus asked "I'm a god of destruction. I wouldn't be very good at my job if I couldn't destroy some lousy shie-"

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AN INNOCENT BEAUTIFULL WOMAN LIKE THAT?!" Sanji shouted as he jumped out of his seat and went straight for Lord Beerus. Once he was close enough he tried striking Beerus with a barrage from his feet, only to have every single one of them blocked by Beerus his palms. After the attack was over, Beerus quickly poked Sanji sending him to the other side of the room and knocking him out. He landed against the trolley which still had one dish on it. Because of the impact however that dish flew out the window.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **He knocked him out with only his finger?" Jack asked "Just what is this guy?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We should properly help out." Adrian told to Plagg.**

" **Not a good idea." Plagg replied "All this commotion is sure to bring the others over here including Ladybug. If she sees Chat Noir here then she'll be able to figure out your secret identity."**

" **How so?" Adrian asked.**

"… **You're the only person from her world that's currently here. Not hard to put two and two together."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well that was good for a chuckle or two." Beerus said "Anyone else? Or can I continue with destroying this plane-"

"HEY BARIS!" Natsu shouted from outside the cantina "I don't take kindly to people who hurt my friends!"

Beerus stepped outside the cantina and shouted "THE NAME IS LORD BEERUS! GET IT RIGHT!"

"Whatever." Natsu replied "All I know is that I'm gonna kick you back to wherever it is you came from!"

"Be careful Natsu." Erza said as she tried to get back up. "This guy is way stronger than anyone we've ever encountered."

"Knowing that just fires me up even more." Natsu replied.

"And don't forget about us!" Beast Boy said as he and Ryuga also showed up.

Beerus smirked to himself before saying "I'm sorry, you're going to prevent me from blowing up the planet? Please, none of you are even close to my level of strength."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Ryuga said before taking out L Drago and putting him in his bey-launcher "Now, let it rip L Drago!"

Ryuga launched L Drago straight at Lord Beerus. The Bey started giving off flames as it got closer and closer to Lord Beerus who responded by … catching L Drago in his hand.

"Sooo-" Lord Beerus said as he broke L Drago in several pieces before dropping them on the ground "You done?"

Ryuga looked dumbfounded before saying "H-how did you-?"

"I'm a god of destruction." Beerus stated "Destroying things is kinda what i'm good at."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said before both his fists went ablaze "Then let's see if you can destroy the two of us!"

"Let's do this!" Beast Boy said before turning into a bull and both him and Natsu started charging at Beerus. At the same moment, everyone else had arrived.

"So how's it going here?" Tracer asked Happy before both Natsu and Beast Boy where blasted against some trees.

"… It could be better." Happy replied.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic." Beerus commented.

"Lord Beerus." Vegeta said before approaching the god of destruction.

"Ah Vegeta." Beerus replied "You wouldn't happen to be the one that turned my tong ablaze five minutes ago?"

"Of course not!" Vegeta replied.

"Thought so. You know better than to do something like that." Beerus said before looking at everyone else "So which one of you is the idiot who made me something that was so hot, that I couldn't even taste anything else?"

Saitama stepped forward and said "Look I'm sorry about that. Honestly I don't know how my Hot-pot turned out so hot but I most certainly didn't do it on purpose. So can you please forgive me and also not blow up the planet?"

Beerus thought about it for a second before saying "Sorry, but after that fiasco I need to do something to forget that horrible meal. Blowing up the planet usually does the trick."

"I won't let you destroy this world because of such a ridicules reason!" Ladybug said as she and the others got ready to fight.

"She's right." Aqua stated as she pointed her Keyblade to Lord Beerus "If you want to destroy this world then you've gotta go through us first."

"(Sigh) Fine then how about we make it a little game? If one of you manages to leave a single scratch on me then I won't blow up the planet. But if I defeat you all then I'll simply do as I please." Beerus said before looking over to Vegeta "Oh but if Vegeta fights me then I'll destroy the world right away."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **No one here except me is strong enough to leave a mark on Beerus!" Vegeta stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Leaving a single scratch on this fellow can't be that difficult right?" Tracer asked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **People who make claims like that tend to be able to back them up." Itachi stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"All right, now who wants to try first?" Beerus asked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled as he launched his Death-curse against Beerus. Beerus however quickly dodged the attack before zipping over to Voldemort and grapping his wand. He then proceeded to destroy said wand like a twig.

"I'm sorry. Was that important?" Beerus asked Voldemort who just grunted against Beerus. Beerus then got shot by multiple bullets but they all got crushed against Lord Beerus his body leaving not a single scratch.

"… Okay so this guy is defiantly tougher then the last god I fought." Cassie said as she dropped two empty magazines on the ground. "Anyone else have a smart idea."

"How about we stop attacking him separately and start working together." Tracer pointed out "Me and Marinette will distract him. Once he's too busy with us, Azula hits him with a lightning strike. That should leave a mark."

"So you're plan is for you to put yourselves at risk while I get to stand at a safe distance?" Azula asked "I like this plan."

Both Tracer and Ladybug nodded at each other as Tracer blinked in front of Beerus and said "Catch me if you can!" Tracer then kept blinking fort and back and left and right to try and confuse Beerus. Whoever Beerus could follow Tracer's movements just fine.

"Whis?" Beerus asked "Is it just me or is this girl messing with time right in front of me."

"It would appear that way Lord Beerus." Whis said before taking a bite out of one of the cupcakes that Sunset had made.

"I'm guessing she does not realize that time-travel is forbidden." Beerus said as he started charging an energy sphere on his finger "Oh well, ignorant or not I'll just destroy her."

Beerus was about to launch the energy-blast at Tracer but his arm suddenly got caught by Ladybug's yoyo. It made him miss Tracer and instead fired the blast against Mount DragonFang. The explosion was so big that the top of the mountain got completely destroyed, leaving more than a few surprised faces.

"OH COME ON!" Chris yelled as he and Chef where hiding in a bush "HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THAT TO THE INSURANCE COMPANY?!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **And he was gonna fire that one me!" Tracer yelled "I don't think I could have recalled from that one!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Stop staring Azula and fire!" Ladybug shouted at Azula who was also a little surprised by Beerus his show of strength. She quickly fired her lightning against Lord Beerus but even though his arm was tied up he managed to dodge the incoming lightning. He then positioned himself behind Azula forcing Ladybug who was holding on to her yoyo to follow.

"Lightning huh?" Beerus said before delivering a quick strike on Azula's shoulder. Azula instantly lost consciousness without even getting a change to look back "You're gonna need something much faster than that." Beerus then looked at the yoyo that was wrapped around his arm "You know what I did with the last toy that was thrown at me today."

"Well you can forget about that." Ladybug stated as she was still hanging on to her yoyo "My yoyo is made of magic and cannot be destroy-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Beerus used his free hand to cut the rope of the yoyo, causing Ladybug to fall on her back. He then took the yoyo itself and just like with Ryuga Beyblade, crushed it into multiple pieces.

"T-that's not possible … "Ladybug said as she watched her yo-yo falling to the ground in multiple pieces.

"That's impossible." Adrian stated "That yoyo is magic and supposed to be indestructible."

"Magic or not, there is not a thing in existence that Lord Beerus can't destroy." Whis explained.

"Well that's just great." Jack said sarcastically.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I came here to come on tv and try some food. Not to witness the end of the world … again!" Jack said angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Urg, what hit me" Beast Boy asked as he got back up. As soon as he did, Vegeta flew towards him.

"No time to rest." Vegeta stated "There is only one way to calm Beerus down when he's like this and that's by given him something else to eat."

"Well we could try given him my Vegan Pizza." Beast Boy stated "Where is it?"

Erza walked over to them and said "If you're talking about that last dish then we have a problem. It got blown out of the window just now."

"Great." Vegeta replied "It's properly laying on the ground right now. No way can we give Lord Beerus something like that."

"Well I did make a spare pizza that I was gonna eat myself." Beast Boy stated "But I left it back at the beach. Also it's not entirely finished."

"Then we'll simply have to go get it." Vegeta said.

"I'll stay here and help out the others." Erza said.

"Yeah good luck with that." Vegeta said sarcastically "Let's go already."

"Right!" Beast Boy replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **This better work." Vegeta said. "If this planet blows up then I can forget about ever paying Bulma back!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

The fighting continued … or at least what you could call a fight. After knocking out Azula Beerus proceeded to knock out Ladybug, Cassie and Tracer. Sunset who was hiding behind a tree wanted to take Voldemort's potion so that she could give it a shot. However Beerus quickly spotted Sunset and rushed toward her before destroying her potion-bottle. He then tapped Sunset on the forehead making her lose consciousness as well. Next Erza took another try at Beerus as she had requiped herself into her Armadura Fairy armor. She swong her blade at Beerus but Beerus dodged it without any difficulty before knocking Erza out as well. Finally Aqua tried to take on Beerus with her Keyblade but Beerus had little trouble dodging every swing.

"This is just pathetic!" Voldemort stated as he was talking to Saitama and Itachi "We have this guy completely outnumbered and he's still taking us all out- AND WHY AREN'T YOU TWO DOING ANYTHING?!"

"I'm studying my opponent. Trying to find weaknesses in his style of fighting." Itachi stated "So far however I have not learned anything. He moves so fast and delivers such devastating blows while not even being close to his full-power. The only two in our entire group who may stand a chance against him are Vegeta and Saitama, but even then I'm not sure either of them can win. I'm assuming Saitama has the same strategy as I do."

"Strategy?" Saitama asked "I just wanted to give everyone else a change to fight him first."

"… SERIOUSLY?!" Voldemort yelled angrily.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Adrian said as he and Jack got closer "But shouldn't you help out your friend before something bad happens?"

Ryuga joined while holding the pieces of what remained of L Drago in his hand "Like things can possibly get any worse."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Beerus caught Aqua's Keyblade in his hand. Aqua tried to get it out but it was no use. Beerus strated pressing the Keyblade until it broke into multiple pieces.

"That … can't … "Aqua said heartbroken as she saw the pieces of her Keyblade land on the ground. She tried to resummons her Keyblade hoping that it would simply reappear in her hand, but nothing happened "How … I …" She then fell unconscious on the floor as Beerus tapped her on the head.

"… Okay can this guy stop breaking everyone's things?!" Plagg whispered angrily.

"A pretty unusual weapon you wield." Beerus said as he let the last of the Keyblade fragments fall. "Still not nearly powerful enough to harm me though. Now who's next?"

Saitama and Itachi looked at each-other. Itachi simply nodded indicating that Saitama could go first.

"Ah yes, the guy that got me to burn my tongue in the first place." Beerus stated as he pointed his finger toward Saitama "You I'll think I'll destroy right-away."

Beerus fired an energy-sphere against Saitama who had little trouble dodging it. Beerus blinked once before firing another one which Saitama dodged as-well. Beerus then proceeded to shoot multiple blasts against Saitama each one of them missing.

"Hm, so it would seem you're a lot faster than I thought." Beerus said as he raised his fist and went to punch Saitama "Then let's to this more traditionally "

Beerus launched multiple punches against Saitama who either dodged or blocked the punches much to Beerus surprise.

"So are you gonna fight me seriously or what?" Saitama asked.

"Getting a little overconfident aren't we?" Lord Beerus replied.

As the two of them continued fighting Natsu regained consciousness as well "Ow that hurt."

"Oh good. The guy who kept saying that he could defeat mister bald-cat over there just recovered from a single strike, well done." Ryuga said sarcastically.

"Hey it's not like you did any … better?" Natsu looked around and saw participants that Beerus had already taken out "Wait he took down everyone else already?!"

"With little effort you might add." Itachi stated. "Without Vegeta, Saitama is the one of us left who stands a change against Beerus. Their clearly both holding back though but this battle will get really messy real soon."

As Beerus and Saitama kept fighting, Beerus fired another energy-sphere against Saitama who once again dodged it. However the attack started making it was towards an unconscious Sunset.

"Sunset get out of there!" Natsu shouted as he tried to run to Sunset but unfortunately he was still injured and fell on his knee "Dammit!"

The sphere got closer and closer to Sunset. Luckily for her a close-by ninja quickly came over and got Sunset out of harm's way as the attack hit the ground and left a small crater behind.

"(sigh) Good job Itachi!" Happy yelled.

"Man, that's one fast ninja." Adrian stated.

"Aren't ninja's supposed to be fast by default?" Plagg asked.

Itachi laid Sunset back on the ground before looking at the other unconscious participants "Help me get the others out of harms-way before this battle gets really ugly."

The others nodded (Voldemort and Ryuga reluctantly) as they quickly ran toward the others. Itachi picked up Cassie and Aqua while Voldemort went to Tracer while Adrian went to help out Ladybug. Ryuga picked up Azula as he struggled to pick her up. Natsu picked up Erza but was struggling himself to pick her up so Happy helped him out. As the others were brought to safety, another energy-sphere launched by Beerus set the Cantina ablaze.

"… Please don't tell me anyone was still in there." Adrian asked.

"I believe that cook Sanji was still in there." Ryuga stated "Jack went in to get him out."

"Well then there toast now." Voldemort replied.

"I'll get them ou- " Natsu said as he once again landed on his knee "Oh come on! Not again!"

"Sorry to say it but the only way they're getting out now is with a miracle." Chris stated as he and Chef where still hiding in a bush. Suddenly jack's motorcycle jumped out of the cantina with Jack driving it while holding an unconscious Sanji.

"So who here ordered a miracle!" Jack said before landing on the ground and making it back to the others.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't know why, but I got a weird feeling of Déjà vu all of a sudden." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Good job pal, but what was your motorcycle doing in the cantina?" Natsu asked.

"He didn't want to park it outside." Chris replied "Said it would get too filthy otherwise."

The fighting between Beerus and Saitama continued as Beerus said "You are quite an impressive warrior. Perhaps even stronger then Goku or Vegeta. Still I can see that you're trying to protect the others which is causing you to hold back your strength. In fact, you have not landed a single blow against me. So what do you say we take this battle to the sky." Beerus then flew up high in the air.

"Fine by me." Saitama stated "… Is what I would say if I could fly."

"You can't … what? You have so much raw-power in you yet you can't fly?" Beerus asked.

"Yep." Saitama answered. "I can jump pretty high tough."

"… You know what forget it." Beerus said as he stretched his hand and pointed to the ground while a dark purple aura surrounded him "It's been fun but I believe I'll end this right now. I enjoy a good fight but I'm a little bit too furious at you right now to care. So you can kiss this planet goodby-"

"WAIT!" Vegeta yelled as he flew toward Lord Beerus with a metal plate " Give us one more chance to change your mind Lord Beerus."

"I don't change my mind easily Vegeta. You know that better than most." Beerus replied.

"I know but there is still one dish that you were supposed to judge." Vegeta said as he took of the plate. "It's a Vegan Pizza. Filled with veggies, mushrooms, olives and more."

"Vegan Pizza?" Beerus said as he eyes the pizza in front of him "I've already eaten plenty of pizza's but I'll admit that I haven't had this variety before. Is it good?"

"S-sure it is." Vegeta replied "So good in fact that you'll forget about destroying this entire world."

"I'll be the judge of that." Beerus said as he took a piece from the Vegan Pizza. He took a bite of it before being silent for a couple of seconds.

…

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" Lord Beerus yelled as his voice egos over the entire island, also causing all the contestants to hold their hands over their ears. "There's not a single trace of meat on this pizza yet the roasted vegetables make this pizza taste just as good as any other one. No wait! Better!"

"So you'll keep your promise?" Chris asked hopefully as he and Chef came out of the bush."

"Hm, fine." Beerus replied "On one condition."

Chris let out a sigh before asking "And that is.?"

"The one that got me to burn my tongue in the first place most be eliminated from the contest." Beerus stated "That will teach him to burn my tongue like that."

"Well since you gave your point to Beast Boy's vegetarian pizza, the Blue Dragons won the challenge. Meaning the Red Devils will have to eliminate someone and I don't think they have to think hard about who to choose sooo-" Chris took out his remote "We may as well skip the elimination-ceremony."

"(sigh) Oh well." Said a disappointed Saitama "I guess it was to be expected."

"Wait!" Vegeta stated "Before you leave I want to know something."

"And that is?" Saitama asked.

"You are way stronger than any human I have ever encountered in my world. And as it pains me to admit, perhaps even stronger than me. Tell me, how did you manage to become so powerful?"

"That's pretty easy." Saitama replied "I just went through some very intense training."

"What kind of training?" Vegeta asked.

"100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and run 10 km every single day!" Saitama said proudly.

"… THAT'S IT?!" Vegeta shouted "I'VE GONE TROUGH TRAINING THAT IS A MILLION TIMES HARDER THEN THAT!"

"It's true though." Saitama stated as a wormhole appeared behind him. "Oh well my ride is here. Bye guys."

Saitama got sucked into the wormhole. As he did the other participants started to regain consciousness and the participants who didn't get to fight showed up as-well.

"Great, looks like we missed everything!" Sticks complained.

"Thank god- I mean, oh no that's too bad." Usopp lied.

"Is everyone alright?" Crow asked.

"(grunt) My neck." Cassie replied "Feels like I've been hit by a mountain or something."

"And that's being generous (grunt)" Azula replied.

"Really?" Beerus asked "And here I thought I held back quite a bit."

"YOUR STILL HERE?!" Usopp yelled surprised.

"Relax I'm no longer interested in blowing up this world." Beerus replied as he took another bite from his Vegan Pizza. "You can thank whoever made this delicious pizza for that."

"Aw it was nothing." Beast Boy said as he also just arrived.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Vegeta took off with my pizza as soon as I had finished it." Beast Boy replied "Never thought I'd save the world with my cooking skills though."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Well now that that business is over, I'm going back home." Beerus stated.

"Aren't you forgetting something Lord Beerus?" Whis asked as he pointed with his staff to Ryuga, Voldemort, Ladybug and Aqua.

"(sigh) Fine, go fix those things Whis." Beerus replied.

"Most certainly." Whis replied before he used his staff to fix Ryuga's Beyblade, Voldemort's wand, Ladybug's yoyo and Aqua's Keyblade.

"H-how did you-" Aqua asked.

"I too have my abilities." Whis replied "Fixing little trinkets like that is easy."

"Little trinkets he says." Ryuga replied.

"Well I'm just glad he fixed them." Ladybug said as she test-rolled her yoyo "Don't know what I would do without this."

"You can say that again." Aqua replied happily.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **My Keyblade is a part of me." Aqua stated "When it broke it felt like a part of myself got broken along-side it. I'm really glad to have it back in one piece."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hey uh Whis." Chris said as he walked toward the angel "Would you mind also fixing the cantina … and the yard … and the mountain?"

"Sure no problem." Whis said as with a single flick of his staff he fixed all the damage that Lord Beerus had caused to the island.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Perhaps I should hire this guy." Chris stated "He could make my life a lot easier."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris used his remote to open up 5 wormholes before saying "All right everyone. Thanks for showing up but now it's time to go."

"Already?" Usopp said disappointed "Come on. We just got to see one another after so long. We have some catching up to do, right Sanji?"

Sanji however had also recovered and was once again bothering some ladies "You alright mademoiselles?" He asked Sunset, Aqua, Cassie and Tracer "Want me to take care of you?"

"We'll be fine thanks." Tracer said unconvertable.

"… On second thought, just sent him home." Usopp said.

"Well, guess I'll see you around Ladybug." Adrian said.

"Uh yeah." Ladybug said nervously "See you around."

Adrian turned around but then looked back and asked "Oh uh, by the way Ladybug. Which dish did you make?"

"Me?" Ladybug said "Oh you know I uh … made the uh …"

"She made those cupcakes you ate." Sunset said as she joined the conversation.

"Really?" Adrain asked.

"Yeah, she put quite a lot of work into it didn't you?" Sunset said before giving a wink to Ladybug.

"Uh yeah, I made those." Ladybug replied.

"Huh." Adrian replied "Well thank you Ladybug. Those where really delicious."

"N-no problem." Ladybug said nervously "Well see you around."

"See you later Ladybug." Adrian said as he walked toward the portal.

"Bew, get a room you two." Plagg whispered as he and Adrian went in the portal.

"Why did you tell him I made those Cupcakes?" Ladybug asked.

"Let's just say, because we're friends." Sunset replied.

"… Thanks." Ladybug replied "But I still wanna know that secret of yours."

"I know, I know." Sunset replied "I haven't forgotten."

"Well I'm first gonna change back." Ladybug replied before changing back into Marinette and Tikki. As soon as she was done, Sanji rushed over to her.

"You look even more beautifull without that mask." Sanji said causing Marinette to jump backward.

"Okay can somebody please get rid of mister Casanova over here?" Cassie asked.

"(sigh) I'll take care of it." Usopp said as he went to Sanji.

"I can't belief you didn't realize that I was the one who made that coffee." Crow complained to Jack. "That should have been a dead giveaway to you."

"Well maybe you should have done a better job preparing it." Jack replied "It tasted like foul-water."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TASTE IT!" Crow yelled.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Jack is a good friend and everything, but sometimes he just drives me nuts." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Beerus, Whis, Sanji and Jack went through their portals back home. The last one remaining was Erza who was just about to leave.

"Oh and Natsu, Happy." Erza said.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"You two better play nice, or else." Erza said threatening.

"(gulp) No problem." Natsu and Happy both said at the same time. Erza then turned around and went through the portal back home.

"… Phew." But Natsu and Happy said.

"Well, now that all our judges have been sent back where they belong let me fill you in on the results of today's challenge since most of you were either unconscious or not present. The Blue Dragons won today's challenge. Meaning the Red Devils had to get rid of someone but that's already taken care of. Saitama has been sent off to the loser-dimension."

"Wait we didn't get to vote?" Crow asked.

"It was Beerus his idea and that guy, in case you haven't noticed, is quite persuasive." Chris stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Great now we've lost our big gun." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's a little bit sad that we have to see Saitama go." Marinette stated " But it was his fault that we lost the challenge."**

" **Not to mention that he made Beerus so mad that we almost got blown up." Tikki added.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Later that evening.

Ryuga was looking at his newly fixed L Drago "Man, it's like it was never broken to begin with."

"Which is good." Voldemort added "I wouldn't be much of a wizard if I didn't have my wand."

"Well I think we can all agree that despite some … unforeseen circumstances, our plan worked pretty well." Torchwood said.

"Worked well?" Ryuga stated "Your plan almost got us all killed!"

"And who's fault is that?" Roman asked "I didn't know that that Beerus guy would go on a rampage simply because he burned his tongue. Neither you nor Azula warned me that could happen."

"Speaking of Azula. She's running late." Itachi stated.

"Well she did get knocked unconscious during the fight." Ryuga mentioned "She's properly still resting it off."

Meanwhile in the girl side of the Red Devils cottage.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Marinette and Tikki yelled in disbelief "YOU USED TO BE EVIL?!"

"Not so loud! Do you want everyone on the island to know?!" Sunset said which caused both Marinette and Tikki to cover their mouths.

"Sorry." Tikki apologized "But this is kinda a lot to take in."

"No kidding." Marinette replied " Learning that you were once an evil bully at school is kinda shocking. Not to mention the entire turning into a she-devil and brainwashing an entire school into doing her bidding. You basically just told us that you used to be like Chloé."

"Who?" Sunset asked.

"Somebody I know but that's not important right now." Marinette stated.

"I understand why this is shocking." Sunset stated "But I'm not that person anymore. Trust me, the Sunset Shimmer you know now is the real one. All that other stuff is in the past."

"Then why keep it a secret from everyone?" Marinette asked.

"(Sigh) It took a lot of effort to get everyone to trust me again back in school." Sunset stated "I wanted to come here with a clean slate you know. Get people to know the real me instead of judging me for the things I did in the past."

"I guess that's understandable." Tikki stated.

"But what does this have to do with your ex-boyfriend?" Marinette asked.

"He was not really my boyfriend." Sunset explained "I just used him back then to get more popular … (sigh) that doesn't really help my case does it?"

Both Marinette and Tikki nodded no.

"(sigh) Well now you know." Sunset stated "But remember that you can't tell this to anyone, promise?"

"We promise we won't tell anyone." Tikki and Marinette both said at the same time. However outside of their cottage, someone was listening in on their whole conversation.

"Well well well. Isn't that an interesting bit of information I just heard. " Azula said to herself "Quite the interesting information indeed."

"Phew! Well that was a long day." Chris stated "Todays challenge did not go as I had planned but everything turned out alright in the end. Will the next challenge be just as unexpectedly dangerous as this one? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! (Chris his telephone starts running) Yeah hello? National Security Agency? … I'M BEING CHARGED FOR NEARLY DESTROYING THE WORLD?! … Uh (fakes static) I can't hear you (fakes static) I'm on an uninhabited island in the Atlantic (fakes static) I'll call you back."

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

 **And done. Okay … I'm guessing some of you want an explanation as to why this chapter took 4 months to write.**

" **You think?!"**

 **Shut up Sticks, I'm doing it! Anyway there are several reasons why this chapter came out as late as it did. I'm not going to go in too much depth about them since their mostly personal but let's just say that I have been extremely busy these past few months. I'm still pretty busy in fact so I cannot promise that the next chapter will be out any sooner. I'll try but I can't make any promises.**

 **Now back to the story. Saitama got eliminated. I'm surprised I managed to keep him in my story as long as I did but it was getting rather difficult to think of situations where Saitama couldn't use his full power. Still I think I did pretty well writing him character wise.**

 **I brought in some other characters this time around because I'm planning something like this in the future (not gonna happen for a while) and I wanted to see if I could do a good job writing in new people for this story and still be able to make every character stand out. Which I think mostly worked.**

 **Now to start writing the next chapter but before that I feel like I own you guys another apology for taking so long. So I'm gonna do what everyone else seems to be doing and create an honest trailer about my fanfic. Not sure if I can make it stand-out from all the others but I'll try.**

 **Anyway, thanks for both reading my fanfic and your patience. (again sorry)**

 **This is MasterSaixus signing off.**


	14. Honest Trailer

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Honest Trailer**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

The following trailer is rated H for Honest and F for Fanfic.

From the creator of absolutely nothing else, comes a fanfic which takes a bunch of random characters from all kinds of media. Then forces them to compete in Total Drama. A reality TV show where a bunch of things happen that will properly never happen in actual reality.

Watch as this random guy tries his best to write an original story, except for all the other ones. Making this fanfiction a lot less unique then you would expect. Seriously, even this honest trailer is unoriginal. How many people have made these by now? I've lost count.

Meet Chris. The host of the show who comes up with some of the most dangerous ideas in all of reality TV history like, sending the contestants to an island with monsters, sending them to an island with an active-volcano and monsters, and making the contestants fight one another in one-on-one dead-matches. Seriously, one of those guys had a mini-gun! That could have ended much worse! Who's the genius that ever allowed this guy to get his own tv-show?!

Meet Chef. The cook of this show who makes the grosses food you can imagine, ON PURPOSE! Okay the last challenge showed that these guys are more than capable of making food themselves, why are they still eating this guy's trash.

Meet the manager. Who might be the biggest bad guy of them all, as he decided to bring this show back on the air. But at least he makes Chris suffer from time to time.

And finally the contestants, that you cannot help but feel sorry for. As some get blown up (show clip of Arcee) get left alone in a spooky mansions (show clip of Sunset) or are getting made fun of because of the fact that they're bald. Dude, we get it, you have a lot of bald-guys in this show.

 **Starring :**

A Crow Crow Crow, the Crow is the word (Crow Hogan)

Princess Bubble-kill (Cassie Cage)

Pinky and the … other Pinky (Natsu and Happy)

Overwatch's Scout (Tracer)

TF2's Zarya (Heavy)

Dance Aqua Dance (Aqua)

Future birth-food (Roman)

Bacon-hair (Sunset Shimmer)

A puny skeleton (Sans)

A green person from space (Peridot)

A green person not from space (Beast Boy)

Purple Arrow (Hawkeye)

The original anti-hero (Vegeta)

One Punch = OP (Saitama)

My heart is the exact opposite of my power (Azula)

Red-Eyes Ninja Dragon (Itachi Uchiha)

Who are you again? (Ryuga)

Pinocchio (Usopp)

Pinocchi-no (Voldemort)

A turtle with a princess-napping addiction (Bowser)

Why is this game rated M? (search it up) Ooooh … (Athena Cykes)

How the hell did she get in? (This also applies to Vegeta and Saitama ) (Arcee)

I dare you to think of a job I haven't done yet (Homer Simpson)

Worst disguise ever (Marinette and Tikki)

And

Not Deadpool (Sticks) (biggest plot twist in this fanfic so-far)

Total Drama Ultimate Crossover … number 107

Well at least one good thing happened in this comic so far. Making Chris suffer. Seriously, this guy had it coming for a long time. You're surprised they replaced him in the actual show?


	15. Chapter 11 : Relics Of The Past

**Total Drama Ultimate Crossover**

 **Chapter 11 : Relics Of The Past**

 ***(Disclaimer : I do not own Total Drama or any other franchises used in this fanfic.)**

* * *

 ***(Recap of last episode)**

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! The participants had to prepare a feast for some unexpected visitors. This resulted in some delicious dishes (shows scene of Erza enjoying her cake and Jack enjoying his ramen) as well as some … hellish dishes (shows scene of Beerus burning his tongue). Yeah, we learned that it's not such a good idea to prepare spicy food for a guy who can wipe the entire world from existence. Luckily for us, Beast Boy's vegetarian pizza saved the day! And Saitama was kicked off the island. Meanwhile, Sunset confessed her evil-past to her teammates Marinette and Tikki, but not without someone listening in. Will this person reveal Sunset's past to the others? Will the next challenge be as surprising as the last? And who will have to leave the island this time around? Find out right now on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover!"

 ***(Que Theme Song)**

A few days have passed since the last challenge. The sun has just risen and it's light shined bright into the eyes of a certain Dragon Slayer, causing him to wake up.

"Ah men, is it morning already?" Natsu said to himself as he took off his snoring-mask before closing his eyes again "Just five more minutes … "

Suddenly a drop of water falls on Natsu's face.

"Wha- is there a leak or something?" Natsu asked before seeing Fang standing next to his bed with his mouth wide open.

"(Sigh) I'm way to sleepy for this …" Natsu said as he went back to sleep causing Fang to blink for a couple of seconds. He was clearly not happy about getting ignored liked that. He angrily tore of Natsu's bedsheet causing Happy to wake up as well.

"(Sigh) Natsu please take care of him." Happy said extremely sleepy .

"(Sigh) Fine." Natsu said as he tiredly got up and readied his fist. He then said extremely tiredly "Fire Dragon (Sleepy gasp) Iron fist."

Despite Natsu hardly putting much effort into his punch, it was strong enough to punch Fang through the wall of his cottage again … for the fifth time this week. The noise caused the other male-members of the Blue Dragons to wake up as well. Save for Vegeta who was already gone.

"Okay can you please stop punching that dumb shark through our wall?" Ryuga said angrily "It's a miracle this place is still standing."

"Hey don't blame me." Natsu said as he went back to sleep "Blame that shark for always breaking into this place."

"Well at least we don't need an alarm clock anymore." Beast Boy said as he woke up and removed his snoring mask. Ryuga just face-palmed.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **How much longer do I have to deal with these idiots." Ryuga complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Man this guy is persistent." Natsu stated "When is he gonna give up?**

" **(giggle) This kinda reminds me about how you always kept challenging Gildarts and always ended up getting one-shot." Happy said laughing earning him an angry glare from Natsu.**

 ***(End Confession)**

In the boy-side of the Red Devils cottage.

"So how much food do we have left from the food-challenge?" Crow asked.

"Not much." Usopp said as he was eating a sandwich for breakfast "I'm pretty sure that today is the last day we can eat this instead of Chef's food."

"Great, really looking forward to that!" Crow said sarcastically as he took an apple before taking a bite out of it "By the way (munch munch) we're is our last remaining bald-guy?"

"He took off early in the morning." Itachi said while meditating "Didn't say why."

"Oh well-" Crow said "More food for us!"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Seems Baldie is scheming behind or backs again." Roman stated "Well it doesn't matter. As long as Itachi keeps a close-eye on him everything should be just fine."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, near the outhouse. Sunset and Voldemort where having a secret meeting. A crow in a nearby tree kept an eye on things.

"It would seem that you and Marinette were quite fortunate last time." Voldemort told Sunset "I told you I'd look out for you didn't I?"

Sunset was leaning against the outhouse and said "Saitama got eliminated before anyone had a chance to vote. You didn't do anything."

"True." Voldemort stated "But if we did have to vote, I would have convinced the others to vote off Saitama anyway. He was the biggest threat on our team so I doubt I wouldn't have been able to convince them. Beerus going on a rampage was certainly unexpected, but it did work in our favor. Which reminds me-" Voldemort said as he held 2 small bottles with a black liquid inside of each "-Beerus destroyed your last one right? Shame his servant forgot to restore it but luckily for you, I had plenty of time to make a new one. Take the spare just in case."

Voldemort handed the bottles over to Sunset. She took them before saying "When are we going to tell Marinette and Tikki about this?" Sunset asked "She could help us against the others."

"Oh we'll tell her-" Voldemort lied "-eventually. For now we wait until more of the others are gone."

"Wouldn't it be smarter to tell her now?" Sunset insisted.

"(sigh) The more people are aware of a secret, the more that secret spreads." Voldemort explained "If they figure out about our alliance then we can count our time remaining on this island with one hand. So this stays our little secret, understood?"

"(sigh) Fine." Sunset reluctantly replied.

Voldemort smirked before saying "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta make sure those muggles won't wonder where I am. See you around, Sunset."

Voldemort left leaving Sunset on her own. She put the bottles Voldemort had given her into her pouch before going into the outhouse.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I'm starting to have serious doubts that Voldemort is telling me the truth." Sunset stated "I think it's best I confirm for myself that the guys are in an alliance. "**

 ***(End Confession)**

The crow who had just left the meeting between Sunset and Voldemort was heading back to his master when he suddenly spotted some explosions on the top of Mount DragonFang. Of course the crow already knew who was responsible for that but noticed that for some reason the explosions where much bigger and louder then they usually were, so the crow decided to check it out.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta yelled as he was powering up. After that he proceeded to fire multiple energy-sphere's at some rocks, turning them into nothing but debris.

Vegeta then powered-down for a minute. "Dammit." He said to himself.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now that Saitama is eliminated there is nobody on this island that can give me a challenge anymore. Though that's not the only problem I have right now." Vegeta said seriously "Now that Saitama is gone, the others on my team might decide that they won't need me around anymore. And since I'm the strongest person on our team, they'll wanna get rid of me before the merger. It frustrated me so much that I have to count on those idiots not voting me off!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Vegeta calmed down for a second before saying "What am I so worried about? The others wouldn't dare to vote me off! And if they do…"

Vegeta put his hands in some holes that were in the mountain-wall. He then slowly lifted the mountain-peak, thought it was not visible to any of the other campers. Underneath the mountain-peak was a small hole and inside a statue of Chris Mclean's head.

"… they'll be in for quite a surprise." Vegeta said before smirking to himself. He then put the mountain top back in its place. The crow that had observed the entire event, quickly retreated to its master.

Meanwhile, in the cantina.

"Attention all campers!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker "Please gather at the beach for another challenge!"

"So what's the plan this time?" Itachi asked Roman.

"With Saitama gone the obvious target has become Vegeta." Roman stated " I've already alerted Ryuga and Azula about this. Try and keep an eye on Vegeta during the challenge."

"When did I become your henchman?" Itachi asked.

"You're not my henchman." Roman said as he put his hand on Itachi's shoulder "You and the others are my partners in crime. But unless you yourself have a good idea just watch and learn from the master."

"… Right." Itachi said as he pushed Roman's hand from his shoulder and left the cantina.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Of course, should any of my partners turn into a liability, I'd have no problem shoving them through the exit." Roman stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Roman is a man with a silver tongue and a clever-mind." Itachi stated "He knows how to manipulate people and keep them in line. Unfortunately for him, he'll find that an Uchiha is not that easily manipulated."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Both teams had gathered at the beach, some still eating what little remained from the food-challenge.

"Goodbye my last fish." Happy said sadly before putting the fish completely in his mouth.

"Oh come on! That last fish was mine!" Natsu complained.

"Despite the fact that you guys are supposed to be partners, you two tend the argue a lot." Cassie stated "I've yet to see Marinette go into an argument with her partner."

"Oh please." Natsu replied "True, Happy and I don't always see eye to eye. But at the end of the day I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. Right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied.

Just then, as Vegeta arrived, a crow landed on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi looked at the crow for a second before the crow headed back inside his sleeve.

"Hmm, I see."

"If everyone is done talking." Chris replied "I'm about to explain the special challenge I've prepared for you guys."

"Let me guess." Vegeta stated "It's going to be another boring challenge like all the others we've had so far."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't know what that lad understands under the term boring-" Tracer said "-but having to fight a giant demon and a world-destroying bald-cat is not what I would relate to that word."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"For this challenge we are going to change a few things." Chris stated "First of all, it's not time for the merger yet, but for this challenge, the teams are null and void."

The contestants looked at each-other confused before Chris continued speaking "For this challenge, all participants will be split up into teams of 3. The members of the team that manages to win get a nice little surprise, but the team that comes in last will have to get rid of one of its members."

"But how are we going to vote then?" Aqua asked.

"Only the members on the team that loses get to vote for who has to leave." Chris explains "If all members end up getting one vote then we'll do a special challenge to decide who will have to leave."

"Wait, what happens if a team loses that for instance has 2 Red Devils on it but only one Blue Dragon?" Cassie asked. "Then the Red Devils will team up and get rid of that person. That doesn't sound fair."

"It isn't." Chris said while smiling "But since we're going to have 5 teams, we'll divide you so there will be 2 teams with one Red Devil and 2 teams with one Blue Dragon. The final team will be made completely out of Blue Dragons since they have more members then the Red Devils. Oh and in case you guys are thinking about trying to fail this challenge on purpose just to get rid of your enemy-member, know this. There's a time-limit on this challenge of 3 hours. Any team that hasn't completed the challenge by then will have ALL of its members eliminated from the competition."

This statement caused a few of members to start gulping.

"Any more questions?"

"I think your forgetting something." Itachi stated. "By that team-formation you've come up with, our team will still have one member left without a team."

"Wait really?" Chris asked before he took out a calculator "Let's see … 2 times 2 … 1 time 2, no wait that won't work … eh … 6. And we have 7 Red Devils. … Guess that means one of you will get a free pass for this challenge."

"And who would that be?" Roman asked.

"Let's find out!" Chris said before Chef showed up with a Red- and Blue box.

"Wow, haven't seen those in a while." Sticks said.

"Now let's start by deciding who sits this challenge out." Chris said as he grabbed a scrap of paper from the red-box "The one who won't participate in this challenge and is safe from elimination is … Voldemort!"

"Fine then." Voldemort stated "Seems I won't have to waste my time after all."

"Now let's find out who the teams are gonna be." Chris said before taking one name out of the red box and two from the blue one. "The first team will exist out of … Marinette and Tikki, Beast Boy and finally-

"Please say Aqua, please say Aqua, please say Aqua." Beast Boy whispered to himself while holding his fingers crossed."

"… Cassie Cage! You guys are team 1!"

"Dammit!" Beast Boy yelled out loud causing everyone to look at him. "I uh … I bit my tongue!" he quickly made up.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Stupid box." Beast Boy complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"The members of team 2 are …" Chris grabbed 2 Red Devil names and 1 Blue Dragon name "Crow Hogan, Sunset Shimmer and Aqua!"

"Guess I'll be working with you girls for today." Crow stated while looking at Aqua and Sunset who just so happened to be standing next to him.

"Well I've no problem with it." Aqua stated "I'm looking forward to working with you two."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I've teamed up with Sunset before during the first challenge and that worked out all right." Aqua stated "I don't know that much about Crow though but he seems like a nice guy."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Since Crow has to spent the entire challenge with me, I may be able to confirm that him and the others are in an alliance." Sunset stated "I just have to make sure he doesn't know I'm on to him."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris grabbed some papers again "Team 3 will exist out of … Tracer, Itachi and Usopp."

"Seems you lads and I are gonna spend some time together." Tracer said to which Usopp responded by giving a thumps-up while Itachi remained emotionless.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I've got both the ninja and the time-traveler on my side." Usopp stated "Together with my sniping skills, this challenge is going to be a breeze."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Team 4 will be made out of …" Chris grabbed some more papers "Roman … Natsu and Happy … and finally Sticks!"

"Oh isn't that …" Roman looked at Natsu, Happy and Sticks who were not paying attention and where instead playing hide and seek together "… great."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Of course I get stuck with the 3 biggest idiots on this island!" Roman complained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"And that means our final team will be made out of Azula, Ryuga and Vegeta! "Congratulations, you guys are now team 5!"

The three of them glanced at one another but instantly looked away.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The three biggest trouble-makers on our team working together?" Cassie stated "This can't end well."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now that we have our teams, let me explain the actual challenge. As you guys already know, underneath the island are a series of ancient tunnels. These tunnels are spread out underneath the entire island! Now what we have done is hidden 5 different relics in these tunnels. Each team will have to search for one of these relics. You'll all be given a piece of paper that has a perfect image of the relic your team needs to find. Once you find your relic, you must find your way back to the beach. The first team to arrive back with their relic intact wins the challenge and gains a pretty sweet prize. The team that gets last place will have to eliminate one of their members. Oh and in case you're thinking about destroying the others their relics, don't. Destroying a relic from another team will automatically get your entire team eliminated."

"So what's the Vegeta-Limit?" Sticks asked.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

Sticks elaborated "You always add some special rule that prevents Vegeta from instantly winning a challenge like this. What's it this time?"

"… Am I really starting to become that predictable?" Chris said to which everyone and Chef where nodding yes "(grunts) Fine, the 'Vegeta-Limit' as it is now apparently called, is that the teams have to stay together and can't split up. Also each member has to move by themselves so no carrying your members. Got it?"

"Whatever." Vegeta stated "I didn't wanna carry these guys anyway."

"As if I'd even let you carry me." Ryuga yelled back.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We couldn't be in a better position to take out Vegeta then this." Ryuga stated "All we have to do is come in last and Vegeta is history. Which is good, because I'm getting real sick of that guys attitude."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Good, now one last warning." Chris stated "Yesterday we sent some of our internees in those tunnels to make sure they were safe, or safe enough at least. They discovered some traps down there and I doubt that they were able to get rid of all of them, so your now officially warned."

"So you're sending us into a place with deadly traps." Crow clarified "(Sigh) Why am I not surprised."

"How did your people get rid of those traps?" Aqua asked.

"The old fashion way." Chris stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Several internees where sitting on the toilet with bruises, bandages, poison needles sticking out of them, one with his hair burned off and more.**

" **WORST-JOB-EVER!" They all yelled in unison.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Now here are the relics your team has to find." Chris said as Chef handed over a piece of paper to each team.

"Looks like we have to find a sword …" Marinette told her new teammates. " … one with Chris his head as an insignia."

"Geez, this guy puts his face on everything." Beast Boy replied.

"Looks like we have to find some antique crown." Crow stated.

"(Sigh) Great." Sunset replied to which Aqua gave her an odd look.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Last time I tried to get a crown, things went a little wrong." Sunset stated "… Okay a lot wrong."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"An old vase?" Usopp asked as the item his team had to find was an antique vase that had Chris his face painted on it (wow, what a surprise) "Figures we have to find the thing that can break into a million pieces."

"I take having to find a vase over working with these two idiots." Roman whispered to himself as his team's item was a tiny Chinese-dragon statue.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I wanted to make a small statue of myself but then people might accidently mistake it for an immunity statue." Chris said.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"A painting of Chris …" Ryuga said as the image on the paper revealed Chris riding a horse while fighting off an army of knights "… I'm all for self-confidence but this is weird even for me!"

"Let's just find that stupid painting and get it over with." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Alright guys. Now that every team is complete and knows what they have to find, let the challenge begin!" Chris said but nobody started moving."… That means you can start searching."

"Uh, aren't you first gonna take us to an entrance or something?" Tracer asked "You know, to get into those tunnels?"

"Yeah … no." Chris plainly stated "You'll have to find your own way into those tunnels. Maybe through some hole or an old entrance."

"But Sticks is the only one of us who has ever even been in those tunnels!" Crow protested.

"Which is properly the reason her team already left." Chris pointed out "Now you guys best get to searching before time runs out, remember?"

All the teams left (reluctantly) in different directions.

Team 1 was heading toward Mount DragonFang.

"Do you girls really think we can get into those tunnels from there?" Beast Boy asked.

"That mountain is filled with old mining tunnels." Cassie stated "If people used to mine in that mountain then the changes that they accidently stumbled upon some ancient tunnels is quite high."

"Not gonna lie though." Marinette said "I'm not looking forward to going back into that place. I don't wanna end up fighting that giant monkey all over again."

"Hey, whatever happened to that guy anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **My manager decided that although it would be fun to keep a giant monkey on the island, it would be too difficult to keep in check. So we temporarily moved the giant yeti toward some frozen island north of here." Chris explained "You know what they say. Have a giant monster problem? Move him somewhere else so they'll be someone else his problem."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, team 2 was going through the jungle to try and find an entrance, so far without any luck.

"I'm guessing neither of you know how to find secret tunnels?" Crow asked.

"Not really but I know that Sticks was able to enter those tunnels from the jungle so it makes sense for an entrance to be here right?" Sunset stated.

"Well so far all I'm seeing is trees, grass and more trees." Crow said impatiently.

"Just be patient." Aqua said "If we keep looking we're bound to find some way into those tunnels."

"Oh yeah like and entrance is just gonna show up out of nowHEEEEEEEEEEERE!" Crow screamed as he had accidently fallen into a hole in the ground.

"Crow!" Sunset yelled "Are you okay?"

"(cough) Have been better!" Crow yelled back " … But I think I just found our entrance!"

"That's great." Aqua replied "Stay there, where coming down."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now that is what I call a happy accident." Crow stated "Wonder how that hole got here though."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Team 4

"Okay Sticky. Can you stop messing around and tell us where that freaking hole of yours is?!" Roman asked impatiently.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I've forgotten where that hole is." Sticks answered to which Roman responded by face-palming himself "But you can't blame me. It's been a long time since I fell down that hole."

"IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK!" Roman yelled.

"Yeah from his perspective." Sticks said while talking to the reader.

"Man screw this." Natsu said as he readied his fists "I'm just gonna make my own hole!"

"(Sigh) I truly am surrounded by idiots." Roman mumbled to himself "That would take way too long. We're better of just looking around the forest before-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And there you go." Said Natsu who had just created a giant hole that led to the underground tunnels.

Roman looked at the hole before switching his gaze to Sticks and saying "… How did he-"

"Anime character or lazy writing. Take your pick." Sticks replied before jumping down the hole "Well? You coming or what?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Note to self" Roman said "Keep an eye on Pinky."**

 ***(End Confession)**

As Roman jumped down the hole, team 3 approached.

"… There's our entrance." Itachi stated.

"Geez, what happened here?" Tracer said as she looked at the massive-hole and the damage around the area "This place looks worse than when Junkrat blew a hole in the sewer-system just to escape the cops."

"Uh do we really need to go down there?" Usopp asked "Those tunnels can't be safe to begin with and this giant-hole is sure to make it worse."

"What you're not scared are you?" Tracer taunted.

"O-Of course not!" Usopp said while his knees are shaking "I just have the uh, going-into-creepy-underground-tunnels sickness!"

"I could also knock you unconscious and simply drag you the rest of the way." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Usopp gulped for a moment before saying "I-I just remembered, that disease only kicks in during the weekend. S-so, no need for that."

Usopp slowly walked toward the hole and started climbing down. Tracer turned her head to Itachi and stated "Whoa good job. Even I almost thought you were serious."

"I was." Itachi replied before jumping into the hole.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Brrr, that Itachi lad gives me the creeps." Tracer stated " He kinda reminds me of Genji when he was in his Hanzo-phase."**

" **IT IS NOT A PHASE!" Someone yelled through the fourth wall.**

 ***(End Confession)**

At DevilSeat Scorch, Team 5 was trying to find an entrance. Their search got them to some weird-looking door with runes on them.

"There's our entrance." Ryuga said.

"Stand back while I'll bust it open." Vegeta said as he was about to punch the door. He didn't have to however as suddenly the gate opened by itself and team 5 was greeted by a familiar site.

"Oh not his thing again." Azula said annoyed as the same fire-demon from before stood in their way.

"This the same fire creature you fought a few days back?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah don't bother trying to destroy it." Azula stated "He will just put himself back together."

"Pfft, this thing doesn't look that tough." Ryuga stated before grabbing L-Drago and taking aim at the demon. He then yelled "LET IT RIP!" and shot his bay straight at the demon who responded by quickly grapping the bay and throwing it back on the ground.

"… Nice move genius." Azula said sarcastically as the Demon started moving closer and closer.

Ryuga quickly recovered L-Drago but the foul demon was now right in front of him. With his right leg he kicked Ryuga out of the cavern. To this Vegeta responded by laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Ryuga yelled furious at the Saiyan-prince.

"Oh sorry, I just keep forgetting how weak most of the contestants on this island are."

"Did you just call me weak?!" Ryuga said while getting angrier at Vegeta.

"Yes, yes I did." Vegeta responded.

"When this challenge is over, I'm going to-"

"If you boys are quite finished." Azula said while pointing to the Demon who was getting quite angry about the fact that he was getting ignored.

"Ugh, fine." Vegeta said before launching an energy-sphere at the Demon-beast. The attack went straight through his stomach and ended up hitting the sealing of the cave. The cave then proceeded to collapse burying the demon inside.

"There, happy now?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh yeah good job and all but-" Azula pointed to the now sealed entrance "You also blocked our only path into those tunnels."

"AHAHA, nice going genius." Ryuga stated "I hope you won't mind getting eliminated from the contest if we lose this challenge!"

Vegeta then punched the floor underneath him creating a new entrance into the underground tunnels.

"You were saying?"

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Ryuga was really frustrated while saying "I'm getting real sick of Vegeta's attitude toward me. Who does he think he is? Acting like he's all high and mighty. I'm the only one around here who should get to act like that!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That Ryuga kid is starting to sound like an annoying mosquito." Vegeta stated "But I'm not worried about his little threat! After all, I have a secret weapon."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Team 1

"I think I found our way in." Cassie said as she was moving a big boulder out of the way. Once it was removed, an old-stairway revealed itself that seemed to go straight down.

"All right!" Marinette cheered "Time to find us a sword."

"Brrr." Tikki said "Let's hope it's hotter down there then it is here."

"Well let's get going!" Beast Boy said "The faster we find that sword, the faster I can-"

But before Beast Boy could finish his sentence, he slipped and fell down the stairs while yelling "AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AAAAW!" for a minute.

"… You alright Beast Boy?" Marinette yelled.

"I'm alright … aw … "Beast Boy replied.

"You guys better watch your step." Tikki stated "Those stairs are quite slippery."

"I noticed!" Beast Boy replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Beast Boy has a talent for getting himself into trouble." Cassie said "I guess I should be glad that I have at least one smart member on my team. … Well, two counting Tikki."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Man am I glad Aqua wasn't around to see that!" Beast Boy said while holding an ice-pack on his head.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back with team 2.

"Fire!" Aqua said as she used her Keyblade to put an old-torch on fire.

"That's much better." Crow stated "Now we can at least see where we're going."

"Still, these tunnels seem to go on for quite a while. It's not gonna be easy to get our hands on that crown." Aqua said while Sunset mumbled something under her breath.

"It would be easier if we could just split up." Crow said "But if we do that then we're all disquali-"

"DON'T MOVE!" Aqua quickly shouted. The reason why was because crow had almost stepped on a trap-wire.

"Phew, that was a little close." Crow said as he stepped over the wire "What do you suppose that wire does anyway?"

"No idea but I don't wanna find out." Sunset said as she and Aqua stepped over the wire.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What was Chris thinking sending us down a place like this?" Aqua said "I hope the others don't run into any other traps Chris missed."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" Usopp yelled as his team had gone in the opposite direction of team 4. Usopp had stepped on an unstable plate which cracked an created a giant hole. Usopp fell in but was caught just in time by Tracer.

"Stop panicking!" Tracer said as she was trying to pull Usopp back out while Itachi was standing right behind her "A little help would be appreciated luv!"

"Why?" Itachi asked "Haven't you seen what lies at the button of that hole?"

"Huh?" Usopp said before looking down and noticed that underneath the hole was a small pool of water. "Oh, it's just water. That's a relief." Calmed down, Usopp stopped struggling which made it easier for Tracer to pull him up. "Can't believe I was scared of getting wet, hehehe."

As Usopp was calmly laughing to himself, they walked past the hole in the ground. Itachi being the last one to pass the hole saw a crocodile peeking out from the waterhole looking very angry at Itachi for ruining his meal.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I could have warned Usopp about the crocodile in the waterhole." Itachi stated "But had I told him, he would have panicked even more which could have resulted in him falling down. I could still have saved him of course, but there was no need in this situation."**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile with team 4, Roman was getting more and more annoyed by his temporary partners.

"Okay, these ruins are a lot bigger then I remember." Sticks stated "Maybe they expended them since my last visit."

"Echo!" Happy yelled through the tunnel which constantly echoed his voice. "Echo!" "Echo!"

"Yes yes, the ruin echoes." Roman bluntly stated "Now can you stop trying to cause a cave-in?"

"Ah but it's so boring down here." Happy stated "There's nothing down here except for a bunch of old stones."

"That's why there called ruins." Roman stated "There the only things that a civilization leaves behind when they go extinct."

"Sounds like you have some experience with ruins." Natsu said while a fire was in his hand to light the way.

"… I say that stones are about the only thing you can find in ruins and that makes me an expert on them?" Roman asked sarcastically before giving a sigh "I suppose in a way that I do know a thing or two about ruins. They make for great hiding spots for instance. Though the ruins I usually visit are a lot more … modern then this one."

Natsu gave Roman a confused look but decided to change the topic "So if you were a stone dragon-statue, where would you hide?

"I know where a demon-statue would hide. Does that count?" Sticks asked.

"No, no it does not." Roman replied as a weird sound started to echo through the cave.

"… What's that sound?" Happy asked.

"I have a better question." Sticks asked "Where does butter come from?"

Roman gave Sticks a blank-stare while trying his best not to lose it.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Okay to all of my former and current henchman who I have ever called the most incompetent people on all of Remnant. Meet Pinky, Badger-Girl and Kitty-Cat. The most incompetent people IN THE UNIVERSE!" Roman yelled out loud.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Oh yeah, you're a real tough guy." Ryuga said mockingly "You couldn't even fight some bald-cat thing!"

"I didn't fight him because if I did, he would have blown up the planet!" Vegeta stated "Beerus doesn't make lose-threats. Sure I could have fought him, but if I had, you would not even exist right now!"

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Ryuga replied.

"Says the guy who's only strength is a little toy." Vegeta stated.

"L-Drago is not a toy!" Ryuga stated "He's the most powerful Bey in existence!"

"It's a toy!" Vegeta replied "It's not even a real dragon! I've seen real dragons before and guess what? THERE NOT TOYS!"

"STOP CALLING L-DRAGO A TOY!" Ryuga demanded.

"(Sigh) Look guys." Azula said as she turned around while holding a blue-colored flame in her hand. "I'm a pretty big fan of vocal struggles but can this wait until after we've found our painting."

"Hm." Vegeta smirked "I'll stop once this guy admits that I'm the strongest person on this island, if not the planet."

"HA, that's a laugh." Ryuga stated "You couldn't even defeat some bald-guy during a simple game of dodgeball."

"HEY! That same bald-guy completely annihilated you in hockey!" Vegeta argued back.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Ryuga retorted.

"Oh yeah, it certainly doesn't count that he managed to score AND tore apart your entire goal in the process."

As the two of them kept arguing, Azula let out a sigh.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If we lose this challenge, then we'll have the perfect opportunity to get rid of Vegeta." Azula stated "If Ryuga's plan is to keep Vegeta distracted like this until the challenge is over, then I'm all for it. However there are 2 problems here. First, according to the rules we have to return to Chris with the painting in 2 hours (one has already passed). If we don't then all 3 of us will have to leave and of course I don't want that to happen. We must make sure we arrive last yes, but we still need to find our painting or we'll all lose. The second problem with this plan? I highly doubt Ryuga's doing it on purpose."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That Vegetable is going down if it's the last thing I do!" Ryuga said angry.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Meanwhile, Team 2 was still looking around for their missing crown.

"Okay, how difficult can it be to snatch some piece of jewelry that goes on your head?!" Crow said getting impatient as this was already the 10th tunnel they came across that had a dead-end.

"You'd be surprised." Sunset stated ironically.

Aqua spoke up and said "We may not have found our crown yet but I also haven't seen any of the other artifacts down here. Either Chris hid them really well or-"

"-Or the others already found their relics!" Crow finished.

"We don't know that." Aqua replied "And we don't have time to worry about it. We best keep focusing on our own task and keep looking."

As Aqua started walking in front of Sunset and Crow, Sunset decided now would be a good time to inter- uh, question Crow.

"So Crow. How are you getting along with the other guys on our team?"

"Huh?" Crow asked "Good I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"Well, a lot of guys on our team have already been eliminated. Homer, Heavy and Saitama where all guys I could get along with well. Now the only one on our team that I can get along with is Usopp. The others? Not so much."

"You don't get along?" Sunset asked with a tone of surprise.

"Well I don't mind Itachi that much." Crow stated "But the guy barely interacts with the rest of us so that makes it kinda difficult to understand him. Meanwhile Voldemort keeps to himself and the only times he interacts with the rest of us is either to insult us or to state how powerful he is."

"And Roman?" Sunset asked.

"Don't even get me started on him." Crow replied "That guy doesn't give 2 dams about the others. The only thing he cares about is winning this contest. I mean, you saw what he did during the race-challenge. Arcee was in need of help and yet he wanted to continue. How can someone get along with a guy like that?"

"I see … " Sunset said feeling disheartened. Sure she had noticed that the guys not always got along but Crow made it sound like they couldn't get along at all.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If Crow is right and the guys really don't get along with one another that well, then the change that they formed an alliance is highly doubtful. Maybe if the others were still around it would make more sense but now …" Sunset said deep in thought.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So yeah, aside from Usopp the others aren't really that-" Crow was interrupted by Aqua.

"Someone's here." Aqua said as she peeked into another tunnel and spotted the members of team 1 "Beast Boy? Cassie? Marinette and Tikki?"

"Huh?" The four of them turned their heads as team 2 approached them.

"I'm guessing you guys have not found your relic yet either?" Crow asked.

"Unfortunately no." Cassie replied "We did run into a crown a few tunnels back but that's not the relic we're supposed to find."

"Wait crown?" Sunset stated "That's the relic we're supposed to find!"

"Can you tell us where you saw it?" Aqua asked.

"Of course we can!" Beast Boy said happy to help out Aqua "All you have to do is-"

"Hold on genius." Cassie stated "Last I checked this is still a challenge. And right now, those guys are our opponents."

Marinette looked at Cassie and said "That's true but-"

"No buts." Cassie replied to which Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a little.

Aqua thought for a minute before saying "Then how about this. Me and the others will help you guys find your artifact and in return you tell us where you saw ours."

"That's not a bad idea." Beast Boy replied "Besides, if their team loses this challenge then we'll properly lose Aqua as team-member. I- I mean, we wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

Cassie was weighing her options. It's true that if the others help out they could find their artifact faster. And once they found theirs, they could leave the tunnels while team 1 would still have to recover theirs, so even if they don't manage to find their artifact first they won't arrive last.

"Alright, you guys have a deal." Cassie stated "You help us find our artifact and we'll tell you where yours is hidden."

"Great!" Sunset replied happy she got to work together with Marinette and Tikki again.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Crow asked as he was getting his game-face on "Let's go find ourselves some relics."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Aw yeah!" Beast Boy cheered "Looks like I get to work with Aqua after all."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"There's the vase!" Usopp pointed out as he saw the vase sitting on the ground in the middle of a pretty big room.

"This feels like a trap to me." Tracer stated.

Itachi bend down on the floor and noticed something "The floor underneath the vase is the same as that from the trap Usopp nearly fell in earlier. The slightest bit of weight could cause it to collapse. One wrong move and the floor collapses, taking the vase down with it."

"And if that happens, the vase will likely break into a thousand little pieces!" Tracer stated.

"Dammit! I knew we drew the short-straw with that vase!" Usopp stated angrily "How did those guys even manage to place it here."

Usopp raised a good question. Itachi then noticed that not the entire floor was made out of the same material. Some small parts of the floor where hard enough to hold a person.

"Hmm, I should be able to use the hard-parts of the floor as guides toward the vase." Itachi stated as he made the first step "This is a complicated setup. I'm surprised those workers of Chris managed to figure it out."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We just used one of the camera-drones to carry the vase toward the middle of the room." The internee stated "We already went through enough in those tunnels. We didn't wanna fall to our deaths as well."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he breathed fire from his mouth. He did this to get rid of the dog-sized scorpions that had suddenly shown up.

"I'm guessing Chris his internees are no experts in catching bugs." Itachi said as he blew up some scorpions with his cane.

Meanwhile Sticks was keeping the scorpions away from her with her Bo-staff "I'm more used to fighting these things when there made of metal, but I can handle them."

Happy was flying overhead the army of scorpions dropping big stones on them "By the way Sticks, since when do you have a Bo-staff?"

"Since season 2." Sticks replied before smacking another scorpion away.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **There still idiots, but at least they can handle themselves in a fight." Roman stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted before barbecuing the last of the scorpions.

"Well that was a nice distractions." Roman said while whipping off some ash from his shoulder. "Now let's get back to the challenge –"

"Hey! One's getting away!" Natsu yelled as the only surviving scorpion was making a quick run for it.

"Let it go." Roman said "We have more important things to take care o-"

Natsu, Happy and Sticks made a run for the scorpion.

"Perfect score, here I come!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh no, person-with-a-hair-color-that's-normal-for-hedgehogs-but-not-humans." Stick quickly blurted out. "I'm gonna catch it an make it my new pet."

"You can't train a scorpion to be a pet." Happy replied.

"Watch me!" Sticks quickly stated. Running behind them was Roman who looked absolutely pissed right now.

"STOP YOU IDIOTS!" Roman yelled as loud as he could "IF WE GET SEPERATED WE LOSE THE CHALLENGE!"

The 3 of them could either not hear Roman or decided to ignore him.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Roman looking really stressed out was starting to crunch his bold-hat in his hands "I'm at risk of being eliminated not because of a hero, not because of a traitor, not because of some brilliant strategy. No, I'm gonna be eliminated BECAUSE OF A COUPLE OF IDIOTS!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Hey guys!" Crow yelled out to his teammates and current allies "Come check this out!"

The others weren't far behind him and when they entered the tunnel they came across a huge stone door with a giant keyhole in it.

"A door?" Sunset asked.

"Yep, and not just any door." Crow claimed "Behind that door is properly one of the artifacts we're supposed to find."

"How can you possibly know that?" Cassie asked.

"Because of this." Crow said as he pointed to a piece of fabric that stuck in the door.

"How did that get there?" Marinette wondered.

"Isn't it obvious." Crow replied "One of Chris's employees probably placed one of the artifacts here but then triggered a trap that caused the door to close-"

"- meaning they tried to run out of the room and got out just in time but their uniform must've gotten stock causing them to leave a piece of fabric behind." Sunset finished.

"Exactly." Crow confirmed.

"It's also possible they left that room without leaving any artifacts behind." Cassie stated.

"Only one way to find out!" Beast Boy said as he started pushing the big door. The door however would not bunch an inch. "It's closed."

"Obviously." Cassie said while rolling her eyes. "Any idea how to open this?"

"Well I can simply-" Aqua said before getting interrupted.

"Well pick-locking this door seems out of the question." Crow stated.

"Guys, I can just-"

"Maybe we should try finding another way in?" Sunset asked.

"I can-"

"I could turn into a mole and tunnel my way in." Beast Boy stated.

"We have to stay together remember?" Cassie stated "If you go in there by yourself then our team could get disqualified."

"I-"

"Maybe I can fit in that key-hole and open it from within." Tikki stated.

"And what if you get stuck?" Marinette stated "That's way too risky."

Aqua was about to talk again but was once again interrupted "Then what if we-"

"GUYS!" Aqua shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention. Aqua then summoned her Keyblade and said "I can just open the door with my Keyblade."

"Uh Aqua?" Sunset asked "That key may be big enough to fit in the keyhole but I doubt it's the one that can open it."

"I'm not gonna put it in there." Aqua stated "I'm just gonna (sigh) just watch okay?"

Everyone took a step back as Aqua pointed her Keyblade at the door. Suddenly a beam of light came from the top of Aqua's Keyblade which then collided with the keyhole. Suddenly the sound of turning gears could be heard as the door slowly started to open.

"Whoa." Sunset stated "How did you-"

"A Keyblade is capable of opening any lock." Aqua explained "No matter how advanced or how old."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Guess she never has to worry about losing her car-keys." Crow pointed out.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Unicorn magic can also open up locks." Sunset stated "But even I couldn't have opened up that door that fast."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I knew teaming up with Aqu- I mean the others was a good idea." Beast Boy stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"WE'RE GOING LEFT!" Vegeta yelled.

"NO! WE'RE GOING RIGHT!" Ryuga yelled back before the two started grunting at each other.

"We're going straight." Azula said causing the two to turn their heads to her "Unless you two wanna keep on arguing?"

Vegeta grunted before he turned around and kept walking.

"Can you try and control yourself?" Azula whispered to her partner "I don't need to remind you that we still have to find our painting or we're all be getting eliminated."

Ryuga grunted for a second before replying "Fine."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **When this day is over, it had better be Vegeta going on a trip to no-men's-land!" Ryuga yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Careful there luv." Tracer said to Itachi "We wouldn't want the floor to collapse now do we?"

Itachi didn't reply as he kept jumping from one place to another just to get closer to the vase. Eventually he came close enough to the vase to pick it up. Once he did, the floor started shaking and parts of the floor started falling.

"Catch!" Itachi said before throwing the vase to his teammates. Usopp was lucky enough to catch it as Itachi quickly started running. He managed to get out of the room just before the entire floor collapsed.

"Phew! That was close." Usopp said while holding the vase. He then took a quick look at it before handing it over to Tracer "Uh, you better hold this. Knowing my luck, I'll properly drop it on our way back."

"Speaking of which." Tracer replied before looking at the dungeon of tunnels behind them "Does anyone remember the way?"

Usopp was about to say something but then realized he didn't know the way back either.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh great, we're lost!" Usopp yelled.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Back with team 1 and 2. They had managed to find the sword team 1 was supposed to find. It was in the middle of a room surrounded by stone statues of ancient warriors. However, as soon as they tried to get the blade the warriors came to live and started attacking our heroes who once again had to work together.

The sword of a stone soldier collided with Aqua's Keyblade before she said "I'm guessing these guys where the main-reason the internees didn't wanna try and get back in?"

"Seems that way." Cassie stated before dodging the axe of another stone warrior. She then quickly went underneath the statues legs and shot the statue in the back of his head. The soldier then fell to the ground, collapsing in multiple pieces. "Seems these statues don't like it when someone enters this place."

Marinette who had already turned into ladybug had strung several stone soldiers together with her yoyo, before Beast Boy charged at them as a rhino crushing all of them.

"Seems like these guys are a little broke!" Beast Boy commented causing Ladybug to sigh.

"Please don't start making puns." Ladybug said as a stone soldier managed to sneak behind her. The statue held it's mace high above its head before bringing it down on Ladybug. Luckily for her, Sunset stopped the attack using her magic.

"Quick! Take him down!" Sunset said while her hands where surrounded by a blue aura and a picture of what looked like the sun had appeared on her forehead.

Ladybug quickly turned around and delivered a right-kick straight on the statue's head. The head fell on the ground and shattered into pieces. The rest of the statue quickly followed.

"Phew!" Ladybug said "Thanks Sunset! I owe you one."

"No problem." Sunset said before quickly creating a magic shield to protect herself from another stone soldiers mace. The statue kept whacking on Sunset's shield until it eventually broke. But just as the statue readied himself for the final blow. A small bird-like creature flew in front of him catching the statue off-guard. The statue tried to whack the weird creature, but his mace flew straight through him. Just then a small stone fell on the statue's head causing him to look up. A big rock was floating over the statue, surrounded by a blue aura. The aura then vanished and the rock fell straight onto the statue, shattering it.

The bird-like creature then flew back to his master, Crow. "Good job Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind."

"Well, looks like now I owe you one Crow." Sunset said.

Crow smirked for a second before saying "And here Roman keeps saying summoning holograms isn't a useful gimmick"

Crow was about to get stabbed but Ladybug quickly used her yoyo to disarm the statue. After that, Ladybug gave the statue a powerful punch to the face, causing the statue to shatter like the rest of them.

"Uh thanks." Crow said "Guess I owe you one now?"

"You know what, let's just say we're all even okay?" Ladybug stated to which Crow and Sunset nodded yes.

Aqua sliced the last of the statue's in half before putting away her Keyblade "That's the last of them."

Cassie picked up the sword with Chris's insignia and said "Well, looks like you guys kept your end of the bargain. We properly wouldn't even have gotten in this place if it wasn't for you guys."

"No prob." Crow replied as he turned off his duel-disk and said "But you guys do know where our relic is right?"

Cassie nodded before pointing to the exit of the room. "Just keep following this tunnel and once you hit a wall turn left. Your crown is lying on the ground of the 3rd tunnel on your right."

"Thanks!" Crow stated "I'm guessing this is we're we split up again?"

"Not that we don't wanna help you recover your crown but we are sort of on a time-limit." Cassie stated "We have less than an hour to return or we're all disqualified."

"Then you guys better head back." Sunset said as her magic was starting to fade "We'll find our … argh!"

"Sunset? Are you alright?" Marinette said as she had just finished transforming back.

"You look pale." Tikki added.

Sunset looked back at the others while holding her hand on her head and said "Don't worry, this just happens sometimes after I get my powers back."

"Man! Your powers sure have great timing though." Crow stated "First during your fight with Azula, then with the fire-demon and now here. They always show up just when you need them."

Sunset was starting to fear Crow might figure something out and said "W-Well not always. I mean, my powers sure would have been useful when Beerus showed up."

"I doubt it would have been a problem for him to take you out even with your powers." Cassie bluntly stated. "If your all right Sunset, then we shall now head-out."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sunset replied "We'll see you guys later."

"All right then." Cassie stated before looking at Beast Boy, Marinette and Tikki "Let's get out of here."

Marinette gave Sunset one more worried look before saying "(Sigh) Okay then."

"Hope we get to work together again sometime!" Beast Boy said before he and his team started heading out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Crow asked "Let's get that crown and get out of here!"

"Right." Sunset replied as she and Crow went on ahead. Aqua was just behind them but then noticed something on the floor.

"A bottle?" Aqua asked holding the object in her hand.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Did one of Chris's internees leave this behind?" Aqua asked before looking at the bottle again "Something about this thing feels … off to me."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Marinette, Tikki, Sunset and Crow proved to be quite good allies today." Cassie stated "It's a shame we are on opposite teams."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled "Where did my perfect score run off to?"

"Don't know." Sticks replied "But I can't find my new pet either."

"THEY WHERE BOTH THE SAME-" Roman yelled before sighing and trying his absolute best to get his composure back. "If the three of you are done, we still have a statue to find."

"You mean this one?" Sticks said before pulling a small statue of a Chinese-dragon out of nowhere.

"… How long have you had that?" Roman asked.

"Oh I found it on the floor when we were fighting all those scorpions."

Roman took a deep breath before asking "Okay, and why didn't you tell us that sooner?"

"You didn't ask." Sticks replied.

At this point Roman looked like he was ready to pull his hair out, but realizing he didn't have enough time for that he just said "Let's just get out of here."

"Aw, but I was one point away from a perfect sco-"

"NOW PINKY!" Roman yelled before he and his team members started heading out.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Geez, what's his problem?" Natsu asked.**

" **Yeah, the guy can try and be a little more relaxed." Happy said back.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Chris was sitting in on his chair reading the newspaper. The front article read 'World nearly destroyed by idiot show host' "(Sigh) There never gonna let me live that one down."

"Get your head together." Chef stated "The first team is back."

"Oh." Chris said before getting out of his chair and saying "Well, looks like we have our winners. The first team to make it back is …"

"… Team 5!"

Azula was walking in front while Vegeta and Ryuga head their heads turned away from one-another.

"Well team, did you find the painting or not?" Chris asked.

Azula pulled two torn painting-pieces from behind her back and said "I'm guessing these don't count anymore?"

"Wha- WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE?!" Chris yelled before he put the two painting pieces together again. The tare went straight through Chris his face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS PAINTING COST ME?!"

"I thought you painted that yourself?" Chef asked.

"Not now Chef!" Chris said before turning to team 5 "Explain."

"Well-" Azula stated "-we found the painting. Then those 2 went to grab it at the same time, they argue, they start pulling both sides of the painting, (sigh) and the rest you can guess. What I wanna know is, are we disqualified."

Chris let out a sight before saying "Your team did make it back before the time-limit, so I can't get rid of the entire team. However, unless one of the other teams gets back with a broken artifact, you guys will have to get rid of someone during tonight's vote off."

Ryuga and Vegeta grumped at each-other and Azula let out a small sigh of relief.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well that could have gone much worse." Azula stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **If Azula and Ryuga decide to vote me off, I'll be ready for them." Vegeta stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Azula went to stand next to Voldemort who has not been doing much all day. "Be honest, did you plan this or-"

"Nope." Azula replied.

"Thought so."

"Chris! Another team is making its way here!" Chef yelled.

"Good now let's see who our 'real' winners are!" Chris said as the next team approached "And the winners of the relic-challenge are … team 1!"

"We won? We won!" Beast Boy cheered.

Cassie saw team 5 and asked "Wait but if where first then why are they-"

"They delivered a torn painting." Chris said "That's automatic last place."

"Great … " Cassie stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **It's great we won and all, but now our team will lose a member." Cassie explained "Granted, it's gonna be one of our troublemakers but still!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Team 3 arrived next on the scene.

"Team 3." Chris said "I hope you guys didn't drop my vase."

"Here." Tracer said as she handed-over the vase to Chris.

"Well, you guys are save from elimination but no bonus prize."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I took a while before we found our way out of that dungeon." Usopp explained.**

 ***(End Confession)**

Team 2 arrived next closely followed by team 4 who were covered in dirt.

"Uhm …"

"Couldn't find our way out so Pinky over here created a new exit." Roman said whipping the dust from his hat.

"Hey, we got out didn't we?" Natsu asked "And can you please stop calling me that?"

"After today? No!" Roman angrily replied.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Thank god those 3 aren't on my team." Roman stated "I'd have gone insane long-ago."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Here's your crown." Crow said before throwing it at Chris.

"Hey careful with that" Chris said as he caught it "I already lost one artifact, I don't wanna lose another."

"Hmph, his fault." Vegeta quickly stated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FAULT!" Ryuga angrily replied.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Vegeta replied before they started grunting at each other again.

"Fine! Blame me all you want, but we both know who's going home tonight!" Ryuga said before leaving Vegeta alone.

"Hmph, you'd be surprised." Vegeta whispered to himself but got a quick stare from Azula.

"Now that everyone is back allow me to show you guys what Cassie, Beast Boy, Marinette and Tikki have won!" Chris said before taking out a walkie-talkie "Bring it here boys!"

Everyone looked around for a second before noticing a huge cruise-ship making its way to the pier. The ship in question looked quite familiar. On the side of the ship read the name 'the ramatizer'.

"Really?" Chris said "You guys fixed everything except the name!"

"Wait our prize for winning this challenge is a cruise-ship?" Beast Boy asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Chris replied "For the next 3 days your team gets to stay on this cruise-ship instead of the island."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **After the ship got damaged during the first challenge, we were forced to buy it. And of course the manager bought it using my paychecks!" Chris angrily stated "At this rate I'm wondering how much I'm still getting payed."**

 **Chris took out a calculator and said shocked "NEGETATIVE 500 000!"**

 **Chris then proceeded to have a heart-attack.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"So for our prize the four of us get to have a cruise-ship all to ourselves?" Marinette asked as Chef was helping Chris get back up.

"Basically, yeah." Chris stated "Aside from the internees we're sending along to drive the ship. Also, I'm coming along since I can use the break."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Aaaaaaaand he's ruined it." Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"But we're not done yet." Chris stated "Only the four of you taking a break is a little bit unfair, so you guys get to choose one other team that gets to travel with you!"

"Oh oh, pick us!" Usopp yelled.

"No pick us!" Sticks yelled "That way, the four of us get to spent even more time with one-another!"

"… Please don't pick us." Roman said panicking "I don't wanna spend any more time with these guys then I already have!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna get picked either." Natsu stated "I'd rather stay far away from that giant torture-device, thank you."

Team 1 came together for a while but quickly made their decision. Cassie spoke up and said "Well since we properly wouldn't have won this challenge without their help, we're gonna go with team 2."

"Then get packing Crow, Sunset and Aqua." Chris said putting on sunglasses "You guys get to spent some quality time with yours truly."

…

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Yeah I'm excited to get some time away from this place." Sunset stated "But can't we leave Chris here?"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **To be honest." Marinette stated "I was a little worried about travelling with the others. You know, since we're on different teams and all. But now that Crow and Sunset are coming along, I've nothing to worry about."**

" **But this could still be a good opportunity to get to know the others a bit better." Tikki noted.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Oh yeah!" Beast Boy cheered "Now I have 3 days to show Aqua my good-side. … Not that I have a bad-side but still."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"But before the 6,uh 7 of you." Chris corrected counting along Tikki "Get to go for a ride, we've still got an elimination ceremony to get to. The 3 of you have 1 hour to make a decision. Once that time's up, I'd like everyone to gather at the elimination podium."

"All of us?" Voldemort stated "Last I checked the only ones who will lose a teammate are the Blue Dragons. So why do the rest of us have to be present?"

"Because I already set up the peanut-gallery in case one of the other teams lost and it would have been a shame to have put it up for nothing!" Chris replied. "Now go away. I've still got some packing to do before we leave."

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(Sigh) This is gonna be a long 3 days." Crow stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

10 minutes later, somewhere in the forest.

"… Hahahaha! Oh, and here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." Roman said while facing the banished ninja.

"I'm being serious." Itachi replied.

Roman smile then faded as he said "… Well then it's not funny at all, now is it?"

"Vegeta having the immunity statue is anything but funny." Voldemort cut in. "Why are you only informing us of this now?"

"I only discovered it by pure change right before the challenge." Itachi stated "I thought about sending some clones to warn you but since you had to be with your partners constantly I decided against it."

Roman let out a sigh before saying "And I don't suppose you can try and steal that statue from him?"

"He's put it underneath the mountain-top of Mount DragonFang." Itachi replied "I can't get to that statue without completely destroying the top of the mountain. But if I did that-"

"Then Vegeta would no doubt notice and rush over before we can even lay a finger on that statue." Voldemort finished.

"In other words it doesn't matter if Ryuga and Azula both vote for Vegeta." Roman stated "He will simply use that statue to remain in the contest and use his own vote to get rid of one of them".

"No matter who he votes for, we'll lose an ally." Itachi said.

Roman already went through one of the most frustrating days of his life, and it didn't seem that that day was even close to ending yet. He was silent for a minute before saying "If we can't steal Vegeta's statue then we don't have any options. Though I was hoping to bring our entire alliance to the finals it would seem that that's no longer an option."

"We gonna tell those 2 about this?" Voldemort asked.

"No." Roman quickly replied "If we tell them this then they'll go after each other instead of Vegeta. Then not only will we lose an ally, we'll also have to deal with Vegeta still having the immunity statue. Better he uses it now then later."

"Agreed." Itachi stated but as he noticed some movement in the bushes, he already realized that that was no longer an option.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well now. It would seem that I have some business to take care off." Azula said smirking "And if I play my cards right, things might finally start to become … intriguing."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Seeing how Ryuga managed to get on Vegeta's nerves, Vegeta will properly vote him off." Roman stated "Which is good because I rather keep Princess around since she's more manipulative and useful then Ryuga. True she's also a greater threat, but we'll burn that bridge when we get there."**

 ***(End Confession)**

An hour past and everyone was gathered at the elimination podium. Azula, Ryuga and Vegeta where the only ones sitting on the tree-stumps while all the other contestants where sitting in the peanut-gallery.

"It's time for my favorite part of the show, revealing who I get to banish to another dimension." Chris said while wearing his summer getup, including some short-pants, sneakers and sunglasses.

"Well someone's ready to go on vacation." Tracer stated.

"Of course I am." Chris replied "After calculating how much of a loss this show is making me I could really use the time-off. Anyway that's not why we're here. Have you three cast your votes?"

"Yes we have." Ryuga replied "Now hurry up and get rid of this guy already."

"In a hurry to leave are we?" Vegeta asked.

"HA! Keep dreaming."

"Alright enough of that." Chris said as he picked up a marshmallow. "The following player is save …"

"Azula."

Azula caught her marshmallow and then burned it into ash.

"And the last marshmallow goes to …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Vegeta! Which means Ryuga is going to loser-town!"

Vegeta caught his marshmallow with a smirk while a lot of people in the gallery, especially Roman, gasped in surprise. Afterward the biggest outburst Ryuga has had all day launched in 3,2,1 …

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ryuga quickly got up and went to Azula before yelling "EXPLAIN!"

"Explain what?" Azula asked while Roman was not starting to like where this was going.

"The only way I could get voted off, is if both Vegeta AND YOU VOTED ON ME!" Ryuga explained while no longer trying to keep his anger in check. "YOU BETRAYED OUR ALLIANCE!"

"Alliance?!" Nearly everybody in the gallery said at the same time. Roman really starting to sweat while Sunset turned her gaze at Voldemort.

"Sorry." Azula said clearly not meaning it "Nothing personal. It was just a tactical decision."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ryuga asked.

"Vegeta over there has something quite fascinating in his position." Azula explained "Namely a little statue of Chris his face."

"Wait you mean the immunity statue?" Cassie asked before looking at Vegeta "That guy has it?"

Vegeta smirked before pulling the immunity statue out of nowhere causing most of the participants to gasp again.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Out of everyone on this island that could have found that statue, it had to be biggest threat!" Cassie stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I found this little trinket during my training-session on the top of that ice-mountain." Vegeta explained "Afterward I decided to hide it in a place no one but me could get at."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **What a twist!" Sticks exclaimed before looking at the camera and saying "Oh come on, pretty much anyone who paid attention in chapter 5 knew this already."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Since Vegeta has the elimination statue it wouldn't have mattered if me and you voted on him." Azula explained "He'd still be in the contest and one of us would still have to go home. So I decided to take some steps to ensure that wouldn't be me."

"You were afraid Vegeta would vote on you?" Tikki asked.

"But Vegeta and Ryuga kept arguing all day." Marinette added "Why would he vote you off instead of Ryuga."

"It's true that the 2 of them don't see eye to eye." Azula continued "But would any of you take a change like that? After all, if you think logically who would you rather get rid of? Me or Ryuga?"

The contestants in the gallery thought about it for a second but realized that they would have properly gotten rid of Azula since she's the bigger threat.

"Also-" Azula continued "-since Ryuga would probably have gotten voted off, I would have also lost a valuable asset. But thanks to my plan, I now got a replacement."

"REPLACEMENT?!" Ryuga shouted out in anger as he turned his gaze to Vegeta "THIS GUY?!"

"The girl came to me shortly before we started voting." Vegeta said "She made me quite an interesting offer. She offered me your place in her alliance in exchange for insuring her that I'd vote for you instead of her. Not only does that mean I got to get rid of you, but it also meant that I could save my elimination statue for another time."

"So in exchange for Azula's safety during the elimination, you get to be in her alliance and you got to save your freebie-statue?" Cassie asked.

"That's correct." Vegeta stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't like working with others but I know I'm in a bad position." Vegeta explained "I'm the strongest one here so everyone is already out to get rid of me. My freebie-statue can only save me from elimination one time so I've gotta save it up for as long as I can. Besides, I've known about this alliance for a while now. I've spotted the energies of those 5 together quite often, hiding in the forest. One doesn't need to be a genius to put 2 and 2 together. I've been thinking about the best course of action, but now my worst threat has turned into my greatest weapon."**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Alright people, if your done being impressed by this crazy turn of events can I get back to sending Ryuga to the loser-dimension?" Chris asked.

"Hold on!" Sunset said "This alliance, is it just the two of you or are there more?"

"Hey yeah!" Tracer stated "And exactly what have you lads been up to so far?"

"(Sigh) Great, look like my boat will have to wait even longer." Chris complained.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything about that?" Azula asked.

"I wasn't asking you." Sunset said before pointing at Ryuga "I was asking the friend you decided to betray."

"Friend?" Azula said before giggling to herself … creepily "We aren't friends. We were just working together for our own benefit. Unfortunately, fate turned us into enemies today so I struck him down. What else would you have done in this situation?"

Sunset grunted at Azula. Azula was already high on Sunset's list of people she disliked, but to turn your back on your ally like that. Sure changes we're that even if Azula hadn't done anything that Ryuga would still be eliminated, but Azula's actions had guaranteed Ryuga's elimination. And after they had apparently been allies. Sunset wanted to say more but was interrupted by the sound of laughter … creepy laughter.

"Hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Ryuga started laughing which creeped quite a few people out.

"Uh, why is he laughing like that?" Marinette asked "He does know he got eliminated right?"

"I'm guessing he still has a few things to say." Aqua concluded.

"Gee this guy has a creepy laugh." Usopp stated "I've heard plenty of creepy laughs in my life, but that one wins the cake."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hehehehehe." Ryuga said as he finally finished laughing "So, we're no longer allies then are we?"

"I thought that was obvious." Azula replied.

"Well then." Ryuga stated "I'll admit that you've outplayed me, but that doesn't mean you've won."

"Hm?"

"The only way for you to truly win is by winning this entire contest." Ryuga said with a creepy smile on his face "And since you've declared yourself my enemy it's only right that I make things as difficult for you as I can."

Roman didn't like we're this was going while Voldemort started to frown on the Beyblader, all the while Itachi remained emotionless.

Ryuga walked up to the gallery and said "Sorry guys, but since your alliance is no longer of use to me, I'm no longer inclined to keep it a secret. And since revealing the rest of you will complicate things more for that idiotic fool of an alien and that betraying witch …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Roman Torchwick."

The others stared at the gangster who was officially about to dub this day the worst of his life.

"Itachi Uchiha."

They turned their gaze to Itachi who still acted as if nothing had happened.

"… and Baldie."

"IT'S VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort yelled before becoming aware of everyone, including Sunset, staring at him "… Uh I mean, he properly means one of the other bald-guys."

"But … you're the only bald one left." Usopp pointed out.

"Well unless you count Chef." Sticks pointed out "… and Chris."

"HEY!"

"Along with Azula and me, the 5 of us have been in cahoots for a while now." Ryuga continued "Maybe I should do a quick rundown on what we have done so far?"

If looks could kill, Ryuga would have died ten times over by now. Roman had to use every muscle of his body to prevent himself from firing a round of dust at Ryuga's head, while Voldemort had already taken his wand while saying the death-curse in his mind over and over again, but also decided against it. All while Itachi was still looking as uninterested as always.

"What did you guys do?" Aqua asked as she looked down at the 3 unmasked alliance members from her seat.

Ryuga gave a smirk before saying "Nothing much. Except for pulling all those pranks on you during Halloween (or whatever date it was) and then putting the blame on Athena-"

Marinette and Tikki gasped.

"Making Heavy lose his way in those tunnels-"

Usopp gasped.

"Adding some spice in Saitama's hot-pod-"

"Wait, THAT WAS YOU GUYS?!" Vegeta yelled in surprise.

"Roman's idea." Azula stated "And not a very good one."

"AGAIN, DIDN'T KNOW THAT GUY COULD BLOW UP THE PLANET!" Roman yelled in his defense but was now getting a stare from Vegeta.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Well, gonna talk about that later." Vegeta said angrily.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Oh but I saved the best for last. Or worst, depending on how you look at it." Ryuga stated "I'm sure you all remember what happened with that robot during the race-challenge."

"No…" Crow said a tone of anger in his voice "You didn't-"

"Well not me obviously." Ryuga corrected "I was on the entire other side of the island when that went down. No the one who gets to take credit for that … is the guy underneath you."

Crow looked down and stared at Roman's hat who was really starting the sweat underneath "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Now now." Roman said as he looked up to Crow "Let's stay calm here."

"Calm? CALM?!" Crow had now holding Roman by his coat "YOUR LITTLE STUNT NEARLY KILLED ARCEE!"

"Killed is a strong word." Torchwick replied "Besides, she alright isn't she?"

"Not thanks to you!" Tracer also yelled.

"I can't believe you guys did all that!" Aqua stated while looking down at Roman, Voldemort and Itachi.

"Yeah! Not cool man!" Beast Boy stated.

"Guess that does explain why Athena suddenly lost her voice huh?" Marinette said while staring at the bald wizard.

"Hey it's not like I did any permanent damage to her." Voldemort replied.

"Not really helping Voldie!" Roman yelled at his accomplice.

"I can kinda see why those guys would be working together." Cassie said before staring at Itachi "But you seemed a lot smarter then to do stuff like that."

A small smile appeared on Itachi face as he calmly replied "You'd be surprised."

Everyone kept on arguing to the point where Chris had gotten tired of it "Alright enough! Everyone try and calm down! That includes you Crow!"

Crow grunted before letting go of Roman's coat. The criminal quickly put his coat back in order, before picking up his cane and saying "Don't think your gonna do that to me again anytime soon, birdy."

Everyone sat back on their seat as Chris continued speaking "Now, while I'm not happy about the entire Arcee incident, much less the Beerus incident, the 5 of them have not broken any specific rule so their all still in this contest."

"Wait so this guy blows up Arcee and doesn't even get punished for it?!" Crow yelled in disbelief.

"Buddy, do you have any idea how many people I would have had to eliminate in the previous seasons if that was an actual rule? Now Ryuga, you have taken up more than enough speech-time so if you got anything left to say, say so in the next 3 seconds." Chris said as he picked his remote out of his jacket.

"Sorry guys." Ryuga said as portal opened behind him and started sucking him in "I guess I really don't play well with others. Especially with traitors. HAHAHAHAHA-"

Ryuga's creepy laughing continued until he finally vanished in the portal.

"Okay that's done." Chris stated "Now pack your packs lucky 6 (damm it) 7! We've got a cruise to get to!"

Cassie, Aqua, Marinette, Tikki, Sunset, Beast Boy and Crow all blankly stared at Chris.

"What?" Chris asked

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Now my mind is not really in the mood for a vacation anymore." Cassie stated "We need to deal with those 5 quickly!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **We now know about this alliance." Aqua commented "They lost an ally but gained a new one. And seeing how far they were willing to go just to get rid of Arcee, we can't take these guys lightly."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Man! Not 5 minutes ago I was ready to party with everyone. Now I've gotta watch out for these guys?" Beast Boy complained "Well no matter, they are going down!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **They were the ones who glued Tikki's wings together and left her in a freezer!" Marinette yelled "I voted off Athena for that!"**

" **It wasn't your fault Marinette." Tikki said trying to cheer up her partner "They fooled everyone, not just us."**

 **Marinette wiped off a tear before looking at Tikki and saying "Thanks Tikki. But there still gonna pay for that."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

 **Crow had his hand in a fist and said "Those guys are gonna pay for what they did with Arcee! Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. You hear me Roman! You've now got a wild Crow to deal with!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **The worst-case scenario has come." Itachi said calmly "I've gotta consider my next move carefully."**

 ***(End confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **There's no way I can keep manipulating Sunset after this." The dark wizard said with distain in his voice "One more. She would only have needed to take one more for me to make her bend, but now-"**

" **If your done over there." Azula said as she opened the door to the outhouse.**

" **What do you want?" Voldemort asked annoyed.**

" **I happen to have gotten a hold of certain information that you may find interesting." Azula said while grinning.**

"… **Continue."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Damn that Ryuga!" Roman cursed him while bending his cane with both his hands "And damn you Azula! Had you just voted on Vegeta, we'd still have lost Ryuga but at least he wouldn't have betrayed us. Now our alliance has lost its most powerful weapon, secrecy. Everyone will be targeting us from now on and what did this little stunt get us? An ally who's stronger then all of us put together, and thus makes for a greater enemy than anyone else here! I'm gonna have a word with that princess!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

Sometime past and the victors of this challenge where getting ready to leave. Chris was already starting to get impatient.

"Is everyone here yet?" Chris yelled.

"We're just waiting for Marinette, Tikki and Sunset." Aqua replied.

"I can't believe we have to leave while Roman and his goons can cause trouble here." Crow firmly stated.

"I don't like it either." Cassie replied "But there's not much we can do about it right now. We'll deal with them when the time comes. Until then, let's try and relax a little."

"Agreed!" Beast Boy said while already in a summer getup "We got the entire boat to ourselves yo! Let's keep our spirits high and enjoy the ride."

"We'll have to stay vigilant of those 5." Aqua commented "But right now, we should take this change to recuperate a little."

"Correctamundo!" Sticks commented before getting stared at by everyone "What?"

"STICKS GET OFF THE BOAT!" Chris yelled.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I really need this break." Chris stated.**

 ***(End Confession)**

"Looks like we're all done." Marinette said as she had her luggage with her.

"You almost done too Sunset?" Tikki asked.

"Uh why don't you guys go on ahead." Sunset stated "I'll be there in a moment."

"All right then." Marinette said as she and Tikki took off "See you in a minute."

Sunset just finished packing when suddenly a shadow loomed over her "I see your ready to leave."

Sunset turned around to see the no-nosed horror that is Voldemort staring down on her. Sunset face turned stern as she asked "What are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to check on my ally every now and then?"

"We're not allies!" Sunset said as she started to get angry "You lied to me! The boys where never in an alliance with each other. You just said all that stuff so you could manipulate me!"

"I'll admit that I am in an alliance with the others but that doesn't mean-"

"Save it." Sunset interrupted "I already talked with Crow during the challenge. He said that aside from Usopp he couldn't get along with any of the guys. Not to mention you never shared anything about this alliance you apparently have with Azula. Do you not care about what happened to the others? Including Arcee?" Sunset said with a fury she hasn't felt since she lashed out at Twilight during the Friendship-games.

"I see." Voldemort stated "Then I guess you now want nothing do to with me, correct?"

"Yes, so kindly get out of my dorm." Sunset replied.

"Very well then." Voldemort said as he turned around and walked to the door, he then stopped and said "Oh by the way, it would seem that I'm not the only one good at keeping secrets and fooling others."

"W-what do you mean?" Sunset asked while getting nervous.

"Oh I know all about your own little exploit Unicorn." Voldemort replied as he turned around again "Mind-controlling an entire school of muggles to turn them into your private army? Back in my world, you could get send to the worst-prison imaginable simply for using magic to control one. A whole school though? I gotta admit, I was really surprised to hear that."

"H-how do you know of that?" Sunset said while shaking.

"Oh I'm sure you can figure that out on your own." Voldemort commented "But know that I'm willing to keep your little secret of course. All I'm asking in return is that you keep working with me and keep our little collaboration secret. Otherwise well, you know."

Sunset stared in shock at the dark wizard. She couldn't comprehend how Voldemort could have known about that. The only people she ever told was … _"NO!"_ Sunset thought to herself _"She wouldn't have, they wouldn't have-"_

"Now I suggest you go." Voldemort said as he stepped out of the girl-side of the dorm. "Wouldn't want you to miss your ride now, would we? Oh and make sure you bring my little gift along. You might have need of it soon."

Sunset stared into nothingness for a while thinking on what had just occurred. With a frown on her face she picked up her luggage and made her way to the boat.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **Appreciate the information Azula." Voldemort commented "Though I still think she screwed up by revealing our alliance. But it's good to have a leash on my pet again."**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I know that Voldemort is up to something with Misses Pony." Azula explained "I don't know what it is but if I understand anything about that guy, the end result will make for quite the (giggle) entertainment."**

 ***(End Confession)**

A few minutes past as Sunset finally arrives at the pier.

"Finally!" Chris said "Now get on board. We'll leave as soon as I'm done ending this episode."

"Chapter!" Sticks corrected as she stood with a few other contestants who wanted to see the others off.

"QUIET!" Chris yelled back as Sunset walked up the stairs of the boat.

"Uh guys?" Usopp asked "Not that I'm not happy for you guys or something but you do realize you're gonna leave me along with Roman, Itachi and Voldemort, right?"

"Hey if we could bring you along I would." Crow stated.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I don't like leaving Usopp behind with those 3 either." Crow stated "But I ensure them, I've anything happens to my buddy there gonna regret it!"**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **I DON'T WANNA BE LEFT HERE WITH THOSE GUYS!" Usopp panicked.**

 ***(End Confession)**

As Sunset got onboard the ship, Marinette and Tikki approached her "Here, let me help you with that."

Instinctively, Sunset took a step back from Marinette before saying "T-thanks but I can do it myself."

Sunset quickly ran past Marinette and Tikki leaving them with a confused look on their faces.

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **That was a little weird." Marinette stated.**

" **It almost seemed like she was afraid of us." Tikki commented.**

 ***(End Confession)**

 ***(Confession Seat)**

" **(Sigh) Great, now Voldemort has me doubting my own friends!" Sunset stated "I know they wouldn't break their promise but how else could he have possibly figured out my past."**

 ***(End confession)**

"Bye Aqua! Bye Cassie!" Tracer waved her friends out.

"Hope you guys enjoy your trip!" Happy said.

"Urgh, rather them then me." Natsu said as just looking at the ship was starting to make him sick.

"Please come back soon!" Usopp yelled.

"And with that comes the end of this episode." Chris said as he was starting to end the chapter "Today sure was full of unexpected twists and I can't wait to see what will happen next time. Will the evil-alliance continue to be a threat now that they have been exposed? How will Vegeta fair being there newest member, and fina- AAAAH!"

Chris screamed because he tried to get onboard the ship but the stairs had already been moved and the ship was starting to leave.

Chris swam back to the surface and yelled "HEY GET BACK HERE! I'M ALSO SUPPOSE TO BE ON THAT CRUISE DAMMIT!"

Just then, Chef's voice came out of Chris his walkie-talkie.

"Sorry Chris." Chef said as he was now revealed to be sitting in a relaxing chair onboard the cruise-ship with a drink in his hand while dressed in a summer-getup "Seems like I get to take a break for a change."

"CHEF GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Chris yelled through his walkie-talkie but Chef had already hung up "… And will I fire Chef after this stunt? See it next time on Total Drama Ultimate Crossover! Now someone grab me a towel!"

 ***(Que Credits)**

* * *

 **And another chapter down! Awesome. That didn't take too long now did it?**

… **(Sticks stairs angrily at the writer)**

 **Okay yeah sorry I haven't posted anything anymore since 2017 but I've been REALLY busy since school started again. I'm now on a tiny break which I used to (finally) finish this chapter. No guarantee that the next one will be out faster but know that I have no intention of abandoning this project.**

 **Now let's go over the chapter. Ryuga, the first one out of the evil-alliance to get eliminated. I kept him around longer then I thought I would since he was one of the hardest characters to write for. Hope I did a good enough job. So yeah, he's revealed the alliance as payback at Azula for letting him take the fall. Vegeta takes his place in the alliance but was this really all Azula was after? Who knows? Sunset finally finds out she's been duped but is now being blackmailed! How will she get herself out of that I wonder?**

 **So yeah, that was pretty much it. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I wish you all a happy 2018.**

 **This is MasterSaixus signing off.**


End file.
